The Bow and the Blade
by Aurora Shadowglen
Summary: The Blade has long protected Hyrule from evil, but even the Hero needs help. Come hear the tale of the valiant archer who, through one act of kindness, became a hero in the land of Hyrule in its darkest hour. A/N A side story taking place during and after Twilight Princess with an OC as the main character. Link and Midna will be featured throughout the story.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction for Legend of Zelda so please forgive me if I make an error or two. **

**The storyline of Twilight Princess (Wii version) was so intriguing and addictive that I had to give this fiction a try (and yes I have actually played the game, not just watched the walkthroughs on Youtube). As a note, I've written this story so you can read this without having watched or played the game, but I believe you would appreciate it more if you take the time to at least watch the walkthrough.**

**As with my other fanfictions, I will try to update this story weekly but will be putting schoolwork first. Also, just so that this is out of the way for the whole story, ****Disclaimer****: I do not own Legend of Zelda or anything else Nintendo has created. I do, however, own my OC(s).**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bow and Sword<strong>

-Prologue-

"They're climbing o'er the walls!" a pikeman shouted as he readied himself to face the horde of blue bokoblins and green bulblins about to emerge from their climb.

Two swordsmen with shields flanked him before the enemy was able to pull themselves over. With a growl, three bokoblins came over and charged the three guardsmen. All three were so hard pressed to hold off the continuous waves of blue and green monsters that they didn't notice their impending doom.

A bokoblin holding a bomb triumphantly over its onion-like head and grinning down at the three guards. Just as it was about to throw the plant-like bomb and send all the combatants into oblivion, an arrow sprouted out of its throat. Almost in the same instant, an arrow speared through the stem of the bomb, sending it back over the wall, and another arrow firmly implanted itself right between the monster's eyes.

The poor creature was dead before it even fell backwards over the wall and was incinerated along with many of its once companions by the exploding bomb. The blast frightened the remaining goblins drastically and they turned tail and ran, ignoring the angry, incomprehensible shouts from their leader riding atop a red-eyed bullbos.

The guards looked at each other in amazement before turning around and looking at Hyrule Castle, across the fairly large town within the castle's outer walls. Up in the highest tower and on one of the balconies of the castle, stood two people. One was garbed in the royal armor and robes of the current Hyrule sovereign and the other, in stark contrast, wore a forest green jerkin underneath leather archer's armor.

The archer lowered their bow and bowed to the monarch before striding back into the castle. The royally garbed figure stepped out further onto the balcony, revealing herself as Princess Zelda. The guards were still in shock from the archer and nearly missed the rousing chorus of cheers from their fellow guardsmen.

Loon, the pikeman of the trio, joined in the cheers half-heartily before slowly making his way back to the barracks. He changed his mind halfway there and strode purposefully down to the southern part of Castle Town and straight into a small, backwater bar. It was here that you could get any information you needed, as long as you stayed on the barkeep's sweet side.

Telma, the large woman barkeeper, gave Loon a nod as he walked in and placed his pike against the wall before joining Telma at the bar.

"What can I get ya, honey?" she asked in a fake maidenly-sounding voice.

"Some ale, if'n you please, and some information."

"The ale I can get you right enough, but the information might cost you, hon."

She filled a tankard of ale and slid it down to Loon's waiting hands before placing one hand on the counter and looming over Loon. "Now, what sort of information are you lookin' for?"

"Do you have any information on an archer who wears a forest green jerkin and leather archer's armor? This archer would have to be extremely skilled at their craft."

Telma looked up to the rafters, as if the answer was hidden somewhere up in the mix of wooden beams and stone blocks. "There are two archers that I know of who fit that description but only one of them commonly wears leather armor. Her name is Diane Tutela."

"THE Diane Tutela?" Loon exclaimed, nearly spewing half of his ale in Telma's face but managing to stop himself.

"Yes, there's only the one unless some looby is making a false claim."

"Did she really help the chosen hero save Hyrule only a few years ago?"

"Aye, though she was thrust into the role reluctantly."

"Huh? But the stories say-"

"The stories have an unfortunately common habit of twisting the truth. Now, if you want the true story, talk to Shad and the others in the back room. They were the ones who were in direct contact with the girl at the time.

"Oh, and before I forget," she said as she handed Loon a slip of paper and smiled deviously. "Here's your bill."

Distracted, Loon took the slip of paper and headed to the back room as quickly as he could without spilling his drink. Only one man was sitting in the back room at the time. He had brown hair, the tapered ears common with many Hyruleans, and wore an almost scholarly set of adventures clothes with round glasses covering his dark blue eyes.

Loon almost had to put his hand in front of the man's face to draw away his attention from the brown-covered book he held in his hands. "Ah, sorry Guardsman, did you need something?"

"Telma said that a man named Shad and his companions could tell me about Diane Tutela."

"Ah, yes! The infamous wandering archer turned guardian of the honorable Princess Zelda! I'm Shad, historian and keeper of legends. So are you looking for any specific information or just general facts?"

"I was hoping you could give me an accurate telling of how she came to be the Princess' guardian."

"I can do one better than that friend!" Shad leaned towards a leather satchel and pulled out a rather wore book. "This, Guardsman, is the actual account of Diane Tutela during that time period, written in her own words! It took me two years to find it within the ruins of a temple deep within Faron Forest, not including the months it took to remove it from its hiding place.

"Now let's see… Here it is! 'I do not claim to be a hero chosen by the gods…'"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think! <strong>

**Just as a warning, I typically take my stories off Fanfiction after about a month or so unless someone is truly interested in the story and wants me to continue. So if you like it, PLEASE TELL ME!**

**~Aurora Shadowglen**


	2. One Act of Kindness

****Thanks to Spiritual Stone for the review! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – One Act of Kindness<strong>

I do not claim to be a hero chosen by the gods or fated to be a legend from the day of my birth. I merely did one small act of kindness and was brought grudgingly out of the shadows I dwelt in to help save a kingdom. I was what many scholars would call a 'reluctant hero'. I am the archer, Diane Tutela.

Now that I'm doomed to forever be remembered in history, I might as well describe my appearance so that is not altered in the taverns songs and history lessons. I am of the Hylian race, my ears being pointed and longer than a normal human's which proves my heritage. My medium-length hair is a sun-bleached brown and my sharp eyes are as green as the grass of Hyrule Field on a midsummer's day. I wear a green tunic which goes down to my thighs, dark brown pants with the ends tucked into a pair of sturdy leather boots. I am of average height, possibly no taller than five and a half feet, and am slender enough that I can squeeze into most tight places with ease.

My occupation, since as long as I can remember, was a bodyguard. I would wander from town to town and protect supply trains and roaming caravans from goblins and other sorts of monsters. I could never settle down in one city like any other inhabitant of this land. Many times my employers asked me why I didn't offer my services to the Guards of Hyrule Castle. My response was always the same.

"If I became a guard for a castle, who would guard the travelers in all the unknown corners of this wondrous land?"

Needless to say, not many gave me any semblance of a convincing answer. If someone had actually given me a decent answer, I would have had no clue how to respond to it. Nevertheless, I would cross that bridge or burn it when I found it.

My story begins during the time when Hyrule was invaded and conquered by evil shadow creatures. I had no notion that this had occurred at the time, only that the goblins and other monsters had gotten bolder. That latter fact caused my services as bodyguard to become needed by more people than I could shake my bow at.

Nevertheless, as time went on, less and less people took the risk to travel the land due to the strange behavior of the monsters and rumors of an even darker enemy lurking in the shadows. I dismissed the rumors as mere folly and attributed the monster's strange behavior as typical during the season.

I wish I had not been such a fool.

I was walking along the Eldin Pass after safely delivering a caravan through to the border when I spotted a warband of at least 20 bokoblins, two ground archer bulblins, and mounted bulblins atop 3 bullbos. With years of practice and experience, I hid myself behind a boulder, strung my bow, and watched the enemy.

They were searching in the grid pattern normally reserved for humans, and one of the easiest patterns to pick of enemies had the amount of monster been much smaller. My thoughts quickly went to whom or what they could be searching for that warranted a search party this size. Not only that, but why were bokoblins and bulblins working together?

The answer to who they were searching for was not long in coming.

A human girl, who I almost mistook for a boy at first glance due to the shortness of her hair, raced out from behind some bushes to hide behind a large boulder the enemy had already searched around. It would have been an excellent plan, had she not forgotten one bulblin archer, on the far edge of the search area, currently turning to look straight at her.

I didn't hesitate. I nocked an arrow to my string, stood up, and fired at the bowman before he could let out the alarm. I grabbed four arrows from my quiver and stuck three of them, point-down, into the ground within easy reach before placing the fourth arrow on my bow and letting it fly towards the bullbos riders.

I truly had no intention of hitting the bulblins atop the bullbos; I merely wished to draw their attention away from the girl. I found out later that my arrow went through the two riders of one bullbos but, at the time of its impact, I was already preparing for my next target.

Another enemy, a bokoblin by its build, spotted the girl and was advancing on her position until my arrow found its mark in the goblin's heart, however small it was. One more arrow took out another bowmen and inadvertently wounded one of the blue goblins, since the bulblin was about to send an arrow towards me.

Finally, the human girl noticed me and sprinted as fast as she could towards me. The sentries atop the remaining two bullbos, the third wandering aimlessly, whirled their mounts and spurred them into an earth-shaking charge after her. Fury etched both the mounts and their riders' single-minded features, mistakenly forgetting that they had two tasks to deal with.

I had to wait for the girl to descend the gently sloping hill, granting me a clear shot, before I loosed my fourth arrow. It hit the archer bouncing atop the swifter of the two bullbos and caused the beast to stop suddenly in surprise, throwing off its other rider.

One prepared arrow left and one bullbos still shortening the gap between itself and the girl. I risked a glance to see what my shot would look like and cursed. Both the enemies and the human were on level ground now, lessening my window for an open shot. Worse still, the archer mounted on the bullbos was loading an arrow and preparing to shot.

I had no time to calculate or aim strategically; I just fired my arrow and grabbed at another lodged in my quiver. Lady Fortune must have blessed my arrow because it went straight into the bullbos' eye and it tripped, instantly killing its two riders. I drew back another arrow, sighting down the shaft for my next enemy, when I suddenly realized that the cowardly goblins had retreated once their mounted brethren had been slain.

I turned once around to make sure that no enemies were within sight before placing my arrow back into my quiver and waiting for the escapee. The girl, breathless from her long dash across the field, wrapped her arms me and collapsed before I'd even had a chance to speak with her. Nearly laughing with amusement and annoyance, I leaned the girl against the boulder and studied her.

She had semi-short blond hair and wore an outfit similar to those in the Ordonian Province. Her clothes were dirt-stained, torn, and in some spots splattered with dried blood. Carefully, I turned her to her side so I could check for wounds and nearly cursed my stupidity. I should have checked for wounds before I'd placed her against the rock for the back of her shirt was covered in the red-brown flecks of blood.

I did as much as I could to tend her wound, though I didn't have the correct medicine to fully treat it. Thankfully the wound wasn't too deep and had already started healing; leading me to believe this wound wasn't more than two or three days old. Carefully, I leaned the girl back against the rock and reached into my belt pouch, bringing out my flute.

A little tune and a few minutes later, a black stallion thundered towards me. Midnight, the only companion I've had for the past 5 years. Many a tale I could tell of the battles and adventures I had with my fleet-footed battle steed but no words could describe the depth of our bond together.

Midnight was only a few yards away when he slowed down to a canter and positioned himself so I could mount with ease. That was Midnight. Smarter than any beast and able to predict most of what I needed him to do before I even needed to direct him. His warm golden eyes looked at the girl I held in my arms then to me, as if asking, "What have you picked up in your days away from me _this_ time?"

I raised an eyebrow and gave him an answer as I maneuvered the girl up into the saddle. "I couldn't very well leave a child to suffer in the hands of monsters now could I?"

Midnight snorted. Yes, I was actually talking to my horse but Midnight wasn't like any normal horse. It was almost like he was a human in mind but restricted to horse form. That and who else would listen to the ramblings of a lone ranger? The monsters emerging from the valley leading to Kakariko Village and Death Mountain would certainly not listen to them.

Monsters from Kakariko?

I leaped into the saddle and twisted around to observe how many enemies I might be facing. Immediately I realized it would be too many to safely face with an injured second rider. Also, none other than King Bulblin was leading them.

Now was the time to put horse and rider to the test in a breakneck race between life and death.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think everyone! <strong>

**~Aurora Shadowglen**


	3. Escape to Castle Town

**Thanks to Izlye and Katisnotaneyeball for the reviews! Enjoy the update everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**2 – Escape to Castle Town**

All those tales where the hero and his or her horse riding a day and a night without rest are all old wives' tales, unless you have a magical steed and a good amount of stamina. While I had a fair amount of stamina, I did not have a magic horse. Nevertheless, Midnight and I galloped far ahead of King Bulblin and his minions until I crossed a bridge into the Lanayru Province.

I quickly found a hiding place in a small copse of trees as the sun began to set and prepared to fight if need be. King Bulblin and his entourage passed by but soon returned back towards the Eldin Province side of the bridge. Even he could figure out that it would be idiotic to spread his forces thin trying to search for an enemy who'd nearly picked off all of the earlier search party.

Once I was sure they were all gone, I mounted Midnight, tied the girl I'd saved to my waist so she wouldn't fall off Midnight, and rode off deeper into the Lanayru Province.

It wasn't far to Hyrule Castle where I knew a doctor would be able to treat the girl's wound. The problem was if we were even able to get into Hyrule's Castle Town at all. Typically the gates were closed by now, barring monsters and travelers alike from entering until morning when the guards would be posted. Foolish guards… If they had even a bit of courage they would have at least posted men on the wall so they could open the gate for travelers.

The moon was high in the night sky by the time I allowed myself and Midnight to stop and set up camp on a ridge overlooking the mostly open area leading straight to a side gate of Hyrule Castle. I had gone as slow as I dared so there would not be much time spent in one spot in the dangerous nighttime of Hyrule field but even with Midnight's slow canter the distance to the Castle had been relatively small.

Carefully, I brought the girl out of the saddle (I'd untied her when I stopped Midnight) and leaned her back up against a solid oak tree. After a brief check to see if her wound had reopened, I took my blanket off of Midnight's back and placed the heavy woolen fabric over my young charge.

The girl taken care of for the moment, I turned my attention to Midnight. A thorough check and a good brushing later, I loosely tethered Midnight to a nearby tree so he could sleep or graze with ease.

You might think I was spoiling my horse with the amount of trust I gave him, but Midnight has proven his loyalty and courage more times than I can count. Even if I let him wander, he'd come prancing back to me whenever I needed him. However, with enemies around, it would be safer to keep him close so a crazed monster doesn't try to steal him. I hate cleaning up the mess after Midnight's done bashing the poor half-wit's small brain in.

I had just settled back to enjoy a bit of peace when the girl finally stirred from her unconscious state. She looked around swiftly, panic etched into her pale face and now revealed blue eyes, and was about to bolt when I slowly held up my hands, peaceful like, and addressed her.

"Careful now, girly. You don't want to hurt yourself anymore than you've already had. Really, did you think you could outrun three bullbos and those bulblin arrows without some help? You nearly killed yourself with that little sprint down the hill."

"Who…who are you? And where am I?" she asked, apparently still frightened but a little more at ease than before.

"Name's Diane and I'm a bodyguard by trade. So you needn't worry about any monsters when you're with me. As for where we are, we're about a half mile away from the East Gate to Hyrule Castle."

"Hyrule Castle…?"

The girl stared down at the blanket still covering her lap, as if trying to remember what Hyrule Castle was. I didn't know too much about wounds, but with an arrow wound the victim doesn't normally lose their memory if they survive, unless it was sudden, unexpected, and hit deep. Slowly, I came over to her side of our little camp.

"Yes, Hyrule Castle. Once you get in there, you'll be safe from monster attacks. Now then, since I've already introduced myself, would you tell me your name, little one?"

"My name is… my name…"

She hung her head and gripped the sides of her head as if forcing herself to remember. She shook her head as uncontrollable tears fell from her eyes. I gently took one of her hands and let her bury her head into my shoulder.

I realized guiltily that I could relate with this girl. I couldn't remember anything past the last 5 years I've spent as a bodyguard. Perhaps that was the reason I wandered so much, trying to find something that would trigger my memory and cause it to return. Or it was because I just liked the open air but that was beside the point.

I let the girl cry herself to sleep before I leaned her against the tree and covered her again. That night was a long night filled with wild thoughts of who I might actually be as I stood watch over the girl who didn't even know her own name.

* * *

><p>Morning came all too late. By the time the gates finally opened, I was in a foul mood from having no sleep and the girl was gratefully silent. I let Midnight off his halter after clearing the campsite and led the girl towards the castle gates, my bow in hand and arrow ready to be nocked. Even with the guards at the gate, I knew I'd have to be the one to slay any monsters trying to attack us.<p>

I was almost begging for something to shoot at when we finally reached the gate. Needless to say, having that spineless guard give me a look like I was a naughty kid when I walked by and still had my bow out… Well, let's just say if it wasn't for my young charge I would've been cooling my feet in a prison cell for attacking and probably killing a member of the guard.

Perhaps everything would have turned around had we not gone across town to the doctor. That hunchbacked, stork-nosed old coot was a person I would not even trust a dying dog to. I had half a mind to just take the girl and find someone else, but he was the only doctor for miles. The only other option would have been to go to a shaman in Kakariko Village, which was probably infested with monsters by now.

So, it was against my better judgment that I brought her there and I never let the doctor or my young charge out of my sight for even a moment. I think the doctor grew a little nervous that I'd be watching him when he saw my weapons but that just made him work all the more quicker with the girl's wound.

I highly doubt we would have spent the 2 hours that we ended up staying at the doctor's had the man not found a small, peculiarly carved statue clutched in the girl's hands. Something about the little wooden statue caused the girl to become quite distressed over something but she collapsed before she could share her revelation.

I took the statue as the doctor made sure the girl's faint wasn't due to pain. It was like a totem pole common among the various tribes of Hyrule to tell stories. However, this one had a strange eye carved at the top, which was depicted to look like a tear ran down from the middle of it.

Something about the statue caused a flutter of activity in the back of my mind, as if looking at it had uncovered a previously unknown and sealed part of my memories. But as quick as the feeling came, it was gone. I placed the statue onto the doctor's desk then picked up the girl.

"You can keep the statue as well as the fee I already paid if you tell me the nearest place where the girl and I can get something to eat and a place to sleep."

The doctor's eyes widened behind his large thick glasses but he motioned for me to follow him. He took me to a place called Telma's Bar, which I was immediately more comfortable in.

It wasn't much to look at when you first entered. There was the bar to the immediate left and tables placed around so that there was a broad pathway to the back of the room where private rooms were located. The barwoman and apparently the owner, Telma, greeted us with a wave before looking towards the doctor.

"Doctor Borville, come to pay off your tab? And who're these two?"

The doctor shifted nervously before dropping the money I'd given him for a fee onto the counter and mumbling, "That's all I can pay for now, the rest will come soon…"

Seeing as the Doctor wasn't going to introduce us, I placed the girl into a nearby chair and placed my cloak over her like a blanket before holding out a hand to Telma. "I'm Diane Tutela. I work as a bodyguard-for-hire. I don't know the name of the girl I brought with me. I saved her from a gang of bulblins in the Eldin Province."

Telma raised her eyebrows, apparently impressed. "So you fought off monsters to save a girl you didn't even know. And here I thought heroes and heroines were a dying breed in Hyrule."

"I didn't do it just to be called a heroine. I had the strength, skill, and time to save her so I did, that's all there was to it."

"And that, honey, is what will make you a hero in at least mine and the girl's eyes."

I didn't know then, but that first encounter with Telma sealed my fate as a hero in the annuals of Hyrule's history.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, I've now explained how I thought Ilia got to Castle Town. However this is <span>NOT<span> the end of the story. If anyone has any suggestions of scenes or battles that they'd like to have Diane in (please keep in mind this is a clean story), please PM me. **

**Also, I have a poll on my profile page with a few chapter ideas, so please stop by and vote on your favorite! It might just show up in my story!**

**And as always, everyone, please tell me what you think!**

**~Aurora Shadowglen**


	4. A Secret Favor

**I finally broke through the wall called writer's block! **

**Hope you all enjoy the new update and I'm sorry it took so long!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – A Secret Favor<strong>

Staying at Telma's was possibly the best and worst decision I'd ever made that day. She brought both me and the sleeping Ordonian girl to a small but comfortable back room with two cots and a single table in the back part of the room. The girl didn't wake when I placed her on a cot, though she did stir slightly as if dreaming.

I followed Telma back out into the bar and ate while listening to the chatter of the other costumers around me.

A man in one of the corners of the room was muttering about what to choose on the menu. Finally, after settling to order meat first, he began debating himself over whether to get chicken, beef, or lamb.

Three soldiers were getting into a rather heated discussion on whether or not Princess Zelda or some other court lady was prettier. Inwardly, I scoffed. Of course, Princess Zelda was more pleasing to the eye! A spoiled princess always got the best, while everyone else had to settle for mediocre items on a lucky day.

A shout of barely contained rage drew my attention to the private room in the back of the bar. "Have we heard nothing from Rusl since Ordon was attacked?"

Now I knew why an Ordonian girl was so far from her homeland, but why would anyone attack Ordon? Their main resource was their agriculture and goats. Even from a military standing, it was useless to attack Ordon since there were dozens of other farms around Hyrule that supplied Hyrule's Castle and the surrounding area. My curiosity was now peaked.

I finished my meal, placed enough rupees for the food on the counter, and casually walked back towards the private room. I didn't enter the enclosure, which was curtained off from the rest of the bar, but leaned against the back wall and continued to listen. Any casual observer in the bar would have thought I was just a bored and tired bodyguard waiting for my client to finish their business in the back room. Closing my eyes, I focused entirely on hearing the conversation behind the curtain.

"We must get this message to the Zora's Queen Rutela as fast as can be!" an older male voice said. It was the same voice that had let loose the shouts from before, but he was a bit calmer now. "Without Rusl's hawk, we'll lose precious time."

"We do not yet know the current situation surrounding the Zora people," a younger male voice replied. This one had the educated accent of a scholar or a very learned merchant's son. "If the Zoras have already fallen, not only would we lose a valuable ally but any messenger we send to contact them would be as good as dead."

There was a grunt from the older man, who I now knew must have been a soldier or part of the army at some point by his gruffness. "Ashei, you know the territory and live close by the Zoras. Do you think it could be possible for either you or a messenger to sneak into the Zora's Domain and make it to their throne room?"

The woman, Ashei, gave him an extremely blunt answer. "Not with the sketchy information we have."

The scholar immediately protested, "I did my very best! Not many are even heading up to Lake Hylia with danger now looming around Hyrule's every corner!"

The warrior sighed deeply, "It's not your fault, Shad. Only a fool would go into a potentially dangerous area without at least knowing what they'll be up against-"

Someone banged a gauntleted hand onto the wooden table.

"This discussion is getting us nowhere near an answer to our problem," Ashei stated. "You both say that Queen Rutela must be warned of the threat. Were it not for my warsteed's lame leg, I would have already been a quarter of the way there!"

After a few minutes of silence, the scholar, apparently named Shad, spoke. "So, who can we trust to carry our message and go into potentially dangerous territory without complaint?"

I know not what drove me to walking into that room; call it fate, destiny, or whatever else. All I know is that I found myself knocking on the wooden wall beside the curtain then drawing aside the fabric to enter into the private room. After a brief glance around the room and the three occupants stunned faces, I sat myself down in a vacant chair.

"Diane Tutela, bodyguard-for-hire and your new foolish messenger, present and accounted for. So, shall we start the discussion on the price for my services?"

* * *

><p>Whoever those three people at Telma's bar were, they were pretty desperate to get their message to Queen Rutela as fast as possible.<p>

There were some initial doubts, of course. Was I skilled enough? Was I a trustworthy bodyguard? Did I have a horse? And other questions like that which were asked and answered accordingly.

There was practically no argument from the three when I named my price, which was higher than one of my normal guarding fares since this mission would possibly get me wounded or killed. It was after I gathered my things from my room with the Ordonian girl and was heading to talk with Telma, that the barkeeper met me in the hallway leading to the bar. There was no hostility in her gaze, she was simply curious and apparently sizing me up after hearing what I was about to do.

After slowly nodding and coming to a conclusion with whatever thoughts she had, she said, "Well, whoever you are, you don't seem like the type to just run off and get yourself killed."

"Thanks…"

"Don't worry about your companion; I'll care for her in your stead. You're doing a favor for my friends, so I might as well help you out."

I couldn't help it. I raised my eyebrows and smiled. "I'm a complete stranger yet you'll trust me and I have no choice but to trust you. You, Hyruleans, will never cease to utterly confuse me."

Telma just laughed.

* * *

><p>Ashei told me of a shortcut from Hyrule field that led straight to the lower levels of the Zora palace. To get to the throne room, I would have to go through the arches and up a small corridor until I found myself on the highest ridge I could walk to.<p>

Sneaking into the throne room itself would be no simple task. There was only one entrance and it faced the throne so no one would be able to attempt an assassination without being seen. Thankfully, I hadn't been given a horrible job like that. I just had to deliver a rather large letter. And to make the record clear, I did not read the letter at all! In fact, the thought never even crossed my mind.

If you wish to know my reasoning, I did not open the letter because the sender was putting a huge amount of trust in me to just deliver the letter, it was addressed to royalty which meant heads would literally roll if it was unsealed, and finally I wasn't interested in the contents at all. It could have been a love letter for all I cared. I was getting paid to stay alive and transport a single message, not to delve into people's personal matters.

Midnight bore me all the way northward to a large tunnel entrance guarded by three Lizalfos, humanoid-like lizards that had crocodile shaped heads, and at least five Tektites, magnified versions of a carnivorous water-walking bug. As much as I loved the welcoming committee, I must say they needed to work on their manners. You never shout or imply phrases that your mother wouldn't want come out of your mouth, even if they seemed unintelligible to others.

Now, such sayings as 'prepare to meet your ancestors' and the ever common 'you will fall by my blade' are perfectly acceptable. However, battle cries like 'Grraaaawwwg!' and 'Skiiiissssh' are just plain rude. It's always better to say something that allows your opponent to come up with a retort, that's just a time-honored tradition. But I suppose dull-witted beasts that only know how to hack, jump, and chop at an opponent would know nothing of honorable combat.

Many would point out right now that using a bow against only melee weapons would be dishonorable, but my sense of honor stops there. I'd rather survive than die from wounds caused by a rusted blade. Anyway, if I wanted to utilize the full code of chivalry, I would have become a Hyrule Knight instead of a bodyguard.

The Lizalfos fell quickly with arrows to their skinny throats. The tektites were another matter entirely. The only effective way to kill a tektite was to either cut off its legs or slice it in half. As in my case, where I only had a dirk and my main weapon was my arrows, then the battle became significantly harder.

Tektites were known to be a jumping bug that attacked with their razor-sharp blades naturally fused to their legs. An archer had to be extremely confident that they could hit the tektite's one eye, even when they were in midair, to survive.

I directed Midnight back down towards a large rock in the crossroads then slid off so that Midnight was behind me but still able to attack the tektites with his hooves. I placed five arrows into the ground beside me and set the sixth arrow on the string. The red bodies of the tektites glistened as they jumped forward without a seconds thought.

Thwack!

An arrow speared a tektite as it was in mid-leap towards me and flew backwards with the arrow's force. The other four tektites didn't even register their companion's demise and continued to advance. One more tektite fell, its body pinned to the ground as it slid across the ground.

I had one last chance to fire an arrow at the creatures before they would be on top of both me and Midnight. A tektite suddenly hopped towards me and I unthinkingly loosed my arrow. Without even looking, I knew it missed.

I dropped my bow in front of me and drew my dirk as two of the bugs soared simultaneous in the air and came crashing down on me. Midnight reared and crushed the one tektite not yet in the fray. I plunged my blade into a multicolored malicious orb and tossed the limp body off of me. The last tektite drug its clawed feet over me, causing a small gash to appear on my shoulder, as it scuttled back for another jump. As soon as it took to the air, I brought my dirk up. The bug was dead before it even hit the ground.

Taking a few breaths to calm myself down, I scanned the area for more enemies. Except for one lone crow flying through the air and Midnight, there were no other creatures in the area. Taking one final deep breath for relaxation, I rose and gathered my belongings. Once I was sure everything was back in its rightful place. I let my stallion run free then strode into the gloom of the tunnel; my shortcut to the realm of the Zoras.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! The next chapter will be Diane in the Zora's Domain.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! And if you did, please leave a review!**

**Until the next update, faithful reader,**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	5. The Zora's Domain

**Hi everyone! Hope I didn't keep you in suspense for too long and sorry for the delay! I'm still working out some small details with the story but I was able to write out this chapter for you all! My thanks to RoxyCatMeow for their review and to LEva114 for beta-ing!**

**Hope you all enjoy Diane's journey through the Zora's Domain!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – The Zora's Domain<strong>

The dark, damp tunnel smelled strongly of moss, cavern bats, fish, and decaying plants as I traveled through it to the Zora's Domain. Luminescent mushrooms cast an eerie green glow and were the only source of light as I cautiously made my way through the twists and turns of the passage.

There is nothing worse for any archer than enclosed spaces with direction changes every five steps. So it was understandable I wasn't prepared for the huge black wall, with strange orange symbols on it, suddenly appear before me. "What in Hyrule…?"

How a black wall had materialized inside a cave was beyond my comprehension, but I was able to discern one fact. An evil aura was radiating off of the wall. The unnatural wall was full of dark magic.

In my years as bodyguard, I had encountered magic a few times. However, that magic was small and insignificant compared to the power needed to create a barrier.

"_A barrier requires a significant amount of energy and mental focus for the caster. However, conversely this implies that you can break a small portion of the barrier without the caster noticing it, if the barrier is large enough…"_

There it goes; I'd finally lost my mind. I had a voice talking in my head! Lovely… at least it wasn't an annoying fairy or some other rot like that. But it would have made me feel more at ease if there was something substantial talking with me.

However, the words did seem familiar. I placed my bow on my back, still strung and ready for quick use, and then drew my knife. Cautiously, I walked towards the dark wall of magical energy. Nothing happened as I drew closer. Finally, once I was close enough, I worked up the determination to hold out a hand and then touched the dark wall.

Ripples spread from the place I'd touched like the wall was nothing but water and I'd thrown a pebble into its calm surface, yet still nothing happened. Seeing that the barrier wouldn't send me flying into a wall for just touching it, I walked through the watery wall of magic and into, quite literally, a different Hyrule than the land I knew.

The warm paradise air of the Zora people was now cold and brisk as I walked into the shadowy arched hallway. Even though it was not very bright under the arches, the light of twilight was far darker than the land I had known and loved. As if that wasn't enough, black flecks of some dark substance filled the air, as if it were smothering everything it touched.

So engulfed in the strangeness of this familiar yet different world, I failed to notice I had a visitor. It was as black as the magic wall I'd passed through with similar symbols on its head and flanks. The form it held was monkey-like in appearance, except for the flat shield-like head it bore and having no tail.

Never before had I even seen a creature like it, but its body language was clear to me. It was not in a friendly mood. It must have sensed something amiss for it whirled around and its flat head faced me. I jumped away as one of its long arms shot out at me, the claws on its fingers barely missing my abdomen.

Adding a roll to my movement, I dodge another swift attack which barely missed one of my ears, the airflow around it blasting through my ears until it seemed I would go deaf in that ear. After the shadowy arm passed me, I pushed myself up into a spinning jump and threw my dagger straight at the center of the flat head.

It stumbled around for a moment, the hilt of the dagger protruding from its head, until it let out an unearthly roar. If I had been quicker I would not have been deaf to the sound of another clawed hand lashing out at me, knocking me across the length of the arched hallway and into what must have been the far wall.

I know nothing of what occurred after that. I was thoroughly engulfed in the dark embrace of nothingness.

* * *

><p>The sun was what woke me from my stupor. Its faded light was already descending in the west, telling me that I'd wasted hours of the day away. In this land which seemed to always be in 'twilight', it was hard to tell, but just the crackle of joints that went through my body told me it had definitely been more than an hour. Precious time had been wasted fighting that beast…<p>

I looked around, suddenly fully alert. Was the beast close by? I strained my ears to listen for any telltale sounds of enemies but the area was eerily silent. Even the sound of the waterfall, which would be near the north part of the arches, was silent. Slowly, I walked towards an opening in the arches where visitors could view the beauty of the waterfall feeding the Zora River.

The sight that emerged before my eyes took my breath away, in the wrong way. It was a paradise, a frozen paradise where wolves and other mountainous beasts would frequent, not a place where the fish-like Zora people could dwell and survive.

Vibrant green and dazzling blue hues were now replaced with dull white, gray, and icy blue. The once roaring then peaceful waters were now frozen in place, the ledges circling around the waterfall basin were covered in snow and ice, and many dark monsters, a few like the one that attacked me, roamed freely throughout the area.

I checked the length of the hallway, seeing no monsters in the near vicinity. After checking my weapons then bringing out my bow and three arrows, I silently traveled through the shadows and up the hallway. I was strangely met with no resistance as I came up to a large ridge and trudged through the snow to a large entrance, where the source of the waterfall and the Zora's throne room was located.

I was halfway through the cold tunnel, the rock underfoot slippery and treacherous, when I heard a growl. Almost instantly, an arrow was nocked and ready to be loosed on my bowstring. As I turned, I was nearly knocked over by a strangely marked, black furred wolf!

That day must have been a day that defied all sense of normalcy and logic. For even as I stared after the wolf, I noticed an imp-like creature riding on its back, almost as if the wolf was a horse. Both imp and wolf barreled down the tunnel heading straight for the throne room. Thinking that the two were enemies allied with the other monsters roaming the Zora's Domain, I followed them, making sure that I kept to the shadows of massive coral pillars and delicately carved screens of ice-covered blue-purple coral.

Once I emerged from the darkness of the tunnel, I stumbled across a curious sight. The wolf was leaping and snapping at three of dark monsters similar to the one that had attacked me in the hallway. For beasts I had assumed would be allies they certainly did not act like it. They were battling in the very center of the throne room where a pool was placed before the Zora ruler's throne.

The throne, itself, was empty. In fact, the whole throne room was deserted except for the combatants. All this information and the presence of hostile monsters, led me to one single question. Where were all the Zoras?

Just to make sure that some sort trick hadn't been played on my eyes, I ducked behind some large screens used to separate the main part of the room with a small hallway leading to the throne and emerged next to the vacant throne. After a glance to make sure the beasts were still occupied, I quickly brushed a hand over the armrest of the throne.

A layer of ice came away from the chair and I rubbed it against my other fingers to judge the thickness. The layer was thin, not more than three or four days old. Since the land was warm it must had taken the area a while to ice over because of all the heat the rock of the cavern would have absorbed. This area must have been long abandoned when I received my task of delivering a message to Queen Rutela.

The absence of motion drew my gaze upward. The wolf was sniffing around the throne room, but even the scent of Zora must have been faint for it started to slow until it turned its head to the creature upon it back.

Words must have been exchanged but I only heard snippets like 'Zora', 'spirits', 'senses', and 'that girl'. "Oh, just great…"

The wolf was staring at me now with strange, feral blue eyes. Slowly, it approached, its head lowered and ears back. I instinctively readied my bow and slowly raised it. The wolf stopped.

Both of us stared at the other, trying to gage whether to attack or walk away. I didn't realize until later that both us held the determination of both a hunter and warrior in our eyes. It was the imp, which I now noticed had something covering its left eye, who threw its hands up in the air as if exasperated. "Will you just calm down, Link? I didn't point this strange human out so you could attack her. She's already on edge because you're in your wolf form. If she knew about me, she'd be even more fearful."

My fists clenched and I lowered my bow. "Excuse me, Miss Imp, but I can see you and understand you. And to set the record straight, I'm not afraid of either of you."

"And she's an impudent human as well…"

"You wish to see impudence?" I pulled back on my bow and let loose an arrow that when whizzing past the imp's right eye. The wolf jump back and lowered itself closer to the ground, growling at me. After recovering from my uncalled-for attack the imp glared at me. "Well you at least have some bravery or else you're not right in the head… You'll do for an attendant."

Something in me roiled with anger but I fought it off, seeing as I'd already done one wrong act due to my rash thinking. "Sorry, but I won't. I have other things more important to take care of."

The imp's one visible widened slightly. "A human that can see through twilight has more important things to than saving a kingdom from a false king?"

"It's not any of my business. I'm just a bodyguard, not some wandering warrior looking for something to occupy my time."

"Humph… I thought a subject of this kingdom of light would be interested in the affairs of this kingdom of Hyrule. But it appears that you're too cowardly to care."

I sometimes pride myself in the fact that I'm not easily infuriated with a person to the extent that I want to kill them in some obscene fashion, but this little gremlin was driving my poor aching head into an unquenchable rage. Never before had such utter fury graced my mind but yet…It felt so eerily familiar…

Something within my mind came to focus and, for just a moment, I thought I saw a burning village then a bright flash of white. When I came to, the strange wolf was nudging my arm with his muzzle. My only response was to blink and stare at the odd creature. My reverie was broken by the imp shouting, "Hey! Respond when I speak to you, peasant!"

"Peasant? I'm a bodyguard! The least you could do is address me by that title, you ungracious imp!"

The imp grinned then waved a hand dismissively. "If you're going to speak to me that way, suit yourself. I was going to tell you something about your past that's been under your nose this whole time, but I guess you don't want to know-"

"How could you, of all creatures, know my past? And what concern is it of yours?"

The imp's one visible red eye twinkled with dark amusement. "It's because you're more similar to me than you think, Diane."

My body stiffened, becoming as still and cold as the block of ice I stood upon. Freezing liquid trickled down the middle of my back as I struggled to maintain a glare at the imp. How? How could this dark creature before me know of my past and my name?

After taking a breath and calming my thoughts, I asked, "And how exactly are we similar, O wise and bizarre elf of darkness?"

"We're both wielders of powerful and ancient magic."

* * *

><p><strong>If that isn't a nice little cliffhanger, I don't know what is. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and were intrigued by this chapter!<strong>

**If you enjoyed or were intrigued, please let me know! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	6. Ancient Magic

**Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter (I particularly liked Midna and Diane's squabbling) and are ready for the new update!**

**Thanks goes to RoxyCatMeow for their review! And thank you, reader, for your patience. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Ancient Magic<strong>

"_We're both wielders of powerful and ancient magic."_

I dropped my bow.

Yes, I, Diane Tutela, dropped my bow onto the icy ground at my feet like a green want-to-be archer. No self-respecting archer who's ever been through any sort of combat would _dare_ drop the weapon that is both their protection and 'best friend'.

Any other day I would have berated myself sternly then gone about cleaning and tending my bow to make sure it was in perfect working condition. However, on the day that I met that infuriating imp and strange blue-eyed wolf, I decided to ignore the usual since everything around me decided to as well. Case and point, the frozen tropical paradise of the fish-like Zoras.

Why couldn't Hyrule just be a normal place? Why did magic have to be thrown in and make everything extremely, unnecessarily complicated? Things were hard enough already without poxy magicians, crazed wizards, hallucinating hedge witches, and the like. Oh, and apparently now me.

If I hadn't been assaulted by another annoying mental vision, I would have laughed in that red haired imp's smug little face and thrown the creature off the cliff down to the frozen waterfall basin. The little thing probably would have fallen straight into a pile of snow, but if it did hit ice... Well, I wouldn't have minded. Nevertheless, that charming idea was sent flying away as soon as the images in my mind appeared.

If anyone tells you that visions are just joyful little figments of the imagination and you happen to be a 'magic user', get a good laugh at their ignorance. Then, as quickly as you can, walk away from the mindless commentator before some of their idiocy rubs off on you. Visions are utterly horrifying and mind-shattering ordeals that no one, in their right mind, would wish on their worst enemy. Now, coming from an ordinary bodyguard who's had a chance to already make some pretty dangerous enemies, this is saying plenty.

Now, for the sake of maintaining historical accuracy, I will describe what I saw and experienced.

I was standing in a wide canyon – much like the canyon from southern Lake Hylia to Hyrule Field – bow in hand and arrow at the ready, watching a horde of blurry creatures run straight towards me from farther down the canyon. As I looked down to check my arrow, an action I normally did not take unless I could feel the notch was loose on the string, I noticed just how small my hands appeared to be. Either I had shrunk or this could be a memory of when I was younger. I decided to call it a strange dream at the time to try and preserve any sanity I had left.

Anyway, during this 'dream', I could hear a faint muttering of something in Hylian but couldn't make any clear message from the words before my attention was drawn back to my hands. A symbol, an open red eye with three triangles to represent eyebrows, glowed with ethereal energy until the glow spread through the nocked arrow. As my dream self closed their eyes, I separated from it to see a younger version of myself suddenly open red demonic eyes and fire the glowing, magic arrow at the oncoming enemies.

I say 'magic arrow' because of what occurred next. The arrow flew straight and true into the exact center of the foes then exploded. Now you may think it was just like a bomb arrow or some other measly small bomb-like explosion, but you would be completely wrong. There was an initial bomb-like explosion in the center of the enemy then, caused by an invisible shockwave of sheer power, the whole width of the canyon where the arrow had landed exploded into a massive inferno of light and fire.

The explosions in the vision were so similar to the bursts of pain going through my body, that I didn't notice I had returned to the realm of the living until Midna floated over and flicked my forehead. Did I mention that she _floated_? If I needed any reason to run away from these strange delusional monsters that just had to be hallucinations, I had it right then and there. Unfortunately, my body had other plans.

As soon as I took one step, I fell down to the ground like a gangly newborn colt who didn't know how to use its own feet. If my humiliation hadn't been already high enough, I would have cried on the spot from this horrid and unbelievably cruel 'dream'. As if to make everything worse, I looked down to my right hand and saw the exact symbol from my vision of destruction glowing red on the back of the appendage.

I will never admit that that imp was right about who and what I was, not even for all the gold in Hyrule, but whatever was happening to me was definitely magic. No person, except for possibly Princess Zelda who was rumored to see strangely accurate visions of the future, could ever experience the vividness of what I now know to be one of my few whole memories.

Calling it a memory now seems to be the best explanation of what occurred, but, at this time in my tale, I wouldn't believe such a terrifying event to be one of my childhood memories.

After the glow of the symbol and the throbbing of my body subsided, I managed to push myself up and grab my bow. Shakily, I grabbed an arrow, placed in on my bowstring, drew back the bow, and pointed my small, deadly missile at the imp. "What did you and your dog do to me?"

The imp gave me a puzzled look then shrugged at her companion before replying. "_I_ did nothing to you and my partner, Link, can't do much of anything without my help in his current form."

At this the wolf, Link, growled deep in his throat but remained seated where he was. "Then explain exactly what just happened!"

"Aren't those ears said to hear the messages from the gods, little Hylian? I said I didn't do anything to you, so, as much as I hate to admit, I don't know 'exactly' what happened to your frail body! But a reasonable guess would be that your dormant magical power suddenly surged because of some catalyst like a phrase or action."

"Dormant magic power?"

"Are all you humans useless? Yes, dormant magical power! You can use magic! Though, unless you use some, it's impossible for me to know what kind."

I glanced down to the symbol on the back of my right hand. It wasn't glowing now, but if the glowing meant sudden pain, I'd pass on getting 'magical abilities' for something a bit more practical, like a sword.

Sighing with as much annoyance as frustration that nothing ever would make sense, I took the arrow off my bowstring and pushed myself up to my feet. Dusting off my tunic, I addressed the little, still floating creature. "Well, little bewildering elf –"

"My name is Midna, human. Or you can address me as Mistress."

I glared at the imp. "Midna, then…As much as this had been a wonderful discussion of pure garbage, I better be getting back to my employers and tell them that Queen Rutela is either frozen in thick ice like on Snowpeak Mountain or is somewhere else outside the bounds of my contract. It was an agony to meet you, Midna of the Strange Hat."

The imp clenched its cute little fists and its face scrunched up as it practically yelled, "It's not a hat! It's an ancient magical object that's been placed as a hex on me!"

"In other words, it's a magic hat."

"It's not, you dim-witted girl!"

"In all certainty I'd rather be 'dim-witted' than gullible enough to accept the bunch of gibberish and nonsense that you just threw at me."

"You think it was nonsense, huh? Then answer me something. How did you get here before Link and I arrived even with him going full gallop on a horse and all the other entrances blocked off?"

Though the mention of 'Link' going full gallop on a horse was strange I decided to answer the imp's question. "I managed to slip through some sort of barrier through the entrance from North Hyrule Field."

"You mean you blew up the rocks blocking the entrance, right?"

"No… There weren't any rocks blocking the entrance, only a black barrier halfway through the tunnel. Why the suddenly interest in how I got here and how does this pertain to these 'magic' powers I apparently have?"

Midna suddenly grew thoughtful, propped her hand under her chin and starting to tap her cheek with her index finger. "So he placed _two_ barriers, one large then the other small to alert him when someone drew near to the Zora Palace… Then he added an illusion to make Link and I go the long way and stall for time. Zant's thought this through… But then…"

She looked straight at me as she finished her sentence. "How were you able to break through Twilight magic?"

"Search me. All I know is that I passed through the barrier like it was just water."

At this the imp's eyes grew wide and, as she stared at me, she asked, "You're absolutely sure that you passed through the barrier as if it were like the surface of still water?"

"I think I'd know what I did and what happened, Midna. I'm not the oaf you think I am."

"Of course!"

"Thank you for finally realizing that-"

"I wasn't finished, peasant!"

I sighed. There was just no way to win with this 'Midna'. "Forgive me for interrupting, Your Annoying-ness. You were saying…?"

"Humph, as I was _about_ to say, you seem to have some form of twilight magic. It isn't as strong as a true Twilt but that's probably what allowed you to pass through the barrier. As for your other abilities, you'll have to find that out on your own. Unless, of course, you wish to become my attendant…?"

"No. I'll take my chances on my own, thanks." Just the thought of become Midna's 'attendant' sent an involuntary shiver down my spine. How in the world 'Link' was able to handle her quirks and sarcastic personality, I will never know.

I was slowly making my way out of the throne room when I heard the noise. That all too familiar sound of claws against frozen stone. My bow was up with an arrow ready to be loosed faster than the creature took to appear. It was another Shadow beast, its shield-like head a dead giveaway, but this one had appendages protruding from its head that look like horns.

I let fly my arrow, aiming for the tender flesh of its neck. One clawed finger flicked my arrow off course then resumed its charge at Midna and Link. Midna was already on Link's back as both of them prepared to stop the beast's charge, Midna reforming her hair into a hand and Link crouching low to the ground. The resulting clash caused the ice beneath our feet to groan and, in some places, shatter.

Sliding back towards firmer ground, I grabbed for another arrow before I hesitated. There was no way I could help with the skills I currently possessed. Arrows were nothing more than a nuisance to this Shadow beast and my dagger was lost during my last encounter with this type of creature. Perhaps magic could help… but how to use it?

Midna said that I had something like 'twilight magic', but what did that mean and what was I supposed to do to use it? As I said before, magic makes everything more complicated.

I shook my head then focused on the battle again. Midna and Link were still struggling to shove the beast off its feet. Link's clawed feet dug into the ice, searching for purchase, but still he slid back against the strength of the beast before him.

An idea flickered through my mind and I acted upon instinct. Aiming carefully, I loosed an arrow at where I supposed the enemy's eye to be then raced behind the screen of frozen blue coral. With one hand I used the circular pillar at the end of the screen to slingshot myself sliding toward the back of the Shadow beast.

Link had taken the opportunity of the beast's slight shift to dodge my arrow and was now latched onto the beast's neck, Midna's orange hair acting as his anchor to the beast. Link's fangs sunk into black flesh as I leaned backwards and let one leg buckle until I was low enough to slide under the beast. Just as I was about to emerge from underneath it, I thrust an arrow upward with all my strength, hoping and trusting that this small effort would be enough.

The beast screeched once then fell, mortally wounded by both fangs and arrowhead. Thankfully I had enough speed to escape being crushed underneath the dead beast's corpse. Unfortunately, that was just enough speed to go slamming into the frozen coral screen circling the room.

After finally pulling my aching self up to view this new type of Shadow beast closer, I noticed a foul stench. The beast hadn't been dead long enough to start causing a smell as strong as the one filling my nose. Link was already backing away from the body, his poor wolf nose in more agony than mine.

Midna floated off of Link and tipped her head curiously at the dead body then grimaced. I followed her eyes to notice something sickly green eating away at the body. I'd heard of a few deaths where this substance had been found. Many scholars said that it was a liquid called 'acid', which could be harvested from purple Chu jellies, if you were quick and extremely lucky.

Midna was glaring at me with one eye when I finally looked up from the slowly dissolving beast. Just one look at her red eye and I could tell I was in for another interrogation, so I decided to take the initiative. "If you're wondering if I did something, I have no idea. All I did was stab the beast with an arrow. End of story."

Throb.

My right hand tensed as a sudden flash of pain emanated from the back of my hand and traveled all the way up to my shoulder. I winced as I looked down to see the symbol on the back of my hand glowing once again. "This is going to get infuriating extremely quickly…"

"It will if you keep on using magic like a pathetic novice," Midna snapped. "You need to find out how to control your magic, fast."

"And just how would I go about doing that, gremlin?" I retorted; my patience rubbed raw with Midna's incessant barbed comments.

To irk me even further, Midna just grinned mischievously and hopped back onto Link's back. "Can't help you, human. I've got more important things to take care of. And as much as I would love to see you struggle to control your new powers, I can't even begin to know what it would take for you to control them. You've definitely got some potent magic hidden away. Good luck, peasant! You'll need it!"

"Hey! Wait!"

In a surge of magic, Midna and Link transformed to black flecks then disappeared, leaving me angrily staring at ice. Without another word, I stomped out of the throne room and strode briskly back into the tunnel leading to Hyrule Field. During the whole walk back to Midnight, the air was full of muttered curses and half-hearted hopes that I'd get paid double for going through this whole mess.

Little did I know at the time, but my life as a 'freelance' bodyguard had just come to an end. No, strike that, my life as I knew it had just come to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, wasn't that 'fun'? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I had fun writing it!<strong>

**Finals are kicking me hard right now so the next chapter might take a little while to complete then beta. Until then, p****lease let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated! Constructive ones, even more so!**

**Until the next chapter, faithful readers.**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	7. A Strange Swordsman

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long but, between research and finals week, it took longer than I would have liked to get this chapter written. **

**Thanks goes to Twilightmoonstar, RoxyCatMeow, and hylianprincessZ for their encouraging reviews!**

**Without further ado, Chapter 6 of _The Bow and the Blade_!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – A Strange Swordsman<strong>

Midnight welcomed me warmly once I'd exited the dark tunnel to the Zora's Domain into the faint dawn light of Hyrule Field. My stallion gave me a quick sniff and snorted, clearly showing his disapproval of my exhausted and agitated state, before allowing me to climb onto his back.

I was growing steadily angrier as Midnight plodded along from the mountain paths to the Lanayru side of Hyrule Field itself. That imp, Midna, was going to pay for first insulting me then dumping a whole load of nonsense and leaving me out to dry! I just really needed a target to turn into a pincushion.

I spotted some potential victims not far from the end of the mountain path and near the Eldin-Lanayru stone bridge. At that precise location, there were two Bublin archers and two Bokoblin sentries crowded around something on the bank of the river separating the Lanayru and Eldin provinces. Wherever there was a group of the 'goblin' species, there was always trouble and travesties.

I slid my hands back, fluidly pulling out my bow and placing an arrow on the string in a well-practiced motion as Midnight cantered towards the cluster of monsters. One bokoblin suddenly raised its club and my arrow was sent whirling through the air until it pierced through the monster's throat, just as it was about to let loose a victory shout, which ended up as a mere gurgle. The three remaining goblins stared at their companion in a stunned stupor before they heard Midnight's hooves suddenly pound into the earth, as the stallion shifted into a full-out gallop towards them.

The two archers scampered away in a vain hope to get some distance to return fire but Midnight's hooves ended their movement permanently. The last bokoblin started running back to the bridge to return to the Eldin province. It made it only halfway before two arrows struck its back, one shattering the monster's spine and killing it instantly. Midnight slowed to a walk and turned back to the area where the monsters had gathered, allowing me a chance to look at what they had recently encircled.

It was the body of a female Zora. It was horribly mutilated but there was no mistaking the fact that this Zora had once been royalty with the remains of what appeared to be a silvery fish scale-like headdress and the tatters of a once beautiful, flowing garment barely covering the Zora's body as it drifted with the current of the river. One broken yet golden pendant lay forgotten in the dirt beside the body, apparently having been some bokoblin or bulbin prize before they unfortunately crossed my path.

There was no doubt. The lifeless form before me could be none other than Queen Rutela, ruler of the Zora people. Now I knew my journey to the Zora's Domain was a fool's errand, for the recipient of my message was lying dead at my feet.

I dismounted from Midnight after checking to see there were no other goblins wishing to avenge their fallen comrades. I picked up the golden pendant, tucking it into my belt pouch, and then started hauling the body onto the well-trodden path well away from any grass or shrubs. After preparing the body as best I could by lining it with rocks and small patches of shrub, I sighed as I surveyed my handiwork. "I apologize you aren't receiving a proper burial, Your Highness, but I'm sure this is better than what the monsters would have done to you."

I set flint to steel and the funeral pyre was lit.

I waited a few minutes to make sure the blaze remained controlled before remounting Midnight, gaining a higher vantage point of Hyrule Field. The fire would almost act as a signal to any monsters within a few miles of my position, sending would-be enemies scrambling towards me like moths to a lantern flame.

After twenty minutes and no sign of any monsters coming my way, Midnight stamped his feet in unease from being motionless for so long. Something much more significant must have captured the beasts' attention and I was certainly grateful. I'd had my fill of fighting monsters for the day and finding the Zora Queen's body had both dampened and darkened my mood.

I watched sadly as the last of the flames died out. To me it seemed such a sorrowful way for a Zora to die on land and eaten away by flames instead of their own natural realm. If not for the large underwater grates attached to the walls of Hyrule Castle, I would have weighed down the body with rope and stone before setting it adrift to return to Lake Hylia. Nevertheless, the deed was done and the Zora Queen sent off to the afterlife, if there was one.

I dropped down again from Midnight to kick a bit of dirt onto the ashes but stopped. Something was glittering amongst the gray and black ash and I was curious as to what it could be. Brushing away piles of ash, a single, large blue scale emerged with a small thin chain, surprisingly not melted, looped through a small hole on one end. I know not what urged me to keep the strange object but I placed it into my belt pouch alongside the broken pendant and began my journey back to Castle Town.

* * *

><p>I reached the East Gate a little after midday and said farewell to Midnight before letting him run free. Without even acknowledging the cowardly guards I walked into town and slowly made my way through the crowds and alleys to Telma's Bar.<p>

The bar had not changed a bit since the time I was gone. The same regulars were sitting in their seats sipping whatever was in their tankards. A strangely garbed Hylian man was intently studying a menu in the corner of the room, and Telma was wiping down the bar with her usual smile pasted onto her face. I ignored the other customers and went straight to Telma. "Those 'friends' of yours still in the back, Telma?"

Telma gave me a wink and nodded. "Glad to see you back in one piece, Diane. A couple of us thought you might have gotten caught up by the strange beasts roaming up where you went."

"I met them alright. Let's just say we have a mutual agreement to hate each other for eternity."

"You don't say? Well, Auru and the others are waiting on your report. Best not keep them waiting, dearie. We'll talk more afterwards."

I nodded and strode briskly into the private room which was curtained off from the main room. All three occupants tensed but quickly relaxed as I approached them, my face set into an emotionless mask.

The old Hylian soldier, Auru, greeted me with a nod and motioned for me to report. I pulled out the letter given to me and the broken Zora Queen's pendant and then placed them on the table. "Queen Rutela is dead and the rest of the Zora are nowhere to be found. The whole of the Zora's Domain is covered in snow, ice, beasts, and dark magic. Unless they were able to leave before the frost set in, I highly doubt there are many Zora still alive."

The mood of the room instantly shifted from anticipation to sorrow and fear. Ashei questioned me to make certain it was Queen Rutela who was dead, and the look on her face when I described the body confirmed what I believed. Everyone grew silent for the longest time until I broke the stillness, hoping to return to some form of normalcy. "I apologize for not being able to deliver your message and will forfeit half of my pay for the failure if I could ask but one favor of your scholar."

Curiosity and confusion filled the eyes of the room's occupants but none of them protested the request. I turned to Shad, the scholar who still clutched a brown leather-bound book in his hands, and held out my right hand, the mark still visible on my skin as if it had been burned in place there. "Do you know what this symbol could be? If so, what does it mean?"

Shad studied my hand closely before referencing some pages in his book. "Yes… That mark, the open eye and the three triangular eyelashes… It's remarkable similar to a symbol an ancient race that once protected the Royal Family used to have on all their clothing and tools. However, this symbol is missing the customary running tear… Simply fascinating! Where did you come by this mark?"

I responded without thinking, even though I didn't truly know how I knew the answer. "It's a birthmark. Now, what about this ancient race? Are there any of them still alive nowadays?"

"This ancient race was called the Sheikah, noteworthy for their assassin-like abilities and red eyes. According to legend this mysterious race died out around the time of Hyrule's Great Civil War. There could be some of them still alive and blending in with society but it is unlikely."

The name 'Sheikah' stirred up memories within me and I placed my hand firmly on the table while staring straight at Shad. "Then what does this symbol mean? All I can tell is that it has something to do with a 'great power'."

"As for the meaning behind the symbol, I cannot accurately say. The Sheikah symbol itself resembles an ancient artifact called the 'Eye of Truth' which was said to have been used by a hero in the far off past. Other than that, I regretfully know no more. I will, however, research this mark for you in some of my father's other books, if you would like."

I shook my head. If this mark was indeed connected to ancient and powerful magic like that imp, Midna, said, I'd rather not have anyone else know of its existence. While the words Shad had spoken seemed vaguely familiar to the memories floating around in my head, I ignored them for the time being and returned to business. "I understand that I failed in the delivery of the letter but I assure you that I will not fail you a second time if you require my services."

Auru nodded gravely. "Thank you for your help and offer, Diane Tutela. We shall keep you in mind have we need of any of your services in the future. For now, we must regroup and plan out a new strategy now that we can no longer expect aid from the Zora people."

"'Aid from the Zora'? Pardon me, but what are you talking about?"

Ashei gave me a glare that I would have sworn caused the Zora's Domain to turn to ice. "If Telma trusts you, she'll tell you of us. Until that time or we have need of you, you have no place here. So leave."

I took the small bag of rupees given to me by Auru and left the room without another word. Telma waved me over and I gratefully obliged her. "That girl you saved is taking care of a sick Zora in one of the back rooms. Before you ask, yes, I have someone trustworthy with her and that girl has been quite a bit of help in the couple days she's been here. She did mention that she was worried about you when I told her you had to leave for a bit."

I couldn't help but smile. The Ordonian girl I saved didn't even remember her own name, yet she was worried about a complete stranger like me. There weren't many people like that.

I paid Telma for some food then took it back into the room I shared with the Ordonian girl. I ate my portion and left the rest for the girl, should she return hungry after caring for the 'Zora' and I was asleep. Sleep was starting to sound very welcoming right about then.

Leaning back in my bed, I raised my right hand to look at the strange mark I now bore. Shad had said it was similar to a mark used by the legendary Sheikah, who were probably extinct. Only one question filled my thoughts.

"Why do I have part of a Sheikah mark?"

My question remained unanswered as it traveled through the stale air of the small room and my eyelids fell. Sleep, that necessary enemy, overcame me faster than I could fire an arrow from a bow.

* * *

><p>I awoke to a loud commotion originating from the main room of the bar. Stiffly, I got out of the bed, noticing the food I'd left for my companion was still untouched, and walked out into the bar. I was ready to fight if some sort of drunken brawl had begun, but I wasn't ready for what greeted me.<p>

My Ordonian companion had returned to the main room and had brought with her the stranger she'd found. A Zora. Albeit a young sickly Zora, but it was still a living, breathing Zora! Apparently what had caused the commotion was something the Zora had said before he collapsed and was placed atop a few crates and a blanket across from the bar. From what the crowd was whispering about, the Zora had claimed that he was Prince Ralis, the son of Queen Rutela.

One of the bar regulars rushed out yelling that he'd get Doctor Borville. Inwardly, I cringed. How anyone could believe that stork-nosed old miserly coot was a trustworthy doctor was beyond me. If I had my way, the hunchbacked 'doctor' would be looking for a new profession that didn't require any sort of trustworthiness.

As it was, Doctor Borville came a few minutes later into Telma's Bar. Even over the din I could hear him muttering about Telma lowering his bill for this 'house call', before starting his examination on the young Zora. It took the doctor a few minutes to recognize the patient before loudly stating he 'didn't have any expertise with Zoras' and headed out the door. However, my attention was on the person who decided to enter into the bar at the moment of the doctor's proclamation.

It was a boy of at least sixteen wearing a green tunic over chainmail, the same color nightcap-like hat over his dirty-blond hair, dusty tan pants, and sturdy leather boots. He bore arm bracers similar to the style of a freelance swordsman and had both sword and shield strapped across his back. His feral blue eyes quickly scanned the room, instantly taking stock of the situation with what appeared to be a bit of practiced ease before they locked onto the Ordonian girl, who had run after the doctor before returning to her place beside the sickly Zora prince.

I thought I recognized the strange swordsman's blue eyes, so I carefully watched him and got an unpleasant surprise. Though I doubt anyone could see her, Midna, my 'favorite' little imp, was floating along behind the swordsman, using his shadow as her cover. If Midna was here, that must mean the swordsman was her 'servant' even though it seemed completely unnecessary.

People soon left the bar, along with Doctor Borville, hiding the swordsman from view for a few minutes, while Telma talked with my Ordonian companion. I didn't catch what exactly was discussed but some of the soldiers that frequented the bar shook their spears in excitement, an obvious show of their bravado. Once Telma mentioned monsters and brigands that traversed through Hyrule Field, the soldiers ran out of the bar faster than I could even say the word 'coward'. One portly soldier wasn't as fast on the uptake as his companions but he scuttled out as quickly as his stubby legs could carry him.

There were only five people left within the deserted bar, excluding the hiding Midna. Those five were me, the sickly Zora, Telma, the Ordonian girl, and the strange swordsman. Telma grinned at the newcomer and turned to the girl next to her. "Looks like we've got one young swordsman left!"

After a few minutes without any words spoken by the stranger, Telma continued speaking to the girl, "And not only that, it looks like this brave young man will be escorting us, so get ready honey. Pronto!"

The girl ran back towards me, giving me a small smile as she passed by to our room. Telma waited until the girl was out of the main room before approaching the swordsman. "You know that girl don't you?"

The swordsman remained silent but looked towards the place where the girl had run off to and met my intense gaze, causing him to turn back to Telma. Telma went on to explain the girl's lost memory and how she found Prince Ralis and brought him to the bar. After finishing her talk with the swordsman, Telma looked back towards me and I walked forward into the conversation. "And if it wasn't for this brave archer, the girl would have been captured by King Bulbin. This is Diane."

I extended a hand. "Diane Tutela, bodyguard-for-hire. And you are?"

"Link of Ordon."

No wonder the swordsman knew the girl! They were both from the Ordonian province! But where had I heard that name before…?

I nearly crushed his hand when I realized where I'd heard it. Midna, who was still hiding in Link's shadow, had called her wolf companion 'Link'. Could they possibly be one and the same? Considering Midna's statements about magic, it was highly probable even though it seemed unlikely.

"I look forward to working with you. I've protected your friend for this long, so I'll help you make sure she gets this Zora prince to Kakariko in one piece."

Even without looking, I could feel Midna laughing as if the funniest prank had just been played on me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I will do my best to have a quicker update this next time!<strong>

**Don't forget to please tell me what you think of the new update via reviews (constructive critisms are always appreciated)!**

**Until the next part in this tale, patient readers.**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	8. To Kakariko!

**Chapter 7 – To Kakariko!**

There are some facts of life we don't question, such as why the sky is blue or why people can never seem to get along. For me, a fact of life was everything and its brother was out to kill me. Knowing this fact has saved me countless times from bublins, bokoblins, and other various varieties of monsters inhabiting Hyrule and its surrounding provinces. I will never forget the time where I traveled to a place called Holodrum and would have lost my head at least a dozen times if I'd not been aware of monsters always targeting me. However, knowing certain facts about our lives doesn't exactly mean that they control our lives.

Such is the case with me. I know for a fact I am a magic wielder, but that doesn't mean I am limited to such an unstable art. I may be destined to be a powerful mage, but that doesn't mean I will always use magic. Place a bow in my hand and give me a quiver-full of arrows, and I will shoot down every monster that comes within my sight. My arrows are swift, accurate, and reliable. I cannot say the same for the magical spells I was taught how to wield.

But I digress, for I have yet to come to the days in my tale when I could actually 'use' magic. Resuming my tale…

It took some time to prepare a cart for Telma, the girl I saved whom Link called Ilia, and the sick Zora, Prince Ralis. After making sure everything was in order, we left to scout out the lay of the land from the ruined amphitheater just outside of Castle Town's East Gate. I found out a familiar 'friend' was out on the Great Bridge of Hylia.

Care to take a guess on who was waiting for our little party? None other than Lord Bulblin himself. Weren't we special…?

Link informed us that the bridge to the west leading directly to Kakariko was out (just our luck) leaving us with the only option of facing King Bulblin. After a brief discussion between me, Link, and Telma, it was agreed upon by Link and Telma that Link would take the vanguard position while I rode the cart and protected Telma, the Zora, and Ilia as best as I could with my arrows. I was completely against this plan but, seeing as I was outvoted, I really didn't have a choice.

I took my position kneeling next to Telma while still within the cart, my bow ready. I had already made sure that there were no bulblins or bokolbins within range of the cart before our meeting at the amphitheater, so the only area not covered was directly in front. Link rode alongside us, but there was no need. No monsters came out and attacked us.

I knew it was just the calm before the storm.

Once we reached the entry to the Great Bridge of Hylia, Telma reined in the horses and Link rode forward to face King Bulblin. The goblin lord had huge round shields strapped to his upper arms, making it impossible for Link to defeat him using just his sword. Interestingly enough, Link brought out an ancient looking bow and fired two shots at Lord Bulblin's chest.

The goblin lord wavered atop his huge boar, accidently directing the dim-witted beast straight into the walled side of the Great Bridge, which sent his huge form flying into the air. Something sparkled in the twilight and I fired an arrow without thinking. The sparkling object separated from King Bulblin, giving Link the opportunity to quickly catch it before it fell into Lake Hylia far below us.

Link waved the shining thing up in the air triumphantly, allowing me to identify the item. Two gate keys strung on a metal ring. Link explained that the road ahead was blocked by two gates but, now that we had the keys, the way would be easier to traverse.

I laugh now only because I know Link was completely wrong. Not only was there still a long road to travel but King Bulblin had not been alone. Bulblin archers were stationed everywhere and mounted bulblin archers atop bullbos kept Link busy most of the time. It was left to me to take care of the archers stationed along the cliffs.

It was an easy enough job until the sun went down. Darkness slowed my reactions, and it grew harder and harder to spot bulblin archers before they sent fire arrows towards the cart. Several times Link threw a boomerang that kicked up dirt to snuff out the flames threatening to overcome the cart.

After the third time Link used his boomerang, I locked eyes with the hiding Midna. She was still in Link's shadow but she appeared before me in a ghost-like form asking, "What? Can't handle a few half-brained golblins in the dark, oh mighty archer?"

"Even among master archers it is difficult to get a sure kill in the dark, oh cynical Midna."

"Why not just sharpen your eyesight using magic? Oh, that's right! You're just a lame novice!"

"Midna… Just tell me what I need to know to use this 'magical sight'. Otherwise, this Zora and Link's friend will die by suffocation!"

Midna pondered this for a few agonizing seconds before flicking my forehead with her index finger. "There. You should have all the knowledge you need for that baby spell in your mind. Now, I'm going back to my rudely-interrupted nap. Oh, and don't forget you owe me now, attendant."

Have I ever mentioned how badly I wanted to strangle that imp?

I closed my eyes and, using my newly gained knowledge, I felt the mark on the back of my hand pulse as magic flowed from my core to the back of my eyes. Once I opened my eyes again, everything was clear but in varying shades of red. I was quickly able to dispatch the remaining stationary bulblin archers. Even some of the agile Kargarocs, carrying smoking bombs in their talons, fell to my swift shafts with the aid of my new ability.

After traveling through the two open sections of Hyrule Field, we finally arrived at Kakariko Village. I quickly laid down my bow and turned to help Ilia, but the girl shuffled back, fear in her honest blue eyes. Needless to say, I was puzzled.

"Ilia? What's wrong?"

She brought up a shaking arm and pointed at my face. "Your… your eyes…"

Impatient, I snapped, "What about my eyes?"

Ilia cowered even more. "They're red!"

I was shocked. My eyes were red? There was no way! My eyes had always been green, unless… My 'magical sight' spell. I must have forgotten to cancel the magic like the novice Midna said I was.

Trying to reassure the frightened girl, I crouched down and picked up the sickly Zora. "It's just a spell I'm using to see in the dark, Ilia. I'm still the Diane Tutela you've come to know. With or without magic, that fact will never change."

Ilia relaxed slowly and nodded her understanding before quickly gathering packs from the back of the cart and unloading them into the waiting hands of Telma and Link. The packs mainly contained food and medicinal herbs Telma had brought once she'd heard news of Kakariko's recent run-ins with shadowy monsters.

A huge rock-encrusted being called a Goron suddenly stepped up to me and held out its arms. "I'll take the little one to the inn, Red-Eye."

I shifted uncomfortably, not trusting the looming ball of muscle in front of me. Thankfully, a man wearing the tribal clothes of a shaman approached me. "I am Renado, the village shaman and healer. If you'll please follow me with the patient, Miss…?"

"Tutela. Diane Tutela. Just tell me where you need me to go and I'll get out of your way."

Renado nodded and led me to a rundown building that bore a loose sign reading 'Elde Inn'. After taking the Zora up to the second floor and laying him on a clean bed, I sighed and allowed myself to relax and stop my 'magical sight'. Renado was busy examining his patient and looked up for only a moment before he stared at me in surprise. "Your eyes…"

"Yeah, they were red and now their green. Don't ask me to explain because I don't even know the real reason."

Renado coughed politely and stated, "I understand that. However, I was going to ask if you were somehow related to the Sheikah before your explanation."

I looked down at the mark on my right hand. "Perhaps you could help me figure that out?"

Renado nodded then turned his attention back to the sickly pale Zora. "Seek me out after I've tended to Prince Ralis. We shall discuss lineage and such matters then."

I agreed and left the room. I went to walk down the stairs when I was hit by a sudden bout of dizziness and sat heavily on the top step. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I found the knowledge Midna left and shuffled through it. Apparently, this reaction was normal after the first controlled usage of magic by young mages. It had something to do with my body wasn't used to the physical and mental strain and… In all honesty, I didn't care about the rest of the explanation.

After the dizziness passed, I went down the stairs to join up with Link who was talking with a young blond-haired boy in Ordonian clothing. There was a notable pause in the conversation as I walked up. Link looked up from watching the boy to locking eyes with me while the younger boy took a few steps back towards Link.

I held out a hand to Link. "Nice job handling King Bulblin for a rookie archer. Mind if I take a look at your bow? I might be able to give you some tips on how to gain a bit more accuracy with it."

Link's blue eyes sparkled with curiosity as he handed me his bow. It was an ancient and elegant weapon, that much was certain, but the wood still held fast and bore no signs of shattering anytime soon. Iron metal workings were gracefully placed on the bowshaft, adding even more strength for the overall design. It was among these iron workings that I found the reason why he was able to beat King Bulblin so easily.

"Runes for 'sure kill', 'swift nock', and 'masterful strength'? You use a bow that's been magically enhanced? You aren't worthy of even being called a rookie! No respectable archer would use a magic bow!"

My fury rose as I stared at the bow. Many poor people would pay anything to get a bow like this if it meant their safety was assured. Yet here a lucky 'swordsman' held a bow that was spelled to give him the skills of a master archer! Skills that took me years of practice to obtain!

Link locked eyes with me. "Then I guess it's good that I'm not a true archer."

When faced with those feral blue eyes, my temper dissipated instantly. There was no real reason to get angry at Link. He used the bow when he had to but anyone could tell that his preferred method of attack was the sword. The only reason I got angry was because of my foolish pride as an archer.

"Yeah," I sighed as I handed the bow back to Link. "There aren't very many tips I can give you with a weapon like this. Just make sure to at least land a glancing blow with this otherwise the 'sure kill' rune won't activate."

Link nodded and the younger boy hesitantly asked, "How do you know so much about archery and magic?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm a bodyguard-for-hire, little one. I've stumbled across runes for enhancing weapons quite frequently during my travels and interactions with those of higher station than me. As for archery, you can probably tell that it is my preferred method of fighting based solely by looking at my light leather armor."

The boy, whom Link quickly introduced as Colin, nodded slowly. He asked a few more questions on archery but his eyes told me his mind was elsewhere. I answered the questions as quickly and accurately as possible before I took my leave of the two Ordonians and exited the inn. Telma was outside looking up at the moon and I silently joined her, hoping for some peace and quiet.

Thankfully, Telma was silent for a time before turning her gaze upon me. "That was some fine shooting, Diane. You even were able to knock down those annoying Kargarocs without even using two arrows on the huge birds. I must say I was impressed. If I had any doubts that you single-handedly saved that girl, Ilia, you put them to rest tonight."

"It was harder than it looked, Telma. The only reason I was even able to do so well was because of a spell to strengthen my night vision."

"So, you use magic?"

"No, the only spell I know is that one. That was actually my first time using it too."

"You're first time and you were able to maintain it for more than half of our journey to Kakariko? From what I've heard, that is even amazing. There are some Hylians that come into my bar and when asked how long they could sustain a spell, the longest time was five minutes."

"Telma… As much as I'm flattered with all the praise you're giving me, could you please stop? I'm already uncomfortable just by admitting that I used magic. I don't want to ruin my reputation as an honest bodyguard because of this one incident."

"And just how would that-"

"Magic users aren't trusted in the bodyguard world, Telma. Only a truly desperate person would trust a mage bodyguard, and even then with one eye on them at all times. Understand now?"

"Yeah, and I'll keep silent about the magic bit if you'll consider helping me and my friends, Diane."

"Helping you with what?"

"There's a group of us who are dedicated to helping save Hyrule from falling even further into despair. We seek out areas where the darkness in our land is at its strongest and strive to stop it as best we can. Right now there just aren't enough of us to truly stop the darkness and despair from spreading. But, with your help, we might just have a chance."

I gazed out at the moon, silently thinking over her words. To do something worthwhile is always a goal to strive for, but was aiding in saving Hyrule a goal I wished to accomplish? By saving Hyrule I would become a hero in the citizen's eyes and lose the ambiguity and comfort I had as a freelance bodyguard. Although, what would I protect if everything fell into ruin? If I had a chance to stop everything from falling apart before events occurred that would cause irreversible damage, who in their right mind wouldn't take that chance? If anything, I would just be preserving my occupation as a bodyguard by joining Telma's 'group'.

"Alright, Telma, I'll help you guys out. But I get to lay down a couple conditions first."

"Which are?"

"No one, outside the group, ever, and I mean _ever_, mentions that I can use or wield magic."

"Easy enough. What's the other condition?"

"No one mentions that I willingly saved Hyrule. You can say I was paid to do it only because I still have to maintain some semblance of a bodyguard reputation."

Telma rolled her eyes as she laughed. "Done and done. I'll be seeing you at my bar in Castle Town more frequently then?"

"Yes."

"Pleasure talking to you, Diane, and I look forward to working with you."

I couldn't help but think that from the very first moment I met Telma that the barwoman was trying to lead me into joining her little 'group', but I smiled and shook Telma's outstretched hand before I excused myself to take a walk. Events were happening so quickly that I needed to just relax a moment and catch my breath.

Apparently, fate had other plans in store for me, for who should appear before me but Midna. One would think that I'd become paranoid since everything was acting like it was out to get me. In truth, all I can ever manage in these situations is mild annoyance and a quick flash of temper before my mind just moves on to more pressing matters. "Wanting your due already, Midna?"

"No, not yet. I'll let you agonize over what I'll have you do for a little longer, but until then- Look out!"

I pivoted and somersaulted into a crouch behind an old wooden sign. By bow was out, my eyesight magically sharpened, and I was reaching for an arrow when I spotted my assailant. He, or she (I couldn't really tell even with my enhanced eyesight), stood atop the cliffs above Kakariko Village. The lithe attacker wore dark blue and black close-fitted clothing and a black hood to cover their head, leaving only their red eyes to catch the moonlight. Also, a prominent symbol was boldly emblazoned on the stranger's clothing. A red open eye with three triangular eyelashes and a single tear running down from the bottom middle of the eye.

A real, live Sheikah had just revealed their presence to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that certainly is unusual! Why is a Sheikah attacking Diane? Tune in next time to find out!<strong>

**Until then, let me know what you thought of this chapter via reviews!**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	9. Among the Sheikah

**Sorry it so long! School can be an 'inspiration depleter' sometimes! My thanks to RoxyCatMeow for the reviews and to LEva114 for beta-reading(I think the problem with the DocX is fixed now). Thanks also goes to J.A. (you know who you are) for pointing out continuity issues.**

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Among the Sheikah<strong>

_A real, live Sheikah had just revealed their presence to me._

Now, most Hylians would run and hide as soon as they see a Sheikah, for reasons I still do not understand. I, on the other hand, stood silently, watching the Sheikah closely for another swift attack. The Sheikah jerked their head to one side, motioning for me to follow him. Everyone would probably think I was soft in the head, but I followed the stranger.

I took a quick look around before replacing my bow back over my shoulder. Midna was, of course, nowhere to be seen, most likely having left to save her own skin than see if I was alright. I was happy the imp gave me a warning about the secret attack, even if it was the one time she willing helped me. I truly owed that imp, even if it did make my insides twist and turn with disgust.

I followed the Sheikah behind a building that I'd heard Renado called the 'Sanctuary' and up a hill into a graveyard. We walked in respectful silence until the Sheikah stopped at one particular gravestone located apart from the others. The Sheikah turned to me and, for the first time, spoke in a young, masculine voice. "Forgive me for attacking you, sister, I did not realize that you were hiding using magic. I was assigned to watch over New Kakariko Village after the last monster attack and am still getting used to who is allowed to come and go. I am called Ko. If I might be so honored as to receive your name, sister?"

A talkative Sheikah? Would wonders never cease to exist? In every legend Shad had heard and told me during my time with the Hylians, the Sheikah tribe was supposedly a quiet tribe of assassins loyal only to the Royal Family. So much for historical accuracy… And as for the 'sister' business, I guessed it was some Sheikah greeting because as far as I knew, I didn't have a brother.

"I am called Diane Tutela…uh, brother."

"A very good Hylian name, sister, but you need not fear exposing yourself and your mission by telling me your Sheikah name."

All the legends about the Sheikah being a very observant and informative people definitely had merit. I quickly shifted around through my memories and past information on the Sheikah tribe in order to come up with some semblance of a Sheikah name but eventually just told 'Ko' the truth. "Um, I think you've got it all wrong, Ko. I never claimed to be a Sheikah."

"But your eyes…?"

"A side effect of using a magical spell to enhance my eyesight at night."

"And the mark on your right hand? There's no possible method of having that symbol appear while using magic unless you're-"

The Sheikah's red eyes widened and he quickly bowed. "Forgive my impertinence, milady! I did not realize that you were on a secret mission. Do you require aid or perhaps need directions back to the village?"

His sudden change in attitude towards me threw me off balance. I had no clue what he meant by 'village', 'secret mission', and 'milady'. I didn't even know the Sheikah existed, for Din's sake!

Ko apparently took my stunned expression as a 'yes' and quickly muttered something in Hylian. The shadows around the gravestone thickened and quickly stretched to cover the stone, making a sort of doorway of darkness. Ko looked up, a smile of pure satisfaction showing through his red eyes. "The passage to Lady Impaz's house is complete, milady. Do you wish for me to accompany you?"

This was getting out of hand. 'This Sheikah must have had me confused with someone else' was the main thought spinning around in my head. I didn't respond to Ko, but I apparently didn't need to. Ko did all the asking of questions and then promptly answered them by himself.

"Of course you need me to escort you! You've been out on a mission, so you probably don't know the pattern to gain entry for this week. Do not fear, milady, I will help you with all my ability and strength!"

What this Sheikah needed was a good rap to the head and then have him thrown into cold water for a few hours to make him slow down… He also needed lessons on how to identify people, but I wasn't going to tell him that and get killed on the spot. Perhaps this 'Lady Impaz' would be able to sort things out. At least, that was what I hoped.

Ko motioned for me to enter into the newly stretched shadow. Reluctantly, I stepped through it. I didn't even feel as if I had traveled a good twenty miles but, in that single step, I did. Magic was the only explanation, and I hated this poxy magic business…

We emerged from the shadowy portal onto a ridge overlooking a small nook in a canyon-like area. Within the rocky nook, there was an old worn-down village with some recently-made, sloppy towers and fortifications. Ko slid up next to me then casually scanned the village below. "Hmm… Look's to be 15 Bulblins on this watch. Easy enough!"

"Are you insane? There's no way to defeat 15 Bulblins from this small ledge!"

Ko's eyes revealed a sparkle of mischief and laughter. "Who said anything about fighting the Bulblins, sister?"

One explosion caused by an arrow hitting a barrel of something flammable later, Bulblins scurried out of the buildings like insects and into the entrance of the village. As the Bulblins were thoroughly distracted, Ko led me along the top of the ridge and onto the roof of a small building in the very back of the village.

After opening a trapdoor concealed on the roof, I slid into another dark space. Ko's eyes glowed in the darkness as he glanced up to me. "Now for the pass code."

Positioning his hand above the floorboards we were knelling on, Ko began to rap in some strange pattern using the position of his hand to change the tone of the knock. There was one knock at the right center edge, another at the exact center, and finally at the center of the bottom edge. Ko repeated this pattern twice.

Once the knocking was complete, a red Sheikah eye - complete with tear – glowed upon a small trapdoor before vanishing along with it. Ko grinned. "It's usually one of the ancient songs the Hero of Time learned on his quest. I'll leave it to you to figure out which one, milady."

"Ko, listen. About this 'milady' business, I -"

Ko jumped through the opening in the floor before I could even finish my sentence. "Lady Impaz! You have an important visitor!"

I waited, hesitant to join the two Sheikah. Any sane Hylian would be thousands of miles away right now, considering the relations between the two races. Of course, a Hylian told me that, so I'd yet to hear the Sheikah side. Nevertheless, I didn't want to risk getting killed just because I came into the room without permission.

The voice an old woman suddenly appeared in the room below me. "Oh, it's you Ko… Shouldn't you be in New Kakariko? As I recall, you said you would 'prove yourself to be a worthy Sheikah warrior through daring deeds'. It's hard to do heroic deeds when you're not at your post."

"Yes, I understand that, Lady Impaz, but I ran into the Maga at Kakariko!"

"The Maga? We haven't had a maga for six years, Ko."

"But Lady Impaz, she bears the eye!"

As much fun as it was to listen to two people talk about me like I wasn't there, though I wasn't in the room with them to begin with, I decided to join them. Sliding down and out of the attic, I landed in a crouch in a single small living area where Ko and an old Sheikah woman stood, both looking at me.

I took a moment to take stock of my surroundings, just in case I would have to battle here. The room was small but comfortable with cushions piled in one corner, a fire burning in the stone fireplace built into one wall, a door no doubt connected to another part of the house, and three sleeping pallets up against the one free wall. On the walls were ancient tapestries depicting the creation of Hyrule, the numerous battles of Hylians against evil monsters and demons, and the legends of the Hero of Time.

I straightened after realizing just how rude I was being and decided to bow to the older woman before I began the shorter version of a long explanation. "Lady Impaz, I apologize for disturbing you, since I'm afraid young Ko made a mistake. I'm Diane Tutela, a bodyguard-for-hire who just happened to pass through Kakariko Village while escorting a friend. It seems Ko mistook me for a Sheikah due to the change in my eyes while I use a small spell to enhance my sight. I apologize for the inconvenience and will be on my way as quickly as you give me leave, Lady Impaz."

Impaz locked eyes with me for a long moment before she ordered Ko to leave us with a wave of her hand. Motioning for me to come closer, she sat on some cushions stacked upon the floor. I stepped forward and knelt on the ground, placing my bow to the side but within reach if this Sheikah choose to attack me.

The old woman made no such ill-intended movement. Instead, she slowly brought up a hand to trace the curve of my cheek. Thinking it to be some obscure Sheikah tradition, I remained still as her hand slowly descended to my chin. After finishing this, Impaz sighed and began smiling and crying at the same time. Confused and alert, I asked, "Lady Impaz? What has distressed you so?"

Wiping away her tears, Impaz shakily turned her gaze upon me again. "You remind me so much of Elda."

Elda. That name sounded eerily familiar, but I couldn't place it. I knew the name, but I could not conjure up the face of the name's owner within my mind. Slowly and cautiously, I asked her a question, wondering why I was potentially risking life and limb to get the answer to a question that was probably meaningless. "Lady Impaz, who is this Elda? And why would I look so much like her? I don't even know the person."

Impaz opened her red eyes, having closed them after her last statements. After studying my face intently for the space of a few minutes, she sighed. "I was afraid that this might be the case… You are Diane Tutela, master archer, and rider of Midnight the stallion, am I right?"

I could only nod.

"Then it seems Ko did not make an error when he claimed you were a Sheikah. Your mother was Elda. She was once the leader of our tribe, granting her the title of Impa."

"What are you talking about? I'm a Hylian bodyguard! The only reason anyone could possibly think I'm a Sheikah is when I use my magical sight!"

Impaz slowly nodded before pointing to the faint outline of a partial Sheikah eye on the back of my right hand. "That would be true if you did not also bear this marking. This mark proves you are of a Sheikah heritage and are the bearer of one of our most ancient magics."

"So I have an eye similar to your symbol stamped onto the back of my hand! What does that have to do with me being a Sheikah?"

Impaz didn't answer my question; instead, she asked one of her own. "Do you have any memories of your life before five years ago?"

"What does it matter?"

"From your quick response, I assume I am correct in thinking that you have little to no memory of your childhood. This is understandable, considering the events that took place five to six years ago."

"You're making no sense! Either explain to me what's going on, or I'll leave right now, with or without your permission."

"You are the bearer of what is known to the Sheikah as the 'Eye of Destruction'. One person out of every generation of Sheikah mages and warriors is bestowed this power at their birth. However, this power does not manifest itself until the chosen child comes of age. You were the only exception to this. The Eye of Destruction manifested itself onto you when you were only ten years old.

"Your mother, Impa Elda, decided to start training you in the ways of a Maga, or mage, earlier than was normal according to tradition. It was also during this time that the Bulblin-Gerudo Invasion of Hyrule occurred. Monster attacks were commonplace throughout Hyrule, even at the heavily-fortified Hyrule Castle and this 'hidden' village. The Sheikah were spread thin trying to quell the invaders, but we were too few in number and were eventually overcome.

"Close to the end of the two-year-long war, two of our most powerful Sheikah fell. Your mother fell to a Gerudo blade while defending the royal family and gained enough time for Princess Zelda to escape to safety. Meanwhile, here at our home, you used the Eye of Destruction to destroy all the enemies advancing upon the last of the Sheikah warriors. Since you were so young at the time and had yet to completely finish your Maga training, you fell unconscious and would not wake.

"Your mother left me with instructions on what I must do if she was to not return and you would not wake. I was to send you to one of the small huts in Hyrule Field, which we Sheikah used as a safe house, and leave a guardian behind to tell you your name was 'Diane Tutela', a Hylian novice archer looking to become a bodyguard. This guardian also would teach you the trade of the bodyguard and watch over you until you were able to defend yourself. Unknowingly, your first job as a bodyguard was to guard this guardian as she traveled to Castle Town to report to Princess Zelda.

"Even since then, there has always been one of our small and dwindling tribe watching you from afar along with the guardian. As you grew from a small girl into a young woman, your guardian left you and we would still check on you occasionally to make sure you were well. And now here you are-"

"Stop."

I narrowed my eyes at the Sheikah sitting across from me. "So my whole life as a bodyguard has been a set-up from the beginning, I lost my memory because I used an ancient power that I was born with, and I'm a Sheikah? Do you take me for a gullible idiot?"

Naturally, the woman was taken aback by my ferocity, but she recovered so quickly I barely was able to register the change in expression. She remained quiet, no doubt waiting for my rage to subside. Strangely, my rage didn't recede. In fact, it grew stronger with each passing moment. "I get dragged out here by some crazy Sheikah… I am told I'm some sort of Sheikah mage, or whatever you call it… I find out I have some sort of inherent magical power that can obliterate monsters attached the back of my hand … And you, a complete stranger, expect me to believe that bunch of drivel? You must be completely insane!"

"I am perfectly sane. However, if you choose not to believe the truth of my words, that is your decision, Shea."

"'Shea'? Why did you call me that? I told you, my name is Diane!"

The eye on my right hand flashed red and the embers in the fireplace blazed into a large, roaring fire. Impaz casually turned to glance at the fire then returned her calm gaze to me. "As you wish, but your name will always be 'Shea' among the Sheikah. It is the Sheikah name given to you by your mother, Elda, after all."

It was too much information to process, so I did the only action I could do without giving myself an even bigger headache than I already had. I didn't think. I rose without another word to Impaz and strode out of the room through the connecting door. This new room was very old and dusty, but apparently livable for the five cats roaming around. I ignored the wandering felines and made for the door exiting the Sheikah house.

If I had any doubts that I was in a rage, my next thoughtless action subdued all those doubts. I opened the door and was greeted with the sight of twenty Bulblins on the far side of the small town, close to a tunnel leading out of the village. By that point, I was acting on instinct and I drew my bow, preparing to shoot.

Bulblins might be smarter than Moblins or Bokoblins, but that really isn't a complement on their intelligence. In fact, the Bulblins just across the village were all grouped around a charred piece of their wooden fortifications and were still attempting to repair the damage. They were so caught up in their task that none of the creatures noticed me until it was too late.

Without even knowing what spurred me on or where the knowledge came from, I started reciting a poem-like verse in Hylian.

"_Show me the path_

_Grant me the power._

_Reveal thy wrath,_

_In my darkest hour._

_Eye of Destruction!"_

A bright flash of red light consumed everything around me and the ground beneath my feet trembled, threatening to crumble beneath me. Once the ground stopped shaking and I was able to see clearly again, my eyes were met with pure devastation. The flesh of the Bulblins had been stripped away and only the bones were left broken and piled in heaps next to the ashes of once wooden fortifications.

A smile of satisfaction brushed my lips until a searing, needle-like pain raced up my right arm and my mind suddenly fell into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! If you did, leave a review! They're always appreciated!<strong>

**Until the next chapter, faithful reader,**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	10. A Revealed Past

**Hello everyone and I apologize for taking a while when it comes to updating. For me school comes first over writing, so updating weekly like I originally planned is nearly impossible, considering the amount of research I have to do on Twilight Princess to make sure my story is as accurate as possible. Therefore, I can no longer give you a definite answer of when I will update, but rest assured I will be updating! If you still wished to have an approximate estimate, I keep track of the state of my story and give and ETA for the next chapter on my profile page.**

**Now that that's out of the way, my thanks to RoxyCatMeow for the review (Midna will be helping out later on), Leva114 for beta-ing, and J.A. for keeping me straight with continuity issues. And as always, my reader, I hope you enjoy this new chapter of 'The Bow and the Blade'!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – A Revealed Past<strong>

Dreams are such strange and, yet, wonderful events. Within dreams, our deepest desires reach the surface of our thoughts and come to life within our minds. Within those fantasies we can become anything we wish to be and play out life any way we desire. But not only wishes are revealed in dreams.

Often times, forgotten memories return to us. Sometimes they appear as they occurred and other times in a twisted, morbid, nightmarish version of the truth. But even if the dream turns into a nightmare, there is always enough truth to reassure the sleeper that the dream is real.

If only my new reality was nothing more than a mere nightmare, then I would happily be back in my old occupation as a bodyguard. Instead, I find out the truth of my lineage and end up being forced by duty into a secret battle that I never wished to be a part of.

Resuming my tale, I did dream during the time I was unconscious after using that powerful spell against the Bulblins. In fact, I dreamt of the day five years ago I found out I was 'Diane Tutela', a novice archer and bodyguard.

_I awoke to find myself lying on a bed in a small hut. I pushed myself upright just a bit too fast and the room spun and flipped, much to my annoyance. After my unsteadiness passed, I was finally able to observe my surroundings more closely._

_The hut looked to be more practical than ornate, with the majority of the furniture being the small, circular wooden table in the center of the hut and the two beds on opposite sides of the room. There was, however, a solitary decoration upon the wall. It was a royal blue, banner-like cloth with the Hyrulean symbol of the golden Triforce embroidered upon it._

_I tried to remember why I would be in such a place, but my thoughts were too scrambled to try and organized a credible explanation. Frustrated, I fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. At least the bed was comfortable…_

_I wasn't able to enjoy the bed for long though. Not even a minute seemed to have passed when the door to the hut suddenly opened, and a woman dressed in a black knee-length tunic, gray pants, and worn leather boots entered with a brown bag slung over one shoulder. My body instinctively stiffened and I watched this newcomer, wondering what the woman was doing here. _

_Thankfully, the woman didn't seem to notice I was awake, giving me the chance to observe her. The woman didn't appear to be older than twenty-five to thirty years of age, even though her braided hair was already silver. The woman's crystal blue eyes were completely focused on the items within the brown bag as she laid them out onto the table. I shifted to get a better look at what was on the table, but was unable to see over the wooden edge. However, my sudden shift alerted the newcomer's keen Hylian ears of my presence. _

_The woman smiled and sighed as she walked over and placed her tanned-hands on her hips. "Diane Alder Tutela! Are you just going to lie around in bed all day or are you going to help me with your breakfast?"_

_My name… Diane Alder Tutela? It seemed to fit but not, at the same time. In my mind, pieces were starting to come into place, but there were still huge holes of information still missing. I soon learned that the newcomer's name was Jara, my mentor in the ways of an archer and bodyguard._

_I spent three years by Jara's side until the day that Jara proclaimed me ready to seek work and missions on my own. I never saw her again after that day. I'd heard from some guardsman in a neighboring village that a person similar to Jara's description was found dead on the outskirts of Hyrule Field near Kakariko. I ignored the rumor, not believing that stern and focused Jara would be caught off guard in such an open and dangerous place._

_Slowly, I began to forget about Jara, but not her strict teachings. Sometimes when I was alone with Midnight, I could still hear her reprimanding me-_

"MEOW!"

I quickly leapt up, causing a blanket and a silver-furred cat to go flying into the air. As was typical with cats, the feline landed on its feet and gave me a disapproving glare. I ignored the beast and checked my surroundings.

I was back in the room where I had spoken with Impaz, sitting on one of the sleeping pallets. Someone must have carried me inside in case any remaining Bulblins wanted to take revenge for the deaths of their brethren. Ko must have been the one, for I could not see the old and bent body of Impaz carrying me through her home and onto a pallet.

As if thinking of her summoned her, Impaz shuffled into the room, completely ignoring me, and began speaking to the cat as if it were a real person. "There you are, Jara! I was worried you'd been delayed because of the Bulblins out front! Silly me… Bulblins would never be able to catch you while you're in that form."

I blinked and shook my head. 'Jara'? Impaz just happened to have a cat that had the same name as my mentor? It had to be a pure coincidence. I would have been right too, had the cat not suddenly leapt into the air and, before my dumbstruck eyes, transformed into the living, breathing form of a female Hylian.

Not just any Hylian either. It was, in fact, my mentor, Jara.

The clothing she wore was more stylized and close-fitted and she had a long black scarf wrapped around her neck, but there was no mistaking her long silver braid, stubborn jawline, and crystal blue eyes which constantly held an immovable determination within. She turned and gave me a small smile before bowing slightly to Impaz, replying to the elder's earlier comment. "It was only through your teachings that I have become so capable in cat form, Lady Impaz."

I blinked and pointed at Jara. "You were a cat? But how-"

Jara smiled warmly. "Yes, I was the cat, Diane. However, had I known I was going to get thrown like that, I would have woken you in my natural form."

"I'm surprised you even landed right…" I said without truly thinking. My mind was in a state of exhaustion, confusion, and a plethora of other various feelings, yet I somehow was able to produce witty banter. I must have been more tired than my body thought.

Jara, ever the observant one, noticed the state I was in and merely raised an eyebrow while stating, "So am I."

While I blankly stared at Jara, debating whether or not I was in a dream or someone was playing a cruel joke, Jara spoke in hushed tones to Impaz. After listening and nodding her head a few times in acknowledgement, Impaz shuffled out of the room and closed the connecting door to the room with the five cats behind her.

I finally managed to clear my head enough to ask, "This isn't some sort of dream right? Because I've been plagued by dreams and visions over the past week and I don't know if my brain can take much more of this."

Jara sighed, walked over, and knelt next to me before flicking my forehead with her strong, calloused fingers. I flinched as I felt the sudden sting. Jara gave me a look that said, "Convinced now?"

I nodded then calmed myself enough to glare at her and ask, "Well then… Where in Hyrule have you been for nearly three years?"

Jara burst out laughing. "You haven't changed at all since I left you, Diane. You're still as eager for answers as ever… As for your inquiry, after I completed my task as your guardian, I've been working with Lady Impaz and the Sheikah in Castle Town to try and help support Princess Zelda without alerting her to our presence."

"You- you were my guardian? So this isn't just some nightmare, is it?"

Jara shook her head. "No, it's reality, little one."

"So then… Is what Impaz said, about me being a Sheikah and being the bearer of some 'Eye of Destruction' true, too?"

"Yes, you are part Sheikah, Diane, and you also bear a powerful ancient magic."

My world was crumbling before my very eyes. I was desperate to grab hold of some form of normalcy but my mind kept slipping further and further into the deep and nearly impenetrable gloom of despair. Only one question ran through my mind amidst the chaos. "Why me?"

"Listen, Diane, and I will try to explain as best and in as much detail as I can. Any Hylian can become Sheikah-trained, but very few are able to wield our inherent shadow magic. The secrets of the Sheikah are guarded with our lives and very few outsiders are allowed within our ranks, even among the Hylian race. Your father, Alder Tutela, was one of the few outsiders who gained our well-guarded trust. He was a Hyrulean Knight and a brave warrior with a strong sense of duty. Your mother was a powerful maga and wise Impa who met your father during a mission in Hyrule Castle. The rest, I believe, is self-explanatory.

"Now, Diane, did Impaz tell you about the origin of the 'Eye of Destruction'?"

"All she told me was that it was an ancient magic bestowed at birth that only appeared when the chosen child came of age."

Jara huffed. "The over-simplified version, of course. I should have expected this… Listen, when the great Hero of Time walked the earth, he had three powerful spells bestowed to him in crystalline form by the Great Fairies of Hyrule. One such spell was called 'Din's Fire'. This spell was a destructive, fire-based spell that the hero used to cause a wave of flame to spread in all directions.

"Once the Hero of Time disappeared, leaving behind the majority of his weaponry and items, it was left to the Sheikah to return items and find hiding places for dangerous objects. Din's Fire was one such item that the Sheikah decided was best kept among the Sheikah, should the power be needed once again and the spirit of the Hero had not returned. Thus began the tradition of choosing a Sheikah newborn and sealing Din's Fire within their body. The only way to tell if a person bore Din's Fire was by a seal mark somewhere on the chosen's body, shaped as a Sheikah eye without the traditional tear. This symbol became known as the 'Eye of Destruction'.

"Diane, due to your mother's powerful magic and your father's latent magical bloodline, you were granted Din's Fire. You were the only child of that Sheikah generation with enough magical resistance to wield such a spell without killing yourself."

"If that's true, then how come I get knocked out whenever apparently I use this 'Din's Fire' spell?"

"Because you are not a full-blooded Sheikah. At most, you're half-Sheikah and half-Hylian."

"But I don't understand. You said that any Hylian could be a Sheikah."

"No, I said any Hylian could be Sheikah-_trained_. Anyone can learn our physical techniques, but only a few can truly use our bloodline shadow magic and claim to be one of the tribe."

I looked up at Jara and sighed. "So I'm stuck being a Sheikah now?"

"It is your heritage, Diane. You can either accept it or try to deny it, but you'd be denying an important part of yourself in the process."

"How can I truly deny a part of me that I don't even remember? Am I just supposed to blindly trust whatever you and Impaz say then get stabbed in the back for my trouble?"

"Diane, I know it is a dreadful amount to take in, but it is true."

"How can I be certain you're not lying to my face? That's what Sheikah are right? Assassins and lapdogs for the Royal Family even if they have to manipulate people in order for the job to be completed! Why would I want a heritage like that?"

"Shea!" Jara shouted with barely contained rage. "If I didn't know that you had lost your memories, I would have slain you on the spot for your severe insults to your own clan… We are not murderers like the common assassins; we are the Seekers of Truth, Bodyguards for the Royal Family, and Keepers of Secrets. Also, it is a harsh crime when one of our tribe lies."

"Jara, all I have to go on is your word!"

Jara closed her eyes, clearly perturbed with my stubbornness, before walking up to a tapestry and pulling it aside to reveal a hidden shelf of books. After gazing at the titles for a moment, Jara pulled out a book and strode back to me. She offered the book to me and I looked at it then back at her. My mentor sighed and stated, "This was your mother's journal, and it recounts her whole time as Impa of the Sheikah up to the day before her death. This was why you escorted me to the castle all those years ago, so that Princess Zelda could give this to me. And before you think that Impaz and I just wrote this up to convince you, the book has been magically spelled so that only direct descendants of Elda could even open the thing."

"Then how come you know the day it ended?"

"Princess Zelda told me the last time she saw Elda write in the journal because it was directly after Elda finished the last entry that she gave Zelda the book before a squad of Bulblins descended upon them. Also, your mother was my best friend. You'd think I'd pick up on her personality and habits after being with her for thirty-four years."

I had to admit, they were fairly valid reasons. I took the book and stared down at it, somewhat afraid of what I would find out if I were to reveal the words within to the light. The book cover itself was comprised of soft, dark brown leather with a single symbol elegantly stamped upon it. The symbol, of course, was the Sheikah eye. Slowly, I traced the symbol with my index finger. Once I completed it, the eye glowed blue, and I felt the book bend and give way from its former stiff form, allowing me to open it.

I never got that far. An image slammed into my head and I dropped the still closed book onto my lap. I saw a woman with long dark hair, imposing red eyes, and possessing a noble bearing smiling gently at me before fading away. The next image was of a man dressed in a large suit of armor, grinning openly as he brushed his sweat-soaked blond hair away and watched me with his warm green eyes. They were my mother and father, an Impa and a Knight of Hyrule.

It could have all been an elaborate trick to convince me to help Jara and Impaz with whatever task they needed or wanted me to do, and I could tell they wanted me on their side because of all the trouble they went through to persuade me of my heritage. Nevertheless, Jara had never done anything, in the years I was with her, to lead me to believe that she was telling a lie or setting me up to get killed.

"My father… What happened to him? Why have I never seen him?"

"He died in the Gerudo-Bulblin Invasion. As for why you haven't seen him… It's complicated. I'll explain later."

There was definitely a long, complicated story to listen to one day, but I focused back on the task at hand. "Okay you've made your point, Jara. Now, why don't you tell me why you were so adamant that I believed I was who you say I am?"

Jara nodded. "Because we need your help, Diane… The Hero has emerged and so has a great evil. We need someone with enough strength to protect Princess Zelda from this great evil. We need an Impa."

"Don't you have one? I thought Impaz was your leader."

"Lady Impaz has done an admirable job of keeping our clan together through her network of cat messengers and spies, but she cannot truly be called an Impa. She isn't a true maga and she is too advanced in years to be able to completely protect the princess."

"Well I don't really qualify either, Jara. I'm no maga."

"But you will be. I shall see to that. Now that you and I are reunited, your training to become a maga can begin in earnest. Tomorrow, we head to Castle Town to meet with our brethren there before you travel to the first location to learn the first Sheikah spell."

With a smirk, Jara rose and began to walk away. "Rest up, Diane, you're going to need it."

"Wait a minute! I didn't agree to help you!"

Turning back and placing her hands on her hips, Jara raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Oh? So you have bodyguard jobs already lined up and waiting?"

Count on Jara to call my bluff with a piercing, sarcastic comment. Reluctantly - extremely reluctantly - I agreed to go with Jara. I was going to go meet more dangerous Sheikah, learn magic, and become a maga. Lucky me…

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! The explanation and backstory has been revealed! Well, mostly anyway.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! If you did, see the little text box right underneath this message? Yes, please write a review on what you think! Non-member reviews are accepted, but are still subject to prior approval through me.**

**Until the next chapter, faithful reader,**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	11. A Trip with Jara

**My thanks to RoxyCatMeow for their continued support for this story and J.A. for helping me out! I hope you, my readers, enjoy the newest installment of 'The Bow and the Blade'!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – A Trip with Jara<strong>

I hate morning people.

Seriously! There is no way a person as stern and stubborn as Jara should ever gain the trait of being happy in the mornings! It's just wrong and weird! Nevertheless, she was a morning person and I, on the other hand, was not. Other than the occasional quirks, like Jara being a morning person, our personalities are similar when it comes to business, but outside of work… Well, 'being still and calm' is not the motto when Jara is off-duty.

I had forgotten that side of her personality for a reason, but now it was coming back to haunt me. Thank the goddesses I even survived the horse ride to Castle Town with the woman without trying to strangle her and then getting beaten to a pulp for my efforts. At least my equine companion, Midnight, was behaving, for once.

Midnight and Jara had never gotten along after Jara tried to ride him and ended up nearly crippling him with an ill-timed jump. If I hadn't been nearby when that happened, I'd hate to imagine what my bellicose stallion would have done to my mentor. Thus, since that event, I've tried to avoid leaving Midnight untethered and alone with Jara because, for a horse, he certainly has an excellent memory…

We encountered few monsters as we journeyed through the canyons and into North Hyrule Field, not able to simply cross the Eldin Bridge due to a recently made large gap. The absence of monsters was bizarre enough due to the enclosed nature of the canyon, making it perfect for ambushes. When I asked Jara for her opinion on the matter, she merely shrugged and said, "Perhaps they're busy terrorizing someone elsewhere in Hyrule."

Vague, yet obviously detailed, at the same time. That certainly characterized Jara when she was off-duty. At least she didn't give just open-ended summaries like Impaz gave me.

We had just reached the edge of North Hyrule Field when I noticed something odd. The whole area was eerily quiet and the stiff wind that had been blowing for the past hour suddenly dropped and completely disappeared. Both Jara and I were instantly on the alert, our bodies ready to go through the familiar actions of battle.

Nothing stirred, and nothing emerged to attack us. Slowly, we continued to travel through the field, watching and waiting for the expected ambush. Like all unsuspecting victims, we had forgotten one key fact. We had forgotten to look up.

Jara was the quickest to adapt, sending her white gelding galloping out of the way of the descending black, shield-headed monsters. "Shadow Beasts!"

Midnight suddenly reared, sending me flying off of him and onto the back of a nearby Shadow Beast. The shadow beast, in turn, whirled so fast I was sent airborne again only to land on the unforgiving gravel path. I bounced once, jerking my back and neck in the process, before I rolled down the slight incline and was sent crashing into a huge boulder off to the side of the path.

I should have realized then that I was bound to have a horrible day, for no sooner did I push myself up to my knees I was hammered by the backhand of another shadow beast. My attacker suddenly got distracted by Jara giving me a bit of time to recover. Frustrated, dizzy, and wishing for revenge, I forced myself to stand and then climbed up the dew-slick boulder to get some distance above the fray.

The beasts were exactly like the one strange, shield-headed beast that I faced in the Zora's Domain, except the three below were far more hostile. This fact made me curious as to the reason behind the docility of the shadow beast I encountered but I had no time to think as my previous attacker noticed my new position. The dim-witted beast charged at me and jumped head, or shield, first into the rock I crouched on, instantly falling still.

With one beast incoherent for the moment, I turned to see how Jara was fairing and nearly gawked in surprise. Jara twisted and dashed among the enemy as would befit a snake, slashing with twin steel tantos, a long dagger-like weapon which was shorter than a short sword. Her movements were fierce, yet graceful and efficient. Her attacks did little more than annoy the beasts but the beasts had yet to score a single hit upon her.

Her eyes were alight with jubilation only a hairs-breath away from sheer madness, but even from my distance away I could tell that her eyes also held a deep worry and doubt that both of us would come out of this battle completely unscathed. That was when a shadow beast's claw caught Jara's shoulder and sent her skimming in my direction. Thankfully, Jara missed hitting the rock but she lost one of her blades while trying to stop herself.

My next action was possibly the most reckless deed I could have done in that situation. I jumped straight out and into the midst of the monsters. So many thoughts were rushing through my mind as I flew through the air, but I focused on only one of them. Jara's description of the way the Hero of Time used Din's Fire during his great adventure to save Hyrule.

The mark on my hand glowed in response to my thoughts and I could feel the magical energy building up within me and traveling from my center and into my right arm. I relaxed my body and maneuvered myself so I would land feet first onto the ground. Either the monsters were stunned by the fact that their enemy was crazy enough to attack them head on, or they were more occupied with Jara. In any case, they were not prepared to defend themselves from my attack.

My body felt as if it was in slow motion as I landed and pushed my fist down with all my strength. As soon as my fist touched earth, red flames leapt into the air, creating a sort of a barrier then exploded outward in every direction with a bright flash. Once the flash faded away, there was only one shadow beast still alive, with its shield-like head lowered to the ground.

I couldn't move, my body felt as if it was frozen solid. No matter how much I tried to force myself to get up as I watched the beast slowly recover, I could barely move the fingers of my right hand and my mouth. "This is definitely not my day…"

Like a vengeful angel descending from above, Jara jumped from the rock and drove her one tanto into the back of the shadow beast's head, near the base of its neck. Black goo spilled out of the wound as the beast drunkenly staggered around, shuddered once, and then finally collapsed in a heap, never to rise again.

Jara deftly pulled her blade out of the beast and set about cleaning the weapon, all the while biting her lip to stop herself from speaking. Finally, after she cleaned and sheathed her two blades, she stated, "You would be wise not to do that again, Diane."

As I look back on this, I wonder why I was ever possessed to ask such a question to Jara. I should have just kept my mouth shut and followed her lead because then I wouldn't have been so hesitant to help her with what the Sheikah desperately needed to accomplish. All I asked was, "What were those things? And why did they attack us?"

Jara was making sure her mare, Wintermoon, was uninjured as she answered bluntly in her strictly business persona, "Shadow beasts. They attack anyone that lives in Hyrule because that's what their master wants."

"Their master?"

Jara turned at me, confusion and anger plainly showing on her face. "Have you been blind as well as deaf to the state Hyrule is in right now? The entire realm has been taken over by a dark magician from a realm outside of this one and now the only obstacles in his way are the limited number of resistance fighters and the Hero! How could you not have heard or gotten some notion about it?"

I wish I could have shrugged so I would avert some of her anger, but I still could not move and her glare grew icier. "I've been outside of Hyrule and I've been busy with work. I thought the reason for all the monster attacks were just the normal raiding season tendencies. You can't blame me for that."

"You're right. I can't blame you for making that assumption. However… I can blame you for not keeping your ear to the ground when it came to politics like I taught you! The number one rule of being a businesswoman is what?"

I sighed. "Keep track of your realm's state of affairs so that you can profit from it in case of eventual wars and takeover attempts."

"Right. Now, hurry up and mount Midnight. We've still got a ways to go before we can rest easy."

My limbs were stiff now but movable. Slowly, I made my way back to Midnight. He was still slightly spooked and gave me a look like 'if you planned that to happened, I'll hate you forever', but he still allowed me to get on his back. As I mounted, I happened to look up at the sky and see a curious sight. It was as if there was a huge black hole in the sky, but it had patterns similar to the markings on the Shadow Beasts. "Jara, am I going mad or is there a big hole in the sky above us?"

Jara didn't even look up as she tapped Wintermoon's sides and both rider and horse move onwards. I followed their example and soon was riding side-by-side with Jara, who proceeded to answer my question. "Those 'holes' as you call them appear in the sky before and after Shadow Beasts appear from them. As far as the few magic users in the Sheikah can figure, they're some sort of warp hole made up of dark magic twisted with some other magic that we've only seen the Usurper King of Hyrule use. All I know is that we, the Sheikah, can't use the warp hole with our teleportation magic."

"So, more of those beasts could appear at any time? And we can't stop it?"

"Yes, and, unfortunately, yes. The Sheikah magic users are researching a way to close the gates, but haven't made any progress since currently our access to the Castle is limited at best. Even if there was a way, none of our magic users have enough strength to go against high-level dark magic."

"That's why you want me to become a maga? To close the warp holes?"

"No, we need you to become a maga for something a bit more important than closing a few warp holes. We have enough members of the Sheikah Tribe left to watch the warp holes and defeat any beasts that come through. As you saw, the beasts are somewhat resistant to magic because of their shield-like heads, but they can still be killed using human-made weapons, if you're skilled enough, and magic, if you don't attack head-on."

"So what do you need me for?"

"All in good time, Diane. All will be revealed in good time."

"I knew you'd say that…"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I was hoping you'd actually answer me this time."

Jara just laughed. Once her merriment was finished, I asked, "Jara, I've faced a Shadow beast before but it was far more docile than the ones that attacked us. Why is that?"

"Did it come out of a warp hole and attack?"

"No, I think it was just wandering around."

"That's your reason. For some reason, the Shadow beasts that appear right out of a warp hole are not the friendliest creatures to deal with. Must be something to do with the magic the warp hole uses. Anyway, once the effects of warp travel wear off, the beasts will just wander until they find something to fight."

"But that brings up another question. How did I survive that attack?"

Jara merely smiled and looked up at the sky. That was the only answer I needed. "You saved me… Just how long have you been following me?"

Jara just kept on smiling all the way to Castle Town. Needless to say, I was beyond infuriated. Here I was, thinking that I was on my own as a bodyguard and could take care of myself, and then Jara saves me! My pride seriously took a hit from that. Nevertheless, in the back of my mind, I was thankful that Jara had saved me, but I wasn't going to let her on to that.

We silently arrived at Castle Town's East Gate around midday and Jara started leading Wintermoon across the bridge while I let Midnight off to roam Hyrule Field. Jara's mare was a timid thing and so it was understandable that leaving her out in Hyrule Field was not an option. Thankfully, there were goat pens connected to a church immediately upon entering the gate. If you asked nicely, one of the priests by a name of Charlo would allow a rider to stable their mount there, providing there was room.

By the time I made it at the church, after getting glared at once again by the guards, Jara had already taken Wintermoon to the pens and had set about unsaddling her steed. I gave Charlo a nod which the elderly Hylian returned with a smile.

Charlo was known as 'the priest always asking for donations', and I too had thought that about him until I talked with him for a short bit of time in between bodyguard jobs. He was a jolly fellow who was very loyal to the kingdom of Hyrule and asked for donations because of various projects the church was staging to help make Hyrule even more prosperous and improved overall. I never stayed in Castle Town for more than a night, but I always made sure to see Charlo and give him a few extra rupees.

Jara soon finished wiping down Wintermoon and joined Charlo and I. Charlo turned to Jara and asked, "I trust your mount has settled?"

Jara's face grew suddenly serious. "My mount and blade will not settle until the plague that ravishes this land is purged completely and all is restored as it should be."

Charlo nodded and motioned for us to follow him into the church. Jara had said I was going to meet more Sheikah in Castle Town, were they using the church as a hiding place? We entered the small sanctuary and Charlo led us to a small hallway leading into the library. However, before we got to the library, he opened a wooden door with an iron key looped on his belt and motioned us inside. "They've gathered and have been waiting for a few hours, Jara. You would be wise to take caution."

"Thank you for the warning, Charlo, but I can handle myself and Diane, here, is no pushover either."

Charlo sighed. "Then I pray that you won't destroy the foundation or support columns during your fight. Good luck, Diane, with the crowd you're joining, you're going to need it."

Charlo was right.

As soon as Jara led me down to the bottom of the stairs and knocked out the same pass code Ko had used last night, the door swung inward by itself. Two boys were fighting each other with wooden training knives close to the door and had yet to noticed us, as their battle quickly drew closer to the doorway. Jara was able to step around them but I wound up right in-between them. I ducked twin swipes at my face then jumped forward and rolled to a stop besides Jara. The boys continued their fighting as Jara helped me up, "They gave you the nice greeting, Diane. That's a good sign. Now come on, there are a few Sheikah you need to meet besides young Loka and Tor."

As we went deeper under the church, I gazed around at the large room we had entered. It too was decorated similar to the room I'd stayed in at Impaz's home, but had tables and places to build small cooking fires that were ventilated through nearby barred vents. Even now, one fire was lit and a large cauldron full with a wondrous smelling, bubbling stew was standing atop it. Stone columns frequented the center of the room, supposedly the support beams Charlo mentioned, and were decorated with either the banner of Hyrule or a tapestry depicting some event in Hyrulean history.

Jara led me past all of this and into one small circular chamber where three people sat waiting, two women, one young and another very elderly, and one man. The man was the first to draw my attention. He wore blue and black skin-tight clothes showing off his large, muscular physique, had a long torn scarf around his neck and head, and bore a long sword, a katana, strapped to his back. His red eyes snapped open as we entered the chamber and his black beard scrunched as he frowned at us.

"You're late, Jara, and now we have multiple problems. The worst being that we may soon be completely cut off from Hyrule Castle!"

"Relax, Hanso. You're always worrying about things that haven't happened yet and missing the important stuff standing right in front of you."

Hanso blinked and narrowed his eyes at me. "You brought in an outsider, Jara? What is the meaning of this?"

Hanso's large hand inched towards his sword and Jara shook her head. "She's not an outsider, Hanso. She's one of us. This is Shea, Elda's daughter."

Silence permeated the room as Hanso gripped his sword and drew it with a flicker of his wrist. "It doesn't matter if she's the King's horse trainer, if she isn't a true Sheikah then she should not be here!"

Jara's right eye flicked towards me and I heard her mutter, "Use your magical sight now, or both of us will die here."

I nodded and focused on bringing out enough magic to use the spell, yet there was one problem. I couldn't call upon my magic. When I reached down into my magical center, all the energy I reached for was gone or not responding. My life was on the line and now my magic decided it didn't want to respond.

As I partially mentioned before, today was just not a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Why are the Sheikah attacking Diane, AGAIN? And what secret is Jara keeping from Diane? The answers are soon to come in more updates from 'The Bow and the Blade'! <strong>**Until then, tell me what you think through reviews and PMs! **

**Until the next chapter, faithful reader,**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	12. Faithless Allies

**Well, school is back in full swing, but promise I will finish this story. Sorry for the long delay but there were some plot points I had to nail out, again...**

**Thanks to RoxyCatMeow and LEva114 for their reviews and to J.A. for helping me with those plot points and a few continuity issues.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Faithless Allies<strong>

The choice was simple. Life or death? But the actions behind the choice I would make were more complex.

To dodge the blade or to let it fall? To ask for mercy or stay obstinately silent? To use my magical abilities and hope they responded or hope I was fast enough to face a Sheikah in close quarter combat? All these questions flashed through my mind as I saw the edge of Hanso's katana descend closer and closer to my head.

I chose a course of action and didn't hesitate. I stepped forward towards Hanso and simultaneously within the range of his swinging blade. He continued with his diagonal attack, his thickly-muscled arms continue to fall down, aiming for my head. I blocked his arm with my left forearm and left shoulder, resisting with all my might while shakily turning my right hand, with my palm towards me, so Hanso could see the mark on my hand clearly. "I bear the Eye of Destruction! Does that not prove my heritage as a Sheikah?"

Hanso faltered and narrowed his eyes. "What's to say that you aren't some Hylian who managed to take the Eye of Destruction from its last holder?"

Before I could even react, I was sent flying across the room and slammed into the unforgivingly hard stone wall. Dazed, I was barely able to see Hanso lumbering towards me, his sword positioned to finish me off. This was why someone should never use close-quarter combat against a master assassin.

Jara, who hadn't moved a muscle while I was attacked, gave an exasperated sigh at Hanso's accusation, causing the man to shift part of his attention to her. "If for some reason she was a Hylian and managed to bypass three different, highly complex, sealing spells don't you think that we would have found out just from the sheer magnitude of magical power it would take to break the ancient seal? Furthermore, a Hylian would have burnt themselves to a crisp using Din's Fire, in the ways I have observed her using it. Do you not trust the words of your second-in-command that much, Hanso?"

Hanso sheathed his blade. "Says the woman who wished me to initiate this test on the supposed daughter of Elda…"

I whirled to Jara, angry words on my lips at her faithlessness in me, but she held up a hand in my direction, effectively silencing me, and confronted Hanso. "Had we not been attacked by Shadow Beasts on the way here, I would have stayed silent while you tested Dian- I mean, Shea's prowess in battle. Now, what was this you were saying about us getting cut off from the Princess?"

I could only stare at Jara and Hanso until I finally was able to find my voice. "This whole thing was a test?! I nearly get cut in half just because you wanted to test my battle prowess?!"

Jara turned from her hushed conversation with Hanso and stated flatly, "Yes. Now sit and be quiet, Shea."

I was stunned both by Jara's quick mood change and her calling me by the name of Shea, which I still was not entirely comfortable with. With a loud huff, I sat on the cold, stone floor while giving my strongest glare up at my former mentor.

A cough from one section of the small, circular room brought my attention back to the two unknown women who sat across from me. The elder of the two women gave me an understanding smile and motioned for me to join her. Taking a glance toward Jara, who was still locked in an animated conversation with Hanso, I scooted closer to the woman, but not too close as was prudent considering the situation.

The younger woman rolled her eyes as her elder companion greeted me with another smile then whispered, "You did well earlier, but I suggest that you consider relinquishing your pride and admit that you had no magical energy. For, as it is said within the tribe, 'the truth shall be known, even if it must be sought out'."

I nodded, only politely half-listening to the old woman. I was still fuming over the 'test' Jara and Hanso had put me through and wasn't ready to get scolded by a woman I didn't even know. I was being a stubborn fool, but part of me was just happy to have stayed alive for a bit longer even if the choice I made was a bit on the reckless side.

The nasally voice of the other woman, sitting next to the elder woman, brought my full attention on the two. "Don't even waste your breath on the half-breed, Vizen. Your sage wisdom falls on deaf ears with this _Hylian_ brat."

I glared at the offender, taking a moment to quickly glance over her appearance as I did so. The woman appeared to be in her late twenties to early thirties, but already had lines on her face that bespoke of a stubbornness and arrogance even greater than my own. Her hair was as black as the sky at midnight and her eyes were the piercing red of a full Sheikah, bearing a scornful look which seemed permanent. Her clothes were of a quality and form that a well-off merchant's wife would wear, but were stylized slightly so she wouldn't be hindered if she had to fight.

Even if I didn't have any magical energy, I could sense an average amount of magical power coming from the woman. How did I know it was an average amount? I didn't completely know, but it seemed to me that if there was a stronger 'maga' than me, Jara wouldn't have made such a point about me joining up with the Sheikah. Anyway, Jara did say that there were some magic users within the shadowy tribe.

The older woman, apparently named Vizen, raised a hand towards the magic user, parting a portion of her long cloak-like robes so the hand was visible. "Peace, Zehra. She has been away from the tribe for a long time and has most likely forgotten our ways. Regardless, there is no need to insult her lineage unless you wish to insult the legacy of Impa Elda, as well."

Zehra grimaced and quickly looked away, a slight rosy hue spreading onto her cheeks. I raised an eyebrow at Vizen, impressed with her ability to quiet the arrogant Zehra. It seemed this hooded and robed elder's bark was far worse than her bite, but who could tell with the Sheikah?

Vizen turned her attention upon me.

"Now, Shea, it seems Jara and Hanso are nearly complete in exchanging news and plans," she pointed to the two Sheikah, whose conversation was starting to slow. "We'll need two more people to join us for our little meeting. Would you mind heading over to Telma's Bar and fetching them?"

I sighed, at least it was something to do besides sit and fume. "Who do you need me to bring?"

"You've met them already, dear. Just tell Telma that you've come to 'bring the secret warriors to the meeting of shadows'. She'll understand."

I wasn't sure I understood but I would do anything to have a task, even if it was just fetching a few more people. I made sure to get the knocking passcode from Vizen, and then nearly ran out into the welcome bustle of Castle Town.

Sights, sounds, and colors assaulted my senses as I made my way to the south gate of the town, where Telma's Bar was located. I made a few wrong turns, ending up in a strange carnival tent or in a building full of bugs with a strange girl asking if I'd brought golden bugs for some 'ball', but I eventually made it to Telma's.

Telma stared at me like I was a ghost then gave me a good-natured grin. "Diane! I thought you'd got caught by one of those horrid beasts!"

My mind shifted to recent memories, the ambush from the Shadow Beasts and then the 'test'. "I ran into a few… but I managed."

I walked closer to the bar and whispered, "I was sent to bring the secret warriors to the meeting of shadows."

Telma gave me a shocked and curious look. "Are you…?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to know. Less I know about that business the better. Now I'll get the two you're lookin' for. You're lucky they decided to come in today."

Telma emerged from behind the counter and walked back into the private room in the back of the bar. After a muttered conversation, two men came from behind the curtain and walked up to me. Even if I didn't recognize them immediately, the two certainly knew who I was.

"Diane!" Shad exclaimed, nearly hitting Auru with his book as his hands rose. "How wonderful it is to see you again! Sorry, we can't stay and chat, but we have an appointment with some allies. Now where is our escort…?"

"That would be me."

Shad's jaw dropped and Auru just looked like I'd said the most obvious thing in the world. Eventually, Shad recovered and had to run to catch up with Auru and me as we made our way out into the throng of shoppers in the marketplace. Once we were well into the crowds, I asked Auru a question that had been nagging me since I first found out he and Shad were the ones I was to escort.

"So, Auru how is it you and Shad came to work with these… shadows?"

The old soldier turned his suspicious blue eyes upon me. "I could ask the same thing to you, Diane. Although, you being one of 'them' isn't too hard to believe, considering the skills Telma mentioned and your demeanor. Now, as for why I work with the 'shadows' as you call them, I've known of them and their duty to the Royal Family since the days when I worked at the castle. We work with each other because we have a mutual cause; to see Hyrule restored to order."

Shad must have overheard my question for he quickly piped up. "My father worked as a tutor in the castle and told me of the legendary shadow warriors of the Royal Family. I had thought their existence was a myth until Auru introduced me to them. They needed a scholar in one of their meetings you see, and I've been asked to work alongside them ever since."

Their reasons were definitely convincing, but I decided to keep a wary eye out, just in case. Even though I may have agreed to help the Resistance, that didn't mean I had to give my trust to the members right away. In fact, it would be foolhardy to do so until I was given proof that this Resistance was made of more than just good intentions and inspiring words.

We finally made it back to the church and Charlo led us back down to the Sheikah hideout. It took me a moment to remember the code for the door to open, but I eventually recalled it and led the two into the hideout. As I held the door open for the two, a thought passed through my mind. "That code was the Song of Time…"

I had no idea where the information came from, yet it seemed right somehow. I wondered if it had something to do with my memories returning, since I had heard of cases where a person with memory lose suddenly recalled information that to them seemed to appear from nowhere. I decided to save that thought for a time when I wasn't getting shoved around by my mentor and her shady 'friends'.

The four Sheikah in the circular room were silent as Shad, Auru, and I walked in. Zehra huffed as she saw me but didn't risk saying anything in front of Vizen and the two Hylians. Hanso gave the two men a small nod then turned to Jara, who was leaning against the wall, her features in an expression of intense focus. My mentor slowly opened her now red eyes and motioned for those of us still standing to sit. "Let this meeting begin."

As I lowered myself down onto a cushion on the floor, I caught glimpses of red eyes from both Hanso and the two other women. It dawned on me then that this was why the legends always said Sheikah had red eyes, because when they were seen they always had red eyes. Perhaps it was another way to hide the fact that Sheikah looked exactly like Hylians. Nevertheless, I knew I'd have to ask later to get the true answer.

Jara waited until the room's occupants had settled into their seats before she stated, "Honored friends of the Hylian Resistance, please tell us what information you've gleaned on our enemy and the state of Hyrule since our last meeting."

Auru cleared his throat then began his report. "We have received reports of darkness afoot in five places around Hyrule. First, regarding Lake Hylia, the water level has miraculously returned to normal but there are still rumors of a threat deep below the lakebed.

"Second, in the Snowpeak Region, there have been reports through Ashei of strange snowstorms suddenly covering the area, making it impossible to traverse and gather information through normal means.

"Third, near the deepest parts of Faron Woods, there has been a rumor of something like a live scarecrow frightening off anyone who goes near those woods.

"Fourth, in the Gerudo Desert, there has been increased Bublin activity throughout the desert. We fear that the monsters are preparing for another invasion of Hyrule on the same scale as the Gerudo-Bublin Invasion around 6 years ago. There are still no signs of any Gerudo in the area, though.

"Finally, the folk around Hyrule Castle are getting tenser since there's still been no word from Princess Zelda ever since the Castle was burnt nearly two months ago. We decided not to send an agent into the Castle for fear of our enemy thinking that we are staging a rescue, which would put the Princess in even more danger if we dare try.

"That is all the information we have obtained."

Jara nodded, her eyes narrowing while she contemplated her next words. Hanso began adding information to Auru's report. I just ignored the rest of the meeting since it was all information that didn't concern me, though I did file bits and pieces in my memory, such as the fact 'the Hero' had been spotted near Lake Hylia.

Finally, once all the boring reports had finished, Jara spoke. "We'll let our watchers at Lake Hylia, Snowpeak, and Faron Woods stay where they're at for the moment, but we need not bring in fighters to those areas. However, the state of Gerudo Desert and Hyrule Castle concern me… Zehra, has there still been no word from the Princess through any means?"

The sour-faced woman shook her head slowly. "Not even a single whisper since the fire. Even the 'gossipers' are silent."

Shad's eyes lit up at that statement. "Do you refer to the Gossip Stones scattered around Hyrule? Legends say that you Sheikah created them to watch the land and communicate with the Royal Family."

The room grew silent as our eyes stared at Shad. I was curious to see if he was right, but that wasn't a question to ask in this type of setting, even if it was an innocent quandary between allies. The air had already seemed to grow stale by the time Vizen said, "Yes, the legends are true. Now, young Shad, if you let Jara continue we will finish this meeting and you can ask your questions, if we have time, then."

Shad's face flushed as he quickly apologized to Jara and went silent. Jara gave the smallest of nods to Vizen then continued. "Now, as for how we address these two distressing developments, there is really only one course of action we can currently take with the Gerudo Desert, considering our limited number of warriors. Auru, I wish for you to head to the eastern watchtower since you have military experience. Please report all your findings on numbers, armaments, and their movements to us as quickly as you can."

Auru grunted in acknowledgement.

"Now, considering the delicate situation of Hyrule Castle, I insist that the Resistance leave all concerns about Hyrule Castle to the Sheikah. We have means to find if Princess Zelda is still alive, and while your help is welcome elsewhere Hylians, we, Sheikah, have a duty we must fulfill to the sovereign of Hyrule. In fact, we already have created a plan to locate Princess Zelda. So please, leave this part to us."

Shad looked like he was going to argue but Auru stopped him and both men rose. Auru, looking worn and tired suddenly, stated, "I certainly hope your plan works, Sheikah, because we still don't have the man-power to fight-off the garrison of creatures in Hyrule Castle."

Jara smiled slyly. "Have no worries, Auru. We train our whole lives for dangerous missions like this. Give Telma my regards, when you see her."

After saying their farewells, Hanso let Auru and Shad out of the room. No one spoke once the Hylians left, everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. I finally had enough of being the quiet little bystander. "So, what exactly is this plan, Jara?"

"A single Sheikah is going to infiltrate Hyrule Castle, find Princess Zelda, and then return here either carrying word from the Princess or proof that she's alive."

It was a risky plan, considering what Auru said about what would happen if anyone was caught sneaking in the castle. However, there was still a good chance for success if the Sheikah was skilled enough.

I wasn't really interested in the answer to my next question, in fact, I mainly asked to try and fill the dead silence in the room. "So, are you going on the mission, Jara?"

My mentor fixed her cold, red eyed gaze on me and flatly stated, "No, I'm not. You're going, Shea."

I could almost hear Midna's ominous cackle in the background as I stared dumbfounded at the dangerous Sheikah.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I bet someone can guess where this is taking us! Hope you all enjoyed!<strong>

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter or the story so far through your reviews!**

**Until the next chapter, faithful readers,**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	13. Desperation

**Hello everyone! I now bring you the longest chapter I've ever written for this story (8 whole pages! Usually my chapters are around 5-6). Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks goes to LEva114, RoxyCatMeow, and to Juli Beawr for their encouragement and the kick-start I needed to get this chapter done. Also, thanks goes to J.A. for his help with this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – Desperation<strong>

I don't know how, but I was starting to get used to being surprised. Either that or my mind was in shock from getting surprised so many times that I wasn't even fazed by yet another 'bombshell' of a statement. So instead of overreacting and wanting to punch Jara, I merely nodded, dismissing myself from the meeting, exited the small room, and decided to make sure my weapons and supplies were in order in the cavernous main room of the hideout.

No one disturbed me as I sat on some cushions lying against the walls, close to the cooking fire where the stew sat bubbling merrily amidst the harsh background of the stone walls. In truth, there wasn't anyone in the main room at all leaving me with only my thoughts for company. So, as is common with people whose lives have taken a strange or rapid turn, my mind drifted over all that I'd learned over the past couple days.

I was Diane Tutela, known as 'Shea' according to the Sheikah. I bore a magical power known as the Eye of the Destruction, or 'Din's Fire' as it was frequently known. My mother's name was Elda and my father's was Alder Tutela. Elda was a leader of the Sheikah, an Impa, while my father was a Hyrulean Knight.

I stopped as a suddenly thought struck me. Jara had said I was part Sheikah, but why would she want a part Sheikah, who was clearly a weakling compared to a full-blooded Sheikah like Hanso, as an Impa? There must be some part of this complicated puzzle that I was missing, though I just couldn't figure it out then.

It was after a few hours had passed that I even saw another Sheikah, and she was only there to build up the cooking fire and stir the stew. Jara and the other three hadn't left the small circular room yet, most likely discussing details on things I either wouldn't want to know or could care less about. So I went about waxing my bowstring with bee's wax then mending my leather armor. It was while I was fixing a hole in my leather chest-guard that someone approached me.

I didn't even look up to see who it was, if they wanted to talk they would initiate the conversation, I was busy with a more important task than merely exchanging words. A deep sigh came from the newcomer, allowing me to identify him as Hanso, before he muttered, "I don't know what Jara thinks is so special about you, but if you're going to survive as a Sheikah you'll need to work twice if not three times as hard to learn our ways of unarmed and armed close combat."

"Uh-huh… Listen, 'Hans', I'm only here because Jara bullied me into coming. All I want is to get back to my normal life as a Hylian bodyguard as fast as can be. All this magic, Sheikah, and dark magical enemies stuff is not only unprofitable for me but a waste of time."

Me and my big mouth…

No sooner had I uttered 'time' than Hanso kicked me to floor. His voice boomed throughout the large room as he roared, "You're saying saving and protecting Hyrule from evil is a waste of time?! You're not even fit to be a bodyguard if you believe that!"

I glared at him as he continued his tirade, undeterred, "You're a disgrace to the Sheikah, to those that bore you, and to the blood of your ancestors! If Elda was alive, she would-"

I'd had enough by that point. "If my mother was still alive, Hanso, I wouldn't be wondering if even half of the information, and details of my past I've been told, is true!"

Hanso's brows furrowed and his face turned red as he said, "'A Sheikah'…"

"…'always tells the truth or suffers death'. Yeah, I heard, but that doesn't stop you all from hiding some information during the conversation. That's why I have to be a 'Seeker of Truth' as well."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jara emerge from the meeting room, with a perturbed expression on her face. Once she spotted Hanso looming over me, her expression darkened even more as she strode briskly over. A tap on Hanso's shoulder and a dangerously sweet smile from Jara sent Hanso walking off to pester some other unfortunate soul. "Are you alright? Hanso isn't the smartest lead warrior but his strength and hate of mixed blood is almost legendary. That's why the Sheikah stationed me here to watch him."

"That explains a lot… I've got a few more questions to ask, if you don't mind me bothering you, Jara."

"I already have enough bothering me and your questions will actually be something productive I can do. Ask away."

"Why did all the Sheikah eyes in the meeting turn red?"

Jara stopped, fixing a puzzled look at me before something dawned on her. "That's right… You would have forgotten about why our eyes change. You see, Shea, a Sheikah's eyes are naturally red, though we usually use a bit of magic to hide it when we are out among the populace."

"Then why aren't my eyes red when I don't use any magic?"

"Because this spell doesn't require us to consciously use magic, and the amount that's needed to keep the magic active is so small a Sheikah could easily pass as a Hylian for the rest of their lives, depending on how much magic power they have."

"Okay… So you're saying I'm using a spell to keep my eye color hidden, but why does it change when I use magic?"

"Since you are a beginner in magic, you can only use one spell at a time without hurting yourself. So, when you use a spell to enhance your eyesight, you reveal the true color of your eyes."

"Irksome magic…"

"Well, you might as well start getting used to the fact that you're going to be using magic more often than you'd like. Now, I assume your next question is going to be about the details for the forthcoming mission?"

I nodded.

"Very well. Your mission is to infiltrate the castle and locate Princess Zelda, who's most likely in the tallest tower of Hyrule Castle. Once you have found Princess Zelda, you are to tell the Princess that you've come to take 'Nayru's Love' to a safe location. If, by some strange chance, Princess Zelda is dead, you are to return here immediately and we shall consider our next course of action. However, according to our sources, Princess Zelda should still be alive."

"How am I to infiltrate the castle? From what you told me as we came to Castle Town, an evil magician is inside the castle."

"You'll get into the castle by way of a teleportation spell. As for after you're in the castle, you'll use this little contraption."

She held out a leather necklet with a smoky colored crystal dangling from it. "This crystal will transform you into a cat, since you don't know how to use the spell on your own. Once you find the Princess, all you need say is 'revert' and you'll return to your normal Hylian form. However, there's one other matter that must be taken care of."

She pointed down to my right hand. "We'll need to remove Din's Fire from you for the duration of this mission."

"Why? You'll be taking away the only magic spell I can defend myself with!"

"We need to take it because of how much magic it uses and also because Nayru's Love, a powerful defensive spell, releases a noticeable amount of magic from its crystal. If someone were to just carry it around the castle, without a strong sealing spell to negate the 'magical leakage', they'd be found by the magician before they took ten steps with Nayru's Love."

"So that's why you needed me to do this mission, because I already have a strong sealing spell to contain Din's Fire."

"Yes."

"Now where exactly in the castle are you going to send me?"

Jara procured two bowls of the finished stew, walked over to one of the tables, and laid a parchment down in-between the two bowls. Motioning for me to sit and eat, she replied to my inquiry. "There are warp points hidden all over the castle that can only be accessed and seen by a Sheikah. The Royal Family authorized us to do this since we are their 'Shadow Warriors' and 'Guardians'. Now, you'll be sent to the warp point closest to the room where the enemy is most likely holding Princess Zelda, but we won't send you directly into the room. Do you know why?"

"It's because I don't want to randomly appear where there could be enemy forces while I'm on a stealth mission."

Jara smiled. "Yes, so we'll send you to this warp point here."

She gestured to the parchment and it took me a moment to realize it was the layout of Hyrule Castle. On the staircase leading up to the highest tower was a small red 'x'. "You'll have to find a warp point out on your own, but once you put a bit of magic into the symbol for the warp point, the crystal will do the rest."

This mission was becoming more complex by the second, but I quelled my curious tongue into silence and set about eating the food placed before me. While my mouth was savoring the rich taste of rabbit stew, my mind was whirling with the mission set before me.

I was completely unprepared for a mission like this. The only reason Jara probably chose me and not one of the more experienced Sheikah was because I had a seal to hide Nayru's Love from the dark magician ruling the castle. Other than my convenient seal, I had absolutely no training in the ways of Sheikah magic or the Sheikah stealth tactics, which were legendary for good reason if everyone thought they were extinct. I was the very definition of the word 'novice'.

"Does anyone else have a seal that could contain Nayru's Love, Jara?"

"At the moment, no. We could try and make a seal on someone else, but there's no guarantee that the new seal holder would be able to withstand the magical energies once they have Nayru's Love. Since you've already trained your body to endure powerful magic and we need to contact the Princess as soon as possible, you are the only person I can ask to do this mission."

"Ask? No, you flat out ordered me to do it, Jara!"

I could see the guilt wash over her as she agreed. "Yes, I did. However, you are the only person that can complete this mission… As an added bonus, I give you this promise on my honor as a Sheikah. If you complete this mission for me, I and the Sheikah will not require you to go on missions for us again."

Those words were sweet music to my ears. My freedom was finally going to return to me after two days of being ordered about like a good little soldier. So it was without hesitation that I consented to Jara's promise.

* * *

><p>It took me a while to get used to my new feline body. Once Zehra removed Din's Fire, with Jara overseeing, the harsh sorceress summoned a portal and, without a 'by your leave', sent me straight into cat form and into the portal. I landed up on a window ledge overlooking a twisting staircase. If any enemy looked up they would have seen what looked to be a drunken tabby cat.<p>

I finally recovered my balance only to discover another fact. I was cold.

I've hardly ever been affected by temperature changes. Even in the winter months and snowfall, I've barely felt anything besides a slight bit of discomfort, which I easily ignored. So it stands to reason that it was strange actually feeling 'cold'. Perhaps it was an aftereffect of removing Din's Fire, but I didn't like it.

_Just find the Princess, get the silly crystal spell, and get out without getting killed. Forget about the cold drafts of wind and the freezing raindrops soaking my fur… Yeah, Jara better not have me going on a mission like this anytime soon…_

Once I felt sufficiently recovered from my 'trip' to the windowsill, I crouched down near the edge and looked down at the stairs. It was just another set of cold stone stairs, but with my shrunken size the height down to the stairs felt twice as high as it was. My initial urge was to take my chances with the rain outside the castle, but my mind and a cold breeze ruffling my fur allowed me to see reason again and I jumped down onto the stairs, landing easily on all four feet.

I took my time going up the stairs, making sure to act cool and casual like all the other cats I've seen wandering around town. Eventually I made it to the top of the stairs where two iron-clad doors were closed. I sat on the threshold, flicking my tail back and forth while pondering what I should do next, when the door slowly creaked opened inward. I took a brief second to smell the scents inside, an animalistic habit that I allowed since I had no clue what lay within.

The room was smoky and musty, which was clear as soon as I took a deep sniff. However, beneath the overpowering mold and fumes lay a faint smell of perfume, lady's powder, and sweet herbs. If this wasn't the Princess' room then the occupant had to at least be a noble. My ears flicked in reaction to quick fluctuations in the air and a sound like a person out of breath.

I waited a moment more then stole inside to a corner of the room. There was a quick intake of breath as a woman (the pitch of her voice was too high to be a man's) took a step away from the door. She wore a long, black, ornate cloak with the hood over her face enough to only expose her delicate mouth and nose. I stared at her, wondering what she was going to do next.

The woman sighed and knelt down to the floor, extending a pale hand out to me. I took a long look to make sure there was nothing sinister behind the action and lazily made my way to her. I needed to see underneath this woman's hood and see if this was indeed the princess.

I stopped just before her hand and sat down, focusing all my attention on her shadowy face. Soon my eyes adjusted to the change in light and I nearly grew sick with jealousy. It was without a doubt the Princess of Hyrule in all her otherworldly beauty. Her eyes were as blue as crystal drops of rain water and her face held a sorrow and compassion so deep that it would bring a tear even to a cat's eye.

I backed away, drawing a curious glance from the Princess before meowing, "Revert."

Bones shifted and snapped painfully back into position as I rose up into my full Hylian height, which happened to be about the same height as the Princess'. After my bones settled and I was steady on my feet, I opened my eyes. The familiar red tint to all I saw quickly told me my Sheikah eyes were active and I could do nothing to deactivate them until my body was completely in equilibrium with my surroundings again.

Slowly, I bowed respectfully to the Princess, my right hand over my heart. "Your Highness."

Princess Zelda, the true monarch of Hyrule, nodded and took off her hood, revealing a smile of contentment and joy. "Your presence is most welcoming, honorable Sheikah. I was afraid that Hyrule's current enemy had eliminated all of the Royal Family's allies. Please, what is your name? How fare my people? And, what recent events have taken place? Is there news of the Hero?"

"Princess, I can only answer one question at a time. In order, I am Diane Tutela, also known as Shea among my people. As for the state of the people of Hyrule, apparently many are frightened with the increase of monster attacks and few dare venture outside the walls of their settlements. Currently, Lake Hylia has been restored to its former appearance and the Hero has been seen there."

Zelda looked thoughtful and turned towards the window. "I see…"

"Forgive me, your highness, but I did not come for small talk. I've been given a mission that must be carried out as quickly as I am able to do it."

Zelda's eyes snapped back into focus and she walked purposefully to a small desk. "Yes, forgive me, Diane. I've been filled with worry and restlessness while being confined here and merely your appearance has brought me hope for the future of Hyrule."

She placed a hand over one of the stone blocks in the wall and it faded away as if it hadn't been there in the first place, revealing a wrapped oblong object. "You came to retrieve this, I believe. I've kept it hidden as well as I can."

She unwrapped the object, which was a crystal with a formation within that seemed like a blue pearl. "Nayru's Love."

I held out my right hand, palm down, and Zelda placed the tip of the crystal onto my seal. Instantly, there was a flash of light and the crystal melded into my hand. Power and strength flooded back into my body though it felt different from the intensity of Din's Fire. Where Din's Fire felt warm enough to scorch all that dared touch me, Nayru's Love held a subtle, indestructible protectiveness around me, almost like armor.

My attitude changed faster than I could blink an eye, willing me to take the Princess far away from here to ease her pain. "Princess, now that I've found you, please allow me to help you escape from this place! I can take you to safety and where your allies…"

My voice trailed off as I saw the Princess slowly shake her head then gently place her hands over my seal. "I must stay here, Diane. If I were to suddenly disappear, the madman, our enemy, would stop at nothing to find me and possible hurt my people more than he already has. Also, I bear the blame for the current state of Hyrule and it is my duty to make sure no more harm comes to my people through my actions. Your concern for my welfare is comforting, Diane, but there is nothing that can be done to change this situation at the moment."

"There must be something I can do."

I must admit that it was strange I was giving my services to the princess out of pity for her, but something within me urged me to listen and help the princess in any way I could. It could have been my training from when I was a child among the Sheikah or it could have been that Zelda inspired those around her to help her to make the kingdom peaceful and prosperous once again. Din's Flame, it could have also been I was being influenced by Nayru's Love! But whatever the reason, I was inadvertently pledging myself into the Princess' service.

Princess Zelda smiled sadly and surprisingly threw her arms around me in a hug. "You're just as Elda used to describe you."

I couldn't help but stiffen at the name of Elda. The mother I couldn't remember had spoken of me to this Princess? There were so many questions I wished to ask her, but Zelda was already drawing back and detailing what I needed to do next.

"You need to strengthen your skills, Diane. I've had a glimpse of what the future will bring and in order to save Hyrule you must strengthen your magic and Sheikah abilities. Continue to help your people in protecting Hyrule and you'll soon encounter the Hero. Please, you must help him in whatever small way you can."

I could only nod. This was a heavy matter and there was no doubt she would have ordered me rather than request this without good reason. She walked back to the place where she'd stored Nayru's Love and took out an elegantly designed arrow, which seem to glow slightly in the dim room.

"This is a Light Arrow, the weakness of our enemy when it is at its full power. You'll need to seek one of the four Light Spirits – Ordona, Faron, Eldin, or Lanayru – in their respective springs. Show this arrow to them and they will know you have my blessing in charging the light arrow. Use this arrow well, Diane."

I took the arrow. Based upon its shape, the arrow was undoubtedly an armor-piercing arrow, but the fletching was strange. "While I'm thankful for the gift, when should I use this arrow?"

A small, delicate smile graced the Princess' features as she replied, "When the time comes, you'll know when to use this. Until then, guard it against Hyrule's enemies."

I took one last look at the arrow then carefully place it in my quiver. "I shall keep it safe then."

"Thank you, Diane. I am truly grateful for your aid."

A sound emerged from behind the doors leading to the staircase. As it drew closer and closer, I soon realized it was panting from an exhausted animal or monster. Instinctively, my hand reached for my dirk only to grasp empty air. I silently cursed as I realized I'd yet to replace my lost dirk from my mission to the Zora's Domain. So, instead of my dirk, I pulled out an arrow from my quiver and held it ready to thrust downward.

Princess Zelda held up a hand, warning me to not attack but I kept the arrow at the ready anyway. Casually, she walked back to her desk and began writing; obviously thinking it was just the guard. I flattened myself against the shadows next to the door, giving myself barely enough room to see through the door. Just as I was about to open the door a bit wider, a large gray and black marked wolf leapt in with some sort of white creature clinging to its back.

After a moment, I knew it to be Link, Midna's Hylian and wolf companion. To my surprise, the white creature fell off of Link's back and revealed itself to be a very sickly-looking imp I knew well. Midna.

Oh, what joy I felt when I saw her lying on the ground, but that joy soon dissipated into sympathy and guilt. Her breathing was too quick and her skin was a sickly white, covered in sweat, and apparently burning with fever by the way she shivered. Link whimpered pityingly and gave me a look as if to say 'help her, please!', but I would not move. I owed the imp my life, yet… I had neither the power nor the skills to save her. All I could do was to give her a swift painless death.

Anyone who reads this account of my tale may think of me as a callous, unfeeling soul, but I ask you this. If you were in my position, what would you have done? Would it have been better to try and save Midna only to end up killing her in the process? Or would sending her to the realm beyond this life have been better?

I would not bear the burden of Midna's death on my hands, so I did nothing.

It was Zelda who, in her great compassion, saw what must be done to save Midna. She gave Midna a portion of her magical power - the Triforce - and her soul, saving the life of the imp from the realm of, what I later learned as, the Twilight. Nevertheless, the enemy had countermeasures in place should Zelda use her power.

In the event Zelda used a predetermined amount of her magic, a teleportation spell would activate, sending her straight into the hands of the madman who overturned Hyrule. I learned this shortly after Zelda disappeared before my eyes as she healed Midna. The Princess, with her undeniable foresight, had written a message for me, detailing what was going to occur moments after our discussion, on the one sheet of parchment she had placed on the table.

Midna and Link were already gone by the time I finished the letter. Slowly, I activated my magic to enhance my vision and scanned the room. There were multiple Sheikah symbols placed around the room but only one of them could be used as a warp point out of the room. I stamped out the fire in the fireplace (it wasn't needed now anyway) and walked to the symbol glowing red to my eyes. Once I placed a portion of my magic in it, the crystal around my neck glowed and I found myself out on the back part of the church's roof.

I looked back to take one last mournful look at the castle and cursed. A barrier made up of dark orange and black colored magic formed a diamond-like shield around the castle. I had warped out of the castle just in time.

Now, there was no way to return to the castle and save Princess Zelda from Hyrule's enemy. Her fate was sealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Now we finally feel like we've progressed in the story! To give you readers a reference, the 'Lakebed Temple' Arc is over and the 'Master Sword' Arc has begun.<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed! If you did, please let me know through reviews! If you found something you did not like, or is grammatically incorrect, please PM me!**

**Until the next update, faithful readers,**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	14. Of Heroes and Scarecrows

**Hello everyone! Thank you for your patience during the interval between updates! Also, thank you to RoxyCatMeow and to LEva114! You both make my day when I see your reviews!**

**Well then, without further delay, I now present to you the next chapter of _T__he Bow and the Blade_! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Of Heroes and Scarecrows<strong>

I have done some pretty strange missions in my time as a bodyguard, which for the sake of decency I shall not mention in this account, but none of them could even compare to first magic 'lesson' I had with Jara. It turned out to be a game of 'Sheikah tag' with an animated, annoying, and dangerous scarecrow.

How did I get into that crazy mess? Allow me to explain.

I was still on the roof, staring back at the newly created barrier between me and the princess of Hyrule when my mind began thinking over the previous conversation. I must admit I had begun to do more thinking than doing ever since my past was 'revealed' to me, but that is beside the point.

Zelda had somehow convinced me to help her (I am still not certain how to this day), and, in order to help the princess, I needed to work with the Sheikah. Great…I could just imagine the smug grin on Jara's face if, or when, I told her the news.

It took me all of two minutes to return to the Sheikah's hideout and find Jara, who was sitting at the exact same table where she'd shown me the map of Hyrule Castle. Relief washed over her tense face as she saw me approach and she rose, motioning for me to join her. "I'm glad you're safe. How fared your mission?"

I had to tell her the bad news concerning the new barrier. Needless to say, Jara's 'happy' mood quickly shifted to a mixture between worry and anger. Her mood worsened when I handed her the note Zelda had left for me. Concerned for my mentor, and already finished with the bad news, I proceeded to tell Jara the 'good' news.

As expected, the smug grin appeared on her face. It might have been she was happy that I got Nayru's Love, but I knew it was because I asked, "Jara, you know that promise you made about me not doing missions for the Sheikah?"

"Yes…"

"Forget the promise. I'll help the Sheikah, but only because Princess Zelda asked me to."

Cue the self-satisfied grin. "I had a feeling you'd change your mind after talking with Zelda, Shea."

"Yes, and about this 'Shea' business, could you please just call me Diane? It's hard enough accepting that I'm a Sheikah without having to respond to a totally different name, as well."

"If that's what you'd prefer," Jara sighed melodramatically.

"It is. Now, what do I need to do to help the Sheikah?"

Jara nodded, once again falling back into her Sheikah business persona. "You, 'Diane', need to relearn the Sheikah spells, techniques, and combat. The first one is a technique that all Sheikah can do called the 'Shroud of Shadows'. But, before we start with that, we need to travel to a special place to train and you need this."

Jara handed me a familiar weapon, my dirk. I gave her an exasperated look then took the weapon. "I wish I'd gotten this sooner."

"It's too heavy to use on most stealth missions, anyway," waving away the comment with one hand.

After another glare at the now playful Jara, we set about preparing to leave. I got Din's Fire back, finally feeling warm for the first time in what felt like forever, and Zehra took Nayru's Love, placing it in a spelled bag so our enemy could not find it. I wondered why I had to use my seal to hide Nayru's Love, but Jara explained that Zehra didn't have the bag at the time I left for the mission and the bag didn't completely block the leakage of magical energy.

Jara told Hanso, Zehra, and Vizen the new developments, which took a surprisingly short time, but after that we were ready to leave. Through another teleportation spell I went, ending up walking out of a stone statue (located on a massive tree root overlooking a deep gorge) with a hole in its center. As a faint breeze flowed through the hole, I could hear a quiet little melody.

Jara soon stepped out of the stone and noticed my puzzled expression. "It's a Howling Stone. The Hero of Time commissioned us to make these statues, so they each played a different melody he learned on his travels, and place them in specific locations across Hyrule. Naturally, we had some Hylian artisans carve the main part of the statues while we carved out the 'hole' and made them into warp points."

"Warp points?"

"Yes, warp points are places we can use a Sheikah magic spell called the 'Shadow step' to traverse long distances and end up at another warp point. There are hundreds of warp points around Hyrule, but there are two main types. The precise warp point and the all-purpose warp point. The precise one, allows us to go to one already determined location, requiring less magic to activate. The all-purpose one, allows a Sheikah to go anywhere there's a warp point, but the greater the distance the higher the cost of magical energy. The precise warp points are more common than the all-purpose, as to be expected."

I absorbed around half the information before I was completely confused. 'Precise' and 'all-purpose' warp points? What next? 'Secure' warp points?

"There are also secure warp points that will only teleport specific people to secret areas."

"Really… I never would have guessed."

Jara shoved me, playfully. "You're such a spoilsport, Diane. Come on, teleporting is only part of what you'll be learning today."

I couldn't help but sigh as I followed Jara through a small tunnel and into thick woods, where only green light came through due to the tree canopy. Another of the 'Howling Stones' was nearby but this one was different. Instead of a carving of a beast-like figure, a Triforce was carved around the hole. Jara made a dramatic sweep with her arm and stated, "Welcome to the Lost Woods."

I'd heard tales about the 'Lost Woods', mostly just second-hand rumors, but I'd never actually been here, for good reason. In every single tale, without exception, it was said that those who traversed the Lost Woods never returned. The said woods were also fairly hard to find, unless you lived in the forest your whole life, which I hadn't. Now I was here, but I couldn't guess what Jara would specifically have me doing in the Lost Woods of all places.

Once I'd taken some time to absorb the scenery, Jara handed me a map of Hyrule with all sorts of red or blue lines along with yellow dots crisscrossing all over it, making the map look like a twisting labyrinth, and also a map of the Lost Woods. After I stared, confused at the maps, Jara explained. "It's all the warp points across Hyrule and the Lost Woods, so guard those maps as if your life depends on it, because it might. The red lines are restricted warp points, blue are precise warp points, and yellow are all purpose warp stations. You'll notice that two all-purpose warp stations are set up at the Hidden Village and the Sheikah hideout in Castle Town, as a precaution if we ever are attacked."

I nodded, still not understanding why Jara decided to continue talking about warp points.

"Well then, if you understand all that, then let's get started on learning actual spells."

It took a good part of the remaining daylight hours to learn the two spells. It didn't take me long at all to figure out that I was much better at using the Sheikah invisibility spell than the warping spell. For the invisibility spell, all that was required is that you imagine yourself covered in shadows adding magical energy into the air, causing any susceptible or distracted mind into believing you had disappeared into thin air. Warping was another matter entirely.

In order to warp, you not only had to know the location of the exit, but you also needed to form a portal while thinking of that exit. Needless to say, it took me far longer to decipher the intricate spell. Only when I was able to successfully use a warp spell (ending up at the howling stone outside the Lost Woods by using the Tri-force stone), did Jara allow me to rest and recover some of my lost energy.

Jara, who told me she'd been an instructor for the Sheikah longer than she'd been a warrior alongside my mother, shared some fruit and water with me. While we ate, she told me more about the Sheikah and our long history with the Royal Family. Apparently, before we had even become the protectors of the Royal Family, we had been the guardians of Hylia, the patron goddess of all Hyrule. When Hylia sacrificed her divine form in order to temporarily seal away a great evil (none of the Sheikah dared speak the name lest the evil somehow awaken), she took the form of a Hylian girl called Zelda, who became the first Queen of Hyrule after the great evil was defeated and completely sealed away by the Hero from the Sky.

While it all seemed like old wives tales, the story made sense. It explained why the women of the Royal Family were rumored to have great magical powers and a firm connection to Sheikah. It also explained why many of the major landmarks around Hyrule had some form of the name 'Hylia' within them, especially if 'Hylia' had been the 'patron goddess' of Hyrule.

However, I had little interest in the subject of gods and goddesses. My main focus was on what Jara was going to have me do with my 'newfound' skills. I didn't have to wait long to find out.

Once I had sufficiently recovered a sizable amount of energy, Jara took out a small, wooden oval-shaped flute I had heard being called an 'ocarina'. Placing the instrument gently to her lips, a melancholy tune – almost like a lullaby – drifted upon a small breeze within the forest. The breeze intensified and a happy little melody responded to the lullaby before a maniacal laugh echoed among the trees.

A scarecrow-like imp carrying a blue-flamed lantern and a wooden trumpet appeared in the boughs of a tree before skipping through the air and doing a little spin in front of Jara.

"Shadow Lady come to play?" it asked in a childish voice as it cocked it's evilly smiling head to one side.

Jara shook her head. "Sorry, little one, I can't play with you today, but I brought someone new to play with you."

"Someone new? Yay! What game we play with new friend?"

"How about… Sheikah tag."

"Tag! Tag! Fun! Fun!"

"Just let me tell your new friend the rules and then you can play with her. When she's ready she'll touch the large tree and you can start. Alright? No cheating now."

"Skull Kid, not cheat! Will wait for new friend like Shadow Lady say!"

Skull Kid spun into the air and disappeared only to reappear on the far side of the glade. Jara turned her back on Skull Kid, blocking the imp's view of Diane, and began to whisper, "The object of the game is to 'tag' Skull Kid and then make it to the Sacred Grove, a place on the other side of the Lost Woods, using the 'Shadowstep' and 'Shroud of Shadows' without getting 'tagged' by Skull Kid or killed by anything else. You may only use the 'Shadowstep' technique a maximum of three times during the game, so choose wisely when to use it."

"What do you mean 'anything else'?"

Skull Kid whined before Jara could respond. "Play now! Play now! No talk, play!"

Jara gave me a smile and a shrug before walking towards the Triforce stone. "I'll be waiting at the Sacred Grove, Diane. Try not to get too badly injured."

"Injured?! Jara!"

But Jara had already disappeared, leaving me with the lunatic scarecrow. Sighing in exasperation, I quickly checked my weapons and approached Skull Kid. Before I had even gotten halfway, Skull Kid blew his horn, spewing out leaves in the process, and laughed mischievously before disappearing once again.

Before I could even blink, an opening, leading out of the glade and deeper into the forest, suddenly revealed itself and I was surrounded by four puppet-like monsters. Ah, they were the 'anything else' Jara had spoken about and they looked about as friendly as Hanso.

The creatures lurched forward without warning, their arms raised above their heads and wooden heads rattling. I barely had time to jump backward to avoid one swiping hand before another puppet flew next to me and swung its right hand back for a powerful blow, giving me just enough time to land on one foot and jump back again.

An archer's only advantage in battle is distance. We take down the enemy before they get a chance to attack or retaliate. However, close combat is not our forte. I knew enough to get around most attacks, but I was starting to get the feeling that against these puppets I was in deep trouble.

I slid to a stop up against the back of the glade, the Triforce stone one step to my right. One desperate step and I was touching the stone, hoping I could warp away from this fight, but I couldn't feel the stone respond to my magic like it had before. The two ways out of the forest were closed off (the entrance was covered with vines) so there was only one option left to me.

I drew out my bow and notched an arrow in the same moment before drawing back and firing, all in a single, calming breath. One marionette fell, an arrow transfixed in its forehead, with a final defiant rattle before I disappeared in front of the puppets. None of my enemies noticed the missing arrow in their motionless 'comrade' as they swiveled in all directions, hoping to catch a glimpse of me they would never see.

I silently passed through to the next clearing. There was a small pond in this one, with three tunnels leading out, the left and center tunnels across the pond. The tunnel on the left was pitch black, most likely closed on the other end, while the other two had light shining through them. I took out the map Jara gave me and quickly scanned it.

I found my location on the map and followed the warp points. There were only five through the whole forest that I knew I could use, the only problem was getting to them. If I took the center tunnel, I would emerge in a spot that would take me two warps to get to the Sacred Grove. However, to get to that tunnel I would have to cross over the pond, leaving me exposed to any enemy. The right tunnel would take me through a longer route but I would just be walking through forest and not have to cross any bodies of water.

Something about the motionlessness of the air set me on edge. There were enemies here, watching, but the question was where?

Slowly, I put the map away and took a step forward, sliding my trailing foot along the ground. A telltale rattle echoed from the trees just above my head, just before four more of Skull Kid's minions fell from the trees to float upon the ground. I still had the Shroud spell activated but I could start to feel the magical drain. I only had a few minutes left to use the spell before I would have to conserve energy for warping. Taking a chance, I stole past the four guards and went down the right hand tunnel.

There was only one path through this new clearing and who, or what, would be waiting for me there? Yes, the nasty little demon, Skull Kid. I say nasty because it brought not one, but two Poes along with it.

Poes more commonly referred to as 'ghosts' are vengeful wandering spirits that just love to kill anyone that happens to run into them. They don't care if it's a Hylian knight or some desert bandit, if it's alive and humanoid, they kill it. Worse still, no normal person was able to see the horrible little ghosts, only the blue-flamed lanterns they always carried. While my Sheikah eyes were active, due to me using a different spell, I could only barely make out a wavering outline of the Poes.

I had seconds left of using the Shroud before I had to cancel the spell or risk only using one warp spell to get to my destination. The Poes had yet to spot me but I somehow knew my little 'invisibility' spell would not trick them as it had done the puppets. With only around ten seconds of safety left, I stared straight at the grinning Skull Kid.

It was time to wipe the grin off that face.

My shroud spell disintegrated as the arrow left my bow and flew to strike Skull Kid square in the chest. The impish scarecrow looked at the missile in confusion before casually pulling it out, looking up at me, and stating happily, "I 'it' now!"

The two Poes charged and I sprinted back into the clearing with three tunnels, running through the shin-deep water as fast as I could, though I had to bat one puppet away with my bow before I raced into the relative safety of the next clearing. According to the map, I could either take a quick left through the tunnel to get to a warp point leading straight to the Sacred Grove or I could use the warp point located in the center of this clearing to warp to the very same warp point. Since I hate using magic, I would have preferred to use the first method. Unfortunately, the tunnel was conveniently blocked and there was no object in the center of the clearing to even hold the supposed warp point.

The creaking of wood and rattling of heads alerted me that there was no time to get frustrated, so I looked for a somewhat defensible position. To my delight, there were stumps creating ledges leading up to a huge tree limb that crossed the entire width of the glade. Sparing no time for caution or doubt, I climbed up the stumps and was immediately besieged by wooden puppets.

Thankfully a few solid hits with my bow shaft sent them crumpling to the ground, but I still suffered a few painful gashes across my left shoulder and right side. Once I made it to the tree limb, I risked a glance back to find that the puppets were gathered at the first tree stump ledge, looking straight at me but not moving. Something about their painted smiles bothered me and I turned away only to see Skull Kid flying towards me, a shriveled hand outstretched and ready to 'tag' me.

My mind was in utter shock and disbelief at how Skull Kid had appeared in front of me. A scarecrow shouldn't have been able to move that fast! That's when I made the connection. Skull Kid wasn't a scarecrow. It was a visible spirit that could change its body to either solid or air-like states.

Fear I didn't know I possessed silently crawled icily up my spine as Skull Kid's hand came closer and closer. I was pinned down with Skull Kid and his minions easily blocking me from the warp point I desperately needed to get to. This wasn't a friendly game now; it was a life or death struggle.

The mark on my right hand pulsed and I swung my bow at Skull Kid with all the strength I possessed. The wood connected with Skull Kid's head, creating a loud whump, just before the dangerous hand touched my left shoulder. The imp was sent flying off of the tree limb and I didn't stay to watch his descent.

I raced to the glowing Sheikah mark on the limb and quickly activated the portal. I stumbled out of the portal and nearly fell off the edge of the tree branch. I glanced behind and realized that I'd only passed through the blocked left passageway of the previous area and ended at the very tip of the large branch spanning that place.

I took a glance down and smiled grimly. It was a sizable distance down to the ground and there weren't any convenient ledges to climb down. The only way down was to jump.

I could hear a childish growl of frustration coming from behind the closed tunnel, and decided now was not the time to be scared of heights. Sliding off the ledge, I landed with knee-jarring grace upon the forest floor. I scanned the area for the telltale red Sheikah portal symbol and found it upon a slightly raised portion of the center of the circular area.

A victorious shout emerged from above; Skull Kid had arrived. I forced my hurting legs into one last sprint towards the warp point. Crouching down as I ran, I held my right hand outstretched the last few yards and felt the hairs on my neck stand straight up.

I dared not look back as I knew something – either a Poe or Skull Kid - was right behind me as I ran. In desperation, I dove forward the last yard and touched the warp point. My body was only partially transported through the portal when I felt a chill pass through my disappearing body. An instant later, I stood on a rock in the center of a glade right in front of a very annoyed and pouty Skull Kid.

"Shadow Lady no say you shadow dweller too. No fun play with shadow people. Always disappear to far place. Cause Skull Kid to search hard and find. Shadow People cheat! Only win one game against shadow people. Boy no see me and then fall to ground when tagged. Boy not run and tag Skull Kid back. Just sleep for long time."

So only one person had died during this training? While it was slightly comforting, it didn't put me completely at ease since it was only the first stage. What other dangers would I face to learn the Shaikah's skills?

With a long sigh, Skull Kid's shoulders drooped. "Now new friend go to Shadow Lady. Never play with Skull Kid again."

As much as I wanted to roast the little, childish scarecrow spirit, I couldn't help but feel sorry for it. It was lonely and wanted to play with someone. Anyone. Although, when it did play, when it touched a living person, Skull Kid unintentionally killed them. What a lonely existence this wayward spirit led.

In a rush of compassion and insanity, I replied, "I'll come back and play with you, Skull Kid. I have to finish my training first though, so it might take some time."

Skull Kid raised its dejected head, staring at me almost in disbelief. "Shadow Girl come play with Skull Kid someday?! Girl promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Yay! Yay! New friend come back to play! Play again soon, Shadow Girl!"

With a joyous giggle, Skull Kid twirled through the air and disappeared. I watched the place where it had been for a moment longer then made my way deeper into the Sacred Grove.

I was exhausted, so it didn't come as a surprise that I didn't see the shadow shrouded Jara, but I found one surprise that left me staggering to try and think straight. A Hylian male dressed in a green tunic emerged from the ruins of a temple atrium within the Sacred Grove at the exact moment I emerged onto a stone balcony overlooking the area before the atrium. Both of us stared, perplexed at the other, and my gaze drifted down to the sword firmly grasped in the Hylian's right hand. The Master Sword. The blade wielded by the Hero of Legend to slay the great evil threatening Hyrule.

As if that wasn't shocking enough, floating to the Hylian's left was Midna. It took all of three seconds to identify the Hylian and grasp why he would have the Master Sword.

The Hero of Legend was Link.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, I love the feeling of progress in a story... As you all might or might not have guessed, Diane did her little game of Sheikah tag while Link was trying to figure out that hard puzzle to get the Master Sword (I still have trouble with that particular puzzle...).<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed this new (and lengthy) chapter! If you did, please let me know through reviews! Constructive criticism, or just a little note to let me know you enjoyed it, is always appreciated!**

**Until the next update, faithful reader,**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	15. To Eldin's Realm

**Well, it's finally out! Took me long enough to get this chapter done...**

**Thanks goes RoxyCatMeow and LEva114 for their reviews and to J.A. for helping with continuity! **Hope you all enjoy!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – To Eldin's Realm<strong>

_The Hero of Legend was Link…_

I stood there like a startled deer, staring at Link, before the ever 'gracious' Midna opened her mouth. "Diane? What are YOU doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Midna," I nodded to her companion. "Link."

Link sheathed the Master Sword and nodded in return. Midna sighed, "It's not that we aren't 'thrilled' to see you, Red Eyes, but we're sort of in a rush."

I let the 'Red Eyes' comment pass, but I would have fried her right then and there if I had enough magical power. "I'll only be a few minutes, Midna. Call it a meeting between allies if you will, for I have been tasked with saving Hyrule by Princess Zelda."

At the mention of the Princess name, Link's eyes grew attentive but he said nothing. "So, Hero…"

Link flinched at the name but again didn't respond. Instead, Midna spoke for him. "Humph! He hasn't done anything yet to get that fancy title."

"Be that as it may, he wields the Master Sword, Midna. Even you can't deny the similarity of Link and the Hero of Legend. However, before I begin talking too much, I shall let you depart. You both must have heroic matters to attend to. If you need an extra archer, Link, merely speak with Telma and I'll join you when I'm able."

I turned to leave, having said my piece, but Midna spoke again. "Wait! Why are you so eager to help us? Even if Princess Zelda asked you to, you're not the type to just follow orders."

Ah, the bittersweet irony. Midna was right. Instead of forging my own path, as I had before I met the Sheikah, I now followed their orders only because I promised Zelda I would help her. I am not so dishonorable and selfish that even if I lose a small bit of freedom, for a time, I will break my word.

"Because I was asked to and I want to help Hyrule. End of story."

Without waiting for any more comments, I walked away from the edge of the balcony until I was behind a doorway blocked by a statue, out of sight of Link and Midna. They didn't stay for too long before I heard what sounded to be like chimes and glanced back around the door's frame to see that Link and Midna were gone.

"And just how do you know the Hero, Diane?" a voice asked from behind me. My body stiffened instinctively, but relaxed as I turned to face Jara.

"I met him in Castle Town before I got dragged into all this magic and Sheikah business. Although, I didn't know he was the Hero until now."

Jara raised her head to the sky. "Will you never cease to amaze me?"

"Will you ever realize your calling as an actress?"

Jara actually laughed at that. "You know, your father told me exactly the same thing! You must have inherited his painfully true sense of humor."

My father… This was only the second time I'd heard anything about my father, the Hyrulean knight, Alder Tutela. Now was about as good as any time to learn more about him.

"Jara, what was my father like? Since you were my mother's best friend, I'm sure you at least met him."

"Met him? I hated his guts at first! But when Elda fell in love with him, I couldn't really avoid him anymore. After a while, I got used to his jokes, but I didn't interact much with him outside of work at the castle and meeting with Elda."

"So you don't know anything about him?"

"Oh, I know enough but you'd find out more about him in Elda's journal than the opinionated and skewed view I had of him."

After Jara mentioned my mother's journal, I mentally hit myself. Of course reading my mother's journal would give me more information about my family and perhaps some of my past! Exhaustion from 'playing' with Skull Kid must have been slowing my mind down, or something of that nature.

I shrugged in response to Jara's statement and then changed the subject. "So, what's next? A game of capture the flag in an active volcano?"

"You'll see."

Oh, how I hated those words.

* * *

><p>We traveled via warp portal to the Sheikah base in Castle Town mainly because Jara needed to learn the latest reports before our next little endeavor. While she went off to her reports, Vizen took me to a small bedroom so I could rest or relax. I took the chance to read a bit of my mother's journal.<p>

The journal itself started out almost like military reports of my mother's actions until it got up to her first day at the Castle as the Sheikah's Impa. After that, I don't know what happened since my eyes closed without my permission and I fell asleep.

I was woken up by Vizen the next morning, feeling refreshed as if I'd slept for a week and not just a single night. Once I was ready for the day, she informed me that Jara would be unable to administer the next phase of my training.

"So do I wait for Jara, Vizen? Or do I get to actually choose what to do today?"

"You will continue with your training, young one. There is still much for you to learn and not very much time for you to do so. The Dark One's power is growing in strength the longer he remains in Hyrule and holds the princess captive."

I nodded, caught up in a whirl of guilt and sorrow over doing nothing that fateful night. My grief was short-lived however, when Vizen started explaining the mission.

"You will travel to Death Mountain, the home of the Gorons, to retrieve Farore's Wind. Ko shall accompany you."

"Ko?!" I exclaimed, as I hoped my ears had deceived me. I was being sent on a mission with the child-like Ko? Great, this relatively easy training would end up being a pain because of a talkative Sheikah.

"Yes, Ko will accompany you. You are both currently around the same level of skill by Sheikah standards. While Ko is still a novice warrior, he has shown great skill in combat, though he has little mission experience to draw from. You have been through more battles and missions than Ko, so you will be the voice of reason even if your skills at magic are still rudimentary."

I didn't know whether or not to be insulted by Vizen's remarks or impressed. She had quite effectively settled the issue I had with Ko, even if I still was wary of why exactly he was chosen. "So why can't Jara come with me? I know you said she's busy but with what?"

Vizen motioned for me to follow her down the hallway and back towards the main room of the Sheikah hideout. "As the second-in-command of the Sheikah, and our leader until a new Impa is chosen, she has many duties to perform."

"I thought Impaz was the current leader of the Sheikah. Didn't Jara say she was Hanso's second-in-command?"

Vizen's smile was warm and visible only for a short while before her hood drew her face in shadow again. "Impaz might be the link that keeps the Sheikah together for the moment, but she has not been recognized as our current Impa. So until a new Impa is declared, it is up to those like Jara and myself to keep everything in order. In regards to rank, Jara's statement to Hanso could be interpreted two different ways, but the fact is that Jara is second-in-command of all the Sheikah forces. Hanso is merely a subdivision leader of the Castle Town forces."

"Now, back to the mission. Farore's Wind was hidden within the Goron Mines and I had the fortune to find a map of the hiding place within the archives. However, it is unknown where exactly this hiding place is located within the Mines themselves. There are two entrances into the hidden region. One is a door, located somewhere within the Mines and the other is via a warp point. Both you and Ko will have to use a separate entrance to retrieve Farore's Wind."

At last, some good news. I wouldn't be stuck with the annoyance the whole time. Speaking of him…

"So where is Ko, anyway?"

"He will meet up with you at Kakariko Village. Now, come with me. There are some items you'll need for your mission."

Vizen led me to a small room crammed full with papers, books, scrolls, and an assortment of random trinkets and weapons. Vizen disappeared among the column-like stacks of books, muttering to herself, "Now where did Zehra put it…?"

Vizen started moving things around and I heard a pile of books fall over. "Vizen?"

"I'm alright, dear. Just give me a moment to retrieve it."

I sighed and set about looking at some of the book titles. The subjects were varied and sometimes obscure. To name a few there was _Tingle's Maps of the Old World, Anju's Guide to the Care of Cuccos, _and _Sharp and Flat's Collection of Symphonic Masterpieces_.

Only one particular book caught my eye, entitled simply _The Shadow Tome._ Carefully, I took the book out of its stack, kicking up a decade's worth of dust in the process. Once I was able to see and breathe without coughing, I opened the book and scanned its contents.

It was packed from cover to cover with spells ranging from basic to extremely advanced. As much as I hated magic, I couldn't help but be impressed with a few of the more practical spells like 'Arachnae' allowing a person to scale or hold onto walls or a simplistic spell like 'Pyro' that could be added to any weapon the user desired, such as arrows. I was right in the middle of deciphering the 'Telepathy' spell when Vizen walked up with a small leather satchel in her hands.

"Ah… I see you found the Sheikah's collection of various spells. Just like your mother, always interested in learning more, even if the subject is not one she particularly liked. How did she put it? 'An informed Sheikah is wiser and more able to survive when faced with adversity.'"

I shut the book, placing it back on the stack I'd found it on. "I'm just overly curious. So what's in the bag?"

Vizen opened the bag. "A map of the Goron Mines which details various warp point locations and a majority of the levels. A map of the area containing Farore's Wind, also with warp points that correspond to a warp point either within the hiding place or out in the Goron Mines. However, the map of the hiding place is very old, dating back to the time of the Impa who founded Old Kakariko Village. Thus, it should not be surprising that there might be inconsistencies. I would have fixed the map if I even knew where the hiding place was located in the Mines, but alas, I'm too old to run about and make maps of dungeons and treacherous caverns.

"There is an amulet within the bag, as well. It has been spelled to serve as your identification, showing you are a servant of the Royal Family to non-Sheikah and a Sheikah to one of the tribe. This way you will not have to be constantly tested to prove your lineage.

"As an added precaution, you're to take Nayru's Love. Use it only when you are at your greatest need for it draws on a large amount of magical power from you for its protective spell."

I stared at Vizen in wonder and confusion, but Vizen gave me no time to ask questions, shooing me out of the room, saying, "Get some rations and go, young one. You'd stay and ask questions until I pass on to the Sacred Realm if I let you. Now, go and come back alive so you can ask them!"

* * *

><p>Needless to say, I left for Kakariko Village within the hour, using a warp point to the graveyard behind the village. Warping was beginning to come easier to me and I couldn't help but be a little disturbed at the thought. Nevertheless, I brushed aside my misgivings and set out searching for Ko.<p>

I didn't have to go far to find him. Though it was light out, the early afternoon sun beat heavily down on Kakariko village, sending the few inhabitants into the relatively cooler buildings. Ko was lounging in the small shadow of a cliff next to a large spring, looking for all the world like a lazy kid enjoying the afternoon instead of a Sheikah sent to watch over Kakariko.

In all honesty, I would have cared less about his apparent lack of attentiveness, but I was ready to get this new mission over as soon as possible. His decision to laze away the rest of afternoon was not conducive to this plan. So, I strode over and did what most any other person would do. I shoved him into the spring.

I made one miscalculation with this action. I'd forgotten that Sheikah react extremely quickly.

I barely managed to avoid getting stabbed by Ko by hurriedly using the Shroud of Shadows to confuse him slightly, giving me the chance to save my neck. He soon realized I wasn't attacking him when I reappeared a good fifteen feet away. Recognition flooded through his dark red eyes and a smile seemed to come to his face, though his hood obscured a clear view.

Just as quickly as the 'smile' appeared, a frown seemed to take its place. "Please show me your amulet, friend."

It took me a moment to register what he meant before I opened the satchel Vizen gave me and took out the small amulet, identifying me as a Sheikah to Ko. Ko only glanced at it before he nodded, seemingly satisfied, and pulled out his own amulet from beneath his clothes.

I must explain now, why the amulet I carried is so important. While Vizen did describe what the amulet did she did not describe _how_ it did it. Ko later explained it to me when I asked, but apparently it has something to do with the spell placed on the amulet itself. The amulet itself is nothing grand, merely a white stone carved with the royal family insignia filled in with red coloring. Any peasant artisan could have made it, since such trinkets were commonplace for those who lived in Hyrule, but the spell made the insignia… authentic.

There's no other word I could use to describe this situation. All I knew was that as soon as I saw Ko's amulet, I instantly knew for certain that he was a Sheikah, a warrior apprentice, and named Ko. Once he put the amulet back underneath his shirt, I knotted the string attached to my own amulet and placed it around my neck.

Ko sighed once I'd finished messing with my amulet. "Milady, did you need to disturb me in such a manner? Merely a spoken word would have brought me to my feet. Also-"

"First off, stop calling me 'milady'! My name is Diane, so use that! I feel like Vizen when you call me 'milady'… Second of all, I don't care what you do before the mission starts; all I care is if you're ready for the mission now. Lastly, I assume I'm in charge of this mission since I've had a bit more experience?"

Ko listened carefully, nodding to each of my provisos before answering my final question. "Yes, you are to have the title of leader during this assignment. However, we are to work together to acquire Farore's Wind."

"Yeah, yeah... Let's get moving before Kakariko's inhabitants see you and get the scare of their lives."

"One moment, please. I must thank Eldin for the sanctuary and rest he provided."

"Eldin? Who's that?"

Ko looked at me as though I had stated something blasphemous. "You do not know of the Light Spirit Eldin? The protector of the region named honorably after him?"

I glared at Ko. "No, I didn't know about Eldin because I lost all memory of my childhood. Now, tell me. Is this place a Spirit Spring then or not?"

"This is the resting place of the Light Spirit, Eldin. Of course, it is a Spirit Spring!" Ko looked at me puzzled, before he began to grin. "Ah, I see… You were just testing my knowledge of Sheikah lore, were you not?"

"You may believe whatever you want, Ko, but I will not explain myself right now," I stated as I walked out into the spring. Ko mentioning the Light Spirit spring had sparked the memory of my conversation with Zelda.

My hand selected the strange arrow given to me by Zelda and I stopped when the water reached about mid-shin. Everything grew brighter around me and a sphere of light emerged from the depths of the spring until it floated in the air. Out of the sphere, wings of light emerged until finally a bird-like spirit, formed completely out of light, held the original sphere of light in its talons.

A deep gravelly voice spoke but not aloud. It was instead, through my mind.

"_I am Eldin, the guardian of these lands. O warrior of both Shadow and Light, name the purpose that brought you to my spring."_

Though I had never met a Light Spirit before, and did not know the proper way to address it, I gulped from nerves and responded to the Spirit with an eloquence that I'd never possessed before.

_Uh… Honored Eldin, Light Spirit and protector of these lands, I was charged by Princess Zelda to carry this arrow and bring it to one of the four Light Spirits so that power would be bestowed upon it._

I held out the arrow in both hands, waiting as Eldin judged the arrow. Seemingly satisfied, it raised its head and spoke again. _"I see the truth in your words, Warden of Hylia's descendants. None but the Princess of this land could give you this arrow, which is the bane of a great evil. Raise the arrow skyward, and I shall bless it with sacred light."_

I did as I was bid, and a portion of light was cast off from Eldin and sent to the arrow. The arrow glowed with this power three times before it returned to its previous state. I slid the arrow back into my quiver and returned my attention to Eldin.

"_Your journey to save Hyrule has already begun, Shadowed One, though you are not yet whole. To restore that which you lost long ago in the lands under my care, you must journey to the desert and speak to the seven wise ones there. May the fire burning within you never be extinguished."_

Before I could even respond or thank Eldin, he dissolved into fragments of light and disappeared. Sighing, I sloshed out of the spring and next to an awestruck Ko, who began to babble, "You… you… Truly you must be the one spoke of by Jara! The next Impa!"

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not Impa, yet. So please just treat me as a comrade and let's get this mission finished. Also, please do not tell anyone what you saw here, I have enough to deal with without people thinking I'm some sort of savior of Hyrule."

Ko nodded vigorously. "I will keep this to myself as you ask, Lady Diane!"

"Ko…"

"Ah! I mean 'Diane'."

"Better. Now let's get going."

* * *

><p>Ko warped us both near to the top of Death Mountain and led me through a small tunnel leading out onto the final ledges heading to the entrance of the Goron's arena, a final chamber before the Goron Mines. Strangely, there were no Gorons blocking us as we made our ascent. However, that also presented us with a problem, since there was no way for us to traditionally climb up the platforms to get into the arena.<p>

"Well, this is a bother." I stated, annoyed that we'd have to wait for Gorons to appear.

Ko didn't seem to mind this development at all and asked, "Have you learned the Arachnae spell yet, sister?"

"You mean the spell to climb up walls? I read about it but I've never used it."

Ko grinned. "Then I shall show you! Follow my example and use your Sheikah eyes to watch me."

Perturbed slightly that I was being taught by a kid, I activated my Sheikah eyes and watched as Ko focused his weak magical energy onto his hands and feet before he 'climbed' up the side of the mountain to the highest platform, without gripping anything. Safely up, Ko cupped his mouth and yelled down, "Come on, sister! It is easier that it seems!"

I wanted to hit him. Any chance of the silent entrance the Sheikah were known for was now lost. Hesitantly, I gather a small amount of magical energy as Ko had done and began to scale the wall. I slipped a few times, not realizing how much energy I needed to have on each hand or foot, but I was able to catch myself and eventually made it up to Ko's position. "Why don't you announce us to the world next time, 'brother'?"

Ko smiled sheepishly and followed me into the Goron's inner sanctum.

The first thing I noticed when I entered the room was that it was unpleasantly warm. As I've mentioned before, I normally am not affected by cold temperatures but hot was another matter. By now, I knew it was an aftereffect of possessing Din's Fire so I did my best to ignore the heat. The second thing I noticed was that there were at least ten Gorons in the room watching to Gorons wrestle in the arena, located in the center of the room. The third thing I noticed was that the Gorons were not paying any attention to us as we entered the room.

Ko and I walked around the arena and up to two Gorons who were physically different than all the others. One was huge, with rock covering its thick forearms which were as wide as me. It also had rock shaped curiously like hair, but I guessed it was just some sort of natural Goron head protection. The other Goron was smaller than all the others, seemingly puny next to the huge Goron, and had a substantial stomach with a sort of circular tattoo upon it.

My Sheikah eyes still active, I addressed the two. "To whom must I ask for passage into the Mines?"

The large Goron instantly glared down at us. "Puny humans! Why humans need to go into the Goron's sacred mines?"

I didn't know how to respond, but I noticed Ko bringing out his amulet, out of the corner of my eye. I decided it couldn't hurt to try so I followed his lead and brought out my amulet as well. The small Goron nodded sagely at us before speaking. "I am Elder Gor Coron. Those of high rank in the Royal Family's employ are welcome to go into our mines. We merely ask that you do not tamper with any of our mining operations."

Ko spoke up, sounding much more official than I thought he could. "You need not worry about your mining operations. We will not disturb them unless it is necessary for our task."

The Goron Elder nodded again before holding a whispered conference with the large Goron and motioning for the two guards to the mine shaft to stand aside. I muttered my thanks before Ko and I descended into the mines.

If the room above had been warm, the area Ko and I went down to was unbearably hot and for good reason. It seems Death Mountain should have been renamed to Death Volcano, for there was lava, both molten and cooled, everywhere. Spouts of fire burst out in seemingly random places along a clear path twisting through the chamber, but my attention was on the wall directly to my right, bearing a glowing yellow Sheikah symbol.

While Ko was still gawking at the lava, I brought out Vizen's maps and set them side by side onto a warm but solid rock. Thankfully, the maps didn't burn as I located this warp point on the Goron Mines map but found that it didn't lead anywhere. After a moment of puzzlement, I checked the hidden area map and saw the same yellow symbol in a far chamber, two chambers away from Farore's Wind's hiding place.

Remembering Vizen's instructions I turned to Ko. "There are two entrances to the hiding place. Vizen said that we'll have to split up so we can go through these two entrances to the preceding chambers. She didn't explain why though."

Ko shrugged. "We'll find out when we find out. So where are the two entrances?"

"One is here," I said, pointing to the wall. "You get through via warp point. The other is somewhere within the Goron Mines and isn't marked on the map."

Ko took the map of the Goron Mines. "If it isn't marked as a warp point then perhaps it is a door within the mines. By finding a door not leading to a room marked on this map, we'll find the second entrance!"

I glanced up at Ko and shook my head. While he might act childish, he did have some intelligence. "That sounds like it will work. I'll take care of finding the second door then."

I held out my hand for the map, but Ko didn't give it back. "With all due respect, Diane, I am better suited to finding the second door since I am faster and stronger physically due to training. While you might be able to find the door as easily as me, it would take us longer to accomplish our task. Also, it seems that the heat is affecting you more so than I, so prolonged exposure to it will be risky."

I hated admitting it, but he did have valid points. "Alright, you'll take the second door. I'll go via warp point. We'll meet at the chamber hiding Farore's Wind."

Ko bowed to me before jumping off along the volcano rock path, avoiding spouts of fire along the way. I shook my head and opened the warp point.

I walked through the portal without thinking and emerged into a room similar to the room I had just come from, with one vast difference. There was no solid ground or platforms. The entire area where the floor would have been was completely engulfed with lava.

As I was falling out of the warp point and down towards my death, I thought of my last conversation with Jara in the somewhat safer Lost Woods, when I guessed what task I would be doing next. "Jara, I hate it when I'm right…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes, I'm horrible for leaving such a huge cliffhanger at the end of my chapter, but I like cliffhangers (even if they can be infuriating!).<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed! If you did (or even if you didn't), don't hesitate to leave a review in the little box below!**

**Until next update, faithful readers,**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	16. Trial of Fire

**Hello everyone! Sorry for such a long wait but I realized, as I was writing this chapter, that the next chapter is firmly intertwined with this one, so I decided to write both chapters at the same time. Thus, I should be uploading the next chapter (it still has around 4 more pages left to go) within a week. There's my peace offering! Take it and please forgive me!**

**Now for the customary thanks to my faithful reviewers, Roxy and LEva. You two always seem to find just the right words to encourage me and make me laugh. For that, you have my thanks. Thanks also goes to J.A. and 'Meus Discipulus' (you know who you are) for helping me by giving me ideas, proofreading, and generally just being a huge help!**

**Now, as I promised 'Meus Discipulus', I present for your entertainment the 'Parkour Maze of Fiery Death' aka... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – Trial of Fire<strong>

It is a common enough fact that those facing their imminent doom often have their life flash before their eyes. It is also common to have someone miraculously save the unfortunate at the very last second from a painful or sudden death. As I fell towards the unforgiving lava below, I had none of these events take place.

It was not just because I only possessed six years' worth of memories that seemed so mundane they were passed over in a second. Nor was it that I knew that no one would be coming to save me since only someone with a death wish ventured into a volcano. It was because I was too focused on getting out of the situation that I stubbornly ignored my growing fear and stretched out my left foot and hand towards the rapidly passing wall.

Rock tore through my skin painfully as I slid down the sheer wall using Arachnae, but, eventually, I was able to swing my right foot over to the wall, causing me to slow down more until I came to a stop a mere 50 feet from the lava. Even that high above the molten rock, waves of heat washed over me, causing me to get slightly lightheaded.

Sighing with a bit of relief, I looked around for some way to escape the circular room. Just as I'd seen during my free fall towards doom, the room had no floor and was full of lava instead. No platforms could be seen along the walls, but there was a curious notch about a quarter of the way around the room. Since I very well couldn't hang around on the wall all day, I started making my way towards it.

For anyone who wants to attempt this daredevil act, you might want to check your state of mind. For as I was climbing around the room, I could see dark spots in front of my eyes and the fumes from the lava below caused me to cough until my throat felt it was on fire. My feet slipped a few times but I managed to hang on and finally reach the small hole in the wall.

Within the hole, a small metal lever was hidden. Seeing as it couldn't help to pull the lever, since there was no way to get out currently, I reached in a grasped the metal. Surprisingly, it didn't burn my hand at the touch, despite the fact that it seemed the entire room was hot enough to roast someone alive…

Ignoring the strange yet fortuitous circumstance, I was about to pull on the lever when a sudden thought of Ko stopped me. Was Ko okay? Had he made it to the second door alright? If I'd had this much trouble in just stepping through a portal, then what could Ko have encountered?

Why was I even worried about Ko? He was a Sheikah, born and trained to do all sorts of things Hylians could only dream of. He was an apprentice warrior for Din's sake! Stuff like traipsing through active volcanos was probably second nature to him! But still, a part of me worried about the young Sheikah.

He was young and, though more experienced than I in matters pertaining to the Sheikah, inexperienced in true combat. For all his annoying jabber, he made me feel slightly… comfortable while heading to this foreboding mission. He was a patient teacher, an easy-going companion, and an honorable gentleman despite his tender years.

"I should have tried to be nicer to him. Who knows if the little annoyance is even alive right now?"

"_Diane?"_

My hand holding the lever slipped at the same time as my right foot, making me lose my balance for a brief moment. I shook my head, believing the heat to be messing with my mind and only imagining Ko's voice in my head.

"_Hey, Diane? You okay? I know you're probably a little freaked out to hear me this way, but I unfortunately can't read thoughts even with the 'Telepathy' spell. To respond, merely think of a message and imagine it like a letter being sent to me."_

"I must be truly insane…" I muttered as I decided to play along, still not entirely convinced I wasn't just in some sort of fume-induced insanity. _I've heard of Telepathy but this just feels awkward…_

"_I know what you mean. The first time I encountered this spell I nearly tripped into a rock wall! Anyway, I made it to the second door! How's everything on your end?"_

_Well, considering I nearly fell into a pool of lava, am about ready to pass out because of heat and fumes, and only still alive due to Arachnae, horrible. I found some sort of lever up here on the wall, and I'm hoping it creates a platform, or at least a way out of this 'room', for lack of a better word to describe this freakish version of hell._

"_Woah… Remind me not to be on your bad side… Anyway, once you get through that room I should be ready for the final stage on my end."_

'_Final stage'? What are you talking about?_

"_They didn't tell you? Well, I guess how much information you get depends on who you talk to among the Sheikah… Well, you see the entire reason both of had to come here was because the chamber where the object we're to retrieve rests requires two people to activate the switches to open the door."_

"Great… yet another obstacle…"

"_It won't be so bad, Diane! This is the fun part of our mission!"_

I sighed, there was no telling Ko that going around in a volcano was not fun. Who would think that to begin with?

Father would.

I stared at the lever, wondering where that thought had come from. Absentminded, I pulled the lever and watched an opening emerge not too far from my position. As I climbed up to the opening, I felt something familiar stirring as if awaking from a long sleep.

I did not know, at the time, if I'd even known my father. Yes, I might have seen his face, but had I _known_ him?

This question plagued me as I climbed through the new 'hole in the wall' and suddenly left when I stared at my new surroundings. Perhaps it was the overwhelming heat, the noxious fumes, or even just sheer magnitude of the outlandish 'obstacle course' around me but all I could really say as I stared was, "For the love of Nayru… Really?!"

I groaned as I scanned over the scorched metal and wooden bridges crisscrossing over a large semicircular expanse of lava in an oval-like room (the apex of the semicircle closest to me). Further along that section a large portion of the bridges had completely fallen apart until there was only high 'stepping stones' between fire spouts. After the spouts, there was a high lava rock wall which blocked my view of the last half of the room. There were also some pipes curiously connecting the lava rock wall and the roof of the room, but I could not determine what their purpose would be in an obstacle room.

Perplexed over the pipes' presence, I focused on the iron and wooden bridges in front of me. They didn't seem too complex, merely twisting and turning with a gently rising slope. The only causes for concern were how narrow the bridges were and if they were stable - nothing to worry about for a fully-trained Sheikah. Unfortunately, I didn't fall into that category.

After taking a single breath to calm myself, I approached the first ramp. It was made of iron and wedged deep in two rocks, for stability, and was the easiest to cross. I made my way to the second ramp, a wooden one, and barely stepped onto it before I felt the wood suddenly give way.

I lost my balance, nearly losing my foot to the lava before letting all my weight fall backwards. It wasn't the most graceful of falls, but thank heaven I hadn't lost a foot. I quickly checked my gear, noticing that only a few arrows had slid partial out, but thankfully Zelda's arrow remained within my quiver.

I soon fell into a pattern, walking across the iron bridges and leaping across the gap where the wooden bridges were placed. All was going well, until the bats noticed me. Fire Keese. Not necessarily a major threat, more of an annoyance, but when trying to cross an area that required a person's full attention, they could cause massive trouble. Thankfully, Keese are skittish and scatter when attacked, making dealing with them somewhat simpler. Nevertheless, I still drew my dirk, ready to attack if the Keese ventured too close.

After navigating my way over the bridges and ramps, dodging fire spouts and attacking Keese the whole way, I made it to the lava rock wall only to greet yet another lovely surprise. The wall acted as a dam to keep yet more lava out of the way. However, there was no way to cross this pool of lava.

I nearly resigned myself to the fact that I was going to have to use Arachnae again, leaving my pool of magical energy dangerously low, before I noticed the glint of metal to my left where no pipes were located. "Another lever?"

I walked along the lava rock dam, making sure to keep my balance on the narrow surface. There was indeed another lever located in an indentation on the far wall. Hoping this lever would raise another platform, I pulled the lever.

At first, nothing happened. Then, with a loud grinding of gears, a valve in the pipes of the room opened and poured out lava from the room above. In a matter of seconds, the level of lava on both sides of the oval room rose a foot.

"Din's Flame! I knew there would be at least a couple traps but this is insane!"

Another set of gears rattled and six chains lowered from different parts of the ceiling over the rising lava, leading to a platform on the other side of the dammed pool I hadn't noticed until now. "The exit…"

I had two options. Outrace the lava by swinging across the ever rising magma with the iron chains or use Arachnae and hope I was fast enough to reach the other side. It took only a few seconds to make a decision and then race over towards the nearest dangling chain.

All the stories describing how easy it was for the hero to stare calmly in the face of impending doom and just breeze through any obstacle might be true, but I certainly didn't feel calm. I was dizzy and worried I'd slip off a chain and fall into the lava. I nearly did fall, twice, but I managed to use my sweat-soaked hands to swing across the chains and to the platform containing an open door.

Black dots flashed in front of my eyes and I stumbled up against the doorway, my throat as dry as sand as I attempted to breath. My body felt light, far too light, as I forced myself to take a few more steps and pass through the doorway. No sooner was I clear of the doorway, when a slab of rock fell down behind me, blocking me off from the previous room.

I fell to my knees, the dizziness getting worse, before I finally remembered my canteen and gulped down half of the lukewarm water within. The dizziness slowly faded but my body still felt unnaturally light. Nevertheless, I was now able to stand without fear of falling over, so I strove to continue onward, grabbing an apple out of my side pouch.

I wiped off the red skin of the apple against my tunic and began eating it as I looked around the new square shaped room. There was an amorphous pool of lava covering up the right half of this room, but I wasn't surprised. Thankfully, this pool was smaller in size but the heat in the air still felt like a heavy weight upon my skin. The only other objects within the room were three stands bearing bowls filled with some sort of oil and a plaque hanging from the wall next to a pylon and on the far wall, near the left corner.

Curious, I walked across the room and sighed as I looked at the plaque. There was a strange, almost ancient form of Hylian symbols arranged in sequences, denoting how many letters one of the unknown words had. I gave up trying to read the symbols and focused on the only part I could understand. Below the text, was a diagram showing the locations of the three unlit torches and a symbol of the Triforce right next to it.

The torches were set up in a triangular form. The torch at the top of the triangle (representing Power) was sitting on a small island in the middle of the lava pool. The torch representing Courage was right next to the plaque. Lastly, the torch for Wisdom was in the corner directly opposite to the Courage torch, next to the entrance.

I made a guess on the order I needed to light them and drew out an arrow, covering the iron tip with the flammable liquid (Yellow Chu jelly if I had to make a guess at the substance) in one of the bowls. After making sure it was coated with the stuff, I walked towards the lava pool. Careful not to get too close I reached over, my hand still grasping the arrow, and held it over the pool. The tip of the arrow burst into flame and I backed away from the lava, already feeling the effects of the exposure on my weakening body.

I tossed my apple core into the lava before I drew out my bow, nocked the arrow on the bowstring, and sighted down the shaft, wary of letting the tip get close to the wooden body of my bow. After making sure I was set, I loosed the arrow.

It was a weak, arcing shot that didn't fly very far or high, but it didn't need it go too far. All I needed the arrow to do was allow the arrowhead to light the torch situated on a small island in the middle of the lava pool. My marksmanship did not fail me that day.

"The torch representing 'power' has been lit. Now, according to the legend, which symbol was next? Ah yes, wisdom."

The only problem now was how I wanted to light the torch. I knew going back toward the lava was not an option, I didn't want to pass out and accidently roll in. I could have easily done the same procedure but want to avoid the heat of the lava, which was needed to light another arrow. I nearly hit myself when I realized I could just use the flint and steel in my pouch.

"The heat must be really affecting my head…"

It took only a few tries to produce a spark that lit the torch. The resulting flame gave no indication of the trap it had sprung.

Yes, something as simple as lighting a torch activated a trap, and a rather nasty one at that. Two small doorways opened up next to the final, unlit torch and Dodongos poured out like water. The 'fire lizards' paid no attention to the room; their small beady eyes were all focused on me as they charged.

There was no way I could defeat all the Dodongos. Din's Fire would not be very effective, since the lizards lived and thrived in places with heat, and even with my skill in archery I would be unable to fire fast enough to kill all the beasts. The only option was retreat, but where to?

My heart beat faster and faster as I searched for an answer. Finally, I found one.

"Time to move forward," I muttered as I grabbed one arrow from my quiver and thrust the arrowhead into the lit torch. Once the arrow was ignited, I drew back the arrow on my bow and fired before grabbing my bow in both hands, ready to hit the approaching Dodongos.

I need not have bothered. As soon as the final torch was lit, I felt air rush by me as a door fell open to my left and the Dodongos scattered and all crawled back into their little dark holes. Relief brought a small smile of satisfaction to my face.

Not waiting around for any more enemies to pop out, I made my way into the final room. _"Ko? Have you made it through yet?"_

I had just entered the next room when I was startled by Ko's voice right next to me. "It was easy. I was waiting on you, sister."

After composing myself, I glanced sidelong at him. "Sorry to keep you waiting then."

Ko just grinned and shrugged. "The wait was not that long, Diane. How are you holding up? You look a little pale."

"I'll be fine. Let's just get Farore's Wind and leave so I can cool off."

"As you wish."

I stopped and looked at Ko curiously. Why would he respond using those words? Yes, I was the leader for the mission but that didn't mean he had to be so formal when answering me. Though I had to admit, he seemed rather princely when he said it…

Heat rushed to my face and I turned away, embarrassed at my own reaction and thoughts. It was ridiculous to think that Ko or I could have… 'feelings' for each other. We barely knew each other and he was constantly getting on my nerves! Not to mention I had a quest to complete! I shook my head, thinking and hoping I was reading into Ko's words too much and he was just being childish like always.

Looking for some sort of distraction from my distressing thoughts, I decided to take in my new surroundings. As was typical, there was a portion of the room full of lava. The only difference between this room and all the others was that it was larger and the only land mass was a wide bridge, with a circular 'bulge' in its center, bearing a small pedestal with a diminutive crystal placed reverently at atop it. Also, there was a cave right behind the pedestal, though no light from the outside or from the Goron Mines was apparent.

As Ko and I walked towards the pedestal, the chamber felt strange. Firstly, a rock wall fell down behind Ko and I, blocking off our way back to the chambers we'd previously traveled - the only two doors in the room. Secondly, on top of the weight of the hot air, there seemed to be a kind of darkness filling the place. Whatever was in here, toying with us, it made me want to get in and out as quickly as possible.

"We don't have a way out."

"Well, we have to get the crystal first anyway, right?"

Ko wandered ahead of me reaching the crystal before I did. He picked it up, examining the magic-filled rock, and held it aloft, "It's definitely Farore's Wind, Diane!"

A feeling of dread came over me. Something was horribly wrong with this place and I suddenly realized why I was worried. It felt too much like a monster's den…

As if to prove my point, two glowing blue eyes snapped open from within the cavern behind Ko and Farore's Wind. "Ko! Move!"

Ko stared at me as I loaded an arrow and fired without hesitation, aiming between the two blue eyes. The young Sheikah was able to get out of the way in time allowing my arrow to continue until I heard a clang and the rattle of wood falling to the ground. I'd hit some sort of metallic object instead of flesh.

Ko was racing back towards me when the ground shook. A snout of a gigantic beast emerged and then a leg, causing the ground to shake again. Finally, the beast fully emerged to reveal its true form. A spike-backed Dodongo that stood slightly higher than me, but was one and a half times longer than I was tall.

Ko gulped, but put on a smile. "Another guardian to congratulate us? Truly, they shouldn't have! I'm sure King Dodongo had many other matters he wanted to attend to today."

Trust Ko to come up with witty banter when facing a foe we couldn't handle if we had three, or even six, lives. My main concern was if we would be able to escape with our lives intact and, preferably, with Farore's Wind in hand. Unfortunately, our only exit was via warp point that lay within King Dodongo's cave, which was currently blocked by the creature.

"Ko, I'm going to distract 'King Dodongo'. I need you to use the chance I give you and get out of here."

"I'm not going to leave you here to fight King Dodongo alone! Even if I do make it out, I'll have to face Lady Jara's wrath for leaving you behind! You're the Imp-"

Ko covered his mouth. I looked at him not really wanting to interrogate him while the enemy was near, but thankfully the guardian creature was still sniffing around trying to find our position. "I'm what, Ko? The Impa? I might be a Sheikah, the bearer of the Eye of Destruction, and a former Impa's daughter, but I don't recall ever signing up for that job. And why, of all the Sheikah to choose from, would Jara want me to be Impa in the first place?"

Ko grinned sheepishly, "Diane, perhaps we can talk about this later?"

I was not in any mood to be brushed off, again. "Ko. Answer me, now."

Ko threw his hands in front of his face, blocking a clear punch to his eyes and jaw. "Because Impa Elda chose you as her successor!"

"Why? Jara would've been a better choice in my opinion."

"An Impa needs to be skilled in both physical and arcane combat. Lady Jara only has enough magical power to use basic spells. Also, when she was approached by the council of elders to take up the role as Impa, even temporarily, she refused saying, 'I will guide the tribe as second-in-command, but it is not my place nor does it help the tribe if I were to take up a role that I cannot hope to succeed in. Also, Elda was my blood-bonded sister. I would be breaking her trust if I did not allow Shea the position as Impa, if she proves herself worthy'."

"I still do not understand the relevance of this."

"As Elda's successor, you solely hold the right to bear the title of Impa whenever you prove to the council you're ready. The council decided not to tell you about you being the successor after they found out you lost your memory because they wanted you to have a choice in coming back to the tribe."

Alright, so my mother, Impa Elda, chose me to be the next Impa but the council didn't tell me because they wanted to give me the choice of even coming back to the tribe since I lost my memories. That wouldn't have been bad, had they told me about the situation! _Note to self: Strangle Jara for not telling me the whole story. AGAIN._

"If that's all true, how did you come by this information? I highly doubt it's common knowledge."

"Well… You see… I'm, uh…" His voice trailed off as he glanced around, hoping to get out of answering my questions.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, growling, "Ko…"

King Dodongo roared, having located our scent and position, but I still held onto Ko as he whispered, "Because… I'm Jara's son."

He grinned up at me as I stared, dumbfounded. "We're almost like cousins! Right, sister?"

There was too much information that didn't make sense and not enough time to decipher it all with King Dodongo advancing towards us. I released Ko, taking Farore's Wind from him and placing it in my side pouch. "We'll talk about this later, Ko, in a place and time where I won't get eaten while I ask my questions."

Ko nodded vigorously and focused on our enemy. King Dodongo stopped not too far from us, far enough to block our escape route, but close enough to attack us with its forelegs and mouth. What we didn't expect was that it would breathe fire, like its smaller kindred. Ko rolled away from the blast of fire to my left while I sprinted off to the right.

Lining up another shot, I loosed an arrow only to see it bounce off a greenish-blue scale as the monster closed its eyes. Ko drew out thin needles with his left hand, holding them in between his fingers, and his tanto with his right. The beast swiped at Ko but the Shiekah gracefully flipped backwards and threw the needles at the dodongo's face in the same motion. Just like my arrows, the needles bounced harmlessly off the humongous lizard's scaled eyelids.

There had to be a weak spot on the creature, every enemy seemed to have one, but the problem was where. I was focusing intently on the creature's head, looking for a weakness and watching for another fireball, when I should have been paying attention to the creature's tail. I heard a loud _whoosh_ then a sharp pain crashed through my right side as King Dodongo's tail hammered into me.

I flew over the ground, landing painfully close to the lava surrounding the battlefield and causing black spots to return across my eyes.

"Diane!" I heard Ko run up and felt him pull me away from the lava, opening my eyes to see I was back next to the rock wall blocking the two doors. King Dodongo was crouching back in the circular bulge, waiting or plotting for our demise.

"Are you alright, Diane?"

I gritted my teeth, ignoring the painful throbs in my head, as I nodded. "That thing can sure hit hard."

"Yes, we'll have to be careful of both head and tail now. Have you found a way to beat King Dodongo?"

"I have a few ideas… You say this thing is a Dodongo, right? Are the tail and mouth still vulnerable like with a normal sized one?"

"Dodongos' weaknesses are their tails and mouths? I didn't know that…"

"That's why I was sent along. Do you have any bombs with you?"

"Bombs?!" Ko asked, confusion evident in his voice. "Those things are mainly used for diversion missions, so they aren't in the standard mission kit. Why?"

"If we can get a bomb into that Dodongo's mouth, where it's vulnerable, then it'll be at the very least incapacitated, allowing us to – Move!"

I shoved Ko to the side and rolled away as King Dodongo's claw speared through the place we'd be seconds before. Ko nodded his thanks and jumped to his feet, without using his hands, and ran up the dodongo's stuck foreleg until he was on its spiked back. The beast reared back on its hind legs trying to shake Ko off, but the young Sheikah was being stubborn and held onto one of the creature's spikes.

While Ko was successfully distracting King Dodongo, I searched through my memory of the items I carried and the spells I knew how to use. I didn't commonly carry bombs, preferring to travel lighter rather than be weighed down with far too many items. I did not have a personal dimension or magical pouch that could contain anything I wanted in them, though both would have been highly sought out and costly if they were attainable. The only object I possessed that could possible injure the beast, if used right, was Din's Fire.

Checking my magical reserve, I was once again reminded how low they were. I could use Din's Fire once, but it would leave me with virtually no magic energy left. Reluctant to use magic as my first choice, I looked around the battlefield and noticed a skeleton just within the entrance to King Dodongo's cavern and there, to the right of the skeleton was an Adventurer's bomb bag.

"_Ko! I've got an idea!"_

"_Excellent! What is it?"_

"_I'm going to use Din's Fire to hit its tail, which should keep it occupied long enough for you to grab that bomb bag near the exit. Then we can use the bombs to incapacitate it."_

"_And so speed shall be our ally! I shall be ready to move when you attack, Diane!"_

Gathering my strength, I stood and prepared an arrow on my bow. Magical power surge through me as I recited the words to the spell I'd been taught long ago.

"Show me the path

Grant me the power

Reveal thy wrath

In my darkest hour."

"Eye of Destruction!" I shouted while shoving all the power I'd gathered into my arrow then releasing the now glowing shaft, sending it barreling straight into the base of King Dodongo's tail.

Flames exploded out from the arrow, creating tendrils of white-hot fire snaking along the beast's weakly armored tail. King Dodongo roared in pain rearing and then returning to earth with a resounding _boom_, creating a miniaturized earthquake. Severely weakened, I lost my balance during the 'quake' and fell to my knees, my right arm throbbing with pain alongside my already aching body. The beast must have noticed this, for it turned its pain into rage and charged at me.

I tried in vain to push myself up, but the charging giant dodongo's footsteps sent me falling down again and again. King Dodongo was only three steps from me, when I resigned myself to the fact that I was not going to get up and dodge this attack. One step away from being crushed, there was a loud pop and a bright flash of light, blinding me and startling the enemy into a halt. Once my eyesight returned, I saw Ko kneeling beside me before he quickly pulled me onto his back and jumped away from the startled and half-blind King Dodongo. Once we were at a safe distance, Ko pulled out a small nut and showed it to me. "Deku nuts. Throw them hard against the ground and they act like fireworks. They're pretty useful for getting away or temporarily blinding someone."

"Interesting. Now, how many bombs are in the bomb bag?"

Ko gave a weak smile and held up the nearly limp bomb bag. "We have one bomb, Diane. But I don't think the enemy is going to open his mouth for us. We need a way to guarantee that King Dodongo will open his mouth, since we only have one chance, and I don't think the slow-charging Eye of Destruction will accomplish that, now that he's already encountered it once. King Dodongo is a crafty foe."

Ko was right. We needed a new plan and fast, since King Dodongo was shaking off the effects of the Deku nut already. Ko noticed this as well and threw another Deku nut in front of the over-sized lizard.

As I wracked my tired mind for ideas, Ko grabbed a bottle filled with green liquid from his side pouch and handed it to me. "Drink this. You need to recover some of your magic otherwise your body will be out of balance and not move well."

I raised an eyebrow and he shook his head. "It's not poison or some other rot like that! It's a potion to restore magical energy for a short period of time. You've probably seen this stuff in Castle Town's marketplace."

A magic potion? I'd heard of stranger things and Ko had yet to prove himself disloyal. Keeping one eye on our giant reptilian friend, I took a gulp of the foul green potion. The entire liquid tasted of bitter herbs and a foreign fruit called lime, making it very hard to swallow. However, once it was down I could feel my magical power returning, giving me an idea.

"Ko, I'll distract the enemy. You wait for the right moment and throw that bomb."

"Alright, Diane, but just how are you going to distract it?"

"By giving it a target it can't resist."

I grabbed Nayru's Love and race towards an enraged King Dodongo before Ko could stop me. "Merciful Nayru, grant me your protection…"

A blue aura suddenly appeared around me, giving me comfort and peace in its embrace. Nayru's Love glowed with power as I fed it all the energy I had. The beast swiped a clawed foreleg at me, knocking me backward but not wounding me. The dodongo pounced on me, grabbing me with both of its forelegs and using its teeth to try and tear me apart, only causing my armor-like aura to start cracking with every bite but feeling no pain, only terror as it attacked.

Irritated, King Dodongo lifted its right foreleg up and sent it crashing down towards my head, his left claws keeping me stationary as it attempted to pry my 'shell' away. There were audible cracks and pops as my armor began to fail, my magic no longer able to sustain it. I moved my bow shaft under the claw directly above my head, hoping if the shield failed I could push the claw away from hitting anything too vital.

Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, the protective aura of Nayru's Love vanished.

King Dodongo's claws pressed down on my bow shaft and I pushed with all my strength against it. Gravity won out in the end. The claws slashed downwards tearing through my wooden bow like paper and rending large gashes across my right arm.

I watched the world around me spin and contort, still pinned by the beast's claws. I vaguely saw King Dodongo open its mouth, preparing to eat me, only to be interrupted by the sweet sight of a bomb travel down, getting caught in its throat, and exploding. Ko had done it. We'd won.

As my mind faded away into the dark comfort of oblivion, blissfully unaware of the pain tearing through my broken body, I felt a smile come to my face.

_We beat a legendary creature and conquered death traps in a volcanic mountain. Not bad for a day's work, but Jara owes me a new bow now…_

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-dah! There you have it! And before anyone asks, no, Diane's not going to die since it would be horrible and wrong to have the main character die before the story's even done.<strong>

**Don't forget the next chapter's going to be posted soon! But I still would like to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**

**In other words, please review!**

**Your faithful and devious auther (even though I'm a little tardy),**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	17. Distant Memories

**I'm back with another chapter! (You may begin your celebratory dance of happiness now) Alright, ****I won't get your hopes up that a new chapter will be coming out in another week, because finals are looming. Yeah, don't expect a new chapter until mid to late December.**

**'Shout out' time! Thanks to LEva and Roxy again for the reviews (how did I know the Ko and Diane thing would boil over into a pairing in your minds?) Anyway, don't go overboard trying to figure out how Diane and Ko's 'relationship' is going to go, because, for this story, it's not. I might mention it at the end but that's all!**

**Hope you all enjoy this latest addition to my Legend of Zelda fanfiction!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Distant Memories<strong>

I remember dreaming while in my fevered delirium. However, I can only recall two of the dreams clearly, since they were events that actually occurred. It is painful and hard to describe these memories accurately, but I feel they are an important part of my story. Thus, I shall write them into this account.

_I sat on a tree stump, reading a book about ancient runes and symbols but not really paying close attention to it. I sighed and closed the book as I looked up to the sunny spring sky above the Eldin Province. Birds drifted on a lazy breeze overhead and my eyes slowly watched them, envious of their ability to fly._

_Oh, to fly away from the loneliness of being among the Sheikah! I wasn't the only Sheikah confined to the rundown Hidden Village, but I might as well have been. I was the only one my age, 10 years, going through the process of becoming a maga, the others being at least three to five years my senior. All the other Sheikah children were learning the ways of the warrior and assassin, which I had only been introduced to before my magical training began. I was treated as the odd one, whenever I made an attempt at interacting with them, so I never tried._

_My teacher in the ways of magic was my mother, Impa Elda, the strongest of all maga and deadly with a tanto. Most of the daylight hours, my mother spent in the company of the Royal Family as their protector, so it was the precious few hours she had at night that I was able to train with her. However, for the past week and a half, she hadn't come back to the village at night. In fact, she hadn't even come back to the Hidden Village at all during that time. That, itself, was a cause for worry._

_As Impa, Mother would not neglect to at least send a messenger to gather and send news back between Hyrule Castle and the Hidden Village, the Sheikah's main hideaway. Even the appearance of a cat messenger for Impaz would give me comfort that Mother still lived. Nevertheless, no messengers had come yet and even firm old Impaz was starting to worry._

_It was during these thoughts that I heard a commotion near the village entrance and, remembering my training, I crept to the nearest shadowed wall and peeked around, before stifling a gasp of joy. There, her silver hair tied back into a braid, stood not my mother, but Aunt Jara surrounded by the other Sheikah, talking in mysterious, cryptic messages to the adults but smiling and giving reassurances whenever one of the children piped up, interrupting her._

_Jara was not my true aunt, but she was adopted into my mother's family after an attack in the desert, which killed her entire family, long before I was born. Since she was the only survivor of the attack, she'd been sent to speak with the current leader, Mother's father, and became instant friends with my mother. So strong was their friendship that many of the Sheikah had started to call them sisters and, not long after, they officially did. She was now Mother's second-in-command, a position many envied but knew Jara deserved since she was a strong and shrewd Sheikah, only found lacking when it came to magical power._

_I was instantly curious as to why Jara had come to the village, but I soon discovered why. After the adults had questioned Jara, many of them disappeared into the village only to reappear shortly after, dressed in traditional Sheikah warrior garb. Jara was getting reinforcements for the Guard at the castle. There were brief farewells, the Sheikah not believing the long, drawn out farewells of the Hylians were prudent or necessary, before the warriors raced up a cliff path and to the Hidden Village's warp point. _

_I forced myself to wait, as the crowd quickly dispersed, the remaining adults returning to their homes or to speak with Impaz and the group of children sent back to their training. It was only after everyone was gone that I stepped out from behind the shadowy wall, causing Jara to smile. "Well, still as shy as ever I see, Shea."_

_I smiled back and ran up to embrace her, no longer worried who watched. "I'm only shy when the others are around, Aunt Jara! So, how's Mother doing? Is there something happening at the castle? Why'd you need the reinforcements?"_

_Jara held up her hands, in mock surrender. "Slow down, Shea. Slow down. A person can only answer so many questions at one time. First, let's go back to the house so I can get some food before I have to return to the castle. While I'm eating, I'll answer as many of your never-ending questions as I can."_

_As we walked back towards the Impa's house, I heard Jara mutter, "I swear, Shea and Alder are more alike than Elda believes… Especially their incessant curiosity…"_

_I acted as though I hadn't heard, since it seemed Jara was talking more to herself than to me, and walked into the house. It wasn't large by Hylian standards, but it was bigger than most of the Sheikah homes mainly because it was used for meetings between the Sheikah leaders and elders. I raced through the house and into the storeroom, grabbing a handful of fruit, bread, and a small round of cheese. After placing it on the table in front of Jara, I sat on a thick cushion, waiting for the older woman to satisfy her hunger and to answer my questions._

"_Now then, to answer how your mother is doing, she's tired but none the worse for wear. We received a disturbing report about events in the desert but we can't act on it right now. You know how your mother gets antsy when there's a problem and there's nothing she can do."_

_I knew that part of my mother well. She would almost always seem a bit distracted while teaching me at night though there was a few times I had her full attention. I understood that being Impa was a huge responsibility, but I felt jealous at times that the tribe got more of her undivided attention than I._

_She also got quicker to anger during those tense times between action. She was normally incredibly patient but, during impending danger, her patience would wear thin at times. Woe to the person who would set free that flame of anger as hot as Din's fiery heart._

_My attention returned to Jara. "That being said, we're taking precautions and that's why your mother hasn't been able to come out here and why we needed the reinforcements."_

"_I understand. Jara?"_

"_Yes, Shea?"_

"_Is…Is my… Is my dad alright?"_

_Jara looked at me curiously. "And what brought this on?"_

_I shifted uncomfortably and stared blankly at the floor. How was I to explain to Jara that I was worried about a father I'd hadn't seen in years? That I was worried I'd never see him and something might happen to him. Yes, he was the current Knights' Commander, a position no one could obtain without at least a bit of skill, but that just made me worry all the more. In battle, my father and mother would be high on the list of targets, highest being the ones they protected, the Royal Family._

_A hand rested gently on my shoulder, drawing my gaze up from the ground. Jara smiled warmly. "Your mother will probably kill me for this, but I'll take you to see your dad. It's a sad world that separates a child from seeing their father."_

_I hugged her tightly and raced off to prepare myself for a trip to Hyrule Castle._

That night I spent with my father was one of the few precious memories that I held for the two-year long invasion. Of course, I had forgotten them before my time as a trainee bodyguard with Jara, but now that I remembered, it felt like a long lost piece of myself returned to comfort my exhausted, feverish body and mind.

My father told me stories of his adventures as a soldier then as a knight with my mother. He told me of life in the castle, some of Hyrule's little known facts, and a bit about his side of the family, the Tutela's. That wonderful night in his company, full of eating, talking, and play, was the first and only time I would see my father during the invasion. Now, according to Jara, he was dead. A once vibrant life now lost…

My next memory occurred the night before the end of the Gerudo-Bulblin Invasion. It was the night my mother named me her successor.

_I was sitting in the hallway of my home, listening in on the meeting between the elders and leaders of the Sheikah tribe. Many of the leaders were newly appointed to the position, their predecessors either having fallen in battle or currently fighting against the invasion forces and temporarily allowing their chosen subordinates status as leader. However, the elders of the tribe were elderly and could not participate in pitch battle as warriors, instead keeping the tribe united over the long invasion._

_My mother had called the meeting during a somber period in the invasion, the enemy forces having penetrated through Hyrule's defenses until they were knocking at Castle Town's gates. None of the participants of this meeting knew what my Mother wished to discuss, but there was tension in the air as silence eventually fell over the room._

"_Thank you all for coming on such short notice," my mother stated. "I'll get right to the point. This meeting is to announce who I've chosen as my successor." _

"_Your successor?!"_

"_Have you given up hope, Impa Elda?!"_

"_The moral of our warriors is low enough as it is! If we inform them you've chosen a successor, who knows what will happen!"_

"_Should we even tell them?"_

"_Silence, the lot of you!" an elder shouted. "By the fair winds of Farore… you young folk don't know when to stay silent and when to speak up! Let Impa Elda continue. She still holds the right to speak. Once she has finished explaining herself, then, and ONLY then, will you all have an opportunity to voice your opinions. Understood?"_

_As one, the gathering stated, "Yes, Elder."_

"_Very well then. Elda, please continue."_

_I heard my mother stand up and walk across the dirt floor until she was near the center of the gathering. "I have thought long and hard over when and who I shall choose as my successor. I do not make this choice lightly. If this looming confrontation does not fare well, and I fall in battle, I want to make sure that the tribe, my family, has a leader to bring order in the chaos._

"_Believe me, brothers and sisters. I will fight until my last breath to protect the Royal Family and the tribe, but I am only one mere Sheikah. I do not carry the blessings of the goddesses nor a piece of the Holy Triforce. I have as much a chance of surviving the battle as any of my fellow warriors. Thus, you have my reasoning for approaching the council with this matter._

"_There were certain criteria that I looked for in a potential successor. First, they must have the skill necessary of an Impa, meaning that Sheikah has potential or skill in both warrior and maga abilities. Second, the Sheikah must have an unclouded mind. An Impa must have loyalties to no one person but must do what is right for the entire tribe. Third, the Impa must have the heart of a guardian, gentle to those under her care but firm when necessary._

"_I searched throughout the ranks of Sheikah, both young and old, but only found one who met all these criteria. With that knowledge, I name my successor to be Shea, my daughter and Bearer of Din's Fire."_

_I sat in stunned silence as the meeting erupted into a shouting contest, each leader present wanting to have their disapproval heard. My mother chose me to be the next leader. Me, a twelve-year- old maga-in-training who's only asset was Din's Fire._

_Over the roar of the crowd, one voice asked the question ringing through my mind. "Why her, Lady Elda? Is she not too young to become the leader of our clan?"_

_The gathering quickly grew silent, waiting for my mother's answer. "If I were to base my choice on age or experience, the obvious choice would be Jara. She is an invaluable warrior and second-in-command, but she lacks one trait that Shea has in abundance. A large reservoir of magical energy. Shea was chosen at a very young age to bear Din's Fire because she had the most magical energy and natural magical resistance than any of the other child of her generation. As Impa, she will need magic to combat many of the enemies that threaten the kingdom."_

"_Well that's all well and good, Impa Elda," a familiar male said with a sneer in his voice. "But what about the girl's physical abilities? A half-blood Sheikah is still weak even if they pass the mockery of training the warriors go through in this day and age."_

_Hanso, the first lieutenant of the Castle Town Sheikah, had always opposed my mother's decisions, no matter if they were the right choices or not. He couldn't verbally contradict my mother until now, with the commander of Castle Town's forces preparing for battle or already in battle._

_I shuddered slightly. Hanso had always found some fault in every warrior that was sent to him for their customary five year apprenticeship, sending each apprentice back within the first week, if they were lucky. His hate for those not fully of Sheikah descent was far worse. There were very few of the tribe that were not fully Sheikah, but my mother made sure they never stationed with Hanso. No one knew what he would do to a part-Sheikah if they came in contact with him or why he hated half-bloods, but rumors had said that he beat the last part-Sheikah within an inch of his life before Mother found him and put him in a Binding spell. I hoped the rumors were false, but I kept my distance from Hanso whenever he came with his superior for meetings._

"_Shea's physical abilities hold potential to be on par with our stronger warriors. She has already shown excellent marksmanship with a longbow and her skills with the tanto are improving steadily."_

"_The longbow and tanto? Are you jesting, Great Impa? Surely, as your heir, your daughter must be more versed in physical combat than that?"_

_There were quiet murmurs of doubt in the crowd, each wondering if Hanso had a good cause in refusing to accept my mother's decision. Elda was silent, allowing the leaders time to come to their personal conclusions before stating. "While physical power is an asset, Hanso, it is not the only attribute one must possess."_

"_With all due respect, honorable Impa, our clan has been declining in strength and numbers for the past two centuries. Our warriors must be stronger and tougher physically to survive these war-driven times."_

"_You are right in saying that we have been declining, Hanso, but your explanation is only partially true. Do you all know what has been declining for the past two, almost three, centuries?"_

_Silence._

"_None of you know? Then I ask you to think back through our history, our origins, and our purpose. We Sheikah are a branch of Hylians created by Hylia, the patron goddess of Hyrule, to protect the goddess herself and her descendants, the women of the Hyrule's Royal Family. Though we are a separate branch of Hylians, we were cut from the same cloth and bestowed with power both arcane and physical._

"_Our power was strong during the time of the Sky Hero, our strength continued through the time of the Hero of Time, but after the Hero of Time our power began to decay rapidly. For both Hylians and Sheikah, magic started to become an art long forgotten and attested to mere myth. In my lifetime alone, I have seen Hylians who still bear the gift of magic but have no knowledge of how it is used. But I have also seen more and more Hylians that bear no talent at all in magic._

"_Our fate as Sheikah is intertwined with the Hylians. We are also rapidly losing our strength in magic. Soon there will come a time where we are no stronger than the Hylians and cannot effectively defend the Royal Family from other nations that have not forgotten magic but have thrived with it._

"_I have spent long hours wondering why we have grown weaker, my brethren, and I have come to this conclusion. We must return to the roots of our culture that makes us strong. We must restore the balance of strength, beginning with one of the key positions in the Sheikah tribe. This is why I name Shea as Impa. And unless the entire council finds fault with the decision I have made, I see no further reason to discuss this."_

_The head elder, a grizzly old man by the name of Krato, spoke softly but with such firmness that the entire assembly paused their own discussions to listen to his words. "The elders and I see no reason to deny Shea as Elda's successor at this time. In her time as Impa, Elda has shown great foresight, and I do not doubt it now. Yes, Shea may be young, but with youth comes time, time that she may use to grow in strength of mind and body._

"_With that in mind, I propose that, if such an event occurs that Elda is no longer able to lead, Shea becomes our Impa, with Jara to help until such a time that Shea is able to take on the tasks of Impa on her own. Which of you stand against this proposal?"_

_Hanso laughed alone, as he stated, "I shall always oppose the decision to place a half-blood in a position of power! No matter how long that 'Hylian brat' trains, she will never have enough strength to defeat a full-Sheikah! If she does though, then I might be willing to accept her."_

"_Thank you for your 'generous' offer, Hanso," my mother said through gritted teeth, obviously trying to hold back a scathing comment. "Are there any others who wish to share their opinion?"_

"_No, Impa," were the replies from each of the other attendees._

"_Then unless there are other pressing matters that must be brought before the council, you are all dismissed. Please return to your posts with haste, we do not yet know when and where the enemy will attack first."_

_I swiftly left my hiding place and ran back into my room as the leaders and elders bowed to my mother then made their way out, through various means, towards the village's warp point. I had my door barely opened a crack before I heard my mother's voice behind me. "Enjoy listening in on the meeting, Shea?"_

_My shoulders drooped with shame at being caught, but I braced myself and spat out the questions running rampant through my head. _

"_Why me? Jara is better and wiser than I am when it comes to Sheikah policy and missions. I barely have any skill and most of that comes from this!" I turned towards my mother, showing her the seal placed upon my hand bearing the Eye of Destruction. _

"_Anyway, there's no way you could fall in battle. You're stronger than any other Sheikah, Mother. I only wish I could be half as strong as you."_

_My mother's gaze softened and she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Shea, in time you will come to understand why I chose you to take my place when I am gone. But for now, know that you are just as strong, if not stronger than I, in here..."_

_She touched my forehead. _

"…_And in here," she whispered as she placed a hand on my chest. Kneeling down so she could hold me close, she embraced me for a long while before she kissed me on the forehead. "No matter what happens, Shea, know that your father and I will always love you. Stay strong, my brave Shea."_

"_Return home soon so you can teach me the binding spell like you promised, Mother. Give my love to father, as well."_

_A sad smile came across my mother's noble features, but she nodded and gently released me from her grasp. "Sleep well, Shea, for tomorrow is another day we must fight to survive."_

_I gave her a more confident smile than I felt and watched as she slowly left the house, walking out into the star-strewn night. She was long gone when I finally settled underneath my bed furs and slowly drifted off to sleep._

_I awoke what seemed like mere moments later to the sound of shouts and hurried whispers outside the house. Finally, there was a loud banging on the door causing me to instantly wake up and race towards the door, a small dagger in hand. I opened the door only to see a boy a few years younger than me race in and close the door behind him. Startled, I glared at him and demanded, "What are you doing? What's going on?"_

_The boy, I recognized him as one of the warrior trainees, quickly gave me a courteous bow before he replied. "Forgive me, Sister Shea, but I was told to come here and assure you remain safe during the skirmish."_

_I raised an eyebrow. It was a likely excuse but it made more sense to think the other warriors didn't want him underfoot. "Enemies are outside? How did they find us?"_

"_I know not."_

"_How many are there?"_

"_Sister, I had no time to count them for I was told to come here before they arrived through the pass. And what are you doing?!"_

_I swiftly turned and opened a small hidden closet full of weapons, bringing out a bow and a quiver of arrows I had placed there, in case I needed to defend myself when Mother was at the castle. Only this time, I was not just going to defend myself. I had something to prove to everyone. I was strong enough to protect the tribe, even if people like Hanso thought I was weak. I was going to prove them wrong and make my mother proud._

"_What does it look like? I'm going to go defend the village."_

"_But, sister, I-!"_

_My glare deepened as I turned to him once more, asking, "What's your name, brother?"_

"_Korin, but everyone calls me Ko, and I don't think-"_

"_Listen, 'Ko'. I'm going out there to use my power to defend the village. You can either stay in here or come with me, so which is it?"_

_Ko looked confused as he shakily responded, "I'll go…"_

"_Fine then, stay close."_

_I grabbed Ko's hand and we both exited the house, easily blending in with the other distracted Sheikah running to their battle stations…_

* * *

><p>I awoke from my dreams only to wish to return to them as my whole right side throbbed with pain. Stifling a groan, I turned my head slowly only to get a white-hot sting in the side of my neck when I tried to turn it. Annoyed with my sudden inability to move, I opened my eyes.<p>

Someone must have been watching me, for I heard a shuffle of feet before two pairs of footsteps came closer. A middle-aged Sheikah woman, with dark brown hair pinned back into a bun and wearing a green herbalist's dress, placed a soothing hand on my left shoulder. "I'm glad to see you're finally awake, Shea. Though I hear you insist on being called Diane, now. You gave us quite a scare when young Ko brought you back, bleeding heavily and unconscious."

_Great, now Jara's going to rant about my utter disregard for my safety again, _I thought, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. Focusing on the present, my voice cracked as I asked, "Where…?"

"You're back in the Sheikah base at Castle Town, dear. Specifically, you're in a section of unused catacombs that the Sheikah converted into an infirmary. I'm Idra, one of the few healers and potion makers for the tribe. Now, drink this."

She held out a clay cup filled with a strange tasting tea that dulled the pain blazing through me. "Good. Now, from what Jara told me you probably have a hundred questions you'd like to ask right now. I'll answer them if I can."

"Thank you for the offer, Idra, but my questions are for Jara. Where is she?"

"My son, Loka, went to let her know that you finally woke up. She should be on her way as soon as she can. Now let's check how your arm and seals are doing."

I blinked not understanding. Seals? I only had one seal, the one on my right hand. Was I hearing things because of the fog of pain?

"Diane, can you move any of the fingers on your right hand?"

I mindlessly followed Idra's instructions as she judged the range of motion for my right hand. Questions were flooding into my mind, making it difficult to think straight, even more so when a brief flash of pain would appear while doing Idra's exercises. Seeking someway to distract myself and clear my thoughts, I took in my new surroundings.

The damp, ancient stone walls implied that I was indeed back at the Sheikah hideout in Castle Town. I was in a small hallway with gaps, each holding a low cot. Yellow light was coming from glowing crystals set intermittently into the wall, causing very few shadows to form in the room. I was set in a bed, positioned so my right arm was close to the hall, allowing Idra, or one of her assistants, better access to change bandages or check my wounds.

Two pairs of footsteps echoed through the hall, one set heavy the other light. Idra turned her attention to the newcomers, though I wasn't able to see them just yet due to a small wall blocking my view. "Right on time as always, Lady Jara. I just finished testing for any injured tendons in Diane's hand. She should be able to make a full recovery after a week or so of rest."

I grimaced. A week full of 'rest' was not going to be easy for how active I usually was. Jara had a different opinion on the matter, of course. "Serves her right for charging in without any regards to her safety. It also gives her some time to learn more about her heritage. I'm sure Zehra and Vizen will be thrilled to teach her spells and history."

'Spells' and 'history'? If she'd wanted to torture me she couldn't have picked a better way.

Idra smiled and rose. "I'll go get her some food. You may talk with her as long as you don't excite her, Lady Jara."

"Of course, Idra. I will make every effort to restrain myself from exciting her."

Idra left and I saw Jara and Ko walk up to my bedside. I ignored Jara and turned to Ko. "Looks like I owe you my thanks for getting me out of the Goron Mines, Ko."

He smiled. "No thanks are necessary, Diane. I was just doing my duty."

"All the same, thank you. Now, Jara," I said, a smirk coming to my lips. "Ko told me an interesting bit of information while we were in the volcano."

Jara looked at me warily, her eyes calculating and attempting to decipher the hidden meaning behind my words. "And what would that be, Diane?"

Ko shook his head, silently pleading that I not continue.

"Ko told me that he's your son."

Jara's eyes widened then narrowed as she glared at Ko. "You told her?"

"It's not like I gave him much choice, 'Aunt' Jara."

Jara stiffened at the mention of the word 'aunt'. "So you remember that as well. Anything other surprises you want to dump on me?"

"No, but I do have some questions. Like who the lucky guy is?"

Ko winced and Jara's face grew dark. "Was, Diane. He died in the Bulblin-Gerudo Invasion, alongside your father."

There was an awkward pause, as I tried to think of something to say. Jara eventually spoke, her voice catching slightly as she said, "We'll talk more later, Diane. I have to go get some reports taken care of."

She walked off, her face an emotionless mask. Ko gave me a sad shrug and ran off, following his mother. In the space of one minute, I had torn open emotional wounds as deep as the wounds King Dodongo had inflicted upon me and alienated myself from the two people I could actually call 'family'.

"Great job, Diane," I stated flatly, berating myself. "Your loose tongue and temper have done it again…"

I brought my left hand up to place it on my forehead but stopped short. On the back of my left forearm was a single green seal. I'd been entrusted with at least two of the spells given to the Hero of Time and my thanks was to cause more trouble.

I slammed my left fist against the wall beside me and, for the first time in years, I cried myself to sleep. The deep sorrow of my past, my selfish actions in the present, and the looming responsibility that my mother had tasked me with, all came crashing down at the same time.

In my heart, I wished my mother was still alive to comfort me, but the only objects around me were unfeeling stone cold walls. I was alone.

I'd always been alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did you think? Yes, I know it didn't have as much action as the last chapter, but you got to see more backstory for Diane!<strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! If you did, please take the time to leave a review!**

**Until the next chapter, faithful readers,**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	18. Crash Course

**Hello everyone! I have been enjoying my break from school and have slowly recovered from the chaos. As a little Christmas gift, I decided to delay my update so you could all have a little bit of joy reading this while you're going through the hectic holidays.**

**A shout out to Roxy and LEva, yes I'm cruel but I think you'll enjoy the story even without 'romantic pairings' (Which I don't like by the way. If you want a more accurate description of my feelings on romance, merely look at my beta reader profile). Also, Diane's backstory will mostly be finished after this chapter.**

**Alright then, before I type more than I should, I present...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – Crash Course<strong>

I spent a week confined to the infirmary while the minute burns on my skin and the cracked ribs on my right side mended. During that time, as Jara had mentioned, Zehra and Vizen started tutoring me in spells and history, respectively.

Zehra proved to be a stern taskmaster, making me practice a spell until I could do it without thinking about it or using the incantation (which was used more for the safety of the spellcaster than as a catalyst for the spell's power). Under Zehra's stern eye, I mastered the spells 'Pyro', 'Telepathy', 'Flame spout' (a spell that released a torrent of flame when an enemy touched the spelled area), and learned the basics on efficiency of magic usage and potential risks of using magic spells that required more power than the user held. I also found out that the seal holding Nayru's Love had been placed on my chest, right over my heart, when I accidently activated it during one lesson.

After Zehra's exhausting lessons, I listened to Vizen as she taught me the history of Hyrule from the Sheikah's perspective. I had been expecting a long, drawn out lesson that would put me to sleep, but Vizen wove the history into the semblance of a tale that captured my attention until I dreaded when the lesson ended. It was often after Vizen's lessons that I could be found reading a history book.

After that week, I was allowed to get up and move around the Sheikah hideout, which turned out to be far larger than I had first thought. In the words of Vizen, it was 'like an entire city below the town above'. Other than the main room, there were dormitories that looked like they could fit a small army and their families, an apothecary, the infirmary which actually spanned two unused sections of catacombs, an armory, a smithy which was located directly under another smithy to disguise it, and dozens of tunnels leading out into all parts of Castle Town that I had no time to thoroughly explore.

I still had lessons with Vizen and Zehra, though not in the infirmary. I meet with Vizen in her study, the room (as I found typical with Vizen) filled to the brim with books and maps. It came as no surprise to me to find out that Vizen was the Sheikah historian and consequently their librarian. Needless to say, I spent most of my 'free' time in the elder woman's company, studying history or reading one of the other thousand books Vizen kept in her study or one of the other rooms.

Zehra's room also contained books but they all were about spells, amulets, or other magical devices. Yes, I knew she was a magic user but I hadn't realized that she was the acting 'maga' of those at the Sheikah hideout. After all the reading I'd done, I came to discover that the term 'maga' - or 'magus' when referring to the male counterpart – meant a magic user that had passed certain trials to symbolize their mastery over their craft. In other words, a 'maga' was a master sorceress. Zehra was the acting 'maga' because she had the most power and control of all the magic-wielders, but could not receive the title due to the fact that she had yet to complete all the trials.

Of all the things Zehra was proficient, her main talent was to gather information from gossip stones and then send messages containing information vital to each region, in the space of a few minutes. In order for her to send the messages to far off areas, she used the network of warp points as a conduit for a Telepathy spell. So it was quite easily believed that Zehra spent a majority of her time in her workroom, listening to the gossip stones and transferring messages. However, the gossip stones were stationary listeners and did not always hear what was needed, thus the need for Impaz's cats.

My first interaction with a gossip stone was disorienting to say the least. Apparently, something I hadn't realized before utilizing Telepathy on the stone, using one gossip stone acts as a conduit to access the information collected by all the stones. All the annoying voices of the stones crashed into my mind, each of them wanting to be heard. I now understood why Zehra seemed to have a short temper and didn't like interacting with anyone. I would too if I had to listen to whiny voices all day, every day. Her disposition improved somewhat while she taught my lessons, though only barely, but she still acted like she hated me for some unknown reason. I would later understand why.

It wasn't until near the end of my second week of recovery that I saw Jara and Ko again.

I was walking into the main room, having just finished a session with Idra. She'd shown me some of the basic potion mixtures and why adding in a bit of a person's magic didn't make blue potions horribly addicting. I was repeating the lesson in my head, when Ko called out to me. "Ah, Diane! It's good to see you up and about again!"

Both Ko and Jara walked up to me, the latter with a smile that seemed slightly forced. I suddenly felt a bit nervous and began hoping Jara wasn't too angry at me for my slip the other day. "It's good to see you too, Ko, but before we talk about anything else, I want to apologize."

I turned to Jara. "My question the other day was insensitive and rude. Even though I didn't know about your husband's death, it wasn't my place to ask such a question during that conversation. For that, I truly apologize, Aunt Jara."

Jara's tense posture suddenly relaxed as she sighed and nodded. "Your apology is accepted, Diane. Bruce and I were very close, so remembering that he died brought out old wounds I thought I'd already come to accept.

"Now that that matter has been address, I have a new mission for you, Diane."

"Stop. I haven't finished with you yet, Jara. If you truly want me to be the Impa, there are some things that need to be fixed. First off, I am sick and tired of you not telling me the whole story! If I'm going to be Impa, I need to be able to trust you and know that you've told me everything I need to know! For instance, why you didn't tell me I was my mother's successor when you were training me! Also, you put seals on me without my consent! If this is standard procedure for the Sheikah, I don't want any part of this!"

Jara nodded solemnly. "You have every right to be angry with me, Diane. Come; let us settle things between us elsewhere."

Jara and Ko led me to an empty room, where small meetings took place. Jara motioned for Ko to do something to the door and motioned for me to sit. I gave her a glare then sat cross-legged across from her. "Alright, we're away from prying ears, Jara, now will you answer me?"

Jara held up a hand and waited for Ko to tell us the room was secure before she began. "Before I answer your questions, Diane, I need to know how much of your past you remember."

"I remember that you're my adoptive aunt and the night Mother named me her successor up until I left my home to defend the clan from an attack."

Jara nodded, her eyes trailing off as she began choosing her words carefully, as I'd seen her do on many occasions when haggling with clients in my early years as a bodyguard. After a minute or so of silence, she locked eyes with me again. "Listen carefully, since I'm only going to explain this once, Diane. And don't interrupt me until I'm done, understood?"

I nodded.

"Alright, then. After you ran off with Ko, you used the Eye of Destruction at least three times to completely annihilate the enemy. When we found you after the battle, Ko was trying to wake you up, but you weren't responding. One of our remaining maga figured it was because you used too much power that you went into a state of catatonic shock. It was only a few hours later that we learned of Elda's death while defending Princess Zelda.

"With Elda gone, you were the rightful Impa, but you were unresponsive. That's when the remaining council members came up with a contingency plan. When I didn't accept the role as Impa, they agreed that for your safety you could not remain at the Hidden Village. Our sanctuary had been attacked and there were still enemies on the prowl. So we moved you to a Sheikah safe house, where I was to tend to you until such a time that you could be brought back to the tribe. However, everything changed when you woke up.

"You know the aftereffects of using too much magic, yes? The user gets splitting headaches, fatigue, memory loss, or, in a worst case scenario, dies. When I addressed you as Diane Alder Tutela, the name your father wanted you to have, and you didn't correct me, I knew we had a problem. Not only was your safety not guaranteed, you remembered nothing of your time with the Sheikah. That's when I approached the council again.

"Needless to say, the council was adamant that I take the position as Impa. Again, I refused. I could not in my right mind deny you your right to the title, Diane. Call me a bumbling mother hen, or whatever, but it's the truth. So they decided that we'd play the waiting game.

"I'd watch over you, continuing to train you, though in the fashion of the Hylians, instead of the Sheikah style, since our enemies were still around. Once we were certain it was safe, I was going to reveal your past to you, if you didn't remember it already. Unfortunately, I was caught up in a whole mess of problems and needed to leave you to take care of it. I was going to come back and tell you but one problem became another and before I knew it I saw you over in the Zora's Domain getting attacked by a Shadow Beast and you know what happened from there."

"So you forgot?! You forgot that I was wandering around as a Hylian when I was really a Sheikah?!"

"Yes, I forgot, Diane. I regret it, I truly do."

I didn't know what I was supposed to feel then. I should have felt a boiling anger at Jara, but no matter what I might have said, the flames of anger that should have been there were only dying embers. Why would I get worked up over a life I still did not completely remember or call my own? I was used to my life as a Hylian so much so that the life I should have led as a Sheikah seemed strange and awkward.

My only response was silence. Thankfully, Jara continued answering. "Now, regarding the seals, that answer is relatively straightforward. Seals intending to hold back immense magical power need time to adapt to their host's magical signature before they can be used. Also, when these seals are applied, the recipient will go through bouts of severe pain and mental instability. It was far safer and necessary for us to apply the seals to hold Farore's Wind and Nayru's Love while you were unconscious. That way they were ready in case you needed to be sent on another mission soon after you woke up."

I grimaced and turned away. "You're far more cruel and calculating than I remember Jara."

"People change, Diane, but I have tried my best to act in your best interests. Elda would have wanted me to at least do that for you."

The air around us grew silent as Jara and I reflected over what had just been revealed. Ko, however, shattered that peaceful silence by speaking. "Well now that that's settled, we can work together towards a common goal without any problems!"

My fist involuntarily clenched. "We aren't finished hammering out the problem, Ko. And before I forget I have a question for you too. I remember that we met before yet you acted as if you didn't know me when we first met in Kakariko. Care to explain?"

Ko grew nervous and he began playing with his fingers. "Well, I only knew you for a short time before you were taken to the safe house and I hadn't heard that you survived using Din's Fire three times. So when I saw you in Kakariko, I thought you were another maga chosen to bear the Eye of Destruction, not Impa Elda's daughter. I didn't find out until after you left with Mother to meet up with the Castle Town Sheikah when Impaz told me. Had I known beforehand I would have treated you with the respect due to an Impa and not a maga bearing the Eye."

I raised an eyebrow. He was already formal with me the first time, what would he have been like had he known? I shook my head dispelling the thoughts. There were much more pressing matters to attend to. "Jara, what else do I need to know or do to take my place as Impa?"

Jara looked upward, a hand underneath her chin. "Let's see… Besides complete a solo mission and complete the ceremony with Shadow Sage Impa out in the desert, I can't think of anything else. Now, if you do pass the trials and ceremony, then Hanso might challenge you to a duel for right of leadership, but by then you should have enough power to defeat him with ease."

"What if everything fails? What if I lose to Hanso?"

"If you lose to Hanso, I honestly don't know what will happen. Ever since his brother died in an accident involving a half-Sheikah that was spying out a Hylian lord for us, Hanso's always hated half-blood Shiekah and become an unpredictable man. If you fail the ceremony, which you shouldn't, you'll be allowed another chance since you still hold the right of succession. However, if you fail that time, the role would fall to the most senior in rank or a Sheikah the remnants of the council deems worthy, which would probably be me. So please don't fail."

"So I get two chances if I don't die during my solo mission. Great… Anything else I need to know?"

"I've told you all I know and I got most of my information from Vizen."

"She's very knowledgeable, I'll give you that," I said, hoping that this conversation could turn to a different subject. Preferably one that wasn't quite so uncomfortable. "So, you had a mission for me? You do realize that I won't be able to go, right? I'll need to get a new bow, since the last and only one I had readily available was destroyed by 'King Dodongo'."

Jara's focused expression turned into a smirk. "Yes, about that…"

I knew that expression well. Mainly, during my training with her, I would see that same smile right before she attacked with some new move that I would never be able to predict. "Oh, great… Ko, please do something with your Mother! She's a lunatic! And her ideas are even crazier!"

Jara pouted. "You haven't even heard my explanation yet and you're already condemning me. I'm hurt, Diane, truly I am. To think my pupil would turn on me, truly it is a cruel world!"

I groaned, wanting this conversation to be over already. "Could you please stop it with the dramatics and just state your idea already? We're not getting any younger here, 'Aunt'."

Jara shook her head. "You are such a spoilsport, Diane. You've got to learn to lighten up! Otherwise, you'll turn into a grouch like Zehra. Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I have been looking into getting you a new bow. Ko, would you please go get Diane's bow from Loka? He should be finishing up right about now."

Ko nodded and left the room. Jara continued, "Loka, Idra's son, is a prodigy when it comes to smith work. He's only thirteen and he can make a tanto that can even scratch a Goron's rock-like skin! Anyway, I asked him if he could make improvements on one of the bows we had in the armory and, from the work I saw just a few hours ago, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

I nodded, only half listening. I'd make my judgment on this improved bow when I saw it. To pass the time, Jara asked how my injuries were healing. My right arm was nearly completely healed, thanks to Idra's skill, but there were occasional twinges of pain if I stretched my arm too far. Given a day or so more of training and reworking my arm, I'd be ready to face any normal monster like Bublins again.

Ko soon returned and he might have said something to Jara, but I never heard it. I was too focused on the beautiful work of art held in his hands. "A reinforced iron bow… I've wanted to get one but they all seemed to be too loose when it comes to tension."

Ko offered me the bow and I took it as if it were made of porcelain. Bows reinforced with iron could send an arrow twice as far as and with far more force than most wooden bows. An archer worth their salt would make it a point in their career to procure an 'iron bow', as they were frequently called, especially if they were under the employ of a high ranked official or were a bodyguard.

Experimentally, I stood, grabbed my spare bowstring from my breeches pocket, and strung the bow. With a reverence most attributed to the religious, I slowly drew back the bow testing the draw of the bow. It was a bit harder to pull than my original bow but it felt smooth and powerful in my hands. I released the bowstring and the bow nearly leapt from my hands, the recoil startling me. Overall, I was impressed with the weapon. It was far stronger than the ones sold by the Hylians, who by comparison were far weaker physically than the Sheikah.

I gently unstrung the bow before sitting and laying the body of my new weapon in my lap. "This will do nicely, though I'll need to practice a bit to get used to the new draw."

Jara nodded approvingly. "Good. Now, I want to discuss something you might not be comfortable with."

"Which is?"

"What runes would you like to put on your bow?"

I might not have truly been mad with Jara before, but now that she mentioned putting runes on my bow, I was close to unleashing Pyro on her. Before I could send my wrath slamming down on her she raised her hands and said, "It won't be any runes to physically enhance the bow itself or you for that matter. They're merely for magical purposes. A rune, or runes, to store magical spells that you can easily and safely cast without having to use the incantation and so on. Is that agreeable?"

A quick cast rune. That could be useful if I had to keep on using magic for my battles. After thinking it over for a minute, I replied, "Fine, four runes to store four different magical spells, but no more. If I see any other runes beside that, I'll know who to blame."

Jara nodded and made the wise decision to not reply. I was not in the mood to have another long conversation. I now was in a realm where magic would be my only asset. Though I didn't like it, I might as well be prepared to use it if need be.

* * *

><p>It was a couple of days later that I left the Sheikah hideout, my new bow strapped securely to my back alongside my quiver with its depleted store of arrows. Jara gave me directions to a place called 'Malo Mart', a strange place with crazy people and even crazier yet reasonable prices on arrows.<p>

Even though Jara gave me directions, I still ended up lost in the maze called Castle Town. Somehow I wound up in a tent where a strangely dressed Hylian, who looked like a jester, was working on some sort of cage game. As soon as I entered I heard him yell out, "Greetings, brave lass! Come to test your mettle and become a star in the STAR Game?"

Under his breath I heard him mutter, "Phew, thank goodness it's not THAT guy… I'm not ready for him yet…"

Not really caring who he was talking about I shrugged as I looked around the tent. "Depends. What do I get if I win?"

"Ah! A very astute question! If you win, you'll not only become a star but you'll receive a quiver that can hold up to 50 arrows!"

"That's nice, but if you really wanted to tempt me you'd have to up the stakes. I already have a quiver around that size."

The Hylian grimaced but soon brighten. "I have just the thing! How about a 'magic' quiver?"

"Now I'm listening."

"This quiver holds up to 65 arrows but appears to only hold 20! Not only that, but if you try to dump the arrows out, they won't fall!"

"Alright I'm intrigued. But instead of playing your 'game' how about I buy that quiver from you?"

More muttering that he thought I didn't hear was spoken. "Really? Well that helps matters… The game isn't ready yet anyway…"

With a smile, he answered me. "Stupendous! That will be 500 rupees then!"

"500 rupees? Isn't that a bit much? If that's the price you're going to sell that quiver for I'm going to just keep the quiver I have."

"No! Wait! Um… I'll throw in a charm! It'll increase how many arrows you can hold in the quiver!"

"By how many?"

"15…"

An 80-arrow quiver that looked like it held 20 and could keep the arrows from falling out for 500 rupees? It looked like I conned the con-man. "Deal."

I waited while he retrieved the quiver and placed the small charm, which turned out to be a little amulet with a rune on it, on the quiver itself before I handed over the 500 rupees. I'd been saving that amount in hopes that I'd be able to order an iron bow from one of the smiths in Castle Town, but now that I had an iron bow I could use the amount elsewhere. However, I made a note to bring the charm to Zehra to check that it really was an enhancement and not some ruse.

"Nice doing business with you, sir. Good luck with your STAR Game."

The Hylian waved goodbye, but I heard him mutter, "Yeah, get out you little thief… Now I have to prepare for the little green guy's return… Now where did I put those spikes…?"

* * *

><p>After finally finding Malo Mart and restocking my supply of arrows, I headed over to Telma's Bar. Jara had given me a new mission a few days ago and said that one of the Resistance would be able to help me with it. So after I greeted Telma, who wanted to know what I'd been up to for the past two weeks (which I attempted to avoid with an excuse in researching prices for creating or purchasing an iron bow), I made my way to the private, curtained room in the back of the bar.<p>

Pulling the curtain aside, I looked at the room's three male occupants and asked, "Hello gentlemen, where can I find Ashei?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-dah! If that ending didn't give you massive spoilers on what's coming next, you really need to watch at least a story walkthrough for Twilight Princess. As I said at the very beginning, watching that is highly suggested, though I try to go through the story so you don't have to.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! If you did, you know the drill. Please leave me a review (think of it as a little holiday present for a humble author).**

**Until the next chapter, faithful readers,**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	19. Snowpeak's Greeting

**Hello everyone! I believe I caused a little bit of confusion with my Author Note last chapter. What I meant to say was that the last chapter finished up Diane's backstory (with some little segments appearing every so often later on). **

**I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays! And now I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 – Snowpeak's Greeting<strong>

Midnight and I galloped across Hyrule Field, our spirits high. Ever since learning about warp portals I hadn't been traveling with my faithful steed very often, and my new mission gave me the perfect chance to alleviate that. Midnight whinnied in delight as I let him have his head, letting him race towards the northern part of East Hyrule Field.

Though outwardly I was relaxed yet alert, if someone was able to read my mind they would find an entirely different story. This mission had my mind whirling with so many thoughts it was not even laughable. Though I was glad I finally was able to travel about after weeks of recovery, this mission was not something I could just ease into.

My mind wandered back to the briefing I'd had only five hours before I left Castle Town.

"_My solo mission is to pick up taxes? Really? You're joking, right?"_

_Jara shook her head. "I'm perfectly serious, but that will only be the front face of your mission."_

_I relaxed, now she was starting to make sense. Sort of… _

"_The true intention of this mission is to search Duke Avidus of Snowpeak's residence for any sort of evidence proving his connections to the Gerudo and Bublins."_

"_Why would he have any connection to them?"_

_Jara sighed. "I keep forgetting that you don't remember everything, yet. Near the last fourth of the Gerudo-Bulblin Invasion, the Sheikah suspected but couldn't prove that Duke Avidus was a traitor to Hyrule. We believed that Avidus was somehow using his position as General to help the Gerudo and Bulblins, by giving either information or raw materials to the enemy. Since we were unable to prove him guilty of treason, he was relieved of his military position in Hyrule's army and afterward returned to his home in the Snowpeak Mountains._

"_Now that there are reports coming from Auru about Gerudo and Bulblins in the desert, we want to make sure that Avidus isn't supporting them with information and supplies again. Essentially, we want to make sure he's being a good Duke and not a traitorous dog. That's where you come in._

"_Usually about this time, the provinces send their taxes to Hyrule Castle, as a tribute. You are going to go in place of the Royal servant who was originally in that party. Your guide will be Ashei, a member of the Resistance and also a native from those parts. There might also be some Gorons or hired caravan guards with your group, but you don't need to worry about them and the tribute collection since Ashei will be overseeing all that._

"_Your mission is to retrieve evidence that Avidus is in league with the Bulblins and Gerudos, providing that the evidence exists. Your main concern is to find that evidence, preferably without him catching you. If you have the evidence, report back to me immediately. Any questions, Diane?"_

"_You know I'll always have questions, Jara, but I understand the mission. Don't worry; I'll get the job done."_

Midnight's snort of annoyance broke me out of my recollection. My head instantly came up and I scanned my surroundings. We were now in North Hyrule Field. Midnight was approaching a small party of six people, three humans and three Gorons, who were resting near the path that lead to the 'shortcut' into the Zora's domain. One of the humans was mounted upon a tough-looking horse, while the rest of the party was on foot or waiting to mount. My hands instinctively brought my new 'iron bow' out and laid it in my lap, ready for use if need be.

As we drew closer, I relaxed. The mounted human was a female in armor whom I'd seen once before at Telma's when I was sent to deliver a message to the now-deceased Queen Rutela. Judging by her demeanor and her commanding presence, she was my guide, Ashei.

Raising an open hand into the air, showing I meant no harm, I hailed the party. The two men in the party were Hylian bodyguards that I'd see briefly through my many travels across Hyrule, but they gave no notion that they recognized me. The three Gorons gave me respectful nods, apparently having heard from their 'brothers' about my escapade in their mines. Ashei looked at me expectantly and with an expression on her face that meant she wanted to get the formalities over with so we could get moving.

Once I was close enough, I brought out my amulet and showed it to the gathering. "I am Diane Tutela, a servant of Her Highness, Princess Zelda. I was ordered to meet up with Ashei and several others to accompany me on my journey to Lord Avidus' domain."

Ashei nodded. "Let's move then. The longer we wait, the worst the storms at Snowpeak get."

The two bodyguards mounted up and our party left for the mountains. I rode next to Ashei while the two bodyguards rode ahead of us and the Gorons brought up our rear. It was a good formation considering the terrain. If we were ambushed from the rear, the Gorons could roll up into their 'ball-like' form and create a 'rockslide' to trample our foes. If we were ambushed from the front, the two bodyguards, Ashei, and I could take out the foes with our bows, though I could tell the two bodyguards were better with their swords than their longbows. However, any bodyguard (regardless of their preference in armaments) always learned how to wield both a melee and long range weapon to some level of familiarity.

Our journey was silent for the most part, the only conversations were between the bodyguards or between the Gorons. The Gorons were all talking about how long they would have to soak in the hot springs after their part of the task was done. The two bodyguards were talking about how foolish it would be to travel through Snowpeak with the rumors of the terrible blizzards taking place. They also talked about the mission itself. Specifically, they were talking about me.

"Why are we headin' up to the godforsaken mountains? Shouldn't that royal servant have some sort of guard of 'er own?"

"Quiet, ya numbskull! Don't you know who that 'royal servant' is? That's 'Dead-eye' Diane! She's one of the best archers and bodyguards in Hyrule! She can take out a score of Bulblins or Bokolblins without even one of them getting near 'er! Rumor had it that she'd sworn her services to the Royal Family near a month ago. Apparently, the rumors were right."

"I thought 'Dead-eye' didn't like gettin' tied down to one spot?"

"Yer talking as if ya know her, addlebrained fool! She's a mysterious one, she is. She came out of nowhere round two years ago and bested ol' 'Sharp Shot' Sliven in an archery match! Ye know how skilled Sliven was! T'was said he could take out King Bulblin blindfolded if'n he wanted to!"

Ashei apparently heard the argument and shouted, "Quit jabbering and pay attention to the road elsewise I'll send you to King Bulblin myself!"

The men instantly went quiet and stayed that way for the rest of the trip. I was puzzling over the fact that the two bodyguards had heard 'rumors' of me becoming a servant to the Princess, when I immediately thought of Jara. Obviously, there had to be some excuse for why I wasn't doing my normal routes and missions. Jara probably spread the rumors so I could work in relative secrecy and would not look suspicious if one of my fellow bodyguards saw me, like now.

Once we made it to the ledge overlooking our path through Snowpeak (Ashei having smoothed our way through the Zora's Domain), we halted. A wall of whirling white snow hid the view of the Snowpeak Mountains. I turned to Ashei. "How are we going to get through that?"

Ashei tossed me a bundle of what looked like white fur. "We go through it. Everyone will follow directly behind me, yeah?"

Everyone nodded as I tried to decipher what the bundle was. Ashei huffed and took the bundle from me before she separated it into two different pieces, a hat and a shawl-like segment. The shawl was ordinary looking, even though it was made of white fur, but the hat…

"No. I'm not wearing that thing," I stated while eyeing the 'hat'.

Ashei's eyes narrowed before she asked, "You can see through that, yeah?"

She pointed to the white wall of snow. I squinted my eyes, barely making out the shape of the mountains beyond, before I sighed and shook my head. Then, before I could even protest, Ashei threw the shawl over my head and thrust the hat down over my head. "You wear this and you won't get snow-blind, yeah?"

I was beginning to hate that innocent little 'yeah' at the end of her sentences. What I didn't realize was that everyone from Snowpeak had that annoying little quirk. However, my main concern at the time was how I could get the 'hat' off of my head.

The shawl was fine, since it barely restricted my movement, but the 'hat' was more like a knight's visor designed as some sort of beast's head. There were only two holes to see out of and it smelled of sweat and some other disgusting odor. I was bringing up my hands to take the hat off (ready to tell Ashei I didn't need it since I wasn't affected by the cold) when I stopped.

As if someone was drawing a curtain aside, the wall of white snow contorted then gradually faded away. I looked over to Ashei. "Is that normal?"

Ashei was staring at the mountains as well, a puzzled expression on her face, while the two bodyguards sighed with relief, having escaped wearing the 'hats'. I took my hat off, no longer needing it, and placed it in Midnight's saddlebag. There might be need of it later on if another storm blew in, but I prayed that there wouldn't be more snow until we made it to Duke Avidus' Castle.

Onward we marched, following a thawing river eastward until we reached a natural ice bridge and crossed over to the other side. We continued to follow the river then followed the edge of the mountains once the river turned southward, eventually connecting with Lake Hylia and creating the eastern border between Hyrule and the Gerudo Desert.

I watched the frost-covered mountains, looking out for any packs of White Wolfos or a cave where they likely made their den. I had an ulterior motive looking for a cave though. After my briefing with Jara, Vizen had asked me to retrieve a scroll for her, since it was placed one of the Sheikah storage sites that happened to be in Snowpeak and on my way to the Duke's estate. This scroll apparently held details on a spell similar to the 'Pyro' spell but utilized ice instead of fire. Vizen had called it the 'Icebolt' spell. If I retrieved it, I was allowed to read and learn the spell if I so desired. I thought it might be a useful skill to wield ice and fire.

Without anyone noticing, I activated my Sheikah eyes and scanned over a passing group of caves. There! One of them had a rune carved above the entrance, which glowed as I saw it through my magic. Flicking back through my memory, I recognized the rune as a symbol for 'protection from evil'. Anyone with evil intentions in their hearts would be unable to see or even enter the cave. Farther in there was most likely an illusion spell or camouflage placed so those seeking shelter would not venture into the Sheikah's storage area.

I asked Ashei if I could halt, making excuses for having to go and relieve myself, and made my way into the cave. Ashei yelled out that they'd leave without me if I didn't return shortly, but I waved her off, too focused on trying to find the storage site. Vizen had also mentioned that there was a puzzle that needed to be solved in order to find the scroll, but that would be the least of my concerns.

After twisting and turning through the cold, blue-tinted cave, I finally made it into a room filled with white and blue light. The room was small and square-ish in shape with the only objects in the room being two cold metal boxes and an assortment of frost-covered rocks arranged on a square sheet of ice covering three-quarters of the floor. I looked at the floor in confusion, wondering where the scroll would be hidden, when I noticed another rune glowing through the ice on the floor. It was the symbol that loosely translated to 'reveal that which is hidden' in Hylian.

I switched back to my normal sight and looked at the same spot where the rune was placed. Some sort of slightly raised metal button was located there. I sighed as I realized what the puzzle was. Someone wanted the solver of their puzzle to slide a metal box onto the button. I rolled my eyes and went to stand on the button, hoping that the designer of this puzzle just wanted something on top of the button.

I wasn't so lucky. The button didn't even move an inch once I placed my full weight on it.

Annoyed, I memorized the patterns of rocks and the places where the two boxes were, before I started shoving the metal containers across the ice. It didn't take too long, though I did have to back-track a few times, before I shoved one box for the final time and it slide smoothly onto the switch. In the very center of the room, a chest appeared.

I wasted no time and opened the chest, ready to depart from this little cave before my companions left. What I saw in the chest, made my heart feel as cold as one of the rocks in the room.

The chest, where the scroll had been hidden, was empty.

The cavern got a little hotter with the stream of curses I let loose. Vizen had specifically asked me to pick up the scroll, and while it wasn't vital, I didn't want to have to tell Vizen the scroll was missing. I brushed a hand along the chest's wooden interior, but couldn't feel any secret compartments or magical flow.

"Din's Flame… Vizen's not going to like that someone found this storage site."

Slamming the chest shut, I pushed the box off the switch, hiding the chest once more, and left the cavern. Thankfully, my companions were still outside waiting for me. I jogged up to them and mounted Midnight without a bit of hesitation. Ashei's eyebrows rose before she signaled everyone to move out once again. "You took your time, yeah?"

I nodded, my eyes once again searching for Wolfos. "I apologize. Ashei, has anyone gone into the cave I went in?"

"Yeah."

Choosing my words carefully, since I didn't know if Ashei had been introduced to the Sheikah, I asked, "Has anyone found anything in that cave?"

"Depends on what you mean by found. If you mean monsters, skeletons, and dark abysses, then yeah."

"I mean like… treasure."

Ashei started laughing. It wasn't a big, booming laughter but a fit of giggles that had her struggling to breathe for at least five minutes. After she recovered, she shook her head, "I'd thought you'd turned into one of the rich snobs when I heard you became a servant of the royal family. Now I see that it'll take a lot more to change that rough bodyguard personality of yours!"

I stayed silent. If Ashei wanted to believe that I was still the bodyguard I had once been, I would not stop her, but I knew now that I was in a much darker circle than those of the bodyguards. I was a Sheikah and the next Impa. Nevertheless, I still had my doubts about the whole 'Impa' issue. Did I even want to become an Impa? Was all this mess really going to uphold my promise to save Hyrule for Princess Zelda?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Ashei say, "…only a scroll with strange letters and words was found in the chest. Since there was no one who could translate it in the village, I took it to Avidus' castle. His scholars there can have the headache, yeah? Were you interesting in that scroll?"

"No. A friend of mine was."

So the scroll with the 'Icebolt' spell was in Duke Avidus' castle, which made things both easier and harder. My task was easier since I now knew the general location, but harder since I would have to find the exact location in the castle without drawing suspicion to myself.

A soft snow began to fall when we reached a vast open plain filled with undulating drifts of snow, making the area seem like a frozen desert. The sun shone down, though its warmth did not descend, and highlighted the crests of the drifts. Deep crystal blues, sparkling whites, and cold grays painted the landscape before us

Ashei pointed northeast towards a snow-filled valley shelter by mountains. "The castle is there. Let's move. We have only a few hours of daylight left and another storm may hit soon. Snowpeak at night is not a friendly place, yeah?"

Onward we trudged through the snow. I could tell Midnight was getting tired and cold, so I place a hand on his neck, hoping to pass some of my warmth to him without accidently burning him. I was just about to try it, when a flicker of movement low to the ground caught the edge of my eye. I raised my head, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever had moved out beyond us, but all was still and quiet.

"Ashei?"

"Yeah?"

"We need bows at the ready. I think I saw a Wolfos."

She nodded, her saber already drawn. I patted Midnight's neck and warily watched the snowdrifts around the group. Midnight snorted, clearly uneasy, and I didn't blame him one bit. Wolfos are not a creature to take lightly.

Wolfos are a swift, agile, and clever race of canines with White Wolfos being the most deadly of all their kind. Frequently populating the snow or ice covered lands; White Wolfos blend into the terrain and kill their prey before most average travelers can even identify what is attacking them. Legends and rumors of these beasts tell that they are vengeful spirits of betrayed or murderous Hylians, but only the superstitious ever believe that. Most warriors hunt the Wolfos as proof of their skill, since the beasts are very difficult to bring down. The fur of a Wolfos is a prized possession among the villages and tribes of the Snowpeak Mountains, both for its warmth and its status.

During my time with Vizen back in Castle Town, I'd researched the Wolfos out of sheer curiosity and found out some interesting facts. Among the Sheikah, it is thought of as a great shame to kill a Wolfos for just its fur. The beasts are as sly and cunning as Hylians, but when half-starved are more easily tricked into hunter's traps. Some Sheikah have saved the Wolfos from these traps, mainly if the beast was not sickly or old.

When a Wolfos was saved, one of two things occurred. Either the Wolfos ran off or their fierce pride and loyalty was directed at their savior and they became the Sheikah's companions. At least ten Sheikah throughout history are known to have Wolfos as their 'partners', as they call them. According to the records kept by Vizen, my mother had partnered with a Wolfos, of which type I did not know.

I refocused my eyes to watch for any Wolfos, but except for the brief glimpse I'd caught earlier, none made their presence known until near the end of our journey. The walled fortress holding a small town and the Duke's Castle were in sight when we heard the howls.

Ten Wolfos sprang out from behind a nearby snowdrift to our right and ten more to our left. The beasts were low to the ground, hackles raised, as they growled but did not advance. Each of the Wolfos were lean and skinny, as if they had not eaten in days, but some unseen force held them back from devouring us on sight. Two Wolfos parted from the center, allowing a strange Wolfos and five more white Wolfos to pass through. While the other Wolfos had white fur, this one had dark gray with a few streaks of white markings. Also, this Wolfos was a good head taller than all the others, indicating this one to most likely be the Wolfos' leader.

My companions each had their weapons drawn, ready to defend ourselves if need be, but the beasts made no move due to the Gorons running up and placing themselves in front of our company. Our horses fidgeted and back away from the snarling Wolfos, but their training kept them from bolting. My hand was on my bow, my fingers gripping an arrow when I glanced at the lead Wolfos' eyes. Gold orbs drew my attention and everything around be seemed to fade away.

Without even consciously realizing I'd done so, I used Telepathy and sent a message to the golden-eyed wolf. _Who or what are you?_

A deep growling voice responded in my mind. _"In your language, Warrior of Shadow and Light, I am known as Icefang. I am the leader of these hungry pups until I am called to join in the Shadow Hunt again."_

_Shadow Hunt?_

"_Yes, the Hunt where Wolfos and Shadow act as one. I guard and aid the Shadow until they journey beyond the mountains and pass on to the Eternal Hunting Grounds."_

_You're a 'partner' to one of the Sheikah then?_

"_I was. She joined the Eternal Hunting Grounds many moons ago. I had thought you were that woman because of your similarity in scent and magic, Shadowed One. You are her kin?"_

_I do not know if I am. Do you know her name? Perhaps then I can tell you._

"_Hmm… I know only bits and pieces of your language, Shadowed One, but I remember hearing it fairly often. To my clansmen, she was known as 'Winter's Claw'. To your people, she was known as 'Impa Elda'."_

I shouldn't have been so startled, but my mind broke contact with Icefang just in time to see one of the bodyguards lower his bow at one of the Wolfos. "No! Don't attack! You'll only provoke them!"

He stared at me as if I'd lost my mind, but a nod from Ashei finally convinced him. A disaster nearly avoided, I focused back onto Icefang's revelation. He had been my mother's Wolfos 'partner'! That explained why he was so different from the other Wolfos as well, if he had traveled and been with my mother. However, a thought began to nag at me.

_Icefang, if you were my mother's companion, how is it that I don't recall seeing you with her?_

"_There are many reasons why you would not see me, Shadowed One. I was forbidden to go into your tribe's nest grounds. I scouted out ahead of your mother whenever she traveled outside the great rock den filled with many of your people and a den as tall as a mountain. There were also times when I was tasked to go and seek out prey for you mother."_

_I see. Icefang, could you please call off the pups? They are scaring my companions and the horses._

"_On the condition that your 'companions' sheathe their claws and put their sharp sticks away, I shall allow them safe passage through my pack's hunting grounds."_

_Thank you, Icefang._

I turned to Ashei. "Put up your arms and the Wolfos will let us pass, unscathed."

One of the bodyguards immediately exclaimed his displeasure. "You're out of your mind! They're Wolfos! Not some tame housedog! Lady Ashei, let us kill off these beasts so no more innocent travelers come to harm!"

Ashei locked eyes with me, silently judging whether or not to believe my crazy words or not. After a long moment where it seemed her crystal blue eyes looked into my very soul, she slowly nodded and placed her bow back into its holder on her horse's saddle. "You heard her. Put up your arms. That's a direct order."

Muttering how much women were insane, the two bodyguards also placed their weapons back in their respective holders. Once I was sure they were not going to reach for their weapons again, I put my arrow back into my quiver and slung my bow over one shoulder. Icefang gave a low bark and the twenty-five White Wolfos slowly backed away and off to the sides, creating a clear path through. Ashei's eyebrows rose but she kneed her horse into motion, leading the others through the beasts.

I was the last to nudge my horse, Midnight, into motion, but before I could, Icefang spoke again. _"Shadowed One, I have done what you asked, but I now ask something of you. First, what is it you are called among your people?"_

_I am known by two names, but many know me as 'Diane'. Among the Sheikah, I am called 'Shea'._

"_Hmm… 'Shea', which means 'brave little shadow'… You have been well named. Tell me, Diane, what brings you to the icy den where people dwell?"_

"_I am scouting out what you call 'prey'."_

Icefang was silent for a moment, contemplating some issue. Finally, he spoke. _"Very well. May your fangs and claws bring down your foe, Shea called 'Diane'._ _If you are able, will you meet me once again? Here, at this place, alone in two suns time? You may bring the beast, but no other."_

Icefang wanted me to meet him in two days? Alone? I would truly be crazy if I came to meet a Wolfos alone! Though, he had kept his word when she'd asked him to make the other Wolfos move aside.

_How can I know I can trust that you won't ambush and kill me, Icefang?_

"_You can't know, but if you trust me, you will gain a valuable strength."_

I stared at Icefang, before I kicked Midnight into a trot, quickly catching up with my companions.

"_Remember, Diane, two suns time at this same place, alone."_

I shivered involuntarily. Part of me couldn't shake the feeling that it was all a set-up to get 'fresh meat'. The twenty-five White Wolfos had looked mighty hungry…

I thrust the thought aside and focused on the walled fortress looming over the landscape. It was well-fortified and positioned. With mountains around it there were few ways besides a couple of mountain passes and the large valley for enemies to attempt a siege to the castle. As we drew closer to the gates, I noticed the many slits in the wall used by the castle's archers and the solid iron portcullis blocking the gateway.

As Ashei hailed the guards on the walls, I couldn't help but feel that meeting with Icefang again couldn't be as bad as walking right into Duke Avidus' domain. I was proven exactly right.

* * *

><p><strong>A mission begins and new developments unfold in the next chapter! Also, if anyone didn't catch the timeline reference, the snowstorm disappearing on Snowpeak means that Link foundobtained the Mirror Piece up there.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! You all know the drill by now, PLEASE review!**

**Until the next chapter, faithful readers,**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	20. Frosty Nobility

**It's finally here! The update that you all have been waiting for!**

**Shout outs to Juli, Roxy, and LEva for their reviews. I wouldn't have even been able to begin this chapter without your lovely comments. Seriously, I was stuck until you guys reviewed. Also, thanks goes to J.A. for proofreading not once but twice to make sure this chapter was ready and perfect.**

**Without futher ado, I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 – Frosty Nobility<strong>

The guards were curt but polite as they greeted Ashei and the rest of my companions before allowing us through the opened portcullis. I brought out my amulet from beneath my shirt as we rode down the main street of the town within the castle walls. The walls for all the buildings of the town were made up of thick logs, mortared together with some kind of hard resin. The roofs had two layers, one of thin planks of wood and the other of thatch.

We rode through a small marketplace on our way towards the keep, Ashei leading us, and I noticed something odd. Once the merchants and shoppers saw my medallion and our company, they quickly turned back towards their business, not daring to look at me. It was almost as if seeing me sent them all fearing for their lives.

I sighed once I made the connection. Of course the common folk would fear for their lives, I was a servant of the Royal Family and could report anything to the Castle and the 'guilty' party would be arrested and tried by Lord Avidus. I was half-tempted to just shove the amulet back into my shirt but by the time that thought emerged we were already approaching the castle keep's gate.

Also (now that I thought of it), Ashei, a Knight of Snowpeak, was to be feared as well. As a Knight, she technically held a rank higher than that of a Royal servant, like me.

Two guards came forward and challenged us. "What business brings you to the Duke's residence?"

Ashei motioned towards me and both guards swiftly noticed my amulet. Clearing her throat, she stated, "We've been sent by Her Highness, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, to visit your master, Duke Avidus. We are here to gather your taxes and ensure their safe journey to Hyrule Castle. Satisfied, yeah?"

The guards nodded and granted us entry into the castle inner courtyard. There, we dismounted and gave our horses to the stable boys who quickly abandoned their game of dice to look after our mounts. I told Midnight to behave before I handed his reins to the waiting stable boy. I gave the stable boy a little warning about Midnight's temperament before I straightened myself and joined Ashei and our group as we waited on the steward of the castle.

As we waited, I took the opportunity to look around. Though the streets were full of snow, the courtyard was swept clean. Apparently, a servant (or servants) was tasked with sweeping the large courtyard. I know I would hate that cold job and it was really only necessary to clear a path from the gate to the keep.

At this point, my view on Duke Avidus was that of a typical rich noble, arrogant and disregarding the well-being of his servants. My thoughts on him did not change even when I saw the steward of the castle. The man was dressed in warm clothes bearing the colors of Duke Avidus' house, blue and silver, and was more on the stocky side. His black hair was neatly pulled back into a small horsetail and his ever watchful blue eyes scanned over my company, excluding Ashei, with a look of distain.

A typical, snooty servant for a typical, snooty noble house. Great, I was tired of this place already.

After the steward gave the Gorons, the bodyguards and I (the 'low born wretches') a mockery of a glance, he turned to Ashei. "Ah, Lady Ashei, I trust your journey was uneventful, yes?"

"Yeah, though some strange Wolfos eyed us when we were nearing the castle. Those beasts seemed desperate."

"Hmm… Concerning… I shall alert the guards of this development; however, no beast could stand a chance against a Knight of Snowpeak, yes? Now, His Grace, Duke Avidus, has been expecting your arrival. Your guards may head to the barracks, Lady Ashei. If you, and the messenger, will please follow me, yes?"

I twitched at the steward's jibe but followed both him and Ashei through a set of large oaken doors and into the castle's main foyer, the crossroad through the entire castle. A large, grand staircase directly across the light blue rectangular room most likely led to the great hall, since there were two guard on either side of the door at the top of the stairs. Off to the right side of the foyer, there was a long hallway that stretched around the far corner of the keep. I assumed it was the guest wing. There was a similar hallway on the left side of the foyer but this area was far darker and I couldn't guess what it was used for.

Throughout the entire time the steward led us, he only spoke to Ashei. I was annoyed at being ignored but I attempted to force myself to remember that I was in a different realm than I was used to. I was part of the lower class – servants, bodyguards, merchants, etc. – while Ashei was in the upper class with all the nobility. Different rules and regulations were observed for those of higher rank and each action always seemed to have hidden intentions. It made me want to punch something just thinking about it.

I was used to either the realm of the bodyguard or even the Sheikah (to a certain degree). Bodyguards are always ranked upon strength and skill set. Each bodyguard knows that while they might be at the top at the present, there will always be someone fighting for their position. Sheikah, on the other hand, while they value strength and skill, put more value in intelligence and tactics, and understand that all Sheikah are working towards one goal even if it is from multiple fronts.

We finally arrived in the great hall and I looked around only to say I did so, but I was more focused on the man on the opposite side of the large, cathedral-like room. Among the furnishings and trappings that covered the walls and the room, a man in simple, yet practical clothing sat listening to the complaints and requests of some merchants and peasants standing in the hallway. Guards lined the area around him, cutting off the commoners from Duke Avidus.

Duke Avidus was the picture of a bored, warrior noble. He wore a simple blue tunic with black embroideries of rune-like symbols. His boots were well-worn and trimmed with fur along with his ankle-length navy cloak. His hair and beard were a light salt and pepper gray which framed a narrow, scarred face with deep set, narrow black eyes.

Avidus sat ramrod straight in his carved wooden chair as he listened; the only hints that he was completely bored out of his mind were his eyes and the slight fidgeting of his left foot on a Wolfos skin rug. For a man used to life in the saddle and on the battlefield, sitting around was doubtlessly killing him inside.

The steward motioned for us to stand to one side of the great hall and wait while he approached Duke Avidus and whispered in his ear. Avidus slid his eyes from the merchant in front of him to look at me and Ashei. A hint of a grimace emerged on his face as he saw my amulet but he gave a nod to his steward before he rose.

"We'll continue this tomorrow, merchant Cooper. I have business that cannot wait for our matters to end. Until tomorrow."

The merchant, Cooper, looked like he was about to explode as a guard lead him out of the great hall. Avidus sighed once the merchant and all the other patrons left before he looked back at Ashei. "Lady Ashei, a pleasure to see you. I trust your father is well?"

Ashei bowed slightly from her waist. "Duke Avidus, my father is well. When I last visited, he had just finished an inspection of the mines. He told me to inform you that the next shipment of material promises to be of a higher quality than the last shipment."

Avidus nodded. "Your father is reliable as always. Now, what brings you here, Lady Ashei? I doubt it is a friendly visit since you brought a royal servant with you. They're notorious for bringing bad or inconvenient news."

I stiffened, but held my tongue. As much as I wanted to retaliate, it would be unwise to reprimand the Duke of Snowpeak - one of the four dukes who oversaw the four provinces of Hyrule and reported directly to the princess about the states of their respective province - since I was far below his rank. One rule that Vizen had always brought up during our lessons was that nobles only respected rank. If you were a higher rank than someone, you received more respect from the crown, the subjects, and the other nobles in comparison to those of lower rank. I was barely ranked above a mere page, so confronting Duke Avidus would most likely earn me some form of punishment or reprimand, at the very least.

Ashei motioned towards me as she calmly replied. "We are on business from the crown, Your Grace. I shall let my companion explain the details."

She beckoned to me and I began the explanation Jara had drilled into before I'd left Castle Town. "Your Grace, Duke Avidus, I am Diane Tutela, a servant of Her Highness, Princess Zelda of Hyrule. The Princess charged me to come to your region and escort your annual tribute back to the castle."

"Your family name is Tutela? You must be the daughter of that lowborn knight, Alder Tutela then. Why the Royal Family still employs commoners with no noble blood is beyond me. Not only was he a common soldier turned knight but your father married above his station, a move that brought him the ire of many at court, myself included."

I struggled to keep my face passive after the insult to my family, but somehow I managed.

Avidus sighed and changed the subject. "Well? Have you papers, servant? I find it hard to believe that the Princess would send a petty, lowborn servant to collect the tribute. A courtier, at the very least, should have been sent."

Thinking of a reasonable justification on the fly, I explained, "There was a need for the courtiers to remain in Castle Town for the time being, Your Grace. Her Highness did not tell me why, it's not my place."

The duke waved away the comment and held out his hand. "Papers, girl."

I dug into my side pouch and brought out a sheaf of papers before walking up and handing them to Avidus. He snatched them away and quickly leafed through them before taking his time on a few sheets. I waited for him to finish, impatience creeping throughout my mind and body. Finally, when he was satisfied he shoved the papers back into my hands and turned back to Ashei.

"Surprisingly, everything seems to be in order. Lady Ashei, chambers for you and Her Highness' servant have been prepared for you. Have you need of anything, within reason, my staff shall be more than willing to help. The tribute will take a few days to prepare and consolidate, until then you are guests in my home.

"Make yourselves comfortable and rest awhile from your long journey. Tomorrow night, we shall hold a banquet in your honor, Lady Ashei. One of my servants shall fetch you when the hour for supper arrives, tonight. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have much to accomplish before the tribute is ready."

Duke Avidus nodded his head in slight respect to Ashei before he walked out of the room. I watched him leave, my fury at his rudeness barely contained. It was only when he was out of the room that I turned grimly to Ashe. "He's not normally this rude is he?"

Ashei shrugged. "Depends on if he likes you, yeah?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>On the final day of our stay at Snowpeak, I had to get out of the castle to calm myself. The audacity of Avidus had set my blood boiling and the magic of Din's Fire blazing up my right arm, striving to let me unleash its fury. Forcing my roiling emotions and my magic to calm down was not going to happen if I was surrounded by the finery of the Duke's castle. Neither was it getting me any closer to completing my mission now that I thought about it.<p>

I had always thought the nobility were supposed to be the epitome of manners and decorum, now I know that that's just a front to deceive those of lower rank of the true nature of their ambition and desires. They were just like the leevers in the sand, thirsting for power and waiting for the right time to leap up and grasp it. It was my job to capture this 'leever' if it was indeed waiting to seize power.

I walked around town for a while, my Sheikah amulet hidden beneath my clothes and the shawl-like fur given to me by Ashei over my shoulders. No one paid any attention to me as I listened to the conversations and felt out the undertones of emotion. Everyone was nervous as they spoke, for no apparent reason, but every time the conversation shifted towards Avidus the speakers would go quiet.

At a weapons dealer's stall, I was inspecting a small knife when a man rushed up to the dealer. "Have you heard? The Duke has raised taxes again! A fifth of what we earn goes to Duke Greed up in his fancy castle!"

"Are ye daft?!" the dealer snapped, glancing around before he motioned the newcomer to follow him into a back alleyway but still within sight of his stall. I placed the knife back and acted like I was leaving before I doubled back to listen in on the conversation. The weapons dealer and the man were silent for a time before the dealer spoke.

"Are ye trying to get yourself killed? The Duke has his spies everywhere! Those he doesn't kill outright for treachery are taken to the dungeons and never seen again. Do you want to leave your wife and family to struggle to survive? You see reason now, yeah?"

The man must have done something to acknowledge the dealer because he continued. "Now, I'm going back to tend to my stall. If you're smart, you'll lie low and stay silent for a while, yeah?"

"Yeah."

I left the alleys and returned to the main street. Avidus was raising taxes? But the reports I'd been reading before the mission from Vizen indicated that Snowpeak was stable financially with all the gold and silver mining, hunting, and trade with nations across the borders of Hyrule. Perhaps the Duke was hiding the fact that Snowpeak was struggling from the Royal Family? But if he told the Princess, he would receive a reduction in that year's taxes, giving him time to readjust. Or, perhaps the Duke was providing aid to Hyrule's enemies and was using the tax money to support them?

I shook my head. Speculation would get me nowhere. I needed more proof that Avidus was up to no good.

I wandered around for a little while longer, the sun now slowly dropping behind the mountains, but didn't obtain any more nuggets of information. I was heading back into the castle when I saw a Hylian man in a jumpsuit running up with a standard attached to his back. A Postman? Here in Snowpeak?

The postman made his way through the crowd with practiced ease and came to a swift halt when he reached the gates. "Delivery for the Duke of Snowpeak, His Grace, Duke William Hermes Avidus."

The guards groaned. "How many letters does the Duke need to get?"

"We are out in mountains. You'd think it would be only once in a long while that anyone receives letters. Not Duke Avidus though. Go on in, Mr. Postman, you know where to take the message."

"Yes, of course. To the steward so he can take it to the study. I've got the drill by now. I'll not make the same mistake as my predecessor."

I passed through the gate, the guards giving me a stare but not confronting me. I didn't pay any attention to them as my mind absorbed this new piece of information. Avidus constantly received letters? It could be just a coincidence, but it seemed awfully convenient that the Duke was collecting more letters than normal.

I didn't know where else to go to get information since the servants were always silent and busy whenever I saw them. I even came by the kitchens but the only conversation the servants had in there were orders on what needed to be done and how. Eventually, I accepted the fact that I wouldn't be getting any more valuable insight into Duke Avidua and asked a servant where the library and scriptorium were located. Ashei had mentioned that she gave the 'Icebolt' scroll to the Duke's scholars, now I was going to see what I could do to retrieve the document.

While I had grown to appreciate books during my lessons with Vizen, I was not to the point that I would spend hour upon hour indoors reading. We had arrive in Snowpeak around midafternoon the day before and I had spent around an hour reading a text on the rules for nobility, but the rest of the daylight hours had been spent practicing archery. I ignored the library today and went straight to the scriptorium.

There were five men, all sitting at sturdy wooden desks in the center of the room, pouring over documents or copying them onto fresh sheets of parchment. The walls of the square room were completely lined with shelves of scrolls, parchments, ink bottles, quills, and a few books.

Walking towards the oldest one, I waited until he set down his quill before clearing my throat. He turned his head slowly, looking worn and tired as he met my eyes. He rose and stepped away from his desk, straightening his gray scholar's robes as he did so. "May I help you, Miss…?"

"Tutela. Diane Tutela," I replied formally. "I was wondering if you had a scroll, most likely in a sort of code, which Lady Ashei gave to your master some time ago."

The man paused, stroking his white beard in thought. "Hmm… Yes, I do recall the duke giving us such a parchment. He asked us to translate it if we could, but none have been able to. What interests you with that particular scroll?"

Now I had to think fast. I needed an explanation, preferably close to the truth, without revealing any secrets. "A…um, friend of mine heard about this 'unsolvable' document and wanted me to bring a copy of it back to her. She's a scholar and has had many experiences in cracking codes and the like."

"I see. Follow me then, Miss Tutela."

The old scholar led me to a shelf filled with scrolls, selecting one after a moment's hesitation. He unrolled the parchment, scanned it, and then returned the scroll to its place. This process repeated until his eyes finally lit up as he scanned a very old scroll. "Ah! Here it is. Is this the document your friend was interested in?"

I glanced down at the title of the document. The letters seemed strange for a moment before they contorted then settled into common Hylian in front of my eyes. The title of the document was _The Icebolt Spell._ I looked at the scholar, but his eyes looked longingly at the words, as if he desperately wanted to solve the puzzle behind them.

_It must be spelled to only allow Sheikah to read the scroll. That explains why Ashei and the others wouldn't be able to read it._

As if confirming my thoughts, I noticed a small glyph at the top left hand corner of the parchment. I didn't even need to activate my Sheikah eyes to know it was magic since I could feel it trying to confuse my eyes. Ever since my training with Zehra, I could feel magic better, judging the strength of the spell by merely allowing my hand to draw near to it or by standing within arm's reach.

Forcing a smile to my face, I exclaimed, "That looks like it! Would you mind making a copy of it so I can take it back to my friend?"

"I shall see to it when I can, but do not expect the copy until tomorrow at the earliest."

"Thank you, sir. Here," I handed him an orange rupee. "For your troubles."

The man smiled and bowed graciously towards me. "It is our pleasure, Miss Tutela. Have a pleasant evening."

"I plan to."

As I expected, Avidus only had Ashei join him at the high table in the Great Hall for the banquet dinner. I sat with the servants, eating my fill of the hearty yet plentiful stew, potatoes, bread, and other Snowpeak delicacies. The servants tried to make small talk with me, asking about life in the palace or what Castle Town and the rest of Hyrule looked like. Many of the servants only knew the snow covered lands in the mountains and had never ventured past the borders into Hyrule. I answered their questions as much as I could without giving too much away until they were finally satisfied and settled into their own conversations.

During dinner, a messenger boy gave Avidus a note. The noble gave one look at it, sighed, and stated, "Tell them to leave."

The boy looked nervous as he inched slowly away. "They said, Your Grace, they wouldn't leave until the issue has been solved."

Avidus rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, clearly exasperated. "Very well. Where are they?"

"In the foyer, milord."

"Tell them to meet me in my study."

The runner raced off, snatching a potato from the table nearest the exit on his way out. The duke made his apologies to Ashei and left the hall. After he left, I casually got up and left the hall as well. After making sure no one was watching, I used the Shroud of Shadows spell to hide me from sight and proceeded to follow Avidus through the twisting and turning hallways of the castle.

Avidus seemed to think someone was following him the entire time because he was constantly looking over his shoulder. His warrior training might be trying to tell him I was near but I had made sure that I kept my concentration and also hid at each opportunity I could as an extra precaution.

Finally, Avidus made it to a room full of books, charts, maps, and other paraphernalia. Two men in long gray cloaks with their hoods up were waiting for him there and I hid myself in a corner in between two bookcases.

"What is so imperative that I am called away from my guest who is leaving on the morrow?"

The men shifted uneasily under his wrathful gaze before one of them worked up the courage to reply. "Your Grace, the people are uneasy with the announcement that taxes will be raised. There are even some whose actions border on violence. If not for your well-trained guardsmen there would be riots on the streets. Perhaps if your grace would explain the reasons behind the tax increase, the people would be more at ease."

Avidus glared at the man. "You two are part of my spies, I'm sure you both could think up something that would appease the people. I do not need to explain my actions to the people because what I do is for the people, as you both well know. Now, I have to entertain Lady Ashei so our plans don't fall into shambles. You're dismissed."

The two men bowed and left the room. Avidus lingered a while, picking up and reading a letter sitting on his desk. He smiled evilly and placed the letter back on his desk. "My plans are nearly complete."

He settled back into a chair and ran a hand through his graying hair as he began speaking to himself. "It's just a bit longer before I can finally avenge you, my fallen warriors. The royals will pay for not heeding my judgment and then nearly beggaring our lands. Soon, I will take the throne and end the eternal wars and strife that plagues Hyrule. Peace will soon reign."

I stared curiously at him. Instead of the haughty noble he seemed to be, I saw a man who was plagued with nightmares and broken emotionally after a long, meaningless war. He was trying to overcome his weakness the best way he knew, grasping for control and power. However, this only brought more destruction, not the peace that he was supposedly longing for.

My legs were stiffening so I shifted slightly only to accidently knock up against the bookshelf and send a small, precariously balanced, wooden carving of an owl falling to the floor. Avidus' eyes instantly flashed to the source of the noise and he rose. I stood still, not knowing what he was going to think.

That was when I felt it. A magical probe. Someone was searching the room for magical power and it took me only a second to realize that Avidus was going to find me. He was the source of the probe.

I was a second too late. Avidus' eyes widened and he reached for something underneath his desk, all the while yelling out, "Guards!"

_Time to escape._

I reached into my side pouch and brought out a deku nut and threw it hard against the floor. The nut burst open, releasing a stunning light, while I kept my Shroud of Shadows active and ran towards the desk. I didn't hesitate to grab the largest and heaviest thing on the desk, a ledger, and send it slamming into the back of Avidus' head. Avidus swayed and then crumpled to the floor, the longsword he was reaching for under the desk slipping from his grasp.

I cursed under my breath for not checking if Avidus had any magical power when I was mere paces away from him the day before. While magical ability was rare in Hyrule, there were still a few practitioners. This mistake nearly cost me the entire mission.

I strode back towards his desk. There sitting on the wood among all sorts of other messages and reports was a single letter, written in haste and in a barely distinguishable scrawl; the proof I needed.

A letter from a Gerudo stating that the Bublin and Gerudo war bands were in position and ready to attack once Avidus' forces had gathered and cleared the way to the Castle. I folded the letter and placed it in my belt pouch before turning to the unconscious Avidus.

"Your visions of grandeur end here, Avidus. It's over for you."

Footsteps interrupted my triumphant revelry and I glanced up in time to see ten guards barging through the door and into the room. I kept the Shroud active and began weaving through the guards and out into the hallway. I waited until all the guards were in the room before I moved back farther into the hallway.

I released the Shroud, revealing myself to the guard's backs. Acting as if I had run to the room, I asked, "Is something wrong? I heard shouts as I was heading to speak with the Duke to finalize our departure tonight."

The guards looked at each other, clearly confused. "Miss, something happened to the Duke but we aren't certain about the details. However, no one is going to leave the premises until we figure out what has happened."

I pulled out my amulet and papers and addressed the one who seemed to be in charge. "Do you realize who I am, Guardsman?"

The guard was about to reply when I cut him off. I couldn't allow him to try and make Ashei and the rest stay until Avidus was awake, my ruse would be up by then. "I am Diane Tutela, a representative of Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I am under orders to retrieve Snowpeak's tribute and immediately, I say again _immediately_, return to the castle. Do you understand that I could have you severely punished and stripped of your position for delaying me and my company? Not to mention you would be insulting Lady Ashei of Snowpeak since she also oversees the task assigned to me. Are you ready to face those consequences, Guardsman?"

I had to play up my role and force my rank on them. It pained me to pull rank on the poor guards who were just trying to do their duty, but I couldn't let them stop me from leaving. They would have the gates closed before my group was even halfway out of the town if I waited too long.

"Now," I continued. "I am going to gather those who came with me and we are going to leave the castle. I trust you will clear the way for our departure, yes?"

The guard straightened to attention. "Yes, ma'am. Felix, run to the gates and tell them to let Lady Ashei and her company through. No questions. Also, send a squad to escort them through the city."

Another guard, apparently Felix, saluted before he sheathed his sword. "Yes, Captain."

Once Felix was gone, I nodded towards the captain. "Thank you for you cooperation, Captain. I shall mention your willingness to follow orders to the Princess in my report."

Without waiting for his reply, I strode away. It was time to leave Snowpeak and report to Jara.

Duke Avidus was a traitor to Hyrule and my mission was complete.

* * *

><p><strong>The name's Shadowglen. Aurora Shadowglen. <strong>

**LOL. This chapter felt more like a James Bond movie than an actual Legend of Zelda scene to me, but let me know what you all thought about this chapter through the lovely little things called 'reviews'!**

**Until next time, faithful readers,**

**Aurora Shadowglen**

**P.S. This message will self-destruct in 3... 2... 1... *poof***


	21. Fugitive of Snowpeak

**Hello everyone! I'll not bore you with excuses as to why this chapter is late, I'll just thank my reveiwers (Roxy and 'Classified') and leave you to read my next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 – Fugitive of Snowpeak<strong>

Ashei was in our quarters polishing her saber when I came in and grabbed all my gear. She looked at me expectantly and I replied to Ashei's unspoken question. "We need to leave. Now."

Ashei didn't seem surprised with this new development and merely stated, "Traveling at night in the Snowpeak is asking for a slow death. It would be better if we waited until morning."

"We don't have that option. Avidus won't let us leave unless we leave now."

"Why? What happened?"

"Something happened to Duke Avidus. I had to threaten the guard, but I managed to get us permission to leave. We have to go before he wakes up-"

"Wakes up? Diane, what's going on? You're not telling me everything."

I stopped, pondering how I should answer her. "How much do you really know about me Ashei?"

"I know that you're a Sheikah and that you probably didn't come all this way just to collect the yearly tribute. Nevertheless, I have learned it is wise not to pry into Sheikah business"

_She knows more than I thought!_

"I see," I replied calmly. "I apologize for not being able to share the whole truth with you, but I need you to trust me, please?"

Ashei sighed. "All right, I will have my things together in a moment."

She gave me a curious look before turning to gather her things. I felt as if I was lying to Ashei, who'd been brutally honest with me from the start. Another part of me believed that by not telling her everything I was protecting her and the Sheikah from unnecessary trouble. Both sides were equally valid, but which one was right?

Was this yet another side to being a 'Seeker of Truth' as Jara had told me? To know which decision was right choice to make?

I shoved that thought into the back of my memory for a time when I could actually ponder over its meaning. After I had made sure all of my weaponry and other miscellaneous gear were secure and returned to their proper place on me, I told Ashei to head down to the stables without me before I made my way down to the scriptorium.

Scholars, by their nature, are generally an organized group. While their quarters are not always the most orderly, the books and parchments they study are always handled with meticulous care. As such, there are procedures that most scholars take when asked to make a copy of a particular parchment. Since the copying would take the better part of a day, the scholars would make sure that if they could not finish the copy in one day, they would leave the parchment out so the reproduction could begin afresh on the morning of the day after.

Knowing this, it came as no surprised to find the document bearing the Icebolt spell on one of the desks, placed alongside a blank piece of parchment where its copy would have been created. I smiled. It was nice to know all my observations of Zehra and Vizen had been useful into making the scholars leave the document out from its shelf, in a place where I could easily find it.

Having learned my lesson with Avidus, I checked the surroundings for magic using both my Sheikah eyes and my senses. Upon finding that there was only the spell on the Icebolt scroll, I strode forward and took the scroll off of the desk. If I had had the time, I would have read and practice the Icebolt spell, but I needed to leave before Avidus woke up.

After rolling up the scroll and placing it in my side pouch, I made my way out of the castle and towards the stables. Thankfully, most of the guards were heading back towards the keep, but there was still a sizable amount left on the walls and in the courtyard. I did my best to seem inconspicuous as I joined my companions in the stables, though I felt as if my nervous shaking could be seen from the battlements.

Midnight snorted as I approached, annoyed at being woken from his nap. "_I know, I know. I don't like leaving during the night either but we don't have any other choice."_

I don't know why I expected some sort of response from Midnight, perhaps my encounter with Icefang led me to believe animals could speak telepathically, but Midnight only snorted once again. Sighing, I set about saddling Midnight while listening for any sign of deception from the guards.

I was nearly done saddling Midnight when I heard Ashei come up and ask me, "Well, I hope you're ready for a cold ride. The only places to stay, outside the town, are caves and most of them are filled with monsters."

"Honestly, I'd rather deal with monsters than nobility," I muttered as I tightened the final strap.

I heard Ashei laugh softly before laying a hand on my shoulder. "Same here, Diane. Yeah, being a noble is an important position but some people just get plain stuck up. I don't envy my father's position as a lord under Duke Avidus. That's why I visit Castle Town and the rest of Hyrule so often. That and my father needs the cooperation of the Zora to take materials down to either the Gorons or Castle Town. I just make sure the dealings go smoothly and that our orders make it to their destination on time."

_That explains why she's in Castle Town so often, _I thought. _And it gives her a means to report to the Resistance._

"Interesting. Is everything ready to go, Ashei? I didn't get a chance to check if the total amount for the tribute was in the carts Avidus gave us."

"Yeah, everything is there. The Gorons and the two bodyguards are ready to leave as soon as you are."

"Excellent. Let's get out of here then."

Never had I been happier to leave someplace, than when our group left Avidus' castle. No guards challenged us, having heeded my warning, and we made good time travelling across the valley under the light of a full moon. Near the entrance to the valley, Ashei led us off the trail and into a sizable cave, big enough to fit the two carts full of Snowpeak's tribute, the horses, and still leaving a comfortable amount of room for our company to place our bedrolls around a small fire.

I volunteered for the watch just before dawn, and settled back to sleep. My mind drifted over many subjects that night, but the most prominent among them was one question. Did I want to become Impa?

I remembered bits and pieces of tales involving my mother when she was Impa. If I took the position, not only would I be responsible for the protection of the Princess but I would also have to lead my fellow brothers and sisters of the Sheikah. Everyone thought I had the skills necessary to lead, but I was still plagued with self-doubt.

Was I ready and willing to lead an entire race of people?

A memory I had witnessed before in a dream appeared unbidden in my mind. That fateful night when my mother had named me her successor.

"_Why me? Jara is better and wiser than I am when it comes to Sheikah policy and missions. I barely have any skill and most of that comes from this!" I turned towards my mother, showing her the seal placed upon my hand bearing the Eye of Destruction. _

"_Anyway, there's no way you could fall in battle. You're stronger than any other Sheikah, Mother. I only wish I could be half as strong as you."_

_My mother's gaze softened and she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Shea, in time you will come to understand why I chose you to take my place when I am gone. But for now, know that you are just as strong, if not stronger than I, in here..."_

_She touched my forehead. _

"…_And in here," she whispered as she placed a hand on my chest._

My mother believed that I was ready to lead the Sheikah, even when I was only twelve years old. Jara had stood against the council declaring that I should take the role as Impa even when they insisted she take the role. Even the Princess of Hyrule trusted me to take up the mantle of Impa and protect both her and Hyrule.

So why was I so certain that some key part was missing? That a vital piece of me was still clouded in doubt which made me unprepared to become Impa?

Before I knew it, it was my turn to take watch. I stoked the embers of the fire and settled back to watch the cave entrance, my bow strung and lying next to my left hand as I sat on a cold boulder. The steady dripping of a melting icicle marked the passing of time as I waited and watched in utter silence. Once I was sure everyone was sound asleep, I took out the Icebolt scroll and placed my bow on my lap.

I briefly felt strange, willingly reading and practicing a magical spell, but it oddly felt comfortable at the same time. While practicing there was no room for stray thoughts otherwise the task would not be done accurately.

I practiced the Icebolt spell, sending it outside as to not wake my companions, until I could cast it as quickly as all the other spells in my arsenal. Because I hadn't wanted to waste any arrows during my practice, I used the Icebolt spell without attaching it to an arrow. While not traditional, the Icebolt and Pyro spell could be used without the need of attaching it to an object, though the range is restricted.

I picked up my bow and traced its form as I looked it over. As Jara had promised, there were four runes on the bow, near the grip. Two I had already charged with both the 'Pyro' and 'Flame Spout' spells up to my magical limit for each – 10 Pyro spells, 5 Flame Spouts, and one charge of Din's Fire. Now, I placed my hand over a fourth and final rune and focused on the Icebolt spell.

Magical power travelled up from my magical core, through my arm, and into the rune until it started to glow a crystal blue like ice. I now had ten Icebolts stored in my rune.

A slight dizziness passed through my body but soon left. _Apparently that training with Zehra paid off… Though I swear she was trying to kill me instead of teaching me._

I leaned back, relaxing as my body returned to its normal state of equilibrium. The slightly cool air of the cave felt a bit uncomfortable against my hot skin, which brought my drifting eyes snapping open. I was feeling a cool breeze.

It wasn't the temperature that concerned me, only Snowpeak would have cold winds that would actually make me feel slightly uncomfortable, though they wouldn't affect my body. No, it was the fact that the wind had started blowing into the cave that concerned me. Throughout the night, the wind had been travelling perpendicular to the mouth of our cave, now it was travelling through it.

The wind had shifted. And on that wind was the faint presence of magic.

I slipped on the shawl Ashei gave me and quickly buckled my quiver of arrows over it. Once it was firmly in place, I checked my bow and moved towards the horses. Midnight and the other horses stirred from their deep sleep, no doubt uncomfortable with the newly shifted winds, but did not wake. After checking to see none of my human or Goron companions had wakened, I activated my Sheikah eyes and proceeded towards the cave entrance.

A gentle snowfall had picked up over the night. Snowflakes as small as the tip of a quill danced about on the wind as they slowly descended to the icy ground. Out in the midst of these miniscule dancers, were what appeared to be walking icicles, slowly sliding their 'legs' through the crusty snow as they approached the cave.

I slipped an arrow from my quiver and placed it on my bowstring. These magical machinations would not come any closer to my sleeping companions. My fire spells would devastate them if they indeed had intentions to do battle, providing their numbers were reasonable.

As they drew closer, I could make out the ice in a slender humanoid form, with horns atop it's stick-like head, and carrying long spears made of ice.

Chillfos.

They were the frozen fiends that were said to be guardians of Snowpeak, returning to protect their home from invaders. According to legend, only someone whose family had lived in Snowpeak for at least a generation and containing a fair amount of magic power could have summoned them.

It had to be Avidus. If he was awake, he would put all his power into making sure I didn't return to Castle Town alive. If he was desperate enough to summon Chillfos, then I had few and risky options to choose between.

I could attack the Chillfos now and hope they didn't have the numbers to overwhelm me. The other options would be to wait out the Chillfos (a highly unlikely plan) or separate from my companions and draw the Chillfos away from them so they could leave Snowpeak safely.

"What should I do?" Was all I could think of as I watched the Chillfos draw slowly yet steadily closer.

A howl broke through my single question and set my mind on a sole plan. Grabbing a green potion bottle from my side pouch, I drank a few sips and waited as magic came back to its full strength. Once, I was satisfied with the amount of magic, I planted three Fire Spouts intermittently in the path of the approaching Chillfos, using an arrow to place them since they were out of my normal casting range. If a Chillfos walked over it, the spell would activate, sending out an explosion of magical fire.

My spells set, I ran back into the cave, making sure to deactivate my Sheikah eyes before I started to wake up everyone. Ashei was the most vocal about her displeasure.

"Will you deny me sleep now, Diane? You're regretting coming out to the cold, yeah?"

Phwoop.

_Great, there goes one Fire Spout. At the speed they're traveling, I have about four minutes to get out of here before they reach the only opening._

Turning to Ashei, I forced myself to reign in my rising temper and calmly stated. "Ashei, we're close to being attacked by something akin to a Snowpeak legend. Now, I need you and the others to leave while I set up traps to slow them down.

I could see Ashei's noble pride rear its head as she narrowed her eyes at me. "You're telling a Knight of Snowpeak to abandon a comrade to fight alone? Even if Her Highness trusted in your abilities enough to let you venture out alone, without an escort from the Castle Guard, it would be cowardly to leave you without a guide, at the very least."

"I remember the way back, Ashei, and your duty is to return this tribute to Castle Town. I only came along for formality's sake. Now go before none of us can leave this land alive."

Ashei stared at me, silently questioning me with her eyes before she smiled knowingly. She ordered the others to pack up before she came up and whispered in my ear. "Be careful. You may be one of the Sheikah and a member of the Rebellion, but you're still flesh and blood like the rest of us. Don't do anything foolish."

_She knew I was a Sheikah all along? Well, it seems Auru or Shad must have let her in on the Sheikah's existence._

"I don't plan on dying soon, but I'll do my best not to tempt fate."

Ashei patted my shoulder then began to pack. I gathered my things as well and saddled Midnight, while the two bodyguards rushed towards the entrance. As I did so, I heard another Fire Spout erupt into life. _Two minutes._

After making sure Midnight's saddle was secure, I replaced my arrow on the bowstring and ran towards the cave entrance. The two Hylian bodyguards were already there but I shove my way past their stunned forms. Twenty yards away were at least thirty Chillfos.

Avidus, that magic-wielding fool! Didn't he know that you could not curst well control these things even if they weren't sentient? Summoning magic was and is one of the most sporadic magical spells a person can attempt! To summon thirty Chillfos was a clear message that Avidus was desperate to stop us. With a treason charge looming over his head, who could blame Avidus for getting scared?

I glared at the two dumbstruck bodyguards then hit them over the head. "Done gawking like country bumpkins? Stop staring and move! Mount up and be ready to clear a path for the carts to get through."

The bodyguards must have been soldiers before they went to freelance work, for they went immediately to attention and ran off quickly into the cave to retrieve their mounts. Moments later they trotted out, their swords out of their scabbards, and took positions to guard the cave's entrance.

Keeping an eye on the enemy, I approached the two bodyguards again. "Do either of you two have bombs? If so, I'll need them."

One man nodded and unfastened a small bag from his belt before handing it to me. "Ain't much but it should keep those ice devils at bay for a while."

I checked the contents, finding 5 normal bombs and one little Bombling. I grinned. A spider-like bomb, this little wind-up explosive would travel forward until the thread stopped turning before it ignited. It was the perfect tool when being pursued.

"You have my thanks. Safe journey, and may your blades stay sharp and quick."

"May your arrows fly swift and true, 'Dead-Eye Diane'."

Ashei came out with the Gorons pulling the carts and was about to stop and stare at the Chillfos when my final Fire Spout exploded, startling the horses. Ashei's mount was made of sterner stuff but Ashei gave me a salute before kicking her warhorse into a trot. Once they were out of sight, I faced the enemy.

There were twenty-five Chillfos now. I took out one the five bombs, lit it with a Pyro spell, and threw it at the Chillfos. It bounced off the head of the closest Chillfos and exploded in midair, destroying two Chillfos' 'heads'.

I took a few steps to my right, away from the cave entrance and the Chillfos. I took stock of my tools. I had nine Pyro shots, two Flame Spouts, ten Icebolts, and one charge of Din's Fire. Yes, I had charged one rune with the Goddess' magic spell of Din's Fire. Thankfully, the rune had held but I could only hold one spell.

Could I risk using all of my magic in destroying the Chillfos? Or should I hold some in reserve in case something else happened to attack me? I decided on the later, and threw out my last two Flame Spouts as I ran back into the cave, whistling for Midnight.

My stallion trotted towards me and I leapt onto his back. I made it out of the cave and headed away from the Chillfos, following a different path from Ashei and the tribute. Grabbing all of the bombs, I lit five fuses and wound the Bombling, before tossing them behind Midnight, hoping they would slow down the Chillfos. That's when the first ice spear whistled through the air and landed point first near Midnight's front hooves.

Midnight reared and I struggled to control him. More icy missiles zinged through the gradually increasing snowfall. One of the spears skittered off of my armguard and scratched my left cheek but the others flew wide and only served to make Midnight even more agitated. More Chillfos came in range and I made a snap decision. "Nayru's Love!"

A blue shield appeared around me and Midnight, shattering the next wave of ice spears. I looked backwards to check how much damage the exploding bombs had done then paled as I glanced forward. Ten Chillfos clawed their way out from the snow and proceeded to block the path we charged down. Nayru's Love siphoned off all the magical energy I had in my stores of power. If I wanted to use magic, I would have to unleash one of my 'pre-charged' spells.

A howl pierced the sky and I felt a familiar presence growl in my mind. _"Unleash your wrath, Shea! Drown your enemy in flame!"_

Icefang. He was close by.

I reined in Midnight, and strung another arrow onto my bow. Calling on the stored magic in the fiery red rune on my bow, I shot the arrow, unleashing Din's Fire on the ten Chillfos blocking the path. White pelted Wolfos sprang from their hiding places and charged at the Chillfos pursuing me, dodging the spears as fluidly as if it was part of a prearranged dance.

The one odd colored Wolfos, Icefang, his dark gray fur easily identifying him, sprang from his own hiding place and stared at me with his gold eyes. _"This way, Shadowed One! While my pack keeps them busy!"_

_Right._

I nudged Midnight into following Icefang, though my bellicose stallion wanted to stop and trample any remnants of the Chillfos I'd melted with Din's Fire. Apparently the icy magical 'golems' had scared Midnight so much that my prideful stallion was out to prove he was not frightened at all of them. I rolled my eyes at this.

Boys… Whether it was a horse, human, Hylian, or even a Sheikah, most of the male gender always wanted to prove that nothing scared them. Pointless bravado that would only get them killed or in serious trouble later on. Even when they had reached their adulthood, 'men' still acted like 'boys', only with higher and higher stakes.

Thoughts like that brought my mind wandering to the 'childish' Ko. He could only have been around 17, 2 years younger than me, but still insisted on the playful, childish act even though he was an adult in Sheikah society. Though, I had to admit he was rather cute when he was playful…

I shook the thoughts away. I couldn't get distracted from my mission or I would lose sight of Icefang. Finally, Icefang turned into one of the many caves in the mountains. There was only enough clearance on the entrance for Midnight to make it in without me on his back but once inside, I nearly collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.

My magical power was near empty and the adrenaline from the fight was the only reason I hadn't collapsed before then. Nayru's Love was a useful spell to have, but it drained too much energy, too quickly. Perhaps another spell would have been more prudent, but there had been no time to hesitate during the battle.

Icefang emerged from the darkness of the seemingly endless tunnel, having gone deeper in to scout and retrieve something which was currently gripped in his mouth. He sat down around five feet away from me and Midnight, and placed his prize on the icy ground in front of me. I gave him a questioning look.

"_Take it, Shea, descendant of Elda. This was once your mother's."_

I slowly picked up the object. It was wrapped in what proved to be half of a scarf, secured by thin twine. After finally unwrapping it, I stared at the heirloom in my hands. It was a carved bone dagger, the sharp blade a bit longer than my wrist, etched with magical runes I could only begin to decipher. The hilt was big enough for my hand, though the leather binding was undoubtedly cracked from the long years in a cold cave.

Icefang let me thoroughly examine the dagger before he spoke solemnly. _"Just as your mother and I did so long ago, I now ask you the same question I posed to her, after she saved me from a knight's lance. Will you accept me, Icefang of the Blood Snow Pack, as your shadow? Your 'partner', as the Sheikah call us?"_

I looked at Icefang in wonder. He wanted to partner with me? _Why? Why do you want me to accept you as my… shadow?_

"_Because, Shea, we both have a powerful enemy that must be destroyed, in order to protect our homes."_

My mind drifted back to the Princess. She was counting on me to help the Hero and protect Hyrule. I would need allies outside the Sheikah and the Rebellion to help me in the coming battles. _So what is the dagger for?_

"_It is to summon me to your side when you are in need of my help. No matter where I am, if you send your magic into that dagger, I will appear. To complete our union between Shadowed One and Shadow, you must activate the dagger with even the barest amount of your magic."_

Good thing I only had a drop of magic left. The runes on the dagger glowed once I put in my power and Icefang got up and touched the flat of the blade with his nose. There was a slight hum, before the runes' glow faded away.

"_Well met, Shea. Now, rest. I shall guard you and your horse while you sleep. Then you must return to human dwelling overlooked by the mountainous human dwelling."_

As my eyes started to droop, I couldn't stop myself from asking. _Icefang? Would you tell me a story about one of your adventures with my mother?_

"_There will be plenty of time to recount tales under another moon, Shea. Now, sleep."_

* * *

><p>I slept for at least four hours and when I awoke Icefang's gold eyes welcomed me back. True to his word, he had watched over me while I slept. I ate an apple and some cheese to please my growling stomach and then set about preparing for another long ride.<p>

"_You will not need to ride your beast. A black mouth will take you to the other Shadowed Ones. I shall lead your horse to the border of Snowpeak and back into Hyrule, where you may call upon him once again."_

Black mouth? I searched my mind for the meaning behind the foreign words. Finally, I understood.

The warp points. Icefang must have seen my mother use warp points to travel, the 'black mouths' being the portals themselves.

_A warp point. Very convenient. Let me make sure I have everything I need._

I took a few minutes to shift through the belongings in my saddlebags, but eventually closed them. There was nothing essential in them that I would need immediately. Icefang told me to expect him in 'four moons' outside the 'mountain human den' in the green plain, which I interpreted as West Hyrule Field, outside the Castle Town gate.

Everything now settled, I warped back to the Sheikah hideout in Castle Town.

* * *

><p>As I stepped into the small, circular chamber where the warp point to the Sheikah Hideout exited, I was met by an anxious Jara. Her outward posture suggested that she was calm, but I had been around her long enough to know when she was worried.<p>

"Hello, Diane. Something wrong with the door? And what happened to your cheek?"

I shrugged. "I had a run in with some of Snowpeak's legendary beings. I made it out just fine, I just got scratched."

"I see… Your mission was a success?"

"Yes, I have the evidence."

She nodded, her demeanor changing back to her business persona. I walked over, pulling out the letter I stole from Avidus' study, and handed her the paper. It took her all of two minutes to read the letter and nod in approval. "This is exactly what we needed. Excellent work, Diane."

"So, what's next on the agenda?"

"For you, rest. I have to tell Zehra to inform Hanso that his mission is now approved."

I furrowed my brow, not understanding the implications behind the statement. "What's Hanso's mission?"

Jara stopped and turned to me with a solemn gaze. "Diane, not all missions the Sheikah go on are just for information gathering. Avidus is a traitor to Hyrule and, from this letter, a proven member of the enemy forces. He cannot be allowed to continue these treacherous actions. You understand what I mean, yes?"

I nodded. By bring back the information, I had essentially signed Avidus' death warrant. As the reality of that sunk in, I began to question more than ever whether or not I truly wished to become the Impa. My mind understood the logical reasons for Jara's decision, but as the emotional weight of the situation hit me, the responsibilities that came with the title of Impa suddenly seemed more daunting.

When I first considered the position of Impa, for some reason, I never thought that the Impa probably had to make life or death decisions all the time. Looking back on it, I was embarrassed at my naiveté. Ordering someone's death, or ordering someone to do something that would likely get them killed, because it was the right thing to do; these were things I wasn't sure I was ready for.

Undoubtedly noticing my troubled expression, Jara gently asked, "What's wrong, Diane?"

"How do you make decisions like that so easily, Jara?"

"I don't make them easily, Diane. No one in their right mind enjoys killing, not even Hanso, but, in cases like these, it has to be done. Sometimes we can only do what we think is best and hope it works out."

My sense of morality disturbed, I walked silently away from Jara and towards the room I had stayed in before. I had a lot to think about, but first I needed rest.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! The Snowpeak segment of this story is done and Link is heading off to the Temple in the Sky right now.<strong>

**As always, if you liked this chapter (or even what I'm doing with the story), go ahead and leave me a review! It's greatly appreciated!**

**Until the next update, faithful readers,**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	22. To Be or Not To Be

**I. Hate. Schoolwork!**

**Ugh, I wanted this chapter to be out three weeks ago but schoolwork had to come first (as I mention on my profile, fanfiction writing is a HOBBY). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this longer than normal chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21 – To Be or Not To Be<p>

I awoke in the small room assigned to me during my stay in the Sheikah Hideout. It was small (slightly longer and wider than I was tall), square, and Spartan in nature, as was typical for the militaristic disposition of the Sheikah. The only luxuries I was allowed were a small bookshelf – filled with books on spells, history, and the Sheikah Code (a book of laws and traditions followed by all Sheikah tribesmen and women) - and a war chest.

After stretching and making sure I was presentable, I strode out of the room and into the main gathering point in the hideout, where a majority of those stationed in Castle Town were usually found. It was there that I found Idra and her three boys – Loka, Adin, and Tor – eating their midday meal. Well, Idra and Tor were eating while Loka and Adin were debating over the advantages and disadvantages of the Sheikah tanto versus the Hylian military-issue dirk. While the conversation seemed interesting, my stomach overruled my desire to listen in on what some believe to be fanciful arguing.

After receiving my food from a Sheikah on cooking duty, I looked around the room to see if there was anyone else I wished to join in conversation or just sit by. I saw Vizen on the far side of the room, sitting on some cushions and reading a book. I was about to make my way towards her when someone stepped in my way and stopped. I looked up at the person rude enough to block me from getting past the few tables and to the other side of the room.

I was met by the smug face of Hanso, whose face quickly turned to disgust when I met his gaze. "Well, if it isn't the little half-Hylian, heard you messed up your mission so bad they sent me to clean it up."

I narrowed my eyes. "I fulfilled the requirements of the mission, Hanso. Your job was separate from mine."

"Really? A true Sheikah wouldn't have allowed themselves to get caught by Avidus in the first place. You cost me valuable time to fix your mistake. Had you been a Sheikah and not alerted Avidus to our movements, my team would have been able to catch him without trouble. But he nearly got away because of you!"

"First off, I followed the instructions laid out by Jara to the letter, Hanso. Second, you weren't there so don't criticize me over a situation you have no firsthand experience on. And last, how was I supposed to know that Avidus could use magic?! I was never briefed on that otherwise I would have approached the situation differently."

"Just like a weak, cowardly Hylian to toss out excuses. Right, 'Shea'? If you were really worthy of the title Impa you'd face your shame like a Sheikah."

The Eye of Destruction flashed red upon the back of my hand, but I forced the magic down. I wouldn't give Hanso the satisfaction of him knowing he'd gotten under my skin. Grinning like he'd knocked down some upstart rookie, Hanso stepped aside and allowed me to pass him.

Barely able to hold my temper, I walked out of the main hallway and ascended from the hideout until I was on the roof of the church looking at the fuliginous sky of Hyrule's Castle Town. The nerve of Hanso! To insult me in such a way! There were laws that mentioned how to discipline a Sheikah if they were to insult someone of higher, or even lower, rank!

And why did he always question my ability?! Yes, I had been away from the Sheikah for six years. Yes, I was still not on top of things because I lost my memory and was working double time to catch up. Yes, I am only a half-Sheikah! Nevertheless, there was no excuse to single me out when I completed the task given to me!

Perhaps I could have killed Avidus and saved someone the trouble of cleaning up after me, but I would not feel comfortable with that. It was one thing to kill monsters and defend myself from an attack, but to consciously choose to end someone's life? Even if he was a traitor, did I have the right to choose whether he lived or died?

That's when my eyes fell on the magic enclosed Hyrule Castle and a realization struck me. No one should have to choose who lives and who dies. But, with all the selfishness, greed, and ambition in the world, someone had to decided who would live or die for the good of the kingdom.

Perhaps that was the Impa's duty; to protect Hyrule and the Royal Family by removing one person, if necessary, to extend the longevity of the nation.

I shook my head. _Think too deeply and you won't get anything done, Diane, _I mentally scolded myself. Sighing, I turned my attention back to the forgotten, now cold, food. As I ate, my ears were serenaded by the cacophony of many voices speaking all at once down in the market below.

I needed a distraction from all the swirling thoughts revolving around me becoming the Impa, but knew it was a pointless struggle to begin with. Once I set my mind on something, it took a great deal to divert my attention elsewhere. Perhaps if I sought out someone else's opinion on the matter I could figure out my decision, if I had one.

I wandered back down into the hideout, my food long finished. As I entered, I saw a message runner blast into the room, her hooded head turning about as if searching for someone. Finally, with a high voice of a girl no older than thirteen, the messenger asked, "Where is Lady Jara? I have news for her."

Jara stepped out from one of the hallways, Vizen by her side, and crossed her arms as she addressed the girl. "What news have you brought me, Roxa?"

Roxa stood to attention and saluted Jara before beginning her report. "Lady Jara, Lord Avidus' troops were betrayed by a joint army of Gerudo and Bulblins in the Gerudo Desert. There were no survivors. It seems the evil one's forces planned to betray Avidus from the beginning. Auru of the Resistance informs us that the enemy still has made no move towards Castle Town and seems to be awaiting orders to march.

"Also, a swordsman in green was spotted with the Sky People's Cannon in Lake Hylia a week ago. He returned to Castle Town a few hours ago and paid Charlo the last of the amount needed to supply the Resistance arms and armor. That is all I have to report."

"Very good, Roxa. Return to the Gerudo Desert Hideout and tell them to keep a constant watch on the Gerudo and Bulblins. Even though Auru is watching from afar, he may be missing the movements of small squads. Also, keep watch for the Hero, the swordsman in green, since he should be traveling through to the Mirror Chamber fairly soon."

"Yes, Lady Jara."

Roxa exited the hideout at a trot and Jara gazed out at the crowd before she locked eyes with me. "Diane."

All eyes in the room turned to me. "Yes, Jara?"

"Walk with me. I have a task I need you to complete."

I did as ordered and walked with both Jara and Zehra towards Jara's quarters. Jara waited until we were out of earshot before addressing me. "I heard about what happened with you and Hanso."

Just the mere mention of his name made a burst of anger flash through me. "Why is he like that? And why hasn't anyone disciplined him for such behavior?"

Jara and Zehra looked at each other, seemingly having a debate over who should answer my question. Finally, Jara answered, "He's been like this ever since his brother died around six and a half years ago. His brother was assigned with three others to go find evidence connecting the late Duke Avidus to the Gerudo and Bulblins but halfway through the mission something happened and the team was discovered. The rest of the team made it back, but Hanso's brother never returned. After that Hanso just… gave up."

"Gave up?"

Zehra picked up the explanation, replying, "He lost his trust in his comrade's abilities and instead focused on his own strength. He began criticizing everything Elda said in favor of his own opinions and hated half-Sheikahs because most of the squad his brother was on was half-Sheikah, which he believes doomed the squad from the beginning. Elda would have put a stop to his nonsense but was duty-bound to remain at the Castle. Then, after Elda fell in battle, Lady Jara's been busy trying to keep the tribe together and Hanso was really the only one with high enough rank and skill to take the leadership position of the Hyrule Castle Hideout. While most don't share his views on half-Sheikah, his skills and his rank afford him influence. I actually agreed with some of his views, once."

I nearly stopped in surprise. "What did you and Hanso agree on? And why don't you agree with him now?"

"His brother was to be my husband. I was on my trial to become a maga when I heard the news, and just didn't have the heart to continue. I found solace with Hanso, where my hatred grew as hot as his against the half-bloods and I pushed myself farther and farther away from everyone. However, after seeing how hard you worked even when I was pushing you beyond your limits, I have come to a grudging respect of your ability, though I cannot say the same for other half-Sheikah. Hanso, on the other hand, is too prideful to even think he may be wrong about you."

My gaze softened as I took in Zehra's words. A woman as stern and unmovable as a block of ice actually had a heart? I berated myself at these thoughts. Of course, Zehra had to have some emotion, even those that try to snuff out their own emotions will not be immune to the effects of them. I gave Zehra a small smile then turned my attention back to Jara.

"Alright, now that the reasons have been explained, why hasn't he been disciplined?"

Jara sighed. "If it were only that easy… The problem is that he's the only one currently qualified to lead this Hideout, his skills are always needed for missions, and I've been too busy to even think up a suitable punishment for his behavior that doesn't require me to demote him."

"So in other words, you'll let him slide as long as the missions get done?"

Jara's eyes narrowed. "Of course not, but I'm short-staffed, Diane. I can't just pick someone to take over Hanso's position. No one is qualified or available to take it."

"Well, he wouldn't be getting away with it if I was in your shoes."

Jara's eyebrows rose as a slow smile revealed itself on her face. "So… You're actually thinking about becoming Impa?"

"I'm at least considering it. I did promise Zelda that I would help the Sheikah, I just don't know if I want the responsibility yet."

"Well you can think about it while you deliver these messages for me." She handed me one piece of paper. "This goes to Renado in Kakariko Village. Tell him to leave it in the same place in the graveyard and one of our number will retrieve it."

I blinked. "Does he know about the Sheikah?"

Jara nodded. "His wife was a Sheikah and he became an honorary Sheikah. His daughter, Luda is a half Sheikah, though she has only shown skill in the healing arts. However, Renado does not wish for Luda to join our ranks. As a father, it is his right. If Luda wishes to join us, that is another matter."

"Just how many people know of the Sheikah's existence?"

"Only those who need to know. The Royal Family, the head members of the Resistance, Charlo, and Renado are the majority of those who know and all have been sworn to secrecy. We will know if they betray our trust."

I raised a questioning eyebrow and Zehra answered my unspoken question. "Blood oath. If they break their vow by telling either someone who is not sworn or not a Sheikah, the spell will kill them."

"Ah, that makes sense. Now who receives the other message, Jara?"

"Telma, tell her that her order will be delivered within the week."

"Alright, I'll be your messenger girl, Jara." I took the piece of paper for Renado and turned to walk away, before commenting as I winked, "Though I expect compensation for my time, just like any ol' bodyguard."

Jara laughed. "You'll get back your free time with Vizen, Diane. To think my student is now more interested in books than action!"

"Yes, yes, though I can still beat you when it comes to archery, 'mentor'."

I waved and quickened my pace towards the warp point, stopping by my room to pick up my gear first. I would rather be prepared for trouble than get caught without my weapons and have to rely only on magic.

I had never gotten a good look at Kakariko the last time I had visited, though I had traveled through a few times before on bodyguard business with Jara. In all the time that had passed, Kakariko had barely changed at all. It was still the old, rustic town that went by the motto, 'all are welcome, regardless of race'. However ideal this seemed, there was always the unspoken rule that those who wished to live in Kakariko did not intentionally put any of the inhabitants in harm's way.

Many had traveled to dwell in Kakariko, whether to start their lives afresh or just to escape persecution from their native lands. Since it was densely populated, it was no wonder the Twilight enemies had targeted the sleepy little town. According to the rumors, most of the residents went to save a captured woman and never returned. Now, Kakariko was a ghost town, the only inhabitants being Renado and his daughter, some children from Ordon, a bomb maker, and a few Goron sentries.

I was about to search the town for Renado when a familiar face appeared from behind a dome like building (the place being called the 'sanctuary' if memory serves). She gave a start when she saw me but quickly relaxed and smiled. "Miss Diane, it's good to see you are well."

"Hello, Ilia. How are you?"

"I'm fine now. Link helped me remember my past and I feel much better now that I've sent a letter to my father to explain what happened. I can't ever thank you enough for saving me from those monsters, Miss Diane."

A part of me was glad that Ilia was no longer searching for her past, but the familiar ache within my own heart about my forgotten past still throbbed in annoyance. Forcing myself to be happy for Ilia, I smiled. "Please, Ilia, you may call me Diane. I am glad you remember everything, even though it must have been a frightening experience for you."

Ilia's joyous eyes clouded a bit. "Yes, it was a very scary event but I owe my life to those who helped me through it. You, Link, and the woman who helped me escape from the Bulblin infested town."

_Bulblin-infested town?_ My eyes widened slightly as I made the connection. The only place Ilia could have been, judging by the direction she was heading and where I found her, was the Hidden Village. "So I guess Impaz helped you out?"

Ilia's eyes lit up in surprise. "You know of Miss Impaz?!"

"I've met her. She helped me with a… situation a little while ago."

"I see. She is a very compassionate person, as are you, Diane."

"Thank you for the compliment, Ilia, but I'm not exactly a role model of kindness. My temper flares easily these days."

"If you are angry about an injustice, that doesn't make you unkind, Diane. But I know that if you truly were a heartless person, you would not have willingly risked your life to save me."

A genuine smile crept into my face. "Thank you, Ilia. Now, I need to go see Renado. Is he about?"

Ilia directed me to the only inn in the town where I found Renado preparing medicines. After he read my note, he gave me almost a look of pity. "So, you are a 'Shadow One' then?"

I nodded. Renado sighed and handed the note back to me. "What you require will be prepared. Where shall I leave it?"

"Same place as usual in the graveyard."

"Very well." Renado turned away and stated, "You should be careful, Diane. The life of a Sheikah is not an easy one nor will it ever bring you happiness. If nothing else, it brings death."

"I have a promise I need to keep, Renado, and I'm not going to break my word."

"Very well. Let it be known that I warned you, though."

"Duly noted, but may I asked why you decided to relinquish your opinion on this?"

"As I'm sure you know from your superior, my wife was a Sheikah and I am an honorary Sheikah. I never questioned the Sheikah lifestyle until my wife's death six years ago. Now, while I am glad the Sheikah long for peace, I believe their methods are wrong. It is not possible to bring about a lasting peace through violent means."

"Yet, you support the Resistance and Link. How is that any different?"

"Perhaps it is not. However, Link is the Hero and was chosen by the goddesses to follow that bloodstained path. It is my mission to help those in need no matter what they believe. That is why I continue to passively aid the Shiekah, the Resistance, and Link."

"I see… Thank you for your continued aid, Renado."

Renado nodded. "May the goddesses watch over you, Diane."

"You as well."

_Well, seems there's one person who thinks I should hang back. Now, who else can I ask? Maybe Ko's around…_

Instead of heading out the front door, I went up the stairs and onto the roof. I'd heard from some bodyguards a while back that the Kakariko Inn had some hot springs located on the cliff face just above it. In mid-afternoon it would be far too hot for any normal person to relax in the springs. That's where Ko would be to stay out of sight and still watch over Kakariko.

As I predicted, Ko was lounging on a natural rock 'chair' next to the water soaking up the heat from the sun and the hot springs. However, I couldn't understand why he would enjoy the overbearing heat! If I had a skillet and some food, I would start cooking on a rock without the need for any fire and my meal would be done in seconds! Well, it wasn't truly that hot but to someone who is naturally hot, it was unbearable.

To ignore the heat, I decided to have a little fun. I snuck up to Ko and sent him flying into the hot springs, the water went arcing gracefully through the air around him. As he did the last time, I played this prank, he whirled around and drew his knife.

A large sigh escaped Ko's lips as he sheathed his tanto and proceeded to wring out the water from his completely soaked clothes. "So, Diane, is this going to become a common greeting? If so, I will make sure to stay away from any sources of water while resting."

"If I made it a common greeting, I wouldn't get the pleasure of seeing your shocked face as you go falling into the water!"

Ko started muttering something about girls and their instability as I just laughed. After my merriment passed, Ko straightened and became more straightforward.

"So what brought you up here to talk to me? From what I observed during our mission in Death Mountain, you didn't come up here to enjoy the midday heat."

I nodded. "I came to ask for your opinion on a matter."

His posture changed to one of puzzlement but he motioned for me to continue.

"Do you think I have what it takes to be an Impa? Give me your honest opinion, and don't dodge the subject by stating that I have the right of succession. I want to know if you truly think I can lead the Sheikah."

Ko was silent for a long time while I fidgeted under the hot sun. He eventually noticed my discomfort and walked up to take my hand. "Follow me. I know a place where we can get out of the sun."

He led me above the hot springs and along ridges until we came to a natural hollow situated near the top of the hills. There, only visible to the birds above it was a small encampment with a camouflaged lean-to creating shade. Ko explained, "This is where I rest when I'm not on watch. One of Lady Impaz's cats watches over the town then. I alerted the cat to start patrolling before we left."

I nodded and took the seat he offered to me while he sat down and took off his hood. It was the first time I'd ever seen his face completely. I hadn't even seen his face when we were in Death Mountain. I'd grown accustomed to seeing his still developing strong jaw, full lips, and the dimples in his cheeks caused by him smiling so much, but now I couldn't help but stare at Ko. In contrast to his soft features, he had a sharp, small nose just like Jara. His sweat matted, black hair was cropped down to a manageable length that touched the tips of his rounded, but still pointed ears, and was kept out of his glowing, wonder-filled red eyes, which were focusing intently on me.

However, one feature made me stop admiring his handsome, boyish face for a moment. It was a long, jagged scar that went from the top of his forehead, around his eye, and midway down his cheek.

Ko's face crinkled with a warm smile. "Am I too handsome for words?"

Blood rushed to my cheeks and I turned away. "Of course not! I was just wondering what you did to get a scar like that…"

He fingered the scar. "This old thing? I got it during the battle to protect the Hidden Village around six years ago. In fact, you were with me when it happened. Do you remember?"

My mind drew a blank on the memory and I shook my head. Ko looked mournfully at me. "Must be hard to not remember your past and your ties to the Sheikah, huh? In some ways, you're the lucky one. You can judge what we do with unclouded eyes, not with the eyes of a Sheikah who's only following orders without thinking about the impact on others."

"But I do just follow orders!"

"You always ask why, though. Lately, most of us don't even take the time to ask, we just do it because it's the orders from our superior. We trust the one who's leading us to know whether or not an order is right or wrong. But in the past, the Sheika used to discuss morality and philosophy with each other. We used to be 'Seekers of Truth' and see with 'True Eyes', but with our forces spread so thin we've not taken the time to do discuss why we take certain actions. We may pride ourselves on our knowledge of the past, but if we never reflect on that knowledge to make better choices now, it's pointless to gain knowledge."

"How does that answer my question of whether or not you think I have what it takes to be Impa?"

"Because of your memory loss, you are in a unique position to objectively judge the state of our tribe, Diane. As a bodyguard, you no doubt travelled across the land and know its inhabitants and some of their struggles. Most Sheikah only get to see their respective district, not the entire realm. Also, you care about what happens to others."

At this I tried to interrupt him, but knowing Ko rarely every spoke directly to me like this, I allowed him to continue.

"It is that compassionate nature that brings others close to you, Diane. It makes others want to help you since you'll go out of your way to help others, like that human girl from Ordon. You could have left her to get killed by Bulblins. It wasn't your business to mess with King Bulblin and the others, yet you saved her and brought her to Castle Town, and then protected her as she came to Kakariko with the Zora Prince."

I raised an eyebrow at this and Ko nervously shrugged. "Telma thinks very highly of you. It didn't take long to get the story about the Ordon girl from her. Though, I had to do a ton of hard chores for her to get the story…

"Getting back to my point, you have excellent qualities that will make you a great leader, Diane. Even when you were little, you got me and a bunch of other warriors to help you as you built up power to save the Hidden Village from the Bulblins. That's how I got this scar. While you were building power, I was overpowered by a Bulblin and nearly lost my head. Apparently, you noticed because you shot him before he could kill me, even though you risked losing your concentration and thus killing yourself with all the power you had amassed. If you hadn't taken that risk, I wouldn't be alive right now."

I guess what I am trying to say is, while I think mom…uh, Lady Jara is a fine leader, she has been so worried about the survival of the Sheikah that she hasn't paid much attention to the development of the Sheikah as individuals. Now, I know it's because she doesn't have the time, but we need someone to set us back on the right track. The experience you have in all the different realms gives you the broader perspective you'll need for the position. And finally, and most importantly, you have shown through your actions that you care for your comrades. Those are the reasons I think you should be Impa."

I nodded and rose, slightly encouraged by his words. "Thank you, Ko. I should be heading out, before Jara decides to send out a search party for me."

Before I took a step, Ko grabbed my arm. I looked back at him, my anger slowly building but I was more puzzled by his actions. He gulped, as if he wasn't sure about something, then found his nerve and spoke. "Diane, I want you to know that I'll always follow you. Ever since the moment you dragged me out into the battle to protect the village, I've admired you and I promised myself I would follow you and protect you with everything I am. So even when you don't think you have an ally, know that you'll always have me."

Was Ko just professing that he was in love with me? I shoved those thoughts quickly aside and told myself he merely wished to say he was on my side. I couldn't bear to try and sort out my feelings for him and try to figure out if I wanted to be Impa! I had to address one situation at a time!

I gave Ko what I hoped was some semblance of a smile, as I responded. "Uh… thanks, Ko."

Before either Ko or I embarrassed ourselves further, I pulled out of his grasp and walked towards the warp point in the graveyard. He told me later on that he stood on the highest hill, staring longingly at me as I slowly disappeared over the ridges, until I winked out of existence into the warp point.

I don't believe I have ever been happier to be by myself than when I came into Castle Town after my 'talk' with Ko. The busy streets filled with people rushing about to get their chores, tasks, or shopping done was a welcome distraction in relation to the swirl of turbulent emotion writhing through my mind.

I had never really had to pay any attention to my defenses when I was a bodyguard. None of my male counterparts really ever held my interest romantically. I didn't even think of romance at all since it would only get me killed if I was thinking about any 'sweethearts' during battle. Now I drew in all my practice on hiding and curbing my emotions, which Jara had hammered into me, as I outlined what I needed to focus on, besides Ko's confession.

_Deliver the message to Telma. Go back to the Hideout and get Loka to sharpen my dirk. Check arrow supply and pick up bombs from Malo Mart. Find out if Ko likes me. Meet Midnight and Icefang tomorrow afternoon. Practice magic spells. Determine if Ko was professing his love for me. Decide if I want to be Impa. Beat up Hanso. Talk with Jara and Vizen about any new missions. Does he like-_

Okay, so maybe a checklist of things I needed to do wasn't a good idea but I was finally able to focus on just getting over to Telma's Bar, after a weird girl with gold colored bugs flying around her flower basket gave me a strange look. Regardless of what got me moving, I made it to Telma's Bar and gave her the message.

"So they were finally able to get the funds they needed? That's wonderful, hun. Tell Jara thanks for us and that our troops are nearly done with their training. Also, would you mind passing your message onto Ashei, I have drink orders I need to fill and would be grateful if you let her know."

I nodded, thankful it wasn't a hard task, and made my way to the private room in the back. Ashei and Shad greeted me with warm and welcoming smiles, though I could tell they were worried over something. It took me a moment to identify their companion at the map table until I recognized the green tunic, blues eyes, and green hat.

"Hello, everyone. I hope you all are well? Link, I heard you were back in town. How goes the adventuring?"

Link nodded and quickly returned to studying the map. I glanced down at his shadow and received a wink from his shady and obnoxious companion.

I received a positive response from Shad, he apparently was fascinated over something Link found but I didn't pay any attention to his speech about 'Sky People' or something along those lines. Ashei briskly stated that Snowpeak was in an uproar over the deaths of Duke Avidus and a large portion of their soldiers patrolling the borders of Gerudo Desert. On top of that, her father wanted her to return to Snowpeak to support the 'new' Duke Avidus, the late duke's son named Gerald, and she was not looking forward to it. Link was silent throughout the entire exchange, his drooping eyes and sluggish movements implying that he was ready to sleep sitting up if he didn't get to a bed soon.

Link rose and stated, "I'm going to bed."

He was about to leave when I decided to ask, "Hey, mind if I come back with you? I'd like to talk with you a bit before I head out."

Link (who according to Telma had rented a room when he came back to Castle Town) raised a weary eyebrow but motioned for me to follow him. It wasn't until we were in the hallway leading back to the rented rooms that a certain annoying, obnoxious, arrogant, selfish, little 'demoness' (for lack of a more descriptive term) decided to make her presence known.

"And here I thought that you would have fallen prey to that ghost, Skull thing or whatever Link called him, back in the Lost Woods. Seems you are incredibly lucky, dumb, or skilled. My rupees are on the first two."

"Hello to you too, Midna," I replied with as much sarcasm as I could exhibit while rolling my eyes.

"Manners, peasant. It's rude to roll your eyes."

"Well forgive me. I guess I'm not as refined as you are, Imp Queen."

Midna grew silent at this and Link took the opportunity to speak. "What is it you wished to ask, Diane?"

"I wanted to know what you two have been up to since the Lost Woods. I've heard rumors but I wanted to hear it from the source."

Link and Midna traded looks before Midna replied, "What we do is our business, peasant!"

I grinned slyly. "I'd accept that answer if I wasn't also charged with saving Hyrule. So, I would appreciate it if you gave me at least a general explanation of what you two have been up to. That way I will be able to aid you to my upmost ability, however small you believe that to be."

Midna fumed and she was about to say something when Link cut in. "Midna. Diane did say she would help us. Let's tell her. No one else would believe us if we told them."

Midna grimaced and sighed, "Fine, but I'm only telling you because Link requested it, peasant."

She then told me of their journey to collect pieces of a mirror that would send them to the 'Realm of Twilight', the origin of the Usurper King and his army. They had finally finished gathering the pieces by defeating a dragon in the City of the Sky and were going to head to the site where the mirror laid as soon as Link recovered his strength.

"So let me get this straight…"

"Since you couldn't comprehend us the first time, ignorant peasant."

I glared at her and turned to Link. "Once you head to this Realm of Twilight and defeat this Usurper King, Zant, Hyrule should be restored to its normal state? Meaning the barrier around Hyrule Castle would break?"

Link nodded while Midna rolled her eyes. "Very good, peasant. Perhaps Zelda wasn't too delusional to pick you to help save Hyrule."

Inwardly, I shrugged. That comment was probably the closest I would ever get to a compliment with Midna and even then it felt like an insult. An idea sparked in my mind and, before Midna could continue rambling on how hopeless I was otherwise, I turned back to Link.

"I've always been meaning to ask, Link. "Why did you become the Hero?"

For the second time that night, Midna grew silent. Apparently, she wanted to hear his answer, too.

Link paused, taking his time to search for the right words, before he finally replied, "I didn't want to become the Hero. I just want to save some children from Ordon from the monsters and one thing led to another, bringing me to where I am now."

"Your desire to help…"

My mind came to a sudden decision. If it was to save Hyrule, my home, I would take the task of Impa and all the trials that came with it. I wanted to help bring this land back to normal. Our land had seen too much war, strife, and hidden conflict of late. If I could avert future instances from affecting Hyrule and prolong peace for the Hyruleans, then the role would have a worthy goal to fight for.

"I understand, Link. Now, is there anything you need me to do while you go and defeat Zant?"

Link's eyes suddenly lit up in remembrance. He raced into his room (we had been standing out in front of his door for the past ten minutes), and quickly brought out a letter.

Midna floated back into the conversation. "We were going to send it tomorrow but since you came by…"

I nodded, not needing hear the full explanation, and read the note.

"_Diane,_

_ The crossroad for the realm is drawing close and I am calling all my allies to join me in 5 days' time to go reclaim Hyrule Castle and rescue Princess Zelda. I ask you not only because of your offer of help, but because I have heard of your prowess as both an archer and a bodyguard from both Ilia and your fellow bodyguards. I will need your strength to reclaim what was taken from Hyrule._

_ If you feel that you cannot help me, I understand. While this is our land, my battle is not yours. However, I will wish to know whether you will be joining me or not, so I ask that you please reply to this message._

_ Link of Ordon"_

I folded the note and handed it back to Link. "If you thought I'd miss out on saving Princess Zelda, you apparently don't know me very well. I'll gather some of my friends and meet you out in front of Hyrule Castle in five days' time."

Link nodded his gratitude. As I made my way back down the hallway, Midna commented. "You seem different, girl… Are those runes on your bow? I thought you told Link-"

I glared at Midna, my body rigid, as I interrupted her. "A real archer doesn't use runes to augment abilities they should already possess to be a master archer. I only use the runes to hold spells. And anyway, you have other things to worry about. I need to focus on the trial ahead."

Midna merely shrugged and Link was hard pressed to keep from smiling as his companion floated through the wall and into his room. "I believe that's the closest anyone has ever come to getting her to stay quiet. Safe journey to you, Diane."

"And to you, Link."

As I walked out into the streets of Castle Town, I began to plan on asking Jara what torture was next to become Impa. There was much I wished to accomplish when I became Impa.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know if you liked it through a review, PM, or even on my Facebook page (Aurora Shadowglen is on Facebook!) Also, even if it's a simple sentence like 'Cool, looking forward to the next chapter' review, that gives me incentive to write FASTER. And since summer's coming up fairly shortly, I'll have more opportunities to write!<strong>

**Until next time, faithful readers,**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	23. Hanso's Challenge

**Hello everyone and thank you for being so patient!**

**This time, thanks goes to RoxyCatMeow (I knew you hadn't completely abandoned the story) and to SoulPieces! Also, thanks goes to J.A. my beta-reader who went above and beyond to help me make sure that this chapter was completely ready for you readers.**

**Without further ado, I present the latest installment in my 'Bow and the Blade' fanfiction, entitled...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 – Hanso's Challenge<strong>

Darkness swirled around like an oily stream, slowly covering and clinging to everything around me in a thick coating of blackness. Only one small light shone on me, though it lit nothing around me, and even it grew dim as the darkness cultivated.

I struggled to free myself from the oppressive grasp of the darkness, but it only gained strength until I was forced motionless. Breathing became a burden as the blackness began to engulf me, making the small light retreat further and further from me.

As if I was in a marsh, I began sinking through the ooze and away from the dim light. Soon, only my head protruded and the light winked out of existence, revealing the 'roof' to seemingly be a massive stone wall of a cavern.

Before I succumbed completely to the darkness, a pair of blood red eyes appeared above me and a deep, growling voice asked, "This is one of those who wish to defy my rule? A mere girl with no power, but blessed by my patron goddess with fire? You'll never have enough power to defeat me OR save that pathetic princess, worm! Descend into darkness and never return, elsewise I will end your meaningless existence and take your precious flame…"

* * *

><p>I awoke from my nightmare to the daily sounds of the Castle Town Sheikah going about their work. Curious as to why I heard the noise (since I normally kept the door closed to my quarters while I slept), I turned to see Zehra in my now-open doorway. Before I could even ask, Zehra answered, "Jara has assembled the remnants of the Council in the main hall, per your request. If you're ready, of course…"<p>

I blinked, momentarily caught without a single thought, and then quickly rose in realization. I had planned on announcing my decision on becoming the Impa and had requested that they convene, so I may formally be given their blessing to proceed to the ceremony. "Thank you, Zehra. I shall be along shortly."

She nodded and closed the door while I turned to my war chest. On top of the carved, cedar lid, was a knee-length tunic (colored a dark green that made it seem to be black in the dim light of my room) with two slits down the side from the waist down for ease of movement. Lying atop the tunic was a gray sleeveless tabard with the Sheikah Eye emblazoned upon the chest. Jara had given them to me as a gift, saying, "Even if you don't want to become Impa, you should still appear your best when you meet with the Council after your six-year absence."

I fingered the gray tabard, debating on whether or not I should wear it, before mentally chiding myself that I was going to be a formally rejoining the Sheikah now and would have to wear the symbol at least on important occasions. After making sure I was comfortable with the new tunic, I slipped on the tabard.

It felt strange, at first. I remembered seeing the Sheikah warriors wearing similar clothes as their standard battledress, but I didn't recall if I had ever worn it. Perhaps I should have felt some elation now that I was back to my 'normal' life, but that part of me which was 'Shea' still seemed to be a stranger. Yes, my memories were slowly returning, but not everything was back. At the time, I still had doubts that all my memories would come back.

I glanced down to my old, worn, and patched green tunic before folding it and placing it in the bottom of my war chest. It was the tunic of a bodyguard, battle-worn and sweat-stained, and a treasured piece of my 'new' past.

My gaze lingered on the tunic, giving one last sigh, and then turned my attention to my leather gloves and armguards. Jara had not mentioned coming in full battle gear, but I felt more comfortable wearing a few pieces of my old gear. I was sorely tempted to bring my bow, but I opted instead to take my dirk and Icefang's dagger. I did not want to seem too untrusting, but I needed something to protect myself if Hanso wasn't going to act civil.

Because of seniority, Hanso was chosen to be the representative for the Castle Town Sheikah. Jara, Vizen, Impaz, and Zehra would also be a part of the Council since Jara was acting Impa, Vizen was the Sheikah Historian and an elder, Impaz (who was now allowed to leave the Hidden Village after completing her mission from the Royal Family) was an elder and Caretaker of the Hidden Village, and Zehra was the acting Head Maga. Other than those five, I knew from the eight members of the council.

After making sure all my clothing, weaponry, and my Sheikah amulet was in place, I proceeded through my door towards the main hall. My meeting with the Council was not a classified event, meaning every Sheikah who had spare time was allowed to attend the proceedings.

Before I reached the main hall, I stopped and stared at the doorway leading to it. By passing through that entrance, there would be no turning back. I could not afford to entertain second thoughts.

_I need to fulfill my promise to both Link and Zelda. Unless I have the Sheikah's full support, Hyrule will fall to darkness and Link will have virtually no aid when he storms the castle in three days._

Taking a breath to calm my agitated nerves, I stepped into the main room.

All the faces of the twenty odd Sheikah turned towards me and the gathering of people parted, creating a clear path to the gathering of the eight council members. My eyes scanned over the council members until I met the unwavering gaze of Jara, who was sitting just to the right of an elderly man - who I remembered later as the head elder named Krato from my mother's council - at the center of the semicircle of members. To this elder's right was Vizen, who gave me a brief smile, and then Impaz. To Jara's left were Zehra and Hanso. The last two on the council I assumed were the head Sheikah of the Snowpeak/Zora Territory and the Gerudo Desert, as suggested by the clothes they wore.

Keeping my eyes fixed on Jara, I approached the Council. Once I was within the semicircle, I bowed before kneeling down on a cushion placed on the floor for me. After pausing to close my eyes and take another breath to scatter any remaining nerves, I activated my Sheikah Eyes.

All the Sheikah in the room grew silent as Jara addressed me, her voice firm and commanding. "State your name and business for seeking the Council, sister."

"I am Shea, daughter of the late Impa Elda, Bearer of the Eye of Destruction, and called 'Diane Tutela' among the Hylians for the past six years. I have come to reclaim my place as a member of the Sheikah and to succeed my mother as the Impa."

The room was abuzz with whispers until the elder at the head of the council had enough and rapped the end of his staff onto the stone at his feet. Silence restored, the member of the Gerudo Desert faction rose.

"Forgive me, Sister Shea, as I have been in the Gerudo Desert, I am unfamiliar as to the specific causes behind your absence for six years. I understand you were 'injured' somehow during the invasion on the Hidden Village and taken to a safe house, but I know little else. Perhaps you could explain this to me?"

"Of course. After the invasion of the Hidden Village, I was taken to safe house where Lady Jara discovered I had lost my memories. Since there was no assurance that the enemy was not looking for me, it was decided by the Council to keep me hidden until I regained my memories or it was safe to integrate me back into Sheikah society. Lady Jara trained me for three years in the ways of a bodyguard, preparing me for my eventual role as Impa, until she was called back by the Sheikah to tend to other matters. So she faked her death and left me to do freelance work. It wasn't until recently that Lady Jara and I was reunited in Kakariko and she brought me back to the tribe."

I saw Jara visibly wince when I made the jab at her faking her death, but I could tell she was happy that I neglected to mention to the Council that she forgot about me.

The desert representative seemed thoughtful and turned back towards the Council for affirmation. Jara nodded and responded, "She speaks truly, Brother. I will vouch for her."

Putting his hand on his chin he said, "I see… But, Shea, if you have lost your memories, then how do you expect you will be able to carry out the duties of an Impa?"

I took a moment to gather my thoughts, before giving my answer. "Some of my memories have returned and those that are still sealed will not hurt my abilities or performance as Impa. Among Hyrule's bodyguards, I am the most skilled in the use of a bow. I have also proven my ability as a maga to Zehra. The only skill that I am deficient in is hand-to-hand combat, which I will fix as soon as the current crisis in Hyrule has been dealt with. "

After glancing at the skeptical looks I received from Hanso and the three other members I did not know, I decided to continue. "The Sheikah need an Impa now! They need someone who is not familiar with the current procedures since our numbers are too few! Had these ways worked, Hyrule would not have fallen under the veil of the Twilight and the Princess would not be a captive in her own castle. I may not yet have what the Council expects, but I gave my word to the Princess that I would help protect Hyrule and give aid to the Hero in his mission. Becoming Impa will allow me to fulfill this task with all certainty."

Those of the Council began to support my answer, with Vizen speaking first.

"In the Lost Forest, she showed her speed, agility, and courage. In the Goron Mines, she revealed her strength, endurance, and power. In the Snowpeak Mountains, she exhibited wisdom, patience, diplomacy, and cleverness. Throughout her missions, she has remained true to the Sheikah and not revealed our secrets or existence to those outside the Tribe's influence. Her ability and growth speak volumes of her capabilities and potential as an Impa."

Zehra nodded in Vizen's direction before she continued where the elderly historian had left off, earning Hanso's cold gaze boring into her as she spoke. "She has massive magical power and potential, rivaling that of myself and perhaps even Lady Elda. Our former Impa was correct in her assessment of Shea's magical power."

Jara jumped in, a hint of a smile on her face. "Considering the missions I have given her, she has shown that her memory loss does not hinder her abilities. She has completed her missions swiftly and to my satisfaction."

The representative thanked me and Jara, before returning to his seat while the Snowpeak representative (who just recently set up a base in the Snowpeak region since the original base was destroyed in the Gerudo-Bublin Invasion and could not be replaced while Avidus ruled) cleared his throat and began speaking. "Whilst I accept you returning to the Sheikah, I feel allowing you to become Impa is inappropriate, though you may have the right of succession and the support of a majority of this council. Without firsthand experience dealing with you, I cannot, in good faith, allow you to take that high a position."

There were a few protests but the Snowpeak representative held up his hand and continued. "She has been gone for six years, Brothers and Sisters. During that time, leaders of the various regions have been replaced by those who now frequent this Council. How can I be made to believe that a girl who lost her memories can possibly be a better choice than any other member of this Council?"

There was a long silence in the room. This representative had scored a decisive blow against my claim. Steeling myself, I asked the Snowpeak representative, "You make a valid point. Tell me, Brother, what must I do to prove that I would be the best choice for Impa?"

The representative glanced toward Hanso, who merely nodded slightly in reply. _Seems the Snowpeak Leader is taking orders from Hanso… That could prove to be problematic._

The Snowpeak representative again cleared his throat and replied to my question. "Well, perhaps a duel with one of the members of this Council to show if you are indeed stronger than one of us."

"Who would I face?" I asked, my voice dripping sarcasm.

Hanso grinned slightly and turned to the Council. "I'll face her. If she can defeat me, I will accept her, as I promised her mother. Though, no half-blood could ever wound me."

I rose and the crowd started whispering. "Do you think she could win?"

"No one's beaten Hanso. This girl doesn't stand a chance, even if she's Elda's daughter."

"But she's the one who found the evidence that Avidus was a traitor. Five teams have tried to do what she did on a solo mission."

I locked eyes with Hanso. He was an arrogant warrior who, in a straight fight, would definitely win. But perhaps only in a straight fight…

I took a breath and braced myself as I replied to this new development. "If the entire Council wishes me to fight Hanso to prove I have the strength to back my claim, I will accept."

The Council must have conferred through Telepathy because none of them spoke, but a few acted as if a conversation was occurring. I could tell Jara was starting to get annoyed by the increasing number of twitches in her right arm, but she managed to keep her face blank. Finally, they seemed to come to a decision and the Head Elder Krato tapped his staff against the ground to draw everyone's attention back to the Council.

Jara had her eyes closed, almost as if it was paining her to speak, but she stated. "The Council has decided to support the duel between Hanso and Shea, the winner receiving the right of succession."

I blinked. _If I lose, Hanso gains the right to become Impa? Shoot…_

"Very well. What are the terms for this duel?"

The Snowpeak representative answered. "Since this is a duel to see who is stronger in qualifications to become Impa, the weapons shall be tantos and magic. First blood or the submission of the opposition will end the duel. Brother Hanso, please name the battlefield."

Hanso smirked. "Here and now."

The crowd split in half and parted to create a large circle, where our duel was to take place. Hanso rose and strode down to the 'arena', whispering as he passed me. "You should just give up, half-blood. There's no way you'll beat me."

I bowed slightly to the council and then turned to join Hanso in the ring. Hanso already had his tanto out but I had belatedly forgotten I didn't have a tanto. I was about to draw out my dirk, hoping that would be an acceptable weapon, when someone placed a hand on my arm. I turned to stare into the ruby red eyes of Ko, barely managing to whisper, "Ko? What are you-?"

He gave me a pleading look, as if to say don't ask me, and I looked down to see him place the leather wrapped hilt of his tanto into my left hand. "Good luck, Diane."

He had already disappeared into the crowd by the time I looked up, but Hanso soon drew my attention back to him by asking, "You ready yet, Shea?"

I moved the tanto into my right hand, before lowering myself into a stance. "I'm ready and I won't be using the Goddess Spells for this."

"Your funeral."

The Snowpeak and Gerudo Desert representatives stood to my right and left with Hanso directly across from me, making a sort of diamond shape inscribed within the circle. Magic flowed from their hands and solidified to create a dome-like barrier to protect the crowd from any stray spells or effects.

The Snowpeak representative glanced between the two of us and then announced, "Begin!"

Hanso and I both charged. Right before he swung his tanto I dove forward into a summersault and passed him, coming to a stop near the center of the ring. I placed my hand on the ground, putting a Flame Spout spell onto the stone floor in front of me and to my left and right, making a line. By the time I finished placing the three spells, Hanso was already coming at me again.

I took three quick steps backward and held out Ko's tanto, ready to engage if my traps failed. Hanso was again coming straight at me, but this time he sprung into the air before he reached the middle ground between us and threw a Pyro spell at me. I dodged and activated all three Flame Spouts, creating a wall of flames to separate me and Hanso.

After the flames died down, I scanned the area looking for Hanso, but couldn't see him. _He's using the Shroud of Shadows!_

I focused hard, forcing more magic into my Sheikah Eyes. For one small moment I thought I saw a flicker of movement, but then it vanished. I retreated as far back as I could until I was up against the barrier and then casted four more Flame Spouts, laid out in a semicircle in front of me, before settling down to wait for him.

Finally, just as I was considering the possibility that Hanso may be using Arachnae to hold onto the roof, Hanso's tanto flew through the air, forcing me to dodge and activate the Shroud of Shadows to disrupt his focus on me for just a moment. His tanto buried itself into the ground and set off two of the four spells. I saw Hanso's spell flicker and fade completely, his concentration broken and I ran towards him, making a point to act like I was on my last legs of energy.

I had to gamble everything on one last risky attack that Hanso couldn't expect.

I activated two spells when our tantos clashed and he grabbed my wrist to block my weak punch. My Icebolt spell, which I had placed on Ko's tanto, froze both me and Hanso, while the Pyro spell I clutched in my fist was directed at blasting away the ice. The results were mixed. I had sustained damage by using the Pyro spell on myself, even if I had layers of ice to shield me, and Hanso was left half frozen, though thankfully he was unable to move his arms and legs.

As Hanso struggled, I approached him, the tanto in my hand. With a quick flick, I nicked his hand - which protruded from the melting ice - drawing first blood.

The Gerudo Desert Leader took one look at the cut then motioned towards me. "Shea has won the duel, and retains the right of succession."

I released the spell binding Hanso, receiving a glare as my only thanks, before making my way back to my seat along with the other two council members, having cleaned and placed Ko's tanto through my belt. I awaited the Council's ruling while they conversed via Telepathy once again. It seemed to be a heated discussion, but, in the end, they finally came to a decision.

Jara rose, her face not betraying any emotion as I knew from her 'strictly business' part of her personality. "Shea, daughter of Elda and Bearer of the Eye of Destruction, the Council accepts you back into Sheikah society and also permits you to journey to the Arbiter's Grounds and see if you are truly deemed ready to be our Impa. Congratulations and may Hylia watch over you on your journey."

I sat in stunned reverie. I had done it! I had proved to the Council I was ready!

I quickly remembered myself and stood to bow before the Council. "I thank the Council for their trust in me and pledge to do my upmost to strengthen the Tribe and protect Hyrule when I am Impa."

Jara smiled and turned to address the crowd. "Unless there is other business that requires the attention of the Council, this meeting is adjourned."

The crowd began to disperse and each of the Council members came up to congratulate me or wish me well. The second to last Council member to come to me was Hanso. I stared up at him, not willing to back down now that I knew I had defeated him. He looked uncomfortable and fidgeted with his bracer as he mumbled, "You're not bad, for a half-blood."

I thanked him, a bit stunned that he would actually pay me a compliment, and he just muttered darkly as he strode off, having completed his obligation. Though Hanso had acknowledged my victory, I knew that he wouldn't be so easily won over to my side. He wasn't so humble as to completely vow loyalty to me just yet.

Vizen appeared by my side, having waited until the rest of the Council had finished talking to me before approaching. "Come, Diane, I'll help you prepare."

It was only when I was back in the relative safety of my room that Vizen spoke with me. Ko had followed us for a while (I made sure to return his tanto even though he asked me to keep it) but soon left to return to Kakariko, departing with a simple 'Good luck, Diane! I'll be waiting for the good news!'.

"Now, Diane, the formal acceptance will take place at the Arbiter's Grounds where the Sages of Light dwell. Sage Impa will speak with you and may have you do one final task to ensure you are ready. I am sorry I cannot give you more information than that, but it was always the tradition of the previous Impa to tell their successor the details of what truly occurs in the ceremony."

I nodded sadly, a feeling of regret drifting through my mind, reminding me that my mother was not here to help or guide me anymore.

"Well, see to your weapons and don't worry about changing into your old clothes. The Impa's traditionally wore the customary warrior's garb to their induction."

"I see. Thank you, Vizen."

The old woman hesitated as if there was something she wanted to say, but thought better of it. Instead she replied, "Think nothing of it, Diane. Once you've tended to your weapons, meet me at the warp chamber."

* * *

><p>Both Jara and Vizen whispered 'Hylia's blessings' before I stepped through the portal from the cool, moist interior of the Shiekah Hideout into the hot, arid climate of the Gerudo Desert. I stood on an old, sand-smoothed staircase with a stone wall combined with vertical sharpened metal rods to keep any fools from jumping out into the open air beyond. My bow at the ready, I ascended the stair and turned the corner, since the fallen pillars at the top blocked my path forward.<p>

Sweat dripped down my forehead as I passed arched alcoves closed off by metal bars with torches on alternating support pillars. The narrow path, created by the alcoves and yet another wall with sharpened metal rods pointing upwards, led into a large open area, its stone floor covered in sand. In the deep red light of the setting sun, I gazed at the vast, circular coliseum arena with six spires reaching towards heavens bearing symbols combining both the royal family and each of the six sages sought out by the Hero of Time. On one of the spires, its remnants implying that it originally bore the symbol for the Sage of Water, one-fourth of the imprinted symbol was mysteriously broken off.

In the middle of the large area was a single, chained obsidian stone, held in place by chains connecting to each of the six spires, and a dais with a large, circular mirror bearing strange patterns and a Triforce engraved on it, also made of an obsidian-like stone. Curious, I made my way towards the mirror but stopped halfway. Five lights of various hues from the tips of the spires appeared. Slowly, the lights contorted until they each formed into an elderly figure wearing similar long robes, glowing soft gold, and wearing what seemed to be death masks. The only way to differentiate the five sages was the symbols glowing at their waist.

One of the sages, the Sage of Shadow, alighted from his lofty perch to float a few feet above the ground. Once settled, the sage glowed and contorted once again, this time into the form of a fair-skinned Hylian woman wearing a shining metal cuirass that barely covered her large breasts, close fitting purple leggings cut off at mid-thigh, purple painted sabatons and bracers, shoulder guards, a gorget with the Sheikah symbol, and a tanto belted at her back. Her silver hair was pull back sharply into a short horsetail, though a few strands fell forward to frame her forehead. Her red eyes were filled with determination augmented by white, almost tattooed markings and slim, white, angled eyebrows. Her full red lips were drawn in an unyielding straight line to fully indicate, if her eyes had not already, that she was not a woman to be messed with.

The woman, Sage Impa, placed her arms on her hips and spoke in a sustained but powerful voice. "_You are the successor to the title Impa, I presume?"_

Clearing my throat, I mimicked her intense stare and responded. "Yes, I am Shea, daughter of Elda, the former Impa, and have come to claim the title of Impa with your blessing, Sage Impa."

She continued to look at me, her eyes scanning my every movement and seeming to perceive my very being. Finally, she looked quite surprised as she stated, _"You are not ready."_

I was about to protest when she held up her hand. _"You are barely acceptable physically, your magical reservoirs are small and not yet developed to their full potential, and furthermore your spirit is fractured between two of yourselves - your former past as a Sheikah and that of the Hylian bodyguard called 'Diane Tutela'. Until you are at peace with who you are and your magical energy is expanded to its full level at this stage in your development, I will not recognize you as an Impa. In all honesty, I am surprised that you were even chosen to become the Impa."_

I clenched my fists, disappointment clearly written across my body, as I glared at the ground. I had worked so hard to get to this point and I still wasn't ready? I'd gone through trials in the Lost Woods, the Goron Mines, Snowpeak, and even faced Hanso, but I still 'wasn't ready'?! A faint smile seemed to appear on Sage Impa's face as she continued. _"However, your two major deficiencies can be easily alleviated with a small bit of effort on your part."_

My eyes shot back up to hers. "What must I do?"

She pointed out towards the desert. _"Seek out the Great Fairy in the Cave of Trials. She will open up your magical power to its full capabilities. As for your memories, they are locked in place by shadows. I, as the Sage of Shadows, can draw the shadows out, revealing your memories to you. However, I will only do this with your consent. Forcing your memories to return will no doubt unbalance your mind and body. Do you wish for me to do this for you?"_

I nodded, suddenly remembering my conversation with the Light Spirit Eldin back before I went to retrieve Farore's Wind. "The Light Spirit Eldin told me that 'the seven wise ones' would restore me to my proper self. If that is the only way, I'll do it."

Impa nodded. _"Open your mind to me then."_

It is hard for me to remember what happened next, but I recall feeling as if a wall had be torn apart in my mind before a flood of information and memories came crashing though. My mind was already shutting down when my knees buckled and I fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p>A stiff breeze caused my brown hair to slide across my face, tickling and stirring me to wakefulness. The moon cast a pale light downward, sending the shadows of the pillars to slowly crawl across the floor of the Arbiter's Grounds' rooftop. I glanced around slowly, realizing I was sitting upright against a pillar and trying to figure out what had happened, but I didn't see anyone around.<p>

_Where am I?_

Memories of what I had come here to the desert to do suddenly sprung to life inside my head. However, my head felt strangely light and dizzy, as if I had been rolled down the tallest hill in all of Hyrule. My thoughts were beginning to scatter between memories of conversations with my parents and my adventures as a bodyguard.

I was confused. Was my name Shea? Or Diane? Was I a bodyguard? Or a Sheikah?

At first, I was elated that my memories had returned and excitedly reviewed them in my head as fast as I could. Previously, my memories made me feel like I was an outsider watching a little girl I didn't know live her life, disconnected and dispassionate. However, now I felt as if the images I recalled were events that actually happened and the feelings truly belonged to me.

That's when it hit me; the realization that my mother was dead. I had known this for some time, of course, but now that I could remember her with clarity, the pain of this realization became much stronger. I had lost my memories of my mother before I had even learned she was dead. I never had the chance to mourn and I suddenly found myself unable stop a tear from rolling down my cheek as I realized that many of the people I was remembering from my past were dead.

Thankfully, before I could drown myself in sorrow, the part of me that was 'Diane' asserted itself for just a moment and snapped me back to my senses. Whether I was 'Shea' or 'Diane' didn't matter right now. I had resolved that I would be Impa no matter what. Furthermore, I was in the middle of a mission and couldn't afford emotional disractions right now.

Drawing on my memories of Jara's training, I shoved my memories aside. I would grieve later; right now, I had a job to do.

I searched around the arena and, while I didn't see any of the Sages, there was a large open portal not too far to my left. I stiffly got up and made my way to the portal. My eyes casually glanced at the portal and noticed the faint line of magic connecting the entrance of the portal to its exit before it truly hit me. I was seeing magic, a trait I only had when my Sheikah Eyes were active.

"_That's because they are active, Shea."_

I whirled around and faced Sage Impa my eyes seeing her with more of a red hue than normal. "Why? I usually have to put magic into my eyes to activate them, but I'm not doing that."

"_Your body has returned to the state it should be. The part of you that was a Sheikah was sealed away and you had to force magic through to activate any of your Sheikah abilities. You will now have to use magic to hide your Sheikah eyes instead of gaining them and you will now be able to wield the one spell that all Impa learn. However, you must first go to the Great Fairy and receive her gift. I have taken the liberty of opening a portal to the Great Fairy for you, young Shea."_

I nodded my thanks and proceeded towards the portal. It seemed I would have more things to get used to, other than my confusion over my identity, now that my memories had fully returned.

I emerged from the portal into a dark, circular empty stone chamber, with what little light I had coming from a platform far above my head. There were barely distinguishable signs in the dirt floor that hinted that there may have been monsters here at some point, but someone had taken care of them long ago. There was a small alcove and door not too far from where I stood in the center of the chamber, the shadows making it hard to see if I didn't have my Sheikah Eyes active.

I was halfway to the door when I heard a horse shift and snort. I whirled around, an arrow already nocked and ready to loose, to see a black stallion that I would have mistaken for Midnight if not for the red eyes, armor, and rider upon his back. The rider also had black armor, but this was far more ornate than the horse's armor, and his red eyes glowed in the darkness.

Thinking it to be one of the Sheikah, I pulled out my amulet and said, "If you are a brother, please come into the light and show me your amulet."

A harsh growl of a laugh echoed through the chamber as the horse shifted once again. "The rightful King of Hyrule need not heed you, whelp."

"Rightful king…?"

My eyes grew wide as a theory on who I was speaking to suddenly manifested. Praying to the goddesses I was wrong, I cast a Pyro spell and threw it into the air, revealing the area around me. As the red light grew brighter and brighter, my heart grew more fearful as I recognized the rider, hoping for it to be a ghost from legends long past.

"Yes, little girl, I am the rightful King of Hyrule," the Gerudo man stated. "You shall address me as King Ganondorf!"

* * *

><p><strong>I can hear the sounds of your frustration at me now... Yes, that was a rather good cliffhanger (even my beta agreed).<strong>

**The cliffhanger aside, I hope you all enjoyed. If you did or even if you didn't, please drop me a review. All I ask is for those who didn't enjoy the chapter to please give constructive criticism in their review! Thank you!**

**Until next time, faithful readers,**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	24. Darkness Descends

**Well, you've waited long enough for this chapter so I won't bore you with my ramblings.**

**Shout outs to Roxy and SoulPieces for their reviews on the last chapter. I couldn't have trudged my way through this chapter without you and J.A.'s support. Thanks a bunch, and I hope you three and my readers enjoy the next chapter of my little story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23 – Darkness Descends<p>

I have often heard that heroes will laugh in death's face; this only proved to me that I'm no madwoman pretending to be a hero. The fiery eyes and the shadows swirling around both horse and rider unnerved me to the point that I was sure every part of my body was shaking. However, what made me more frightened than anything was the name this rider claimed.

Ganondorf.

The name of an ancient evil that plagues Hyrule once every few hundred years or so, seeking to conquer and destroy all that lays in his wake. The bearer of Din's sacred piece of the Triforce, Scourge of the Desert, and wielder of black magic only began to describe the man, or beast, that was named Ganondorf.

Only the Hero told in all the legends had ever been able to face Ganondorf, and even then the legends never said if the Hero survived after his final battle. Would I, a Sheikah who was more versed in the arts of archery than close-quarter combat, even stand a chance to defend myself against the greatest evil known in all Hylian legend?

Somehow, though I was shaking, I managed to take a step back. My hands were itching to nock an arrow to my bowstring, yet my feet shifted in preparation to run. What should I do? What could I do?

_I have to fight_ _otherwise I'll die,_ whispered Diane the bodyguard.

_I need to flee since I don't stand a chance, _whispered Shea the Sheikah.

_I think I'm going to need a doctor after all this. These 'voices' are getting annoying…_ was the thought coming from someone in my head.

Ganondorf grinned evilly, "You seem scared, 'Chosen of Din's Flame'."

I flinched. How did he know I had Din's Fire? It was in a magical seal that didn't let energy leak out!

He leaned forward on his horse, casually regarding me as if I were below him. Well, height-wise I was below him…

"You seem puzzled. Allow me to shed some light on the subject."

He raised his left hand where an outline of the Tri-force glowed, the top-most triangle filled with light. "You are not the only one blessed by Din, wretch. A weakling's pathetic fire is an insult to the true power bestowed to the goddess's Chosen."

_Focus! There's no time for second thoughts! Remember the mission._

Those words spoken by Jara were the wake-up call I needed. I grabbed an arrow from my quiver and nocked it onto my bowstring. My action apparently was hilarious, since Ganondof threw back his head and laughed. "You think a mere arrow can stop me? You're more delusional than I thought!"

With his head held back, his neck was exposed to me and I let fly the arrow, only to see it pass right through him. All my thoughts that this might be a fight I could win shattered along with my arrow on the wall behind Ganondorf, who laughed even harder now. Grimacing, I focused hard with my Sheikah eyes. There had to be a reason why my attack failed.

Magic seemed to emanate from his body and, strangely, the horse. I knew there were magical steeds, I had even seen one when I had visited the old Lon Lon Ranch in South East Hyrule, but this horse was more likely demonic. In fact, I half expected flames to start coming out of its mouth and eyes.

Demons were said to be able to use a specific combination of dark and fire magic, utilizing weapons with runes to enhance their powers. I saw only two runes glowing on Ganondorf and his Gerudo stallion, one representing 'power' and the other 'protection'. Did the protection rune somehow cause my arrow to pass through him?

Finally, Ganondorf's mirth faded and his head returned to gaze down at me with contempt. However, his face was drastically different than the last time I saw it. Instead of the strong, prideful, and arrogant features he had displayed mere moments before, he now bore a skull-like half mask with four horns, an orange jewel on the forehead, and what looked like flesh peeling off. To complete the nightmarish picture, Ganondorf's eyes now glowed a fiery orange.

Thoughts of the Lost Woods and Skull Kid came back to me as I stared at the new face of my foe. Could he be…? No, that was only possible in legends and couldn't be happening now. At least, that was what I believed while I grabbed another arrow, this time adding Pyro to it.

"You think that puny bit of magic will affect me?" Ganondorf asked, pulling back on his reins to keep his restless mount steady.

I grinned, though inwardly I was shaking with fear. If I was wrong, I might have no chance of winning in the coming battle. If I was right, I had a better chance, but the battlefield was small and confining; it was a virtual deathtrap for an archer and a maga (now that I thought of it). "Well, Bonehead, there's a first time for everything…"

I loosed the arrow, the flames showering sparks in the air as the missile flew. Ganondorf watched the arrow as it approach closer and closer and closer to a point just below the jewel on his forehead. The stallion below him was unnaturally calm as the arrow made contact, Ganondorf's jewel flashed, and…

The arrow shattered on the wall in a spray of sparks along with all of my hope of making it out of this battle alive.

I was stunned and not entirely sure how I could proceed. Only the Hero of Legend had ever battled spirits and won. There was never any story that a Hylian had done it. It had been attempted, but none actually beat a Poe or some other evil spirit in battle. Nevertheless, I wasn't a Hylian; I was half Sheikah. I had heard stories from Vizen that the Impa living in the age of the Hero of Time had once battled an evil spirit and kept it locked away in a well for years.

I was the candidate for the role of Impa now. There was still hope. It was small, but it was still a chance.

My right hand pursued another arrow, while Ganondorf shook his head. "Pitiful. You know your primitive weapons will never be able to defeat me, yet you still wish to go down fighting. Very well, I shall be merciful and grant you a swift death. Rejoice, girl, it is not often that I bestow this gift upon my foes."

A pike appeared out in Ganondorf's hand, bearing a rune for 'lightning' on its bladed cross guard. I crouched, ready to dodge and with an arrow prepared in retaliation. Ganondorf pulled back on his horse's reins, causing the animal to rear, before charging at me, the pike aimed at my heart.

I dodged to the side, my head barely avoiding contact with the rock wall of the cavern, and rolled onto my knees, releasing the arrow as soon as I was upright. I didn't expect it to do more than pass through him and shatter again, but, this time, Ganondorf shifted his head and let his right hand relinquish the reins, causing the arrow to miss his head completely.

The horse reared to a halt and then stamped its feet as it backed away from the wall it nearly had run into. Ganondorf's eyes had narrowed when his face finally met my gaze. "So you wish to die a slow and painful death then? Good, I wanted some entertainment. Now don't disappoint me, fool!"

Lightning manifested around the tip of Ganondorf's pike as he raised the weapon into the air above his head. With a flourish, he swung the pike and the blast of lightning was free to do its deadly work. I did the only thing I could do and think of against this type of magic: dodge.

As my body dodged instinctively, my mind developed countermeasures. Ganondorf had the advantage of height, power, and the unique ability to phase out of physical existence. My advantage was maneuverability, speed, and stealth. I had also noticed that Ganondorf's jewel had glowed before my arrows passed through him. Perhaps there was a limit to how long he could phase.

Ganondorf soon grew tired of throwing lightning and boxed me into one section of the chamber using the lightning to create a sort of barred cage. With me unable to circle around him, he would be able to utilize his height and his pike's reach to stab and slash at me. I didn't give him that chance and threw a Deku nut.

Hopefully blinded and with a half frightened horse, I activated Farore's Wind, half-heartedly firing an arrow across the room to act as the spell's end point, and warped to the back wall to continue my planning while underneath a Shroud of Shadows. I needed a distraction, something that would keep Ganondorf in the physical realm for more than a few seconds. While Ganondorf looked smugly at me, I took stock of what spells I had at my disposal.

Pyro and Icebolt were out unless Ganondorf was physically present. Flame spouts, Deku Nuts, and the Shroud were only a brief distraction. Arachnae, Shadowstep, and Telepathy were practically useless, though Arachnae could give me a height advantage. All the Goddess Spells required more magic power and would only serve to either protect me or pass right through Ganondorf.

I was preparing to use Din's Fire, when I heard the rapid gallop of hooves. I looked up from my bow to see Ganondorf nearly on top of me. The arrow on my bow string misfired, and Ganondorf's pike sought my flesh with renewed vigor. I barely managed to twist out of its path, but the bladed cross-guard tore into my back.

I stumbled and fell only to see Ganondorf raise his pike again to finish me off. A split second before the pike began its descent, I noticed my misfired arrow an arm's length away and towards Ganondorf then rolled to avoid the pike and retrieve the arrow. Seconds felt like minutes as I grasped the arrow during my roll, nocked the arrow as the front of my body came into the open air and fired up at Ganondorf.

The flames of Din's Fire exploded outward as the shot hit Ganondorf's exposed shoulder. In order to hit me, he had unwittingly exposed himself for a counteroffensive and I had finally landed a hit. Ganondorf's horse reared again, ready to send its hooves to open my skull, in retaliation for wounding his master, but I managed to roll again and activate my Shroud to slip away.

I felt blood from my wound soak the back of my tunic, but ignored the nearly leg numbing pain as I forced myself up to my feet. The wound didn't feel too deep, though it was deep enough to slow down my reactions. Nevertheless, with my fighting spirit aroused I couldn't accurately know until after the battle.

As Ganondorf ripped out the arrow in his shoulder after the flames died down, I pulled out a red potion from my pack and took a sip. Idra had explained that the potion would help speed up the blood clotting for flesh wounds I suffered in battle, but was only a quick substitute to keep me from bleeding to death. While I didn't know exactly what 'blood clotting' entailed, not bleeding to death was a good thing so I took Idra's word for it.

I lowered my Shroud, since it seemed Ganondorf could see right through it (as I learned after that last attack), and met Ganondorf's murderous glare. After a few trite curses which, for the sake of decency, I shall not record as they were mainly insults to my mother and bloodline, Ganondorf dismounted and advanced towards me.

His attack pattern changed from merely charging to a more cunning stratagem which involved him jabbing and sweeping at me with his pike. Not only did he not give me a chance to counter with my bow, but he was too close to make a fatal shot (the deadliest and closest range being five yards). I was only left with dodging and hoping I could get close enough to attack and receive little to no damage.

Unfortunately, with my previous wound hindering my movement, I received multiple small cuts and a few shallow gashes during this phase of the battle. My movements grew sluggish, my breath started coming in ragged gasps, and my heart pounded hard against my chest. If the battle continued like this, I would definitely not survive.

I chanced a jump forward, drawing my dirk. While I did get knocked in the head with the pike's wooden shaft coated with iron designs, I managed to stab my blade into Ganondorf's forearm. Nevertheless, with all my effort, it only ended up being a shallow gash. With all my momentum gone, it was easy for Ganondorf to shove me away and send me sprawling onto my back in front of him, struggling to fight off the stars, blood, and black spots swirling in front of my eyes.

The energy that had been rushing through my veins during the battle slowly faded, pain and exhaustion appearing in its place. Breaths that had come so naturally at the beginning of the battle were a struggle now and the strength in my arms and legs felt as if it had been forcibly pulled out, leaving wobbly replacements that could barely be considered limbs.

_I need to move! _While I had been fortunate to dodge some of Ganondorf's attacks, I knew he was only toying with me. He could have killed me multiple times during the fight, but then his 'entertainment' would be gone. However, he would soon tire of me, and then my life would be forfeit.

Slowly and with extreme effort, I pushed myself up onto my knees only to get kicked harshly in the side and fall back down onto the ground. Not to be denied, I forced myself up again, this time a hard rap with the butt of his pike into the deep wound on my back sent me back down, darkening my vision.

I did not attempt to rise again.

What was the point of getting up? Ganondorf would only aggravate my wounds more if I so much as made an attempt. My life was over anyway. I had put up a decent fight, but the outcome had already been decided before I even fired my first arrow.

I heard Ganondorf casually toss his pike to my right then walk away a bit before drawing a sword. I closed my eyes, my mind and body having given up the fight long ago, and let my mind wander through the memories I had regained a short time before.

I recounted my first magic lesson with my mother, my first lesson as a warrior with Jara, the Sheikah warriors praising me for my prowess at archery and even giving me the nickname of 'Aveil' (a famous Gerudo warrior during the Era of the Hero of Time), and even my impromptu meeting with Princess Zelda when I had come to visit my father.

I had actually met the Princess long before she charged me with my quest, though we never formally introduced ourselves back then. I had been walking along with Jara through the lower courtyard and lesser gardens of the castle when we both heard a cry of fear. Without a word, we both ran through the lesser garden and back into the Princess' private garden. Three Hylian Guards were sprawled upon the ground and four men in loose black clothes - their heads covered in cloths that only let their eyes show – stood over the frightened and shaking princess with bloody knives in their hands.

The would-be assassins noticed us and one of their number grabbed the princess before running down a narrow path out of the garden, leaving three of the invaders to face Jara and me. I took down one with a well-placed Pyro spell (though it took a while to get him exactly in the position I needed him in for my attack to work) and Jara took out the other two, her tantos flashing in the midday sun.

We finally caught up with the last assassin near the keep wall, his dagger at Zelda's throat and keeping both Jara and I from advancing on him. He was just about to escape with the princess when a shadow fell on him from above.

My mother fell down on the intruder like an angel of death, killing him with a spell consisting of shadows condensed in the form of a lance. When I asked about the spell later, Mother called it the 'Shadowlance' spell, but refused to teach me how to wield it.

"It is a spell that is only taught to the Impa or the successor, Shea," I remember my mother telling me, her face as stern and serious as I had ever seen. "It is the spell that the Goddess Hylia bestowed upon the first Impa, before the days of the Sky Hero and after the creation of the Sheikah race. And anyway, a spell of this magnitude is not even discussed until a maga or magus has completed 8 years of training and has become a full-fledged master of the craft."

Nevertheless, I was a persistent child and finally she relented slightly, only telling me the words of the incantation. The spell wouldn't work unless I summoned shadows and formed them into a lance or applied them to a physical object, but I felt some success at just learning the words. I could even recall them now.

_Pass through flesh_

_Pierce through bone_

_Break through the Void_

_And make death known_

The sickening sound of metal slicing through flesh greeted my weary ears and I waited for death to claim me.

It never did.

Instead, I opened my heavy eyes to see Ganondorf, his sword raised above his head and his face spread out in a malicious grin, with his own pike embedded in his heart and spewing out shadows into the room.

To this day, I still do not know exactly how I came to be sitting upright, leaning against a wall I had known was at least five feet away from me when I fell to the ground, and cradling the pike haft with my weary and bloodstained arms. Even with the explanations given to me by Zehra, Vizen, Jara, and even Sage Impa, I cannot comprehend how I was able to move my wounded body to grab the pike and then drag myself into that position.

Nevertheless, I remember watching in utter silence as Ganondorf's face twisted into sheer agony and he pulled away from the pikehead, only to pull the entire pike with him as it slipped through my quickly numbing fingers. "Impossible! No one but the Hero could ever defeat me!"

At that, I cracked a smile. "Like I said, Bonehead, there's a first time for everything…"

With a tormented cry, Ganondorf burned from within and dissolved into ash, his curses fading into the netherworld along with him. I was able to keep my eyes open long enough to watch him depart before the blood loss and exhaustion pulled my eyelids downward.

The last thing I remember seeing is a woman with long, golden blond hair and wearing a long, flowing white gown shining brilliantly in the darkness of the cavern, her bright, sky blue eyes gazing down into mine with a bittersweet smile flowing through them.

* * *

><p>(The following was taken from a report by Zehra who obtained a vision from a Sheikah Stone disguised as a statue in the throne room. The reason I even bring this up is to give the reader more perspective on the events occurring through Hyrule as I was otherwise occupied.)<p>

Far off from the desert where a young mouse of a girl roamed, a non-Hylian man sat upon Hyrule's throne, gazing out at the eastern horizon. He could practically feel the stench of a Hylian upon the lands once sacred to the Gerudo, the people of the sand. If he wanted to, his power could crush the annoying mite who was racing across the land to 'save' it from his rule.

He was impressed that she had beaten his phantom, a feat no normal Hylian could even hope to achieve, but he had also discovered an important fact during that battle. The Sheikah, guardians of Hylia's descendants, were not dead. The girl had even mistook his phantom for one of her kind and revealed the key element he would need to keep the Sheikah out of his hair while he finished off the meager resistance within Hyrule.

The amulets that identified each member of the tribe as servants of the Royal Family.

It had been mere child's play to find the unique magical spell that was placed on the amulet through his phantom. Within moments, he cast a spell that would tell him just how many Sheikah were roaming around in his domain.

50.

A measly fifty people along with however many Hylians opposed his rightful claim on the throne. A right he had earned by conquest.

He rose from his throne and observed the movements of the Sheikah, scurrying through gateways of shadows like rats through sewers. Their movements suggested they were preparing for a large-scale offensive, for all the good it would do them.

Ganondorf could only grin. "It's time they learn who the true master of the shadows is…"

* * *

><p>(The following is based on events recorded by Vizen, 54th chronicler and librarian of the Sheikah, which was told to me after I returned from the desert.)<p>

10th Day of the 7th Hylian month, Warrior of Twilight Era

The preparations for the assault on Hyrule Castle in support of the Hero were well underway when 'he' struck. Sheikah were in and out of the portal chamber to deliver messages, weapons, and pages of runic charms (used mainly for stealth operations or warding off evil influences) and then, all at once, no one was coming anymore.

Hanso sent message runners to see what was keeping everyone, but they never returned. Impatient, Hanso went into the portal after them. He failed to return as well.

Panic began to spread through the Sheikah, but Zehra and I were able to calm everyone. Zehra took it upon herself to examine the spell of the portal with another maga-in-training while I remained with the remaining Sheikah in the Castle Town Hideout, in case something went horribly wrong.

It was hours later that Zehra and the assistant returned, thoroughly exhausted, and gave me their findings. A spell of a greater magnitude than Zehra had ever encountered was sealing off the portals, allowing portal users in but trapping them in a sort of void instead of allowing them out. She had the foresight to warn whoever was out of the portals and within the range of her unique Telepathy spell.

With everyone warned that we could, I compiled a list of the Sheikah who were possibly trapped in the void once known as the portal network, using the information I had available on the comings and goings of the Sheikah and with Zehra's help. With the list complete, Zehra and I could only stare at each other in stunned silence, this new development even worse than finding our main means of transportation was now a trap.

Not only was a large portion of the Sheikah's fighting force in the portals, but Jara, Hanso, and many of the other leaders including Diane, the new Impa, had been either trapped or cut off. Only a mere 10 Sheikah had escaped this vile machination brought on by the King of Evil.

I looked around the small company of young trainees and the other Sheikah, many of whom were too old or unable to go into combat. In one foul swoop, 'he' had crippled any resistance from the Sheikah.

The Hero would be facing Ganondorf and his hordes, alone.

* * *

><p><strong>And with that, we are now entering the final stages of this story.<strong>

**For those who read this chapter and/or leave reviews, you have my gratitude. Without you, my faithful readers and followers, I would probably have given up on this story long ago. ****I hope you all are looking forward to the next few chapters because you all will be in for a wild and fun ride.**

**Until next update, my faithful readers,**

**Aurora Shadowglen**


	25. The Stillness Before the Storm

**I'M BACK! I'm sure you guys will understand the wait when you read this lengthy chapter! **

**Shout outs to SoulPieces, merkkari, and RoxyCatMeow for their reviews! And without further ado, I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 – The Stillness before the Storm<strong>

I felt as if I were floating in a sea of stars, the bright satellites revolving around me as I traversed the lonely, dark sky. At the time, I thought I was making the journey to the Sacred Realm to join my mother and father in their eternal rest. Though, since I am writing this now, it will be fairly obvious to whoever reads this that I am currently not dead. In fact, it was when I noticed that the 'stars' shone in blues, pinks, greens, and yellows that I knew I was not dead. This notion was made even more apparent when I could see wings on all the little balls of light.

_Fairies…_

As I stared upwards and watch the fairies flitter and dance in interweaving circles, I couldn't help but slowly fall into a state of quiet contentment. I had no notion of how long I lay there, but I gradually returned to a state of awareness. Soon I could feel warm water flowing around me and easing all of my weary muscles until I felt like a part of the water myself, the only fact telling me I was very much solid being the smooth stone of the edge of the pool supporting my back and tilting my head so it was above the water.

_Am I dreaming? Or did I really die after my battle with Ganondorf?_

A single fairy drifted away from the group until it was directly over my head. The magic radiating from the fairy was a pale green, the glow hindering me from discerning what form it held. At first it seemed male, with wind-blown nut brown hair and swirling tattoos across his well-defined torso, and then the fairy seemed female with the same color hair but wearing a flowing knee-length green dress instead of tattoos. I quickly gave up on determining its gender and instead focused on the fairy's actions.

Magic flowed from its hands swirling and forming into a small orb made up of what appeared to be wind. Finally, when the fairy deemed the spell ready, the orb flew from its grasp and spiraled around me, starting at my feet and then ending at my head, dissipating into a glowing warmth that permeated through my skin and healed my broken body.

The fairy gave me a smile then quickly turned its gaze upwards. My eyes followed and soon rested upon the form of a girl, almost looking Hylian if not for the large wings on her back, kneeling down beside me with long green hair reaching down to below her breasts and leaving little to nothing to the imagination. Even the small skirt she wore barely made her appearance passable by Hylian standards, though I doubt the men would complain.

Somehow I managed to find my voice, even if it was dry and rough, and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Great Fairy!"

_Great Fairy? Was that red potion stale?_

I pushed myself up until I was leaning on the edge of the pool, supported by my forearms. "I see… And your name is?"

I reached out with a hand for two reasons. One reason, so I could get out of the water and the other so I could find out if this wasn't all some dream brought on by delirium or a stale potion.

She gave me a curious look before she pulled me up onto my feet. "You can just call me… Great Fairy! And who are you?"

I began squeezing out water from my soaked clothes as I replied, "Diane Tutela. I was told by Sage Impa to see you and get my magical power increased."

"I see. That explains why you have so much magical energy… You're a Sheikah! You're one of the few tribes who continue to develop your magical abilities."

"Uh… Yeah…" I averted my gaze from the Great Fairy. "Before we do that…Could you please put some clothes on? It's uncomfortable to even look at you, let alone speak with you."

The Great Fairy tilted her head in confusion. "Why does this form distress you, Diane Tutela? All the other visitors I've ever had didn't seem too adverse to it."

"How many visitors have you had?"

She brightened instantly at this question. "In the last thousand years, I have had exactly 47 visitors."

"And, out of curiosity, how many of them were male?"

"41."

"That explains a lot…"

Her grin still on her face, the Great Fairy asked, "Perhaps, if you do not enjoy this form, I could change into a masculine-"

I waved my hands frantically, yelling, "No! That's not necessary!"

Her 'fun' ruined, the Great Fairy pouted and sighed, "Very well, but I still do not understand why you are so adverse to this form."

"It's not the form itself, but shouldn't you… you know… cover up a bit?"

She paused, still confused at the request. "You mortals… You always are so concerned about the appearance and this thing called 'gender'."

"Don't fairies have gender?"

"No. We are beings made of pure magical energy. We fairies only exist within a limited space, mine just happens to be larger than my smaller brethren, and within that space we can take on any appearance that we wish. Whether it be plant, rock, bird, animal or these humanoid forms, we fairies can transform in order to put others at ease or to hide. I use this female appearance since most of the Hylians I've spoken to preferred it."

_So, fairies don't have gender… I bet Shad would be interested in that tidbit. There's so much that is unknown about the fairy race, but I don't have time to learn all about it._

The Great Fairy made an apathetic expression and changed her form so that she wore a close-fitted sleeveless, knee-length dress of a brilliant teal hue, augmenting her bright green eyes. She motioned for a few of the fairies to continue healing me before she turned back and locked eyes with me. "Now, you came down here for what again?"

I sighed; apparently the Great Fairy was a bit forgetful. "I came here because Sage Impa said you could strengthen my magic power. Though how you are able to do that is unclear."

"Oh, that's the easy part! The hard part is what comes afterwards."

"What comes afterwards?"

Her face broke into a smile as she happily replied, "Let's just say there's some… risks involved."

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms, half-tempted to start tapping my foot in annoyance. "What kind of risks?"

She blatantly ignored the question. "The process is fairly simple for you. I will put you under a healing sleep and then draw out your power. You may feel flashes of pain, but that is only because your body will initially be resisting to the change. Once the process is complete, you will feel a little stiff, although resting a little longer in my spring will soon cure you of that."

"What risks, Great Fairy?"

"Well," She forced another smile onto her face. "If your body doesn't accept the changes then you may become paralyzed or even die. Only a few have died from this and that was because they didn't have enough magical power to begin with. Though, you shouldn't have to worry about that."

I was not convinced. Knowledge of the fairies and their customs was rare and usually only found in legends or old yarns. How was I to know that she was trustworthy?

I decided to ask another question just to see what my chances were, if I chose to take the risk. "If you compare the amount of magical power I had to those who died from this procedure, is my magic power greater or smaller than them?"

The smile remained as she brightly replied, "A little above theirs."

I nodded, having expected that answer, and was suddenly thoughtful. Was putting my life on the line worth it?

I snorted in spite of myself. This was not the time for second thoughts. I had come this far and past the point of no return long ago. I was going to see this quest through to the end, wherever and whenever that may be. Besides, I had already been through a dozen near-death experiences, why not add another to the tally?

I closed my eyes in acceptance of my fate and requested, "Please begin."

The Great Fairy rose into the air gracefully and raised one pale hand. A sweet breeze passed over me and I breathed deep, falling into the smells of warm summer grass and air filled with the perfumes of a thousand wildflowers. I blinked once, watching the Great Fairy smiling down at me with hundreds of fairies twisting and turning in their flight around her, before I knew no more.

* * *

><p>(The following is based upon an event recorded by Shad - shown to me at a much later date - which occurred as I lay recovering in the Fairy Fountain)<p>

The road to war can be very long or abruptly short. The members of the Resistance were all preparing for a long siege when a message runner from the Sheikah, a lad by the name of Adin, came rushing in, his cheeks flushed and his limbs jittery. He would not tell us what he was so nervous about, he only requested that the leaders of the Resistance come with all haste to an emergency meeting with the 'Shadowed Ones', as the Sheikah insist we call them when in the company of the general populace.

Not seeing as we had any other choice, all four of us – Ashei, Auru, Rusl, and I – told our subordinates to continue the preparations in our absence and followed Adin.

The journey to the Sheikah Hideout wasn't very significant. The route was familiar to most of us and we soon reached the lower levels of the church. However, when we entered the large central chamber, expecting to be assaulted by the noise of the tribe preparing for battle, we immediately noticed something was different. It wasn't that the Sheikah were loud, in fact, they actually were by nature a very quiet people. However, there is little even a Sheikah can do to minimize the amount of noise a large crowd of people produced just by moving around. We soon found out the reason behind why it was so quiet.

We met with the chronicler, Vizen, and the healer, Idra, who both looked tired and slightly worried. Their news was… disheartening, to say the least.

"So you're telling us that the usurper king somehow caught wind of your plans and trapped most of your tribe in the space between warp points, yeah?" asked Ashei, who was looking more and more like she wanted to punch someone.

"Extraordinary!" I exclaimed, readying a notebook and pen. "So how exactly did Ganondorf trap all of the Sheikah using the warp points? Is that how you all get around so quickly? Through the warp points? And how do these warp points work exactly?"

Vizen merely shook her head. "Your enthusiasm is understandable, Shad. But focus, please. There are more important matters to discuss."

"Like the fact we can assume that little to no aid will be coming from your tribe when we storm the castle," Auru mused aloud.

Idra and Vizen glanced between themselves before Idra replied, "I will come with you and help your healers and the trainees can take some of our supplies to your camp, but that is all we can do, at this time."

"What about Diane? Or Jara?" Ashei inquired, not willing to accept that the usurper king had crippled our strongest allies against him. "Can't they help?"

"Diane is on a mission in the desert and it is unknown exactly when she will return," Vizen stated, her voice sounding discouraged. "Jara was among those trapped within the warp space."

"Link will be attacking the Castle tomorrow, Vizen," Rusl growled. "Without the Sheikah to aid us we will be running in blind!"

"You will not be blind, Rusl. We have shown you and taught you the layout of the castle. You will be no blinder than if you'd lived in the Castle your whole life. Now go, you have preparations to attend to, just as we do."

* * *

><p>(Returning to my time in the goddess-forsaken desert…)<p>

I will not describe the torture that was increasing my magical power, since, between the pain and bouts of unconsciousness, I don't remember much of what happened, at all. However, I do remember the conversation I had with the Great Fairy as I was recovering.

"Ouch… Why can't you just heal away the pain and soreness? You healed me when I had that large cut on my back, why not now?"

The Great Fairy shook her head slowly. "If we tried to heal you, it would undo all the work we just did. Healing returns your body to the state it was previously, before you were injured. I'm afraid you will just have to bear this pain."

"Great…" I tried to move my right arm, but promptly received a sharp stab of pain for my effort. I opted on remaining still, lying against the edge of the pool for a time.

_Perhaps I can ask questions about the fairies while I'm here…_

It was a better plan than focusing on the pain and brooding. "How are you able to both heal and increase someone's magical power?"

"You remember that we 'fairies', as the Hylians call us, are beings of pure magical energy, yes? We feed on magic, no matter the source or if it is 'evil' or 'good' magic, because once a fairy collects the energy it becomes 'neutral'. You see, when an abundance of life permeates in one area - whether the magic is from plants, animals, insects, or people – the magic in that area increases. Thus, the goddesses created the fairies to regulate the magic by absorbing the excess magic and distributing it to other parts of the land that are in need of magical energy. We can also use this magic to heal mortals or 'shove' it into them to increase their magical power."

"I see… If your task is 'restoration', then why haven't you done anything about the desert? It doesn't look very 'lively' to me."

She looked at me with a smile. "What is wrong with the desert? All the creatures that live above and below it are perfectly content and healthy. Haven't you seen how happy the little leevers are? They jump for joy when someone approaches."

_Was that sarcasm just now?_

I raised an eyebrow, but remained silent as she continued. "There are no magical imbalances within the desert, except perhaps from the Arbiter's Ground, which requires a certain inequity to remain safe. So why do you think the desert is not restored? The land has been this way for thousands of years."

"You make a good point. However, with the amount of land in Hyrule, I would expect that there are fairies everywhere, but I've never seen a fairy before now."

"We are everywhere!" the Great Fairy exclaimed with a giggle. "You just may not know that it is a fairy you are looking at. Remember, I told you that we can change forms and appearances as long as we remain within our appropriate size limits."

"Yes, I remember that. Still, I can see magic with my Sheikah eyes, which begs the question of why I haven't seen any fairies, which are made up of pure magical energy."

"You have seen us, but we were absorbing magic at the time. You see, when a fairy is absorbing magic they remain hidden from even a Sheikah's eyes. Even if you did spot one of us, you would only see our disguised form. You would only be able to see us if we are projecting the magic outwards. Usually, we wait until we are out of sight to do this, unless a traveler needs our aid."

"Speaking of which, I have often heard in the legends that you used to heal people all the time. Not to sound ungrateful, but why haven't you continued to do this? Or, better yet, why did you do it in the first place?"

"As I explained before, we fairies are charged with the distribution of magic to places where it is needed. Our ability to heal is a byproduct of this. We still heal plants, animals, and the land regularly. The reason the Hylians rarely ever receive this benefit is because of their decline in magic potential. We have no reason to interact with them."

"So if you do not interact with the Hylian society anymore, why was Ganondorf after you?"

She answered my question in a strangely cheerful tone. "I am not certain. You would have to ask him that yourself. The only reasonable explanation I have is that he may have wanted to use us for some foul spell. That is why we are extremely grateful that you defeated his phantom! We were afraid he would find our hiding place."

"I see… Wait… HIS PHANTOM?! What is a phantom?!"

"Oh, did you think you fought the real Ganondorf? That was just his phantom, a magical projection using about one ninety-eighth of his true power. It's an effective means of being in two places at the same time, don't you think?"

Thinking aloud, I groaned, "That was just his phantom…? If that's true, then there's no hope that I could face him if he's a hundred times stronger than that!"

"98."

I turned to the Great Fairy with a blank look. "Practically the same thing."

In order to distract my whirling mind, I pulled myself upright, ignoring the pain and moving very slowly, and then proceeded until I was finally, albeit shakily, on my feet again.

I paused for a moment, a new idea manifesting itself in my mind. Turning back to the Great Fairy, I asked, "Would you like to help us in our battle against Ganondorf?"

The Great Fairy perked up. "I wouldn't object to helping you, though I don't see how much help we would be. We cannot use any defensive or offensive magic and our rate of magic absorption is too small to significantly change the amount of magical power he possesses."

"Yes, but, if you came with us, you could heal all of our injuries during the fight."

"Me?" she questioned, placing a hand on her chest. "No, I'm afraid I cannot leave my fountain, but you could take many of my smaller friends to aid you. You could carry us around in bottles, just like the Hylians of old used to do. We would travel around with them and sample the many different flavors of magic from the different regions they traveled through. Then, when needed, they would free us and we would be happy to heal them, in gratitude for giving us these rare treats."

_Flavors of magic? I didn't know magic had flavors… Does mine taste weird?_

"I suppose that could work, but it would be easier if I could ask any nearby fairies for help."

"Hmm… You're right!"

Fairies descended around the Great Fairy and she held a brief conference with them. The Great Fairy paused, listening to the small bell-like voices of the fairies soaring around her, and her face started to shift into a smile, that I was beginning to think was getting creepy. "Yes, that's a wonderful idea!"

"Huh?"

Thoughts of more painful 'changes', getting changed into a fairy, or forced to wear scandalous clothing flashed into my head and I quickly focused on getting out of the pool, until two red fairies blew what looked like powder at my eyes.

I did what any sane person would do, close my eyes. I would have also thrown up my hands to cover my eyes, but I couldn't move them fast enough. The 'powder' attached itself to my eyelids and then sunk through until it reached my eyes. I blinked, hoping the 'dust' would get out, which only resulted in irritating my eyes further.

Indignant, I swiped at the two fairies (who were both still in front of me for some reason) and missed completely, triggering bell chimes of laughter all around me. I wiped away the moisture collected on the sides of my eyes and then whirled on the Great Fairy.

"What was that for?!"

The Fairy Queen placed a hand over her mouth to halt her own laughter before she revealed a pleasant smile. "I'm sorry, Diane. The small ones have always loved to play, but they mean well. In order to enlist our aid, you would require the ability to see us. What my two friends did was to 'upgrade' your Sheikah eyes so you would be able to see us, even when we are absorbing magic."

Still rubbing my eyes, I forced a smile onto my face. "Thanks you."

"Since you seem to be feeling better, I believe there is nothing left for us to discuss, Diane. I'm sure that the Shadow Sage is expecting you. May Hylia bless and watch over you on your journey."

"Thank you for your aid, Great Fairy."

I gathered my gear, which was placed on the far edge of the room, outside of the pool, and noticed something odd about the structure of the room. There was no door. I looked around until I finally saw a doorway on a platform near the ceiling. _Who in their right mind would put a door up there?!_

Reluctantly turning back to the Great Fairy, I inquired, "How far underground are we?"

"Oh, we're 50 floors down."

My shoulders sagged. "Is there any easier way of getting out of this room?"

"Certainly! I would be happy to expedite your departure! Anywhere in Hyrule you wish to go?"

"Uh… The Mirror Chamber in the Arbiter's Grounds would be most helpful." I took a step back. "But what are you planning to do to me?"

"I have the ability to teleport you anywhere in Hyrule where there is a fairy present. I am going to send you to one of the fairies in the Mirror Chamber right now."

She reached out with her hands until she held onto my shoulders. "Well, that's great. Wait, is this going to hur-"

The last words I heard from the Great Fairy as I was caught up in a dazzlingly bright light were, "Goodbye, Diane! Call us when you require aid and we will help if we are able!"

* * *

><p>In stark contrast to my conversation with the Great Fairy, my talk with Sage Impa was… solemn. It started out like this:<p>

#$%^&*())(*&^%$# #$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&

"_Greetings, Shea. I trust your time with the Great Fairy proved fruitful?"_

I stood, a little dazed from my abrupt trip to the Mirror Chamber, and watched a small fairy gracefully float away.

"It was interesting…"

_Note to self: NEVER go back there again…_

I sought to end my conversation with Sage Impa quickly, not wanting to stay in the hot, midday sun on the open, stony roof of the Arbiter's Grounds any longer than necessary, but I had one important matter that required the Sage's attention.

"Before I met with the Great Fairy, I encountered one of Ganondorf's phantoms, which, as the Great Fairy described, only possessed a hundredth of Ganondorf's true power. Even with my newly increased magical strength, I wonder how much help I will be in aiding the Hero when fighting the real Ganondorf."

"_I am aware that you battled 'his' phantom. When the time comes, I'm confident you will be able to help the Hero in some way. Any help he receives is better than none, yes? Now are you ready to become the Impa?"_

I hesitated before resolving to say, "Yes."

"_Good. Then I grant you the title Impa, with the provision that you swiftly alleviate your deficiency in the martial arts as soon as you are able."_

"I will certainly do that, Sage Impa."

"_Then kneel."_

I did as I was bid and was nearly blinded (barely managing to close my eyes in time) by the sheer amount of magical power that shone through the air around the coliseum. Questions for Sage Impa were just about to leave my lips when I heard the Sage of Shadows say, "_Raise your head, Shea of the Sheikah."_

Again, I did as I was told and stared into the sky blue eyes of the golden haired woman I saw after my battle with Phantom Ganon. My eyes quickly averted from her gaze, more from the sheer brilliance of her presence than her appearance.

"Who-"

"_Still your tongue, Shea," _Sage Impa commanded._ "You are addressing Her Grace, Lady Hylia, patron goddess of the Sheikah and the Royal Family. It will be to her that you swear the binding oath of an Impa of the Sheikah."_

As if to answer an unspoken question, Hylia gracefully dipped her head in a nod, affirming the Shadow Sage's word. I was instantly put at ease and couldn't help but smile back. Thus, it came to pass that I swore the oath that all Impa take in front of the seven Sages and the great Hylia, herself.

_I, Shea of the Tribe Sheikah, solemn swear_

_Through every trial and suffering, _

_Though I may stand at the threshold of death,_

_I shall guard and protect the goddess, Hylia,_

_Her descendants, and the land they dwell in_

_Until the moment I journey to the Sacred Realm._

_Should I fail to uphold this oath, _

_May my spirit forever wander in the House of Shadows_

_And one more worthy than I take my place._

_Thus, now and forever more shall I bear the title,_

_Impa of the Sheikah_

Sage Impa placed a hand softly on the top of my head and a peaceful warmth flowed into me. I was given the knowledge necessary to wield the Shadowlance spell, which was only known to the Impa. The traditional white tattoo she placed directly underneath my eyes now signified my new status. My new strength and position further displayed itself when I rose and could feel two very large magical disturbances.

One was located within the strange mirror behind me in the arena. I knew now it was the Mirror of Twilight which led to a realm separate from this one where a group of magic users called the Usurpers were sent as punishment. Ancient rumors said that it was a faction of the Sheikah who caused the Great Hylian Civil War, but in truth it was a group of magic users with one rogue Sheikah. In order to remember those events, the Sheikah added a tear to their symbol, the Eye of Truth.

The other disturbance was in the west across the vast expanse of desert, fields, and Lake Hylia. It was a malevolent type of darkness that seemed to consume anything bearing light around it. Rage flowed through the aura like blood, identifying the source of the disturbance rather quickly. Ganondorf. Not the phantom, but the true dark magician and King of the Gerudo.

I turned to Hylia. "With your permission, Your Grace, I shall take my leave and help the Hero banish Ganondorf from the realm of the living."

Hylia stayed silent. Instead, Sage Impa replied in her place. _"You have Hylia's blessing, Impa Shea. However, do not forget. You are not the one who shall defeat Ganondorf. It is your duty to protect her descendant, Princess Zelda, and the land of Hyrule. You may encounter Ganondorf, but he is not the only threat to the land.'"_

"What are the other threats?"

"_You shall see in due time."_

That was all I was going to get from Hylia, who disappeared in a dazzling light after 'speaking' to me.

I turned to Sage Impa, who had crossed her arms over her chest and was glaring at me with her red eyes. _"Now, about your battle against the phantom, Impa Shea…"_

I stiffened, not knowing what to expect from Sage Impa.

"_Where did you learn the 'Shadowlance' spell?"_

I rubbed the back of my head, a bit uneasy while giving my response. "My mother told me the stanzas to the spell, but she never taught me its formation."

"_I see," _she stated, her gaze implying anything but understanding.

Thinking I had done something wrong, I quickly tried to explain myself. "I really don't know how I even managed to defeat Phantom Ganon in the first place. One minute I was preparing for death and then the next second I was leaning against a wall, Ganon's pike in my hand and him dead. Do you know what happened to me, Sage Impa?"

"_I do not know for certain, but my best guess is that you went into a pain trance."_

"A pain trance?"

"_It's a state that the Sheikah are trained to go into when they are wounded and must continue fighting to complete the mission or to protect their own lives. Very few remember what they did in the trance afterward."_

"That sounds right…" I began as my mind went shuffling through my recently recovered memories. I recalled my mother teaching me that the 'pain trance' was actually the activation of small magic seals that stored enough adrenaline to keep someone fighting for another minute or so. The seals activated automatically when the Sheikah was about to lose consciousness during a fight and/or was heavily wounded.

"_Then there is not much more to discuss," _Sage Impa said as she raised a hand and a gate made of shadows appeared. "_I have created a special portal for you to take you back to the front of the Arbiter's Grounds."_

"_Good fortune and Hylia's protection upon you, Impa Shea,"_ she said with the faintest of smiles on her stern face. "_Also, I have a message from one who wished to be here but could not."_

I stopped my advance on the portal and glanced at her curiously. "What is the message?"

Sage Impa tenderly expressed, _"Well done, my little shadow."_

Only one person had ever called me 'little shadow', the translation of 'Shea' into Hylian.

"Mother…"

I would have given completely into my grief right then and there, but it would have been embarrassing to weep hysterically in front of the Seven Sages and perhaps even Hylia. Instead, I forced the tears back and nodded in gratitude to Sage Impa. "Please… Tell my mother… That I miss her and father deeply, but I will fulfill my duty as Impa to my upmost until the day I join them."

The Shadow Sage closed her eyes. "_It is already done."_

"Thank you."

*&%$#%^&(*&%$#%^&*(*&^%$#! #$%^$$#$#$&*((

(As Impa of the Sheikah, I have decided that the events recorded in this portion of my diary are classified. The events that transpired during the Impa coronation ceremony are not for anyone to know, except those who have held the title of Impa. Therefore, I apologize to any of my brethren who might be reading this now, but the two lines of 'gibberish' at the beginning and end of this section are memory erasing spells. You will not have any memory of what I recorded between them no matter how many times you read it. Once again, I apologize for the inconvenience.)

* * *

><p>(From the recordings of Vizen, 54th chronicler and librarian of the Sheikah, told to me when I returned from the desert)<p>

Idra had already left when Zehra told me of her plan to try and free our brethren from the Evil King's trap. I believed it was foolish to try. There were too many potential traps within the trap for us to risk our most powerful magic user. Nevertheless, Zehra insisted that she could pull at least one person out from the portals.

"What if I can free Jara, Vizen?" she began. "Then we may have a chance at planning a countermeasure to 'his' moves. Or what if I can reach out and grab Diane? You know she didn't respond to my Telepathy, even when it was enhanced by the portal magic."

"While having Jara, Diane, or any one of the Sheikah leaders to take command of the Sheikah forces would be beneficial, Zehra, you cannot guarantee that you can reach them. We are working with Triforce magic, Zehra. It's too great a risk! What if you are pulled in instead?"

Zehra could not respond to that, but she still refused to listen to my advice. Against my better judgment, I watched as Zehra sat in front of the Castle Town Hideout warp point and wove her magic into the portal system. Without warning, she plunged her hand through the portal and pulled out one of our brethren before bright orange claws clamped down on her wrist and shoulders. She had time enough to open her mouth in shock before she was pulled into the portal and gone.

I wearily walked up to the one Sheikah Zehra had managed to free. It was not who either Zehra or I had been hoping for, but he was all we had now to help Diane and the Hero. "Do you know what has happened to you, young one?"

"Yes, Elder."

"Then go," I ordered. "Run to the desert and warn Diane of the portals."

Bright red eyes greeted mine as the boy responded, "At once, Elder Vizen."

* * *

><p>Though I had Hylia's blessing, it didn't seem like it when I emerged from the warp portal in front of the Arbiter's Grounds. Four Shadow Beasts roamed through the courtyard and had conveniently destroyed the pillar that bore the only warp point to the edge of the desert.<p>

"You four just signed your death warrant…"

One fell to an arrow with a Pyro spell in its black neck. Another was flash-frozen with an Icebolt spell originating from its back leg. The last two finally took notice of me and charged. They were in midair when I slashed the air with my hand and unleashed the two Flame Spout spells right below them, incinerating them completely.

The hot sun had already begun to melt the frozen Shadow Beast, though it could not raise its fellows with a roar, since that would have required the ability to vocalize. The ice began to crack and, just before it shattered completely, I placed a hand on the back of its head.

"Din's Fire."

I left the ashes of the four Shadow Beasts and proceeded through the courtyard and into the desert. At the entrance to the desert from the Arbiter's Grounds I found both Icefang and Midnight waiting for me.

_What are you two doing here? _I asked telepathically to Icefang.

"_One of the Shadow Warriors came to us and said that you needed our aid. This warrior, her name was Impa, brought myself and your beast here since the shadow gate was destroyed. As we journeyed through the field of shifting, unmelting snow, we had to avoid the beast and desert people patrols. This Impa said that while the main path to your home land was blocked off, the beast and desert people have made a new path. I was brought to guide you to this new path while you ride this beast." _

There were a few things that Icefang told me, after I took a moment to translate, that had me concerned. "There are Gerudo and Bulblins between us and Hyrule?"

"_Yes."_

"How many?"

"_As many as four of my packs."_

"And how many are in your pack?"

"_Ten."_

Yes, forty patrols of Gerudo and Bulblins. Thankfully, that was the total amount throughout the whole desert and not just near the desert exit; only around ten of the patrols were set near the exit. However, there was another problem.

The base for the entire army was directly between me and Hyrule and there was no way to avoid it unless I wanted to dodge fifteen more patrols.

Getting through the base was… interesting. Icefang and Midnight circled around the base, avoiding the patrols, while I crept straight through the base using the Shroud of Shadows to hide me. I kept to the shadows as much as possible and made it halfway through with little difficulty.

I was passing what appeared to be the command tent in the center of camp when I heard voices. It took little guessing to figure out who was talking. The Bulblin and the Gerudo Commanders. I hid myself between two crates and focused on their conversation.

"King Ganondorf requires our presence as soon as possible," the Gerudo stated, leaving no room for debate. "How long until your forces are ready?"

"We are still attempting to round up the escaped Bullbos and our supplies of arrows have disappeared," rasped the Bulblin. "Our King has taken five regiments of our best warriors ahead to the castle. Your 'King' should be well-guarded."

"You imbeciles do not understand… Five regiments will not be enough to hold back the enemy forces if the entire populace of Castle Town revolt! We must go now!"

"You lot can go whenever you please, my King commanded me to gather the Horde and only bring them when we were ready. Until we capture the Bullbos, we won't be moving anytime soon."

There was a long sigh before the Gerudo Commander barked out, "Lieutenant!"

A younger girl, the Lieutenant, was apparently already in the room, because there was a quick response. "Yes, Commander?"

"Gather two squads of twenty and help the Bulblins round up the stray Bullbos and have the quartermaster sent two barrels of arrows over to our allied forces."

"Yes, Commander!"

"Will that suffice, Horde Commander?"

"Yes, it will do nicely. We should be ready to march three hours after the Bullbos are captured."

"Good. Now about our plan to get around that lake…"

I left the safety of the crates and swiftly made my way through the rest of the camp. With the sea of tents and hastily made dwellings in the area, it was safe to assume there were a substantial amount of Bullbos mounts within the 'Horde'. A quick check of the animal pens verified my guess and I theorized that it would take at least two hours, if not more, to round up the boars. Adding in the three hours of preparation and the estimate of how long it would take to travel around Lake Hylia, I assessed that the Bulblin-Gerudo forces would be at Castle Town in around 18-24 hours, more if they were delayed by the lake.

I needed to get back to Castle Town as quickly as I could. With Icefang's help to distract the patrols, I was able to finally make it back into Hyrule and find a warp point. After dismounting Midnight and giving him a grateful pat, I turned to Icefang.

_Thank you for your aid, Icefang. I shall summon you if I require your help._

Icefang nodded. I held out my hand to the warp point and traced where it would lead me. After a few seconds, I learned this one led to Castle Town's East Gate via one portal near the Great Bridge of Hylia. I activated the portal, the shadowy doorway like an abyssal mouth waiting to devour me.

Without a second thought, I stretched out my right hand to the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, yes... I'm evil... and I LOVE cliffhangers!<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! If you did, or even if you didn't, let me know through the lovely little messages called reviews!**

**Until the next chapter, my faithful readers,**

**Aurora Shadowglen **


	26. Immersion of Shadows

**Aurora Shadowglen : **(Looks around suspiciously then places a finger over her lips) "Shh! Don't let Diane know I'm here."****

****(Scans the room once more) "Here, I managed to find this with some help from Roxy and J.A. Take it. It's dangerous to go alone."****

****(Hands Reader a sheaf of papers bearing the title...) ****

* * *

><p>Chapter 25 – Immersion of Shadows<p>

"STOP!"

I whirled around, my hand barely an inch away from passing through the portal, to see someone running and stumbling through the last reaches of Hyrule Field towards me. As he drew nearer, I could see a Sheikah amulet bouncing on his chest with each step and the familiar navy hooded half-cloak that only one person I knew insisted on wearing even in the extreme heat.

"Ko?! What are you doing here? And why do you look like you've been in a race with the mailman?"

Gasping for breath, Ko stopped in front of me and placed his hands on his knees. "Don't… use…. The portals…"

Curious and overly tired of getting either enough information or too much, I asked, with some impatience, "And why not, Ko?"

He held up a hand as he finished catching his breath, before replying, "The portals were manipulated by Ganondorf to act as a trap. Anyone going through them is stuck! Vizen can go into more detail on the repercussions, but I was sent to warn you to not use the portals."

"We'll let's get going then," I stated, reluctantly grabbing Midnight's reins again. "Vizen has a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

><p>(As reported by a fairy that traveled with the Hero from the Arbiter's Grounds)<p>

The Mirror Chamber was deserted, as befitting an open-area chamber in the desert. The occasional hot, dry breeze stirred up the sandy floor, creating mini-tornados for a brief moment. The sages, their work done for now, returned to their slumber, awaiting the time when their knowledge and power was once again needed in the world. Even the Mirror of Twilight, the thing that caused a horrible imbalance of magical power, lay dormant.

All was utterly still and quiet.

Then the mirror's power awoke.

Magic surged into the mirror from the surroundings and created the special Twilight warping hole that connected the two parallel worlds together. The symbols all along the black mirror glowed turquoise blue upon the black obsidian slab behind it. From that glow, emerged a series of black squares.

They flew straight towards the mirror then veered sharply towards the ground to form into two figures: one a tall and slender male, the other a diminutive female.

The male made his way around the mirror and sat upon the steps before it, pulling out a glass jar full of red jelly from his leather side pouch. The female floated forward until she sat to the man's right.

Looking up with her one uncovered eye at her companion, Midna asked, "Link? Are you alright?"

Link took a sip of the red potion and sat silently for a few moments before he gave his reply. "No, Midna. I'm not 'alright'."

"What's wrong? Did you think all our troubles would be over by defeating Zant? Villains have a tendency to be either tenacious or have an overly annoying master in your realm."

"I had hoped it wouldn't be the King of Evil…"

"Well," Midna said, her hands clasped behind her head. "If you ask me, you're either cursed with rotten luck or fated to be the greatest hero of this era. You'll be a Hero in both worlds this way."

Link smiled and shook his head. "I thought I was supposed to be the optimist."

Midna huffed and turned away, crossing her short arms. "Humph. Someone has to pull you out from your unusually dark thoughts. Be grateful I even decided to deem you worthy, farm boy."

Link laughed, his sour mood slowly reforming back into his good-natured one. "Thanks, Midna. I don't know what I was thinking. We've come this far, and with the help of all the friends we've made along the way I'm sure we can defeat Ganondorf."

"The friends we've made along the way?!" Midna exclaimed. "Surly you don't mean those half-witted oafs in the Resistance, or worse, that bow-wielding urchin Diane."

"The Resistance may not understand everything that's going on, but they're trying their hardest anyway. You shouldn't look down on them," Link countered. "And Diane's not so bad."

"So you say… Link, I'm telling you, that girl is definitely connected to some shady people. Seriously, you can be far too trusting at times."

"So? By your own admission, you were once a shady person yourself, trying to use me to restore your own world at the expense of mine, yet I trusted you and look how things have turned out. You should stop being so hard on Diane."

Midna looked away, arms folded, in embarrassment.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever made you speechless," Link stated with a wide grin on his face.

"And I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much," Midna snapped as she turned her head in mock indignation.

There was a tense moment of silence before the pair chuckled at each other's friendly jabs and walked slowly underneath the warp portal above.

* * *

><p>(At the Sheikah Hideout, the Impa's quarters, the night before the Battle of Hyrule Castle)<p>

Ko gazed at me worriedly as I sat, silent and emotionless, absorbing all the implications and details of Vizen's report. Most of the Sheikah fighting force was gone, the Resistance was still waiting for the barrier around the castle to drop, the Hero had yet to appear in Castle Town, and the Sheikah's main form of strategic attack was now a huge trap.

_As if getting the title for Impa wasn't hard enough… Now I have to deal with this?_

"Diane… Are you…?"

"I'm fine, Ko," I replied shortly, still working on deciphering the puzzle that was my few remaining options to help the Hero. "Will you and Vizen please excuse me? I need to think."

"I'll stay and help."

"No, Ko. I need to be alone for a little while."

"But I'm the most senior warrior available," Ko insisted, taking a step towards me. "It's my duty to help you form a plan!"

I opened my eyes and looked at Ko, pleadingly. "Please don't make me order you to leave me, Ko."

Ko stood there, stunned, his normally friendly face growing tight and emotionless. "If that's what you want, Diane."

I sighed, my heart heavy with each word I spoke. "Yes, Ko. I'll send for you if I need you."

Vizen stepped in and led Ko out of the room. Before he left, he turned back and was about to say something, but thought better of it, merely giving me a fake smile and happily stating, "If you need help, you can find me in the mess hall! All that running made me hungry!"

That fake smile was almost as bad as if he had gotten angry at me. He was hurt that I didn't want me around, but I had other reasons behind the more obvious fact that it would be quieter. Truth be told, I wanted Ko to be with me as I figured out what the Sheikah needed to do next, but I wouldn't be able to focus with all the memories and feelings that I, Shea, recalled whenever I saw him.

_Focus, Diane! You have bigger issues to deal with… The situation with Ko can be settled after Ganondorf is defeated!_

But the words Jara would have spoken to me, to return my focus forward, felt hollow and forced when I recalled the hurt expression in Ko's vibrant red eyes. The red eyes… of the one I had grown close to so long ago.

In my mind, I heard him introducing himself to me. I was 9 and he was 8, at the time, both of us old enough to start the true training of a Sheikah maga and warrior, respectively.

"_You look bored reading that book by yourself! Do you want some company? My name's Korin, but I like to be called 'Ko'. It's quick and strong, like the warrior I'll be one day!"_

A faint smile crossed my face. The name, 'Ko', was the Hylian word for 'child', his full name meaning 'dignified child'. Jara had named him well.

At the time he said those words, I had never been formally introduced to my 'blood cousin'. Sheikah children were not like our carefree Hylian equivalents. We started learning the generalities of the Sheikah's craft as soon as we could walk and then our training split into the two main Sheikah roles when we were old enough (others training under a mentor for more specialized training after their main course for the day was complete). Even at play, we were always applying some aspect of our training. As such, I had heard about Ko from my mother in passing, but never truly met him due to our strict training regiments.

I distinctly remember that Ko made it a point to meet with me every day that year, even if it was just a small greeting. I soon started to look forward to his appearance, since most of the children my age avoided me when I received the Eye of Destruction and started my maga training when I had turned 7. However, soon our training consumed our time and I drifted away from most contact with the other Sheikah. There were a few people I grew close to as I trained, but Ko's face and infectious smile soon became a distant memory. I didn't even recognize Ko when he came banging on my door that fatal night the Bulblins attack the Hidden Village, because I had not seen him in 3 years.

I forced myself to get up and focus on objects in the room, to avoid continuing to replay old memories.

The large, rectangular office had originally been my mother's, with Jara being the current occupant. If I hadn't been told whose room it was, I would have thought it was another one of Vizen's 'storage' rooms. There were two bookshelves chalk full of books and scrolls, most of them having been transferred here from the Hidden Village after the attack 6 years ago. Along the walls were maps of Hyrule and a few choice tapestries, the most prominent being two crests on the left and right sides of the rectangular room; the Royal Family Crest with the sacred bird and Triforce and the Sheikah's Eye of Truth. In the center of the fairly large room was a simple, yet sturdy desk, stacked with reports from the various operations within the tribe and a few notebooks where the Impa would summarize the day's events and plan for the future (everything spelled so only specific Sheikah could read them, of course).

I leafed through a few of the notebooks, reading entries in Jara's jagged and forceful scrawl, Vizen's simple script, and my mother's elegant penmanship. I had thought that perhaps there was an entry that described a situation similar to the current issue, but to no avail. If there was anything remotely close to an example, it would be in records much older than these and stored in areas I had no time to search.

I placed the notebook down, looking across the room with a somber expression. No matter how much I avoided the subject, everything was boiling down to two questions. I knew Link would eventually show up at the castle, hopefully with a way in, since he is the Hero. But should I go to the castle alone to help Link or risk taking the others with me?

And what about the invasion? Given the size of the force headed towards us I doubt I could stop them even with the help of Ko and the trainees. But the Hero couldn't be in two places at once. And if we tried to fight the army before fighting Ganondorf and Ganondorf attacked simultaneously with his army, we're doomed.

It's hopeless. If I brought everyone with me and failed to defeat Ganondorf, then the entire Sheikah race would be done for. If I left everyone behind and I failed, there was a chance the Shiekah might survive. But this is assuming Ganondorf couldn't or wouldn't track them down eventually. I could just bring Ko with me, he was the only remaining Sheikah who was near warrior status and had completed all his training. However, if I lost him…

"No!" I berated myself. "I've got to stop thinking like this. If I even think of what might happen to him, I'll…"

…_Break apart._

I clenched my teeth and slammed a fist into the wall, next the banner with the Sheikah symbol. My breath was deliberately slow as I struggled to control the whirling thoughts and emotions inside me. There was no optimal choice to make. Whether I chose to go alone or take them with me, I would have to risk their safety! Which was the lesser risk?

_Who will die tomorrow? And who will live?_

My eyes fell upon a single sheet of parchment placed on the desk, set apart from the notebooks and with only the light of the sole candle on the desk to reveal its presence. One glance was all it took to realize it was in Vizen's handwriting, another glance revealed the information written on the page.

The names of the few Sheikah left in Castle Town.

I grabbed the paper and scanned all the names and abilities they each possessed. A dark heaviness of despair engulfed me as I read the names of those whose lives were in my hands. The despair quickly built up into fury within me and I was half-tempted to burn the paper in front of my eyes, but I restrained myself and placed the parchment back on the table. Without a second glance, I marched out of the room.

No matter what decision I made, I was exhausted after battling and traveling. It was time for everyone to get some rest.

Once I was out in the hallway, I was slightly surprised to see Vizen waiting for me. Her hunched, fully cloaked body seemed tense while standing in the small hallway, as she lifted her head to address me. "Have you come to a decision?"

I shook my head. "I'm not in the right state of mind to make a decision of that magnitude. No matter what I choose, we all need some sleep. Tomorrow will be here soon enough and we need to be well-rested and ready. Please inform those still awake to turn in for the night, Vizen, and then get some rest yourself."

"Of course, Impa Shea."

I started at the new name, but replied anyway. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Sleep eluded me for two hours as thoughts and plans spiraled in and out of my mind, insisting to be analyzed and criticized. Finally, I had enough and sought out Vizen, who, despite my order to rest, was in her library, reading away at some ancient book.<p>

I sighed and leaned against the doorpost. "Have you heard of any spells that force someone to sleep, Vizen?"

She hardly glanced up from her book as she answered, "Is the target of the spell an enemy or yourself?"

"Myself. I can't seem to get to sleep."

"And with good reason. The decision to go into a battle is not an easy one." She paused, scribbled something on a piece of parchment next to her right hand, and then continued. "You should find the spell you're looking for in that black book, _The Shadow Tome_, you found earlier."

I quickly located the book and soon found the spell. "Thank you, Vizen. I'll return the book to you in the morning."

"Keep it. I've been meaning to give it to you anyway."

"Are you sure?"

Vizen waved away the comment. "Think of it as a present on your appointment to Impa."

"Thanks, Vizen."

I was halfway out the door when I paused and turned back to Vizen, who responded before I said anything. "And before you start thanking me for working with you, I just pushed you in the right direction. You were the one who did all the work. Good night, Shea."

I smiled and shook my head. Vizen would never cease to amaze me. "Good night, Vizen."

* * *

><p>(Dawn, Day of the Battle at Hyrule Castle, at the Sheikah Hideout, Castle Town)<p>

The gray morning light had yet to streak through the sky over Hyrule Castle when the rain struck. It wasn't a large thunderstorm, but a dreary drizzle of a rain shower that made the depressing atmosphere even more disheartening.

I sat in a small alcove on the church's roof, watching the rain falling over the city, but my eyes were constantly drawn towards the yellow, diamond barrier surrounding Hyrule Castle. I had come to a decision when I woke after a solid, yet seemingly insufficient, 8 hours of sleep.

I would go alone.

There would be very little that the Sheikah could do with their present numbers and besides, I did not want their blood on my hands if I threw them into a hopeless battle. This way there would be at least a small chance that the Sheikah would be able to escape to fight another day.

I focused hard on the barrier around the castle and I could feel the malicious power radiating from within. _Ganondorf… _

After one last longing look at the castle, I traveled back into the twisting and turning catacombs called the Sheikah Hideout and went straight into my small room, knelt down, and threw open my war chest. Pulling out and setting my side pouches on the bed, I took out the contents and placed them in front of me. A sigh escaped my lips as I saw just how much I had been carrying.

"Three red potions, two green potions, an empty bomb bag, various papers, maps for Hyrule's portal system, flint and steel, two spare bowstrings, mother's journal, a bag of dried food, and a… small blue scale with a thin chain running through a small hole?"

I had completely forgotten about the scale I found in the ashes of the Zora Queen's body. At the time I found it, my magical abilities were not as keen as they were now so it was understandable that I had missed the fact that this item had magical properties. It was not a significant amount of magic, but enough to spark my curiosity.

Readying a spell I had learned from my mother, when I first began my maga studies, I grinned. "Let's see what you can do…"

* * *

><p>(Around two hours before the sun's zenith, 5 hours before the Gerudo and Bulblin forces were predicted to arrive)<p>

After making sure my weapons were cleaned and sharpened, my quiver was full to the brim with arrows, and my magical energy was at full capacity, I donned my armor, weapons, and pouches before setting out towards the main exit of the Sheikah Hideout (leading to the church entrance). Before leaving however, I had ordered Ko to gather everyone together while I was preparing so I could share my plans with them. I sighed deeply as I began mentally prepared myself for the inevitable disapproving arguments I would get from Ko and the others, when I told them I wanted them to run and hide, only to have a messenger burst out of the main entrance and run towards me.

"Impa Shea! A report!" shouted the young trainee eagerly. After a brief delay, I remembered her name was Roxa. Taking a moment to catch her breath and brush away a strand of her shoulder-length hair in front of her small, sharp red eyes partially hidden by her hood, she placed her right fist over her heart in a salute and waited.

I forced my face to remain impassive, even though I was annoyed. "Report, Roxa."

She stood at attention a few paces from me and began her missive. "The Hero has been spotted at Malo Mart here in Castle Town, Impa Shea. He was stocking up items in preparation for his assault on the Castle."

I nodded. Link was already here and would most likely stop by Telma's Bar before heading to the Castle. "Anything else?"

"The Resistance plans to begin their assault along with the Hero. However, because of a miscommunication, only half their men are present. I doubt they will be able to follow the Hero into the castle even an hour after he goes in."

At this I paused. If the Resistance was going to be delayed, then Link and I would be facing an army of monsters alone.

_Great. Just great._

As I approached the main exit, Roxa following behind me, I saw that everyone had gathered as I ordered. They stood in a line, starting with Ko, awaiting my instructions.

Ko was ready to go into battle by the looks of his weaponry. He carried two tantos on his waist belt, a short katana strapped across his back, a pouch of throwing needles, and a pouch of deku nuts. Over the top of his normal outfit, he wore the traditional Sheikah tabard, with the Eye of Truth blazing a brilliant red on his chest. A navy cloth, used as a face cover, was pulled down around his neck and his red eyes were glowing underneath his hood. I could tell he wanted to go with me, but my mind was made up.

"I'm going alone."

"Diane-!" Ko attempted to interrupt.

"I've made my decision!" I shouted over him. "You are to take the Sheikah into hiding in case we fail to stop Ganondorf. That way the Sheikah will live on no matter what happens."

"Live on to do what, Diane?"

"If you all come with me and we all fail there won't be any hope for the future. The Shiekah will be wiped out!"

"Diane, the night before an apprentice warrior leaves to begin their apprenticeship, they must follow the same path taken by the Hero of Time through the old Shadow Temple. We're given a map and must use all of our training to make it through the traps and remaining monsters. If we die or give up before we reach the final area where the Hero faced the evil spirit Bongo-Bongo, we are relieved of our duties as warriors and instead take on duties to supply or aid the Hideouts. However, if we face our fear and make it through the temple, we make a certain vow to the current Impa or the Impa's second-in-command. We swear that 'we will aid the Impa in the protection of Hylia's descendant and the land they dwell in, no matter the cost'.

"What's your point?"

"That the Sheikah's entire reason for being is to protect the royal family and Hyrule! It's not just our job, it's who we are. If we flee now in violation of our oath, we won't be Sheikah anymore. All the sacrifices of the generations of Sheikah before us, including your mother, would all be in vain if the King of Evil wins now."

I froze at the mention of my mother. I wanted to refute Ko, but I couldn't think of anything to say.

"And what about our brethren trapped in the warp portals? Are you saying we should abandon them to?"

Uncharacteristically unsure of myself, I stuttered, "N-No…"

"Besides, what makes you think we can hide from someone as powerful as Ganondorf? If we can track people by sensing their magic, then surly he can to. There's nowhere we can hide. If you fail, the Sheikah are doomed anyway, so, we might as well go all in."

Unable to answer Ko's logic I finally gave in. "Ok, I see your point. But that still leaves us with the problem of how to stop the army that's headed our way. I don't see how we can protect both Zelda and Hyrule at the same time given our numbers."

"You don't need to stop the army, Impa," Vizen interjected. "If the difficulty is in fighting them both simultaneously then you need only find a way to delay them long enough to defeat Ganondorf."

"And that sounds like a perfect job for us!" Ko continued. "We can set traps and explosives along the route they'll have to take in order to get here, while simultaneously performing hit and run attacks to cut down their numbers. What do you say, Diane?"

I paused for moment, silently thanking Hylia for blessing me with such good friends.

I looked up at Ko with a smirk. "You better hope that you don't die on me or I'll find the Ocarina of Time so I can travel back in time to kill you myself! Now, come on! We've got a battle to plan!"

Ko laughed as he followed me back to prepare for war.

* * *

><p>(Five minutes before the sun's zenith, approximately 3 hours before the predicted arrival of the Gerudo-Bulblin forces, at the gates to Hyrule Castle)<p>

My eyes scanned over the old, well-trod, ornate bridge leading to the front gate of Hyrule Castle. No one was on the bridge yet, but Link would be coming any moment and the plan would be set into action. Underneath the stone bridge was a large and dark moat, rumored to be filled with Bari, Bombfish, and Shell Blades. I stood on the parapet on the secondary outer wall (overlooking the bridge) waiting for enemies, Link, and my part of the mission to begin.

The plan I had come up with relied heavily on stealth and luck the size of Lake Hylia. No, the size of Gerudo Desert. That's not to say there was no hope of my plan succeeding, there was a good chance everything would go smoothly, but it wouldn't be prudent to tempt fate by believing everything would go perfectly.

The plan, overall, was simple. Ko and other Sheikah warrior trainees would place bombs created by Idra's son, Tor, in strategic locations around the route taken by the Gerudo and Bulblin forces then the two magi-in-training would set off the explosions with either a Pyro or Flame Spout spell. After the traps ran out, Ko would lead the trainees through a basic strategy of hit and run tactics to slowly detain the enemy. Vizen, who was no longer able to go into combat, was tasked with setting up traps near Castle Town which would delay the forces even further. Meanwhile, I would help Link and the Resistance by sniping off key targets to aid Link on his way through the Castle.

There was only one small problem for this simple plan – the barrier around the castle had yet to fall. I had cursed profusely when I learned of this development, but there was nothing that could be done. I had already spent the better part of an hour trying to develop a counter spell to destroy the barrier, but that would require more magical energy than I had. So I had to settle for either Link to unleash a miracle or to forcefully open a small segment of the barrier to allow myself through. Needless to say, I was praying to Hylia for a miracle.

As I waited, I recalled the recent conversation I had with Ko and Vizen concerning the trainees.

"_Okay, Diane, I can understand taking Idra's three 'Thunder brothers' – Loka, Adin, and Tor – since they're warrior trainees with a fair amount of magical training. But, Roxa? She's too young."_

"_She's been training as an assassin, Ko," I replied calmly. "Vizen's list of the trainees stated so. Which means hit and run tactics are perfect for the training she's completed."_

_Ko shook his head, still not believing me. "Little Roxa, an assassin? There's no way a sweet girl like her could undertake that profession. Besides she's too young to have even started the assassin's training."_

"_Actually, Ko," Vizen said, stepping into the conversation. "My granddaughter lost her parents in the battle of Hyrule Castle six years ago and Hanso took advantage of the chaos and reformation to start training her in the ways of an assassin, without my knowledge or approval. She has always been a talented girl -having completing her basic training long before she was expected to - which is why Hanso wanted her. I was so busy helping Jara at the time, months went by before I found out what he had done. By the time I pulled her out of that intense training the damage had been done. _

"_Because of my negligence and because she was only 8 when she start the training, she developed…a dark side. Make no mistake, she is still a kind girl at heart - always smiling and eager to help. But I've kept her running minor errands for a reason. Whenever she enters battle, her smile becomes a façade for a dark and twisted thirst for killing. She will follow your orders, Ko, but I ask that you keep a special eye on her. She is, as you said, 'young.'"_

_Ko and I stood in stunned silence for a moment before I spoke. "Good luck, Ko."_

_Sighing in defeat, Ko saluted. "Yes, Impa."_

I was startled out of my revelry by the sounds of the gates opening beneath me. Link didn't hesitate as he passed through the gateway and onto the bridge, only stopping when he was in front of the barrier. I almost envied his bravery or extreme foolishness as he and Midna stood in front of the one thing blocking them from entering the Castle.

While he and Midna conferred briefly, a raindrop fell from the sky and splashed on my head. I glanced up at the inclement sky above me and sighed, "It would rain when we're storming the castle…"

Strange, magical sounds brought my attention back to Link and Midna before I froze at the sight before me.

"I knew she had to be a demon!" I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists_. I hope you know what you're doing Link… _

The object or thing under scrutiny was what Midna had transformed into by combining pieces of a mask filled with dark magic and fusing it with her body. Instead of her normal impish body, Midna now resembled a glowing, writhing insect-like mass with the mask as her head. Magic poured out uncontrollably from her body in such a degree I winced just looking at her. She flew sideways, bounced, crashed, and slid across the castle's inner and outer walls until she finally scrambled onto the barrier. Seemingly out of thin air, she summoned a spear and shoved it point-first into the barrier.

The resulting light sent me retreating behind the parapet, until it finally died away. Once it was gone, I stared at the now barrier-free Hyrule Castle. After taking a moment to gaze at the sight, I smiled. "I think Link and Midna can handle things here by themselves…"

With the barrier gone, I had clear shots at the Bulblin archers peaking over the walltop. After taking out as many as I could (which turned out to be all the sentries stationed at the front wall to the keep), I ran along the ramparts until I was above the moat. Fishing out the blue scale around my neck, I placed one foot on the parapet and dove out into the moat.

"Here's hoping this thing still works!"

* * *

><p>The world underwater is quite different from the world above. There is a sense of fascination and awe of the wondrous plants, creatures, and beautiful kaleidoscope of reflected sunlight around you before a cold dread sinks into the pit of your stomach as you realize that you could die easier in this new world, if you are not careful and get a fresh breaths of air frequently. Then as you respect that this new world is dangerous, you grow paranoid, watching and waiting for an enemy or something to come out and drag you down to the dark depths.<p>

I was extremely grateful that the rumors were only partially correct. There were Shell Blades at the bottom of the moat but, aside from a few harmless fish, there was nothing else that could be seen. The blue Zora scale provided short bursts of air into my lungs, but not enough where I could stay underwater for more than two minutes. Whenever I surfaced, I hid behind an outcropping of reeds or a bush if possible. Perhaps I was being a bit over cautious, but I would rather not be turned into a pincushion if any Bulblin archers spotted me from atop the keep walls.

I continued in this way in the moat until I was underneath the bridge. There just below the surface of the moat was a small 'tunnel' barred by metal rods that allowed the water of the moat to come up into the large sewer system beneath the castle walls. After using an underwater bomb to remove the bars, I took a large breath before I dove and made my way through the tunnel and into the sewers.

I only allowed the top half of my head to surface at first, so as to scout out any enemies with my eyes and ears before committing myself to step into the open. Everything was in a state of disarray, not mentioning the Skulltula webs everywhere. I managed to follow the crumbling tunnels through to a tower where I ascended a broken staircase and alighted atop the roof of the keep.

There were only two Bulblin archers atop the roof, pitifully curled up next to a dying fire underneath a tarp stretched over the north-western corner of the rooftops. With a sigh, I focused on the fire and forced it to explode in a shower of sparks, sending the two Bulblins skittering out of their hiding spot and straight into the two arrows I fired.

After spending ten minutes performing a balancing act on the rooftops, I finally made it to the south roof and scrutinized the expanse of Hyrule Castle. The castle keep reached ever towards the heavens, casting a great shadow upon the lands around it when Din's sun shone upon it. The once bright and magnificent structure was now cast in such a light that it seemed as if the sun or moon would soon descend and bring about the end of the world. The white walls were now the color of dried out parchment in the rain-induced twilight surrounding the castle, the elegant spires seemed harsh and malicious, and the very air was heavy upon my body as I gazed with increasing unease at this strange, 'new', and fog-encompassed castle.

I pulled an arrow out from my quiver and checked the wind. The air was still and silent, though the clouds above the castle were steadily descending as the rain continued to fall. Shielding it as best as I could from the rain, I lit the arrow with Pyro and took my stance, aiming for the north-eastern corner of the keep where explosive barrels were stacked next to two watchtowers.

With a deep breath and a quick prayer to Hylia, I loosed the arrow into the stormy air.

The battle for Hyrule Castle had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Aurora: (Whips sweat off of brow) "Phew! That took forever to find! Now all I have to do is find Diane agai-"<strong>

**Diane: "What are you doing?"**

**Aurora: (Jumps up from chair and looks around innocently) "Me? I'm doing nothing, just some homework. (Forces a laugh) So what brings you from your lovely little world to this dingy computer room?"**

**Diane: (Gives Aurora a disbelieving look and hands her a stake of papers) "Here's the outline for the next section of my story. Try not to mess up the dialogue."**

**Aurora: (Salutes) "I'll do my best not to!"**

**Diane: (Shrugs then glances at the computer screen) "Hey! That's-!"**

**Aurora: (slams computer shut and holds up hands defensively) "This isn't what you think Diane..."**

**Diane: (Summons Din's Fire in her right hand) "How could you start writing a Metroid story when you haven't even finished my story yet?!"**

**Diane uses Din's Fire!**

**Critical Hit! Aurora fainted! Diane gains -10 Exp for incinerating the author!**

**Diane: (Sighs) "Well, since Aurora's... busy, I'll finish up this segment by saying this. Read and Review please. It apparently gives Aurora a speed and experience boost whenever she receives one. I'm sure you want to see the last few chapters soon, so it would be to your benefit if you read and review. Thank you in advance."**

**(Diane burns paper with previous lines on it before stalking away) "Ko! Where'd you put my bow?! I need to go destroy some Bulblins and let off some steam!"**

**Aurora: (waits until Diane is gone then whispers) "Hope you all enjoyed! Until next time!"**


	27. Fire from the Heavens

**You may all thank J.A., now. If it wasn't for his incessant 'urging'...*cough*nagging*cough*... I wouldn't have finished this chapter until May. Graduate school sucks by the way...**

**So, as an apology for my tardy and 'infinitely-delayed' chapter, you get a double-length chapter! Trust me, it's worth the wait and read! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 – Fire from the Heavens<strong>

Like a comet foretelling the destruction to come, my single, flaming arrow descended along with the rain until it hit the barrels containing explosives. If the Bulblins were not aware of an attack, the plumes of ash, smoke, and fire from their former outposts were an obvious alert. However, I think the barrier collapsing was warning enough that there was at least one intruder.

Taking cover quickly on the far side of the roof edge, I watched the scene carefully. Bulblins were everywhere, looking for the one who destroyed their fortifications but not even thinking of looking upward. Over at the south entrance to the castle, small squads of Bulblins charged at someone only to be sent flying back by a whirl of steel with a resounding screech.

Link.

I checked to ensure no other archers were on the walls near him before I smashed through a nearby window and went into the castle hallway. While I wouldn't be able to face Ganondorf on my own, I could thin the ranks of Ganondorf's minions for the Hero. The first step to complete that was to find the main forces within the castle, and the best place to start would be the castle foyer, which was only a doorway away from where I had entered.

If I claimed that the main foyer to the castle was small, I would undoubtedly be a liar. In fact, if I were to compare the foyer of Avidus' castle to that of Hyrule Castle, it would be like comparing a cottage to a mansion. The foyer itself was as big as Avidus' great hall and I didn't even want to start comparing the rest. Gold chandeliers hung from the high, arched ceiling, spreading a golden light through the white and gold colored room below with the few lit candles on their ornate branches. The floor was tiled with dark and light marble, giving the effect that the darker ones were made of gold. Torches revealed balconies of varied heights, supported by Doric flute columns, above the foyer floor with doors leading to the hallways behind the meticulously carved and decorated walls, seemingly made of the finest golden marble.

The whole atmosphere of the room reeked of lavish wastes of money common among egotistical nobles. Even the small steps leading to a raised platform, where the herald would announce proclamations or call out to a noble to lead them through the large doors at the opposite end of the room and up the long, winding path up at least ten flights of stairs to the throne room, were extravagantly carved. Five empty suits of armor stood like ghostly sentries around the room to give an appearance that the castle still held life when the air was musty and still, except for the small puffs of dust stirred by my boots along the floor of the balcony I had come to after my trip through the window and down a hall.

After a brief scan of the room for enemies, I deactivated the spell concealing my Sheikah eyes and scanned the room below again. Over the main door and the two side doors on either side of the room, both leading to auxiliary hallways where the kitchens or the quarters for visiting lesser nobles were located, were red magical barriers. The runes on the barriers were foreign to me, but it seemed the intent of the spells were to allow no one to pass unless a certain requirement had been met.

As I pondered over what the requirement could be, I slid down a wall (using Arachnae to control my descent) and alighted on the floor. After pausing to make sure I hadn't sprung a trap, I approached the main door, an arrow on my bowstring. It wasn't until I was a pace away from the main door that I heard it; the sound of metal shuddering and shifting into motion. Whirling around, I was met with the five suits of armor along the sides of the room coming to life, glowing red eyes appearing behind the eye sockets of their ornate helmets.

"Darknuts…"

Darknuts were said to be the spirits of knights coming back to haunt the living once again when the King of Evil returned. Their armor was incredibly thick, such that no normal weapon could do anything but bounce off it. Only master swordsmen had ever faced one and lived, but here I was facing five. However, through use of my eyes, I saw seals drawn inside the armor, animating the suits.

"Thanks for appearing," I said, smiling as I glared at the five enemies moving to encircle me. "It saves me the trouble of trying to find you. Now, let me show you why knights should always fear archers…"

A normal archer would be running to out the door and back to the relative safety of Castle Town or atop the walls to try and pick off some of the enemy forces which were no doubt gaining steadily closer to Hyrule Castle. But as whoever reads this may know already, I was not a normal archer.

Magic flowed along the arrow on my bowstring, as I spoke the words to a spell that doomed the Darknuts before me.

_Pass through flesh_

_Pierce through bone_

_Break through the void_

_And make death known_

The shadows in the room lengthened as I hesitated, wincing from pain, before my arrow shot through the air, shadows swirling around it as the attached Shadowlance spell took physical form.

The reason a normal archer would have a tough time is because the magical seal animating the Darknuts was located on the back inside part of their chestplate, which, unless the archer made it a point to carry the heavy, expensive, and short-ranged armor-piercing arrows, was nearly impossible to deactivate by hitting the seal. However, the Shadowlance spell would allow me to bypass this deficiency, since the arrow itself would pierce the target through any armor even if they were out of the physical plane (the magical shadows then taking effect).

With two Shadowlance arrows, two Darknuts fell, and the remaining three raised their shields and slowly approached, their maces held in the air. I aimed another Shadowlance arrow at the closer of the three Darknuts and loosed. The Darknut barely managed to dodge it and instead of piercing its seal, it got lodged into its shoulder guard.

By this point in the battle, the Darknuts were getting too close for comfort and my advantage of range would soon be lost. Since the one Darknut seemed to get the timing on my arrows, I grabbed two from my quiver, placed a Shadowlance spell on both of them, and fired the two in quick succession. It was a risky gamble using my last stores of magical energy, but the Darknut was too slow to dodge the second of my two arrows and joined its brethren in a heap on the floor.

The two remaining Darknuts stopped and in a burst of energy ejected their heavy outer armor revealing their second set of armor, which was a combination of plate and steel. The heavy iron or steel pieces of armor clattered to the floor, sending up an echoing din of non-harmonic tones. As one, the Darknuts jumped back and tossed aside their shields.

My heart racing, I grasped at a sudden idea and I knelt down to grasp the dagger I had stored in my boot before dashing along the wall, away from the Darknuts. Thanking Hylia and the three goddesses for whatever had caused the Darknuts to pause for more than a few seconds, I focused a small spark of the miniscule amount of my remaining magic into the dagger.

"Icefang… To my aid!"

In a whirl of snow and ice, Icefang appeared with a haunting howl. The Darknuts hesitated for a mere second before throwing their maces at the two of us. Icefang growled, jumping off to the side to dodge one of the maces before lowering himself into a crouch while still facing the enemies. "_Shadowed One, are these suits of hard stone your prey?"_

_No, but they guard my prey._

"_Ah… I see. What will you have me do then? Shall I go for their throats?"_

_I need you to distract them while I prepare my spells._

"_Understood, Shea."_

With a howl, Icefang sprang at the nearest Darknut. The Darknut swung down to hit Icefang, but the Wolfos landed paws first on the machination's chest plate and launched himself out of the Darknut's reach. A Shadowlance spell would have ended that Darknut before it could make a counterattack, but the other Darknut seized this chance to rapidly cross the room and slash at me with a small one-handed sword.

I jumped backwards, away from the Darknut's slash, and hit my shoulders into two walls. I had backed myself into the corner of the room. I reached behind me, using Arachnae to try and grip the wall in preparation to climb it, but my hand slipped off it. I could feel the magic lining the walls, a slippery barrier cast over them to stop would-be climbers.

"_Icefang!"_

The Darknut lunged and I contorted myself out of the way by shoving my body towards one of the two walls. As the Darknut pulled back its sword for another strike, I grabbed a Deku nut, forced what little remained of my magic into it and flicked it at the Darknut's helmet. As if it had been frozen, the Darknut stopped all motion, stunned. I grabbed a green potion from my side pouch and drank it as fast as I could manage, watching the stunned Darknut slowly work its way back into motion.

I finished the potion just as the Darknut shook off the Deku nut's effects and tossed the bottle to the side before reaching into my quiver for an arrow. Icefang came at the perfect moment before the Darknut began another strike and rammed himself into the back of the Darknut's legs, sending it falling backwards over him and towards the floor.

As the Darknut fell, I pulled myself up onto the Darknut's shoulder guard and launched myself up and over it before it fell to the ground. An arrow already on my bowstring, I cast Shadowlance on it and fired at the Darknut Icefang had been distracting. That Darknut fell, defeated to the ground, as I rolled from my jump and whirled around to fire yet another arrow at the fallen Darknut in the corner, ending the battle.

After collecting my bottle and arrows and stowing them in their respective places, both Icefang and I headed towards the doors leading deeper into the castle. Another arrow on my bow, I opened one door and let Icefang slip through before following him. Five Lizalfos and ten Bulblins waited for us at the other end of the narrow hallway.

"I always wanted new challenges," I thought to myself. "Now I wish I could've just settled for a boring life…"

* * *

><p>(The gorge leading from Lake Hylia to East Hyrule Field, approximately one and a quarter hours before the arrival of the Gerudo-Bulblin invasion forces, as reported to me by Roxa at a later date)<p>

It was like trying to stop the wind from blowing, nothing would stop the advance of the enemy Gerudo and Bulblin forces. For every hundred we managed to down with traps, bombs, and spells, there was always another thousand ready to take their place. Squad Leader Ko tried putting a brave face for us, the young trainees, but I could tell the situation was hopeless.

We had arrived too late to blow up the Great Hylia Bridge, which had been my suggestion to force the army to take the alternate route to South Hyrule Field with multiple natural choke points along the route. The Gerudo-Bulblin army had sent an advance party to scout out the bridge and would alert the enemy if they suspected that it was booby-trapped. So Squad Leader Ko ordered us to set up traps in the fields north of the bridge and into the canyons leading to East Hyrule Field.

We only had one chance. It was when they reached the entrance of the gorge, where most of our traps were laid, that the best opportunity to stop the forces would appear. We had to succeed to buy Impa Shea and the Hero more time.

While everyone was preparing for the next phase of traps – Adin having just arrived with another load of bombs from the Sheikah storehouse in the nearby canyons - I watched the expanse of army to find their leaders as Hanso taught me. I could feel myself slipping back into a state of mind my grandmother had hoped I had forgotten or forcibly kept at bay, yet I felt as if I had no choice. If the only way for the Sheikah and everyone else in Hyrule to survive was for me to resort to my assassin training, then I would do so without hesitation.

As was and is typical of Bulblins, their commander was in the middle of the large army, protected on four sides by mounted Bullbos archers. The Gerudo commander was harder to find, but she was located near the back of the forces, surrounded by a contingent of glaive-wielding Gerudo warriors. Both were in strategically strong positions, such that one commander would still be able to lead if the other fell in battle. The set-up was not a favorable one, but with the element of surprise and their forces in disarray…

There is a saying among the Sheikah: 'Strike when the enemy is at their weakest, and if there is no weakness you can find through observing your opponent, then make one.' So when the first bomb traps exploded at the entrance, I made my move to strike at the weakness I found in order to create another one.

The whole army was too distracted to detect me as I dashed through the crowd underneath the Shroud of Shadows. I didn't need to get too close to my target, I just needed a clear shot, and when the Bulblin commander's Bullblos reared, I gained that chance. The Bulbin commander fell from the saddle, a senbon (poisoned throwing needle) in the side of its neck.

Panic and pandemonium reigned supreme amidst the ranks of the remaining Bulblins with the passing of their leader. I was able to slip through their ranks and hide behind a now-motionless cart, but my attack had not created the effect I desired among the Gerudo, who were more alert than panicked. Alert guards meant that the Shroud would be useless unless I could get all of them distracted. That's when I spotted it.

Barrels of explosive Chu jelly.

They were sitting on a cart about ten rows ahead of the Gerudo forces and within easy distance of a throwing needle. Magic had never been my forte, but I was able to use the simple spells. I called upon one of those abilities now, creating a small coating of fire along the length of a senbon. Hiding the flames with the standard trainee half-cloak, I waited until the few guards in front of the commander were conversing with their leader and amongst themselves before I made my move.

Just like with the earlier bomb traps, the chu jelly explosion distracted all those around it, causing the already terrified Bulblins to scatter to the four winds. However, the Gerudo didn't even blink. _Why didn't they react?_

"_Roxa! Get out of there!" _ Squad Leader Ko shouted to me through a Telepathy spell.

It wasn't until I saw the flash of a glaive swinging down at me that I knew the answer. They weren't surprised because they already knew I was there. I threw a Deku nut into the ground and ran for all I was worth through the chaos, to the gorge wall, and up the face using Arachnae. Halfway up the wall face, a nearly blinding pain shot through my left arm, halting my progress as I nearly slipped off the rocks.

"Roxa!"

Bombs flew down into the ranks of the Bulblins and Gerudo from atop the canyon walls, distracting the enemy long enough so I could get up the rest of the cliff without becoming a pincushion. No sooner than I got up the cliff, Ko ordered all of us to fall back to the final defensive lines created by Vizen, giving me no time to allow the pain of the arrow to register completely in my mind.

It was when we reached the exit of the canyon that Ko had us hide among the trees at the top of the ridge and he turned pointedly at me. "Why in the all the Dark Realms would you run off like that? And without backup? And… Dark One's fang! You've been shot! Hugh, Loka, see to her!

Both the two male trainees began tending to the arrow sticking out of my left shoulder while Ko sternly looked down at me. "Explain yourself."

Wincing as I noticed Hugh gingerly pulled the arrow out of my left shoulder, I responded as best as I could. "I thought that if I took out the leaders… It would buy us a bit more time as they tried to regroup."

"A sound plan, except it's not the one we all agreed on! You could have been killed! This is a team mission, not a solo one! You need to follow my orders and work with the rest of us!"

I didn't respond, not only because I had nothing to say, but because Hugh and Loka had started to clean the wound after getting the arrow out. It was a struggle to hold back a scream as they poured red Chu jelly into the open wounds to prevent infection from setting in, though a few tears managed to break through my emotionless mask.

Ko sighed, most likely annoyed and wondering what to do with me, as he turned to the rest of the trainees. "Alright, everyone, as soon as Roxa's been patched up, we'll continue with the plan. Adin, set up a few bombs out in the field while we use whatever is left to harass the army. Once we're out of supplies we head back to the Hideout. Now move!"

* * *

><p>(Inner Hyrule Castle, approximately 45 minutes before the invasion forces arrive)<p>

I was exhausted.

I had already used up my magical stores once again to clear out the foes along our path, and had drained another green potion, leaving only one left in my side pouch. After clearing out the pests in the main stairway, Icefang stopped me from continuing up the stairway and nudged me in the direction to the more residential wings of the castle.

_What are you doing? The quickest way to the throne room is up this way!_

"_I see the spirits of those who guarded this house directing us to go in the other direction."_

_And you can see them how? _I asked as I scanned the area with my Sheikah eyes.

"_Because they left this world with unfinished business or sense the presence of an avenger, they wander these halls to guide the living into avoiding their fate."_

I decided to take Icefang's word on it, since I couldn't seem to see them.

It took a long time passing through the twists and turns of the corridors, following Icefang as he followed the path the soldier's spirits led us on. Eventually, we ended up in Princess Zelda's old room.

Icefang was nosing around the dead embers of the fire while I searched the bed and desk. I don't know what I was looking for, but I knew there was something I needed to find here. The only reason those dead spirits would lead us here was if there was something within the room, magical or substantial, that I was supposed to obtain or acquire.

I slammed the pillow on the bed in frustration. The room was exactly how it was the last time I had come here; nothing had changed. I sighed and sat on the bed, contemplating. I couldn't waste time here if there was nothing. The Hero needed help to defeat Ganondorf.

"The window…"

I looked around to see who could have spoken the words and noticed the magic within the room looked odd in the corner closest to the window. Focusing hard with my eyes, I saw the outline of a fairy.

"Little fairy," I said, while moving closer to it. "What do you mean when you say 'the window'?"

The fairy turned pink as it giggled and fluttered onto my shoulder, pointing at the center of the window. "What you're looking for. It's on the window! The sad lady in the cloak was working on it for a while before she disappeared."

I nodded and reached in my side pouch for one of the empty bottles I brought along. "Would you like to ride along with me for a little bit? I might need your help later."

Another giggle that sounded like bell chimes graced my ears before the fairy pushed itself off my shoulder and onto the rim of the open bottle. "Sounds like fun, Fairy friend! Will you take me to the big place at the top of the castle? There's a lot of magical energy there! I tried to get in, but the big door wouldn't let me through!"

I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit as I responded. "Well, I'll get you though. Hurry and get in, if you're coming."

The fairy tilted its head mischievously then slid into the bottle and settle back with its hands behind its head. I placed the jar back into my bag and then approached the window, focusing hard on the center.

The fairy was right. Glowing blue in the center of the window were two runes, visible only to those visually sensitive to magic. "It reads: 'I shall open the way'… What way were you trying to open, Zelda?"

Cautiously, I placed a hand on the runes and followed the trails of magic. It was hard, not only because there were so many paths the magic took, but within the rune itself there was not very much magic to follow. Runes are primarily used when the caster wants to use as little magic as possible to set up a spell and achieve sometimes complex results in an instant, if the runes are written and prepared correctly. Understanding what a particular rune set can do relies on the observer's knowledge of the caster and also the primary paths the magic will take, once magic is thrust into the runes.

"I shall open the way…"

An idea suddenly appeared as I pondered the meaning of the runes. If I was correct, then Zelda was truly one of the wisest and most clever people I'd ever met. Facing the runes and placing my hand on them once again, I thrust a portion of my power into the runes and watched the 'magic' happen.

Every door, window, and entryway that was blocked by Ganondorf's or Zant's barrier spells had their respective barriers shattered and all the traps hidden on the outer walls leading to the throne room were disabled. If the doors were locked, then the key would still be necessary, but no longer would the barriers restrict the movement through the castle. Yes, if it had been used earlier it might have saved the Hero some trouble, but at least now the Resistance could move about the castle to weed out any stragglers from Ganondorf's forces.

The dedication, courage, and patience Zelda had to risk creating a rune set that did all of this… Needless to say I was impressed. Before I had thought she was just a spoiled princess that had given herself into despair, but now I saw that she hadn't been complacent while she was trapped here.

_Icefang, go help the Resistance for a little while and then head back to the Hideout to update Vizen on the state of the battle. The tunnels underneath the Castle should take you straight to the Hideout if you keep to the main ones._

"_And what will you do while I fight and report?"_

_I'm going to finish this fight with the Hero._

"_Good luck then, Shadowed One."_

Icefang bounded down the stairway and back into the interior of Hyrule Castle's keep while I went through the window in the stairwell and made my way along the rooftops and walls up to the throne room. According to Vizen's map of Hyrule Castle, there were a few windows behind the dais that I could use to sneak into the room, hopefully without alerting Ganondorf to my presence.

A few Kargaroks swooped down to attack me, but a few well-placed arrows felled the beasts. Once their brethren had fallen, more Kargaroks noticed me and began circling around, drawing closer to me on the dark zephyrs flowing in the air around the castle. I ignored the pests and proceeded to activate Arachnae, in order to climb up the side of the castle keep.

I placed my hand on the wall and stopped. I looked out away from the castle toward East Hyrule Field. On the southeastern horizon, I could faintly make out the smoke doubtlessly coming from the explosions caused by the traps being laid by Ko and the others. I wondered if they were ok. I wondered if _he_ was ok.

At this point, part of me sent out a simple telepathic message. _"Ko, can you hear me?"_

Another part of me compelled me to speak aloud. "Of course he can't hear me. There's no way my Telepathy spell could reach across miles of terrain without a conduit."

I looked back up at the top of the keep. Sage Impa had told me I wouldn't be able to defeat Ganondorf, only aid the Hero in doing so. I had already cleared out a large number of enemies and brought down all the magical barriers and traps in the castle; the latter admittedly with Zelda's help. In many ways, I had already done my job here. If I wanted to, I could just go and help Ko…

I removed my hand from the wall and shook my head, facing away from East Hyrule Field. "Agh! What am I thinking?! Why am I making excuses?! I can't leave until I've done everything I can do!"

I turned back towards Hyrule Field with a worried expression. "But haven't I done everything I can do?"

Suddenly, I felt a change in the air. Ganondorf's power output had just shoot the roof. The battle had started.

The overwhelming hunger for complete domination over his foes drove Ganondorf into a rage when his dark magic fueled by the Triforce of Power hammered against Link's Triforce of Courage only to result in a stalemate of magical power. Ganondorf's dark and oppressive magic filled the air, sending a shiver down my spine. And I thought his phantom was bad. The best way I can describe the feeling is to say it felt like the air had become thicker, like the air at the bottom of a valley as opposed to the thin air at the top of a mountain. But because Ganondorf was evil, it didn't feel like the air was richer but rather simply filled with a strong, offensive odor, like smoke or sewer water.

I leaned up against the wall of the keep and slowly slid down to a sitting position. For some odd reason, I started laughing. Here I was, potentially on the last day of my life, on the threshold of the battle for the fate of all Hyrule, paralyzed from within by an ongoing debate between my multiple personalities. I knew that my indecision was the result of Shea and Diane fighting in my head for dominance.

"Who am I?"

On the one hand, I was Shea. I now remembered my mother, growing up in the old Sheikah village, my occasional run-ins with Ko, even the few times I saw my father. On the other hand, I was Diane, the parentless and rugged bodyguard with no past. Raised by who I thought was a passing stranger that took pity on me, I was free spirited, though sometimes lonely. I was a simple person who never wanted anything to do with magic and certainly never wanted things to spin out of control like this.

Shea and Diane each wanted to take different courses of action and the only thing my two halves seemed to agree on was that I would be useless to whoever I decided to aid if I wasn't completely committed and focused. Which meant I needed to make a decision. Very soon.

I could go help the others and almost certainly be of help, but that was assuming that I would make it to them before the battle ended. Then again, given the strength of Ganondorf's magic and the Sage's words, chances are I wouldn't be of any help to Link. Or was I just being a coward and making an excuse to give up without even trying? No side seemed any less reasonable than the other and both courses of action could be interpreted as means of fulfilling my promise to Zelda and my duty as Impa.

My mind racing, I desperately searched my brain for anything to help me make a firm decision. Something that would help me decide once and for all whether I was Shea or Diane. My search stopped at the memory of two bright red eyes and a handsome face marred by a long scar.

Before I had regained my memories, I had already begun to grow fond of Ko, and after their return, those feelings only grew more so. No matter who I was, it seemed that I was in love with Ko. I smirked and sighed, hoping that I would not have come to that conclusion but knowing it was inevitable. "So, I really am in love with him. At least that's one decision I've made."

As I spoke those words, a thought dawned on me. "Who I was…"

Shea and Diane are people I used to be. When I was Shea, I didn't know about my future experiences as Diane. And when I was Diane I didn't remember my past experiences as Shea. Now I had the experiences of both. Who I am now is a combination of those two people and their experiences, a completely new person!

I rose to my feet. I knew I had a lot to sort out still, a lot of choices to make about this new person I was becoming. But for right now, Ko, the most important person common to both Shea and Diane, had brought unity to me. As I focused my thoughts on him, other things became clear as well. Jara and the other Sheikah, Zelda, Link, and all the other people I didn't want to lose or disappoint, even that miserable imp! As Impa, it was my duty to protect them, but I didn't care about duty. I desired to protect them.

I had been overcomplicating the situation. The source of the threat was Ganondorf. As much as I wanted to see Ko and be sure he was all right, if Ganondorf remained, he would never be safe. And as for whether or not I was strong enough to be of any help…

Gritting my teeth, I gazed up at the top of the castle. "I may just be an ant to you Ganondorf, but even a giant will fall if he's bitten enough times!"

I leapt up onto the wall and began the long climb to the top.

As I think back on that moment now, I feel sad and slightly ashamed that it was my fledgling feelings towards Ko and the fact that I would lose him if I failed that made me ultimately make the climb up the wall. Even being the Impa of the Sheikah and having a duty to protect Hyrule and the Princess was trumped by him. I was his 'Diane'; not the bodyguard, not a Sheikah, not the Impa, but his friend, family, and love. He had never told me about the last one outright, but I knew by gazing into his eyes and by listening to his words that he had fallen head-over-heels in love with his 'blood cousin' and so had I.

I had found my reason to fight and I would need all the strength of that conviction once I looked through the window in the back of the throne room. However, before I looked through the portal that led to the collision of two indomitable forces, I pulled out an arrow and steadied myself between a corner between the tower and a section of the wall. After making sure Arachnae held me in place (using my legs as my anchors to the walls), I activated Farore's Wind and placed the spell on the arrow before firing it towards the east ramparts. Now I had a way of escape if matters became too out of hand.

Steeling myself for the worst, since I'd heard plenty of things about Ganondorf and his power in the legends told to me by Vizen, I slid down from my perch above the window until I was able to look inside. As was expected, even though I was still shocked and frightened at the sight, a beast of nightmares and legends was rushing around the throne room, popping in and out of purple portals and confusing the lone archer in green standing in the center of the room. The golden-eyed beast had the body and build of a Bullbos, a fiery red 'mane' like that of a Wolfos, and thick, sharp black claws instead of hooves. Its tusks were as thick as a tree trunk and the jewel embedded in the center of its forehead glowed with an unnatural orange energy. Truly, this 'Beast Ganon' was similar in appearance to the one during the Era of the Hero of Time and just as frightening.

I didn't get the chance to reminisce about legends and tales of the past as the lone archer, Link, transformed into a wolf before my startled eyes. I had had an inkling that it was Link who was the wolf I encountered long ago in the Zora's Domain, but I hadn't known for certain until now. My hands grew slick with sweat, forcing me to shift positions to maintain a constant hold on the wall.

Beast Ganon charged out a portal and Link faced him, Midna using magic to grow and extend her hair into the shape of a hand. With each stride towards Link, it felt as if my heart skipped a beat and lodge up in my throat. As the beast and hand collided, I swung my shaking body outward and smashed through the window with both feet, rolling across the threshold to soften my landing.

The beasts were too distracted in their struggle to overpower each other to notice me sneaking behind the throne. Thankfully, there were no guards, but a magical barrier full of runes like those I had seen across the doorways in the Castle foyer blocked anyone from entering the battlefield. I had no interest in joining Link with his battle, since my first action was to find Princess Zelda. Taking a risk, I peeked around the throne and found what I was looking for.

Sitting as gracefully and poised as if she had merely been patiently listening to a diplomat or a concerned citizen, Princess Zelda looked alive and well if not for her closed eyes and slightly drooped head. Ignoring the protests within my mind to pay closer attention to Link's battle, I gently shook the Princess' shoulder, intending to wake her.

When that did nothing, I anxiously spoke. "Princess? Princess Zelda? You need to wake up!"

Her eyelids didn't even flutter in response. Careful not to disturb her if she slumbered, I drew out an arrow and placed the iron arrowhead beneath her nose. No fog appeared on the surface of the arrow; Zelda was not breathing.

I ignored my eyes' complaints as I focused more on the vast quantities of magic around me and slowly drew my gaze back towards Zelda. Dark magic twisted within her, fighting to overcome a small light, the precious remnants of her soul Zelda had forcefully kept to keep her body alive while Midna, whom she had implanted the rest of her soul and Triforce powers, acted in her stead.

I was unfamiliar with any magic that involved the soul, but for Zelda's sake I would try and help her overcome the darkness. As Impa, I now had a deeper connection to the world of shadows around me, but I had a feeling these shadows within Zelda's heart were not the kind easily ordered away by an Impa. Hesitantly, I placed a hand on her shoulder and carefully delved deep into the magic power within me.

Pain shot through the hand I had placed on Zelda and I could feel the shadows within her lash out at me before I was sent flying across the dais and into the gold barrier encasing the battlefield. Lightning shot through my body causing the tips of my fingers and toes to tingle from the shock of both erratic energies. I could feel my heart jump and hesitate slightly before its next beat, as if debating whether or not to continue to provide me with anymore blood to the rest of my body.

I shook my head, desperate to scatter the shifting white and black spots floating across my eyes. The only result I got was a dizzy spell and an increase in nausea from both my stomach and head, which was not helped any with the periodic castle-trembling leaps from Beast Ganon as he fought Link. I blinked multiple times, trying and failing to clear my hazy vision from the white spots floating around my eyes, as if a snowstorm had begun inside the confines of the castle.

It was possible. I had seen weirder things in the past month and a half, the Great Fairy being only one of them. Nevertheless, however possible it may be, I still would have to see it without the room spinning every other second and in a less stressful setting than a battleground.

Eventually, and with many complaints coming from my sore and injured body, I was able to get back onto my feet and walk up the dais to Zelda's side. Even with my poor efforts, Zelda hadn't even twitched, the spells and enchantments that she was underneath greater than my own meager power could break. Cursing under my breath for my lack of knowledge, I returned my gaze back to the rest of the room, searching for something I could do to aid in Link and Zelda's fight.

The magic was so faint in comparison to the clashing waves of power produced by Link and Ganon that I nearly didn't find it, but after finally clearing my head long enough to focus hard I found something interesting. Behind the throne and on the floor, was a rune set. It took a matter of seconds after I found it to see what it was for, causing my sweat- and dirt-streaked face to curl up in a smile.

It was the spell that held most of the Sheikah captive within their own warp portals.

Eyes narrowed on the runes before me, I drew up all my memories from when I was Shea to start decoding the layout of the spell. It was a five layered spell, utilizing the natural magic flowing within the castle and a small amount of Ganondorf's magic to hold it all in place, powered by a piece of the Triforce – whose power had been forcibly warped from its original intention as a blessing.

"There's precious little I can do unless I cut off the Triforce's power to this spell," I mused aloud. "The power's wavering since Ganondorf has to draw on it to maintain his beast form, but I don't think it's enough to cause this spell to decay…"

I went through the spells I knew and began scratching out a few counter rune formations with a bit of steel, but none of them would have to power or ability to sever the connection from the spell to the Triforce of Power unless Ganondorf was killed or another blessed with Din's power appeared to nullify the effects. That's when the words spoken to me by Phantom Ganon back in the Great Fairy's cave came to me.

_He raised his left hand where an outline of the Tri-force glowed, the top-most triangle filled with light. "You are not the only one blessed by Din, wretch…"_

I looked down at the back of my right hand, where the seal holding Din's Fire was placed. Compared to the true power of the Goddess Din, this flame was paltry, but it was all I had. If I waited until Ganondorf had to draw in more power to maintain his form, perhaps I would have a slim chance of breaking the runes' power source while its energy was being diverged.

I peeked behind the throne to check Link's progress. He had finally started wearing the larger Ganondorf down and even dashed underneath Ganondorf to bite and slash at a large scar on his chest. I could feel Ganondorf begin to call more power from his Triforce and thrust my right hand down atop the runes, activating Din's Fire while praying to the Great Goddess and Hylia for aid and protection. If this failed, Din's Fire would most likely blow up in my face, killing me or grievously injuring me in the process.

Ganondorf roared, Link growled, and I cried out as the room began to glow with magical power.

* * *

><p>(As recorded by Shad, official recorder and historian of the Resistance, told to me at a later date)<p>

Even though we had managed to gather around 200 fighters, our forces were rapidly thinning as Lizalfos, Moblins, and even two Darknuts met us on the field of battle within the castle grounds. None of the other Resistance members had wanted me along for the battle, Ashei complaining the loudest that my skills were better suited as a spy than a warrior, however I stubbornly reminded them that I was their official recorder and needed to get a firsthand perspective of the battle, not just bits and pieces. Thus, when a bright light shone out from the throne room far above us, I was able to witness two things.

The first was the enemy forces suddenly halt in their tracks and stare up at the light. Our forces were too absorbed in the fight to notice the light shining for the space of a few minutes and quickly overcame half of the enemy before the second of the two events occurred.

Shadows lengthened across the castle courtyard and doorways of darkness appeared along the walls. Sheikah warriors charged out from the doorways, making short work of the enemy with their speed, weapons, and magic. After the enemy was subdued, most of the Sheikah disappeared again, but a squad of ten led by a familiar face approached the Resistance leaders, her red eyes filled with an inner fire.

"Friends," Jara began, "I apologize for the delay. We were otherwise occupied. Would one of you mind explaining the situation here at the Castle for me?"

After explaining as much as I knew, Jara's eyes narrowed. "I see. Zehra?"

A woman dressed in blue and black robes, bearing the Sheikah crest upon the back, turned to Jara and whispered something in her ear. At this news, Jara's hand started twitching.

"If I may inquire, Jara, is something amiss?"

Jara sighed and explained. "According to Zehra, the warp portals may be open, but something is blocking all the ones within the castle. Essentially, anyone heading to the throne room will have to head the long way around."

"It's probably for the best, Lady Jara. None of us mere mortals would be able to stand up against the Hero's foe."

"True. Let's set about clearing the castle and town of these lesser monsters then."

* * *

><p>(Throne Room, after the defeat of Beast Ganon)<p>

The air within the throne room was filled with a smell like rotten eggs and smoke combined. Thankfully, a small breeze made its way into the throne room to carry the pungent odor outdoors. It was this same breeze that ruffled Link's sweat-soaked hair as he made his way towards Princess Zelda.

Concern etched his face when he saw the Princess, though a small smile lit up his face when he saw me emerge from behind the throne. He was about to ask me something when a familiar voice rudely interrupted.

"Who's there?! Oh…it's you…" Midna said with a loathing stare. "What took you so long, you filthy peasant? Did you take the scenic route or something?"

I sighed, somewhat grateful to engage in 'playful' banter with Midna after all the stress this day brought. "Well we archers do like scenery. We like to pick out important details, like targets, for example. Gerodos, Bulblins, big-mouthed Imps…stuff like that."

Link grinned as he listened to us carry on. At some point he turned to gaze at the fallen body of Ganondorf, which prompted us to look as well. Smoke and what seemed to be yellow-green flames plumed from the fallen beast, its golden eyes glazed over, no long able to reveal the plots and machinations that no doubt filled the King of Evil's mind.

"Think he's dead?" I asked, hoping the battle was over but feeling that it was far from it in my mind.

"Let's hope," Midna replied. "I don't think Link, here, has much left in him."

I rolled my eyes. "You're ever the cynic, Midna. Sometimes I wonder how the world ever continues to move without you're wry input…"

Before Midna could come up with a smart response, her body began to glow. Sparks of light raced from her and shot across the room to rest in Princess Zelda's still, yet serene, form. As if waking from a long sleep, Zelda's eyes fluttered open.

Relief flooded through me and, before I realized it, a small smile lit up my face. Link's face was similar to mine, but Midna was another matter entirely. She seemed awkward, nervous, and (dare I say it) fearful of what Zelda would say. I was curious as to why the imp would be nervous and fearful of Zelda but listened intently as Midna began.

"Pr-Princess… I… I…"

"Say nothing, Midna… Your heart and mine were as one, however briefly… Such suffering you have endured…"

Midna? Suffering? I nearly wanted to laugh! However, one look at the mournful faces of Midna and Princess Zelda made me hold back my laughter. As I reflect on this, I'm glad I stayed quiet, since that would have not given a very good impression of me to the Princess.

A rush of magical power exploded behind us, halting the conversation instantly. Cold sweat dripped down my back as I slowly turned back to here Ganondorf had once lain in defeat. The flames, which had been pouring of his body, had reformed into the shaped of Ganondorf's head, his body nowhere to be seen.

Both Link and Zelda took a step backwards as I stepped back into the shadows of the throne, stopping far back to leave myself a clear view to observe what would happen next. Midna stilled, then three parts of her that weird mask of hers started to swirl around her.

I blinked and stared at her. Was she really going to attempt to face down that overwhelming magical power? Even Din's Fire seemed like a puny spark in comparison to the fiery fury of Ganondorf's power!

Link reached out towards Midna, intent on stopping her from using the mask's power yet again, but both he and Zelda were whisked away by Midna, who had teleported them elsewhere via her magic. I glared half-heartedly at her, after I stepped out alongside her. "You forgot about me, imp! I'm no match for Ganondorf even with your strange magic to support me!"

"Are you still here? I thought you fled like a coward."

"And leave you here by yourself?"

"Oh, were you worried about me? How sweet."

"I just like to live by the motto, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'. Who knows what trouble you might cause if I leave you unattended."

I looked back toward Ganondorf. "And speaking of nearby enemies, got a plan?"

Minda's lips widened into an evil smirk which she directed at Ganondorf.

"Watch and learn, cretin. Watch and learn." She said as the floating pieces of her mask began to converge.

I took the few steps back until I was in my hiding place again. Ganondorf roared, the sheer power knocking me off my feet and nearly sent me flying off the dais. Midna, who had now changed into her multi-limbed demon-like form, wavered slightly but recovered quickly and brought out the spear she had used to destroy Ganondorf's barrier around the castle. She charged, the spear held over her head point down, but Ganondorf roared yet again.

This time, Midna flew backwards and hit the large throne, her head barely missing the broken, carved statues of the three goddesses around the Triforce. I had managed to duck behind the throne before Ganondorf roared and only had my ears ringing instead of my rear stinging. My whole trembling body might as well have gotten tossed out a window for all the good I was doing in this fight. Why had I stayed here instead of using Farore's Wind to escape?

I was half-tempted to use it now, but the reminder that I would be leaving Midna to fight alone prompted me to stay. Instead, I focused, thinking over what I could do in this fight.

I could use Din's Fire as a distraction to give Midna an opening… No, Din's Fire wouldn't cause enough damage to properly work as a distraction. Ganondorf had Din's blessing and a magical affinity for fire and lightning. It would be pointless to use a fire-based spell in this fight unless it was against one of his phantoms. Something stronger would be needed for this…

Almost as if Hylia and the three goddesses had answered my question themselves, one of the arrows in my quiver grew warm and began to glow. I fingered through the arrows until my hand brushed the warm, metal shaft of the strange arrow Zelda gave me. A Light arrow…

Zelda had told me I would know when to use it; Now was the time to use it.

As Midna pulled herself up, I pulled out the light arrow and tested its weight. Surprisingly, it wasn't that heavy at all, barely lighter than one of my standard arrows. Nevertheless, the shape of the arrow itself was awkward and didn't look like it should fly at all. "Guess I'll just have to make do…"

Midna had just started to pull herself into another charge, when I stepped out from behind the throne and drew back on my bow, the light arrow already nocked to my bowstring. I saw the Ganondorf 'head' rear back, readying to roar once more, and I loosed.

If I tried to replicate the shot I made that day, I doubt I would get it more than once out of a hundred times, master archer I may be. However, the reason behind the difficulty was not the shot itself, but the timing of it. Had I not loosed when I did, Midna would have been sent flying again and lose the chance to strike Ganondorf. A second earlier, and Ganondorf would have noticed me and I'd have lost the element of surprise.

That eventful shot seemed to go in slow motion as I watched the scene unfold before me. The light arrow hit Ganondorf's 'head' right under its left eye, sending shockwaves of light through him and effectively stunning him. Midna's spear slammed into Ganondorf's 'forehead' and this is where events begin to speed up.

Midna had twisted the spear a few times, just to spite Ganondorf, but it hadn't seemed to have any effect. I could see clearly where the spear had hit him and even how far it went, but as for how much damage the attack actually did, there was no sign. I was growing anxious. If there was no damage, then Ganondorf no doubt was readying a counterattack, but when and would Midna and I be able to survive it?

Ganondorf's 'head' grinned maliciously and something began to form within it. Ganondorf's Gerudo form appeared, his left hand easily gripping the spearhead while dark magic blazed around his right fist. With a furious growl, Ganondorf threw a punch into the air and the dark magic around his hand shot out and crashed into Midna, shattering her mask back into its four respective pieces and scattering them, the spear, and Midna across the room. Midna landed with an audible 'whump' on the steps to the dais and I knelt by her, checking to make sure she was still breathing while keeping an eye on Ganondorf.

Ganondorf arrogantly walked over to where the part of the mask Midna had originally worn fell and picked it up. He was glancing it over as he again walked through the room, this time to where Midna's spear had fallen. He hefted the spear, shifting his right hand along the shaft to find the balance point, and spoke.

"Did you really think that would enough to take me down? Unsightly maggots! I shall finish you with your own weapon!"

I looked up just as Ganondorf leaned back, the spear poised to throw, and launched the huge spear towards me and Midna, our doom written upon it. I had other plans, rather than dying today.

I grabbed one of the dazed Midna's small arms and pulled her close to my chest as ran down the stairs on the left side of the dais.

"Hold on, imp," I whispered, as I activated Din's Fire, blew open a hole in the throne room's wall leading to open air, and jumped. I activated Farore's Wind and disappeared mere seconds before the great spear impacted the floor where I had been before I jumped, sending up a great cloud of rock, smoke, and ash.

Farore's Wind dropped us on the middle of Castle Town's eastern wall top, my forward momentum sending my back straight into the battlement wall while I curled protectively around my small passenger. Pain shot through my left side, most likely from a fractured or broken rib, but the adrenaline still coursing through me after my near brush with death helped me ignore it, for the time being.

With a sigh and a groan, I looked down at the pathetic, limp form of Midna in my arms. As much as I reviled the treacherous imp, even I wouldn't leave her to die to a cruel, power-hungry mad man like Ganondorf. And anyway, I still owed her for saving me back in Kakariko Village and also for showing me the spell I needed to protect Telma's wagon on the way to Kakariko. Now, my debt was paid.

After leaning the imp against the parapet, I pulled out the jar containing the fairy and quickly opened it. The fairy flew out, giving a little mid-air twirl before it landed on my shoulder.

"Thanks for the meal!" it said, a wide grin on its face as it rubbed its stomach. "So do you need me to heal you and replenish your magical energy?"

I shook my head and motioned down at Midna. "She needs it more than I do."

"Alright!" the fairy chimed, before leaping off my shoulder and proceeding to flitter around the unconscious Midna. It didn't take long for the fairy's magic to take effect and Midna's eyes slowly and drowsily opened. She blinked for a moment, casually regarding the fairy flying around her, and gradually picked herself up.

"You still with us, shorty?" I said dryly.

"Try not to sound too excited, plebeian," she replied with a sarcastic smile. "Although, I am surprised you came to my rescue…"

I turned and smiled at her over my shoulder as she raised herself back into the air. "I wouldn't be able to call Link my friend if I were to let you die."

To my surprise, Midna returned my smile. "Hmm, seems you're not so bad after all. For a street urchin."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're welcome, twerp. So what will you do now?"

Midna gazed off towards the west. "I'm going over to where I sent Link and Zelda. With Ganondorf still alive, I have a bad feeling."

I had been distracted by my concern for Midna. My eyes widened as I remembered the truth of her statement. "Take me with you. I can still fi-"

I made only one subtle move, but it was enough to cause my injured side to send a shockwave of pain through my body. I bent over slightly, gripping my side in pain.

Midna starred down at me coldly. "Sorry, peasant, but in your condition you would just get in the way."

I hated it when she was right. I sighed in resignation. "Fine. Good luck, Midna."

I had used her real name by accident, but later I was glad I did. For a split second, a look of surprise crossed her face. I turned to the east overlooking the moat and Midna turned to the west.

"Thanks, Diane."

I quickly glanced over my shoulder in surprise, but all I saw was a few fading black specks, the residue of her teleportation spell. I'm not sure why I was surprised, I should have known she would never have said that to my face.

After Midna teleported away and the fairy left to return to the Great Fairy or to absorb more magic, I leaned up against the battlement wall and brought out a green potion. As I was sipping it, I gazed out over Castle Town and towards the west, where the sun was just about to set.

Twilight. I had saved Ilia at twilight a little over a couple months ago and now, at twilight, this battle would end.

As I looked at the sky, I couldn't help but think I was forgetting something. You would think I couldn't forget something as big as an army…

It was the loud battle cries as the army began its charge that reminded me why I had specifically targeted the eastern Castle Town battlements. I turned around and was met with the sight of around five hundred Gerudo, curiously without very many Bulblins in the ranks, charging towards the eastern gate. Without delay, I grabbed three arrows from my quiver and started gathering magic for Din's Fire.

I waited, after drawing back on the bow, and began calming my breathing. There was a natural choke point at the small drawbridge leading to the east gate only wide enough to let four people cross abreast at a time. The army was nearly to that point when I began the familiar stanzas to the spell.

"_Show me the path_

_Grant me the power_

_Reveal thy Wrath_

_In my Darkest Hour!_

_Eye of Destruction!"_

It was said long after that day, that the Goddess Din unleashed her wrath upon her chosen race for following Ganondorf by sending fire from the heavens. In reality, it was three Din's Fires that crippled the Gerudo Army sending them into a panicked frenzy trying to reorganize. I pulled out another arrow, even though I didn't have the strength to fire it. I had yet to finish them off and if even a hundred made it into Castle Town…

Thankfully Jara and the Sheikah, along with the Resistance, arrived before that happened. Their timing was impeccable. Making their way across the bridge, they started to make quick work of our now disorganized foes.

Gasping for air, I tried to watch the battle as long as I could, but black dots kept getting in the way. I heard my bow drop to the stone blocks of the battlement, then my knees gave out. I grabbed the side of the parapet, struggling to maintain some semblance of balance, but my grip slipped as well. I managed to twist around so I slid down with my back to the wall, but after that I couldn't move anymore.

As my eyelids grew heavy, I briefly wondered if Link had been successful. I would find out soon enough, seeing as how I might never wake up if he hadn't been. I fought hard to keep my eyes open, but it was a hopeless struggle. The last sight I remembered was Ko running up from the south battlements, yelling my name and shaking me as I closed my eyes and allowed myself to fall into the deep black abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed <em>The Bow and the Blade<em>'s second-to-last chapter! I have the next chapter a little over halfway done, but I'm not going to touch it for a few days.**

**If you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know! I always like getting feedback from you, my faithful and patient readers!**

**Until next update, my faithful reader,**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	28. Picking Up the Pieces

**I bet you all thought I had fallen off the face of the planet... **

**Well, my mind nearly did for a month or so while I rewrote this thing four times until I was satisfied. So thanks goes to RoxyCatMeow, Tia TenHaaf, my beta J.A., and my many other faithful readers (including you)! Without their/your support, I would not have even had the nerve to rewrite this the first time.**

**Well, here it is. The final chapter before the epilogue. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27 – Picking up the Pieces<p>

In the aftermath of a battle, there is always a pause; a moment that a person takes to realize that the long battle is over. In that utter silence, the mind is struggling to determine if the battle is over or if the enemy is slyly waiting for just one person to drop their guard before unleashing a devastating counter-attack. Once the determination has been made that the battle has indeed finished, a sort of fog descends over the combatants, bringing back old or new doubts that the actions taken were correct or just. It felt as if that fog had settled over everyone after the Twilight Battle of Hyrule Castle, as the historians – Shad and his 'friends' – insist on calling it.

My body had been moved from atop the Eastern battlements and onto a bed somewhere - I assumed it was the infirmary at the Sheikah Hideout. I vaguely remember Idra tending to my wounds and Ko anxiously holding my hand. Everyone was worried that I would lose my memories again or, worse, die from extending my magical power beyond my recently augmented limits. I wanted to tell them everything was fine, but each time I tried I would get dizzy and return to my deep recuperative slumber.

During this time, doubts plagued my mind. Would I be strong enough to protect Princess Zelda and also lead the Sheikah? How could I tell Ko about my feelings for him? How should I proceed with all that's happened? Had everything gone alright with the battle? Was Ganondorf dead or had our forces been-?

I forced myself to avoid that last question and worry about it when I woke up.

When I finally awoke and scanned my surroundings, I found I was not in the Sheikah Hideout infirmary. Instead, I was in a bed fit for a lower noble, the room around me decorated with simple woven tapestries, scenic paintings of Hyrule, and an engraved carving of the Royal Family's crest on each of the four, sage green walls. The furniture in the room was simple, yet comfortable, with two brown, stuffed armchairs near a small fireplace, a small table with two straight-back chairs made of Faron oak wood, and a bookshelf filled with books on the history of Hyrule and its secrets.

The uncanny part of this whole time was that I knew the room I was in. I had been here once before, when I was younger, yet I could not place whose room it was, at first.

This was the room of undoubtedly a lesser noble. A higher ranking noble of Hyrule typically would not settle for just comfort, they would want a bit of elegance and hidden sense of power within the room as well to intimidate their opposition. No, this room was for a simple person, one who knew the life of the lower classes and wanted to be reminded of that, even amidst the extravagance their position provided them.

The paintings, the particular choice of wood for the table chairs, and simple woven tapestries implied that this noble enjoyed being outside, either alone or with people. The scenic paintings would inspire a sense of peace for an outdoorsman who was stuck indoors for lengths of time. The weavings were no doubt things that people in the market showed off while selling their other wares, however, all of these particular objects seemed to be made with quality materials. _Perhaps a former merchant, then?_

I had a reasonable guess that this was my father's old room, since my memories of it seemed to match up. However, instead of letting tear-inducing memories take over, I let my eyes fall on the person sitting in a chair to the left of my bed, his red eyes flittering across a scroll in his lap while eating a piece of bread stuffed with meat.

"Ko…"

The scroll fell to the stone floor and Ko nearly fell backwards from his chair while juggling his food to keep it off the ground. After a few tense seconds of his balancing act, he finally settled and looked up at me, relief evident on his uncovered face.

"Dia- I mean, Impa Shea! You had us all worried! How are you feeling? Oh, well, considering you broke a few ribs I doubt you're feeling completely fine, but I still-"

A slight raise of my left hand was all it took to silence him for the moment. "I'm just glad I woke up. Tell me, how long was I out? Where I am? Is Ganondorf dead?"

"You've only been out for a night. Idra says you'll need to rest more to let the potions and magic heal your broken ribs. We moved you from the Sheikah Hideout to here in Hyrule Castle, per Princess Zelda's orders.

"As for Ganondorf…" Ko nodded solemnly. "We already cremated his body and are going to make arrangements to send part of the ashes to the remaining Gerudo hiding out in the desert. The rest of the ashes are to be sealed away in a secure location in case the Gerudo get their hands on a spell to bring him back."

"Good. I don't want to see him ever again… How many did we lose?"

Ko looked down. "We lost around 35 of 150 Resistance members, most of those losses happening before we arrived, with around a 12 wounded. Among the Sheikah, 2 died in the clash with the Gerudo and another one was seriously injured during the clean-up in Castle Town."

"I see," I said as I attempted to pull myself upright only to get a sharp sting billowing through my side and forcing me to fall back against the pillows. The deaths of those Sheikah were on my head now. Could I really lead this declining tribe?

Ko brushed some strands of hair that had fallen across my face, his red eyes full of sorrow. "I wish I could help and take away the pain, but I'm not the best comforter and I can only use some of the most basic of Sheikah spells. It's not for want of trying though. Zehra tried her hardest to teach me the spells, but gave up after I couldn't even use Flamespout consistently."

Even with my side still tender from my movement, I managed a small chuckle after imagining the state of aggravation Zehra must have been in and forced myself to relax. "Don't worry about the pain, Ko. I'll mend soon enough. Tell me what else has been happening while I was 'otherwise occupied'."

Ko's face lit up in a smile and he launched into a lengthy narrative about what Jara and the others had been up to. Jara, the Sheikah without magical abilities, and the Resistance were working on getting the city and castle cleared of any remnants of Ganondorf's minions. Zehra, any trainee maga and magus, and Vizen had the castle and most of the town cleared of any spells or traps placed by the late Ganondorf.

"You'll never guess why Vizen's with the spell and trap clearing team," Ko had said. "She was actually one of the Sheikah's best assassins! She can use magic to create or dispel magical traps! Can you imagine that? Kind, old Vizen as an assassin? I mean, I know she had to have had a more active profession when she was our age, but I'd never take her as an assassin!"

I grinned at his child-like antics. "You didn't think Roxa was training to be an assassin either."

Ko rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah… Guess it's just hard for me to read people. Oh, let me tell you about what Roxa did when we were out on our mission."

At that, he launched into yet another lengthy narrative about what had happened near the Great Hylia Bridge. I sank deeper into the bed, letting my anxieties about how I was to lead the Sheikah, keep Zelda safe, and everything else fade as I listened to the rather animated tale from Ko. I made a mental note to get the actual account from Roxa followed by a severe smack on the head for her recklessness, but otherwise I enjoyed the time to just lie back and relax.

When he finished, there was an awkward silence before Ko started, "Diane – I mean, Lady Impa – I just want to… want to say that…"

With smile, I gently slid my left hand out from underneath the woolen blankets covering me and held it out towards Ko. He hesitated, but gently placed both hands around mine. His red eyes looked weary, but content and happy that I was well. However, deeper behind those three obvious feelings was a look of longing. He had waited six years for me, without any guarantee that I would ever return to the Sheikah, and now the doubts that I would reject his growing feelings towards me were starting to take root.

I gave his hands a small squeeze. "Just call me 'Diane', Ko. Like you always have."

"If that's what you wish… Diane."

"I do."

"Very well, Diane. I just wanted to say that I'm happy you're alright. Well as alright as you can be with four cracked ribs, a bunch of cuts and bruises, and still weak from magical exhaustion-"

I raised an eyebrow and Ko caught the hint. He cleared his throat and continued, "Anyway, there's a question I've been meaning to ask you, but could never find the right time. So since you aren't going anywhere, I thought I might ask now."

"Ko. The point, please?"

"Of course! Of course," he said, taking one hand away from mine and scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I was wondering if…"

"Yes?"

"Well…"

"Ko. Spit it out!"

"I was wondering if you – well, Shea – still had any feelings towards me! Because I love you, Diane!"

Both of us froze, waiting for the other to say or do something, until I realized that I was the one who needed to respond. Taking my silence as his response, Ko started to pull away, his red eyes downcast.

I tightened my grip on his hand.

Puzzled, Ko looked up and saw my faintly smiling face. "Do you think you could wait just a bit longer? I need to make sure that Zelda safely remains on the throne, before I can even think about something even remotely like a courtship."

Ko's face lit up in a mixture of joy, bewilderment, and excitement. "Do you mean that?"

I gave him a side-long look.

Ko held up a hand. "Loud and clear, Diane. But, you do realize you just made me the happiest person in all the world by saying that right?"

"Don't push your luck. I'm fresh out of any more 'lovey-dovey' nonsense and am starting to fall asleep while talking."

It was true. My body was telling my brain to shut down for a bit while my wounds and bones mended. I could already feel a fog drift over my thoughts and a large yawn building in the back of my throat.

"As you wish, Diane," Ko said as he kissed the fingers of my left hand and placed my hand back down atop my blanket. "You get some rest. I'll make sure no one disturbs you."

Ko leaned down, his ruby eyes half-lidded as they gazed into mine, and let his lips descend. Our lips parted slightly in preparation to meet and our noses had just brushed against each other when-

"I DO hope I've interrupted something!"

Ko jumped up and took a few steps forward, positioning himself between me and the voice, with his tanto drawn. All thought of sleep vanished, replaced by annoyance and rage that a demon had interrupted my intimate and private moment with Ko.

"Who are you?" Ko challenged. "Why are you here?"

I turned my head and did my best to look around Ko towards where I knew Midna was, except all I saw was a woman whose skin was marked both black and light blue wearing an elegant black cloak with wide sleeves and a 'skirt' (for lack of a better term) that barely was considered to be modest. Her delicate left hand was placed near a mouth that seemed to be set in a permanent half-smile, half-smirk, while the fingers played with long strands of her brilliant orange hair. The woman's orange eyes twinkled with mischief as she coolly looked Ko up and down, as if judging whether or not he was worthy of her attentions or scorn.

She placed a hand along her exposed right hip and place more weight on her left leg so she could pull her hip in and extend her leg out. Ko's eyes naturally drifted towards the movement of her hips and it was only when I cleared my throat that his eyes snapped back up to glare at the newcomer. I'd have to have a chat with him later.

"It's ok, Ko," I nearly growled. "She's a… fri-enemy. And are you really trying to seduce my subordinates with THAT body, Midna?"

"Trying?" Midna asked, feinting genuine surprise. "You think I was trying? Oh well, I can't blame you for not understanding, since your body lacks certain… refinements."

Silently, I pleaded to Hylia and the three goddesses to give me the strength to stand up give the imp what was coming to her, but the gods didn't favor my cause.

Curse. Her. Manipulative. Mouth!

Apologies. The memory still gets under my skin.

Thankfully, while Ko did lower his tanto slightly, he was still on guard with his red eyes narrowed dangerously. "Midna, is it? You should address the leader of my tribe more respectfully."

"Oh, so you've been promoted from peasant to tribal leader?" Midna mused, sliding the first two fingers of her left hand over her mouth, the fingers still with strains of her hair wound around them. "Should I call you 'chief', now?"

"I believe it's 'Impa', Midna," stated a new voice from beyond the doorway. "Isn't it?"

Ko immediately dropped to one knee, his head lowered, as Princess Zelda entered the room. She was more beautiful than I remembered, entering gracefully yet briskly. She gave a nod to Midna, then turned to face Ko and me. I tried to get up once again but Zelda gestured for me to stop. "It's ok, Diane, don't hurt yourself to stand on ceremony."

I managed a nod then settled back. "My apologies, Your Highness."

"So is it true, Diane? Are you my new Impa?"

"I am, Your Highness."

"That's wonderful news! I always hoped I would be able to work with Elda's daughter someday. We should get along wonderfully, Diane."

"How well did you know my mother?"

"I thought of her as a friend," Zelda replied with a soft smile. "She was around the castle all the time."

Didn't I know it? I lived alone for most of the day during my childhood while Zelda and her family received my Mother's full attention. I forced away unbidden memories and focused on the rest of Zelda's answer.

"She would show me magic tricks and give me candy, the things you would do to entertain any child. She was always kind to me, so it would be both a pleasure and an honor to work with you, Diane."

My mind froze for a moment. She was being so friendly that I wasn't sure what to say at first. Finally, I settled on the polite reply. "The honor is mine, Your Highness."

Zelda cringed at my last words. "You may call me 'Your Highness' in public, but when we're in private, please just call me Zelda. You and I will be spending far too much time together for you to be considered just another servant. Let us be friends, alright?"

Relieved, happy, and nervous all at once to drop the formalities, I answered, "Very well, Zelda."

"Aww, look! She's blushing!" Midna jumped in, grinning conceitedly.

My urge to inflict harm upon Midna flared up once again but, since I was bedridden for the moment, I simply asked, "Do you just enjoy tormenting others?"

Midna was about to reply when Zelda interrupted.

"Midna, where's Link?" She said looking around for him. "I thought I made him your escort."

"Oh," Midna replied, glancing away guiltily. "I may have… accidently ditched him."

All three of us looked at her with raised eyebrows, Zelda being the one to ask our shared question. "Accidently?"

"Well, it's just that he's been my 'escort' all over Hyrule for months now! I just wanted to look around without him that's all! I promise I stayed in the castle."

Zelda sighed. "Midna, he's for your own protection."

"You don't have a bodyguard."

"Only because we can't spare the people right now and Diane is injured. Your form is not familiar to us, Midna, and I haven't had time to introduce you to everyone. I don't want the Queen of the Twilit dying in my castle because she was mistaken for an enemy."

My mind ground to a slow halt. Did I hear Princess Zelda right? No, I must have still been a bit sleepy.

"Wait a minute," I started. "Zelda, did you just call Midna a queen?!"

To her credit, though it pains me to mention it, Midna kept a straight face as she replied, "Yes, peasa- 'Impa', I am the Queen of the Twilit. And since I'm such a gracious ruler, I will forgive you of your previous impudence towards me while I was displaced by the traitor, Zant."

"Previous impudence?! That's it!" I growled, while I struggled to sit up. Once again my body refused to work with me and Ko turned to help me lean back against the pillows, slightly upward so I could see the room better, yet not strain my hurt side. "After all we've been through, you still can't say one nice word! Just you wait until I'm healed, Queen of the Twats, or whatever they're called, I'll see to it that my fist teaches that conniving mouth of yours a lesson!"

A toothy, mischievous smile came upon Midna's face as glared down at me. "Ha! Bring it on, Chief Scamp! Anytime, anywhere!"

"Peace!" Zelda declared, holding up her hands to figuratively separate us. "Diane, please be courteous to my guests. And Midna, please do not provoke my subjects."

Midna backed off graciously. "You're right. My apologies, Zelda."

"I'm sorry as well," I added.

"Good, now I have some business to attend to. Get well soon, Diane, there's much work to be done when you're feeling up to it."

"I will."

Before Zelda could make it to the door Link staggered up to the doorway, out of breath and his face troubled. As soon as he saw Midna, however, a visible wave of relief came over him.

Zelda smiled at Link's pitiable condition as did we all. He had probably been running around all over the place to look for the wayward Imp Queen. Zelda turned to Midna. "You really should stay with your escort, Midna."

"Ok, Ok. I will Zelda."

With another nod to Midna, Zelda left the room in a swirl of pink and white silk, only pausing to whisper something in Link's ear that caused the silent youth to gulp and blush slightly. Now I was curious. Did Zelda have feelings for Link? Since when do I care about romance this much? Must be delirium brought on by excessive magic depletion. Regardless, questions for another time.

I stared at poor Link, still catching his breath. "Are you going to be alright?"

He nodded in the affirmative.

"I'm glad to see you are well after your fight with Ganondorf."

Finally able to breathe normally, he answered, "Thanks, glad to see you alive also."

Midna, who looked like she had been musing over something for the past minute, finally addressed me. "I would like to speak to you in private. It will only take a moment."

I scanned her face for signs of mischief, not really being in the mood for her rudeness, and after seeing she was serious, I turned to Ko. Sighing, I told him, "Go on. I'll be on my best behavior, even if she does deserve a punch in the jaw…"

Ko smiled and shook his head. "Try not to overexert yourself, Diane. I'll be in the hallway should you need me."

Link gave Midna a distrustful glance. Midna put her hands up in mock surrender. "I promise not to run away this time, Link. Now go wait outside."

Once Ko and Link were gone and the door was closed, Midna drew closer to the bed and sat down on its edge. "Don't think by helping me face Ganondorf that we're friends now. I still think you're a novice at everything but archery."

"You didn't have them leave just to say that, did you?"

"No."

Her red eyes darted around, as if she was trying to avoid or debate something, until she finally rested her gaze on one of the tapestries. As she looked away from me, her left hand slide atop my own. "I'm not the sort of person who likes being indebted to a person, so we'll be even after this."

I felt more than saw Midna's magic flow through me until it settled around my ribs, slowly and carefully putting the bones back into position and fusing them together. The forced healing made my already tired body even more sluggish.

"One more thing, Diane," she said, the name sounding painful coming from her lips. "Could you keep an eye on Link for me? I know I don't deserve any favors, but he's a good boy even if he's a bit simple. I'll have to leave this world and travel back to my own soon, and knowing him he won't take this separation very well. So, could you make sure he takes care of himself?"

This was probably the most sincere I'd ever seen Midna, so I considered my answer a moment. "I'll be very busy once I'm up and about, but I'll sent someone or visit him myself on occasion if it'll put your mind at ease."

"It will. Thank you, Diane."

We smiled at each other in silence before I stated, "You'll owe me though."

Midna only rolled her eyes as I laughed.

* * *

><p>With my ribs healed, I was able to get up the next morning and return to the Sheikah Hideout with Ko as my escort. No doubt there were dozens of reports waiting for me and my absence from them could not be excused any longer.<p>

We walked through the streets of Castle Town in a companionable silence, Ko never straying more than two steps from my side. It would have been quicker to use a Shadowstep spell, but my magical power was still recovering after the repeated drains so I was restricted to the 'regular' means of transportation. Ko could have transported us, but he didn't want to risk aggravating my recently healed ribs. In all honesty, I was happy for the exercise. I was comfortable now using magic, but there was still a part of me – the bodyguard part of me – that hated using a spell when a physical action would work just as well.

The streets of Castle Town were just as crowded, if not more so, as the last time I had trod them. Everyone was busy running errands, struggling through the crowd, arguing with shopkeepers over prices, or just plain gossiping. This was what I had been used to as a bodyguard - the shuffle of people all struggling to get by while quietly and narrow-mindedly working towards their dreams. It was their closed minds that kept many of them from seeing the bigger picture, such as the few silent townspeople who were cleansing the streets of Ganondorf's magical influence or the cats roaming around listening for information to take back to Impaz or Zehra.

With my eyes now open to that bigger picture, there was no way I could return to my life before I found my family among the Sheikah. To think that I, 'Deadeye Diane' the lone bodyguard-for-hire that hated getting tied down to one spot, was now the leader of a secret tribe of assassins and royal bodyguards… Well needless to say I would have thought someone slipped ale into my water if they told me that.

With a nod to Charlo, who was taking donations from a small group of travelers, Ko and I entered the church and proceeded down into the Sheikah Hideout. After Ko knocked out the pass code on the door, we entered into what seemed like a barely organized chaos. Sheikah were running left and right, some with messages, weapons, or medicines. Out of those in the main room, there were only three who were somewhat stationary, standing over a map on one of the tables. I motioned Ko to stop a moment while I observed their discussion.

"Have the scouts confirmed that the Gerudo are back at their base past the Arbiter's Grounds, Hanso?"

"We're still working on that. I sent a runner to check in with the Gerudo Desert Sheikah, but with their leader dead it might take some time before we can find and get confirmation from his second."

"Keep on it then. We need to make sure that they don't loop back to attack us via a different route now that they're numbers are smaller. Vizen, how much longer until Ganondorf's spells in Castle Town are removed?"

"We should be done with the southern sector of Castle Town within the hour. Both the western and eastern sectors of Castle Town are currently three-quarters complete and the northern sector, where the castle resides, is completely cleared of spells and traps. Jara, we should send scouts as quick as we are able to the borders. We do not need any of Hyrule's neighbors invading us during this time of rebuilding."

"I agree, Vizen," I stated, walking up to the table. "Hyrule has many enemies who have been waiting for us to drop our guard."

Jara and Hanso quickly came to attention and quickly placed a fist over their heart in a Sheikah salute. Vizen merely dipped her head, her hunched back not allowing her to do a true salute anymore. Jara gave me a concerned look as she asked, "Impa Shea? Forgive me, but we didn't expect you for at least a day or more according to Idra's report. Are you sure you should be up?"

"A visiting noble owed me a favor, so my ribs are all healed up. If you're not convinced, I'll have Idra confirm it."

"No, that shouldn't be necessary if you feel you are well enough, Impa Shea. It's good to have you back with us. Congratulations on passing the trails."

I nodded. "At ease, please. We have a lot of work ahead of us before Hyrule can be truly at peace again. Now, bring me up to speed on the state of the tribe…"

* * *

><p>It was near sundown - after Castle Town had been completely cleared of all dangerous spell workings and a messenger had alerted us the Gerudo had finally settled in their old camp east of the Arbiter's grounds - when the four of us finally sat down and relaxed for more than a few seconds.<p>

Ko had managed to procure our group some stew, that had been simmering over a fire for a few hours, and a small loaf of bread ending up with all of us eating silently. Zehra, who had brought the report about the completion of the spell-clearing teams, even brought her bowl over and sat next to Hanso. I was sitting next to Jara so I noticed Hanso fidget and quickly run a hand through his short black hair, in an attempt to smooth it, before his attention focused down on his soup. I exchanged a wry grin with Zehra, then went back to eating. Jara mentioned to me later that if those two didn't get married before the year was out then she'd owe me a purple rupee. I only raised an eyebrow, not accepting the bet since I tended to always lose them.

When our meal was finished, Jara, Vizen, and I went back to my new quarters to talk privately with Ko waiting out in the hallway to receive messages. Once we were all settled in chairs around my desk, I looked at them both and sighed.

"How my mother managed to do this job without a splitting headache, I'll never know."

Jara grinned. "Oh, she had plenty a headache, Impa Shea. She just was very good at hiding them."

I rubbed my forehead. "When in private, I give you permission and ask you to call me either 'Diane' or 'Shea'. I'm still not comfortable being called 'Impa Shea', all day."

Both of them nodded and relaxed slightly before Jara spoke. "We're both glad that you've safely returned to us, Diane, but I'm afraid there's more you'll need to decide. I know you just returned to us, but have you given any thought to who will be in your squad to help you guard Her Highness? Vizen and I will be needed here to oversee day to day operations while you are in the castle."

I leaned back into my oak wood chair and closed my eyes. "With all that's gone on, I've barely had a chance to breathe let alone think of that…"

Vizen and Jara gave me a moment to think. Who did I know had the skill, mental ability, and my trust to allow them to protect Hylia's mortal descendant? Only one person came to mind.

Both my advisors were about to offer suggestions when I sat up and said, "Ko. I want Ko on my squad."

Both Jara and Vizen exchanged glances before Jara asked, "Are you sure, Diane? He's only a warrior apprentice and his attraction towards you is-"

"I am well aware of the level of his affection, Jara. However, I wish to have him advanced to warrior and on my squad. In fact, both he and all three of Idra's sons should be considered advancing to warrior status."

"Warriors? They were able to hold off the army's progress, yes, but that was a simple strike mission."

"While all of them participated in the fight against the Gerudo and proven they can follow commands, the other warrior trainees didn't performed nearly as well as young Ko," Vizen asserted. "Before the battle, Ko led the small squad of trainees to delay the enemy and it resulted with only one injury. He at least should advance, since the others are not ready to make the hard tactical decisions necessary for a warrior position."

Jara thought for a moment, then nodded. "You make some good points, Vizen. We should bring up Ko's promotion to the Council to see if there are any opposing views. Even if nothing bars his way, we'll have to postpone the ceremony for his promotion until this current mess is sorted though."

"Very well," I sighed, rubbing my aching head with my fingers. "I will continue to think on who else should be on my squad. Could you both ask each of the base leaders to list some candidates? It would help to have a list to work off of."

"I'll arrange it as soon as possible, Diane," Vizen said, while making a quick note on a piece of parchment she had brought with her using a stick of charcoal.

"Is there anything else that needs urgent attention? I should be heading back to the Castle if there isn't."

Jara shook her head, but Vizen replied, "There is one thing I would like to request, if I may, Impa."

I narrowed my eyes. I had just asked Vizen and Jara to speak informally with me. Whatever Vizen had to say must be important if she were to address me that way. "What is your request, Vizen?"

Vizen stood, though height-wise it appeared she didn't rise at all, and raised her hands to pull back her hood. In all my time with her, Vizen had always had her hood up, veiling her face in shadow. Now I saw why.

Half of Vizen's narrow, wrinkled face was covered with burn scars and the one eye nearest the burns was clouded. Her gray hair was pulled back into two braids, one on the side without the scars and the other with the remaining hair on the back of her head.

"How…"

"An unfortunate accident during a raid in enemy territory. I saved a young apprentice who was sent into a burning hut to gather vital intelligence while the rest of her squad held off the enemy. She escaped but the blazing roof of the hut collapsed on me. I managed to survive but I was forever crippled and scarred. That apprentice was your mother, Elda."

My eyes widened as I turned to Jara. She nodded in confirmation.

"Ask of me anything, Vizen. I shall personally grant it, providing it does not harm Hylia's descendant."

Vizen's gaze softened as she shook her head. "It is nothing so serious, Impa. I am growing in years and I can feel I do not have long left, so I wish to make sure my family is cared for should I pass on. Young Roxa has no other family besides myself and should I die, she will have no one to anchor and protect her from the damage done to her through the assassin's training. What I request, Impa Shea, is that Roxa is taken under your protection should I die."

I rose, walked around the desk until I was in front of Vizen then knelt down so I was looking at her straight in the eyes. "Vizen, for your service to me and also to my mother, I swear to you in Hylia's name with Jara as my witness that, if you die, I will have Roxa under my protection and she shall be as a sister to me."

Tears appeared near the edges of Vizen's eyes, but she kept herself from crying to bring out a small bundle covered in a stained, white cloth. "To remind you of your vow to me, I give you this."

I took the bundle and unwrapped it to reveal a slightly battered tanto in a black leather sheath with a small red symbol stamped in the side. The Eye of Destruction. The same symbol on the back of my right hand.

I looked at Vizen, unspoken questions in my eyes. She softly smiled and placed a hand on mine and answered, "This was your mother's tanto."

I could not restrain six years' worth of tears any longer. So, in the presence of my two closest advisors and friends, I wept for the loss of my family, my gain of a new family, and the daunting task of protecting the Princess before me.

Slowly, I could feel that the pieces of my life were being picked up and put back together again.

* * *

><p><strong>But wait! The epilogue is on its way! So stay tuned for more of 'The Bow and the Blade'!<strong>

**Until then, let me know what you think through reviews, PMs, or even on my Facebook page! Even if you didn't enjoy it, let me know what I can work on to make it better!**

**Well, until next update, my faithful readers,**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	29. Epilogue - An Ending and a Beginning

**It's... FINISHED! *Hallelujah chorus strikes up in the background* **

**After 3 years, numerous writer's block symptoms, and a whirlwind of life lessons, I have finally finished this story! Wow, this was a wild ride. **

**Thanks to all who stayed with me through my numerous delays, your patience has once again paid off in what I think is a good ending to this, my largest tale currently. It was only because I knew you all were supporting me that I was able to churn out any writing after all that life hit me with. *Btw, Roxy, I think you're going to start shouting 'full circle' a bit more after this one.**

**This brings me to something I have never done really, a dedication. I dedicate this final chapter of Bow and the Blade to my ever patient and encouraging readers, thanks for sticking with me, and my grandfather, Charles B., who just recently passed away. You were my Vizen, Pa-Pa, and I'll always miss you.**

**Without further ado, I present the final chapter of this tale...**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue – An Ending and a Beginning<strong>

Leaves danced upon small zephyrs before slowly drifting to the crisp, green grass surrounding the three oak trees in the Hyrule Castle Graveyard. On those delicate breezes, along with the leaves, was the steady swish of grass beneath my feet as I made my way through the graveyard until I was underneath the shade of the lone tree in the corner of the graveyard next to a solitary tombstone. Carefully, I eased myself down, compensating for my new armor, to lean against the firm bark of the tree and closed my eyes, enjoying the cool air under a bright, cerulean autumn sky.

"So where did I leave off? Ah, that's right. It's been a year since we defeated Ganondorf and we've seemed to finally come into a time of peace. Though, I wish that there was a battle which required my attention rather than those boring, long-winded diplomats that come by these days. By Din's fiery flame, I swear if I took a nap those blowhards would still be speaking when I wake up hours later! How Zelda manages to do it I'll never know…

"Nevertheless, I'm grateful for the change of pace, it gives me time to start implementing changes to the training and procedures of the Sheikah. We've moved all the training back to the Hidden Village with Hanso and Zehra to oversee everything. You should see the two of them… Hanso has mellowed quite a bit since he married Zehra - she makes sure he behaves. Our maga and magi are some of the best seen in generations thanks to Zehra's training and our warriors are turning into masters of their craft under Hanso's critical eye. The future looks bright for the Sheikah.

"Heh, the future looks bright for Hyrule, as well. Just the other day, Baron Link of Ordon arrived at the Castle and I caught Zelda blushing when he came to greet her. I doubt both of them will wait much longer before they make their announcement. The court will be in a tizzy over it, but I doubt that will stop Zelda or Link.

"As for me and Ko, we've decided to wait another year before anything changes between us. He's busy as the captain of my personal squad of Sheikah, what he calls the 'Impa's Eyes', and I'm busy either protecting Zelda or taking care of tribe matters with Jara."

My right hand drifted up to cover a yawn, a habit Zelda drilled into me, before I slowly continued.

"Jara hasn't changed much over the past year. She's still the same ol' crazy mentor I've known for years. You should have seen her the other day, Mom, grinning like a madwoman after discovering that Telma was in fact half-Gerudo. Many a Sheikah lost a purple rupee to her that day…"

A peaceful smile crossed my face as I turned to glance at the familiar carved marble with the engraving, 'Elda and Alder Tutela'. Just below my parent's names was the phrase 'Their sacrifice shall always be remembered' and a barely noticeable Sheikah Eye. After Zelda had shown me this place a year ago I would take time every week to find some peace, sitting beneath the shade of the oak tree and talking like my parents were sitting right beside me.

Another yawn escaped me and my traitorous eyelids slowly descended as the peaceful atmosphere of the day lulled my body into a relaxed state. "Perhaps a small nap won't hurt… A quarter hour though… No more than that."

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile…)<p>

"Should we wake her, Captain?"

Ko glanced up at the girl in traditional Sheikah warrior garb, though without the characteristic Eye of Truth emblazed upon it, perching on the tree limb above him. Shifting his shoulders against the bark of the oak tree, he tilted his head slightly to look around the tree at Diane. She was sleeping soundly against the tree nearest her parent's gravestone.

"Let's give her an hour at least, Roxa. She hasn't been sleeping enough thanks to the long hours she needs to put in for the tribe and Zelda. You know how crazy it's gotten since Vizen fell ill."

There was no response from the 15-year-old first-year apprentice to the Impa's second and newly appointed member of the Impa's Eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –"

"It's fine," Roxa stated a little too quickly. "It's a fact that I can't deny. No matter how much I wish for her to recover, I feel in my heart she's not going to make it."

Ko lowered his head, inspecting his crossed arms. Vizen had been bedridden with a fever hotter than lava for the past two weeks. Idra had tried all sorts of potions, herbs, and magical remedies, but all they seemed to do was forestall the inevitable. It was clear at this point that the ravages of old age had left her body too weak to fight whatever disease was responsible. Diane, Idra, and Zehra scoured through the books in Vizen's library and Zehra's collection (in their spare time) attempting to find a cure, but to no avail. Vizen's spirit was being burned away from within, and each day, she awoke to fight ever more desperately in a losing battle with time.

"I overheard Grandmother talking with Impa Shea the other day. Do you know what she said?"

Ko had a feeling he didn't want to know.

"She told Impa Shea to start looking into a suitable replacement for her!" The whole tree shook as the girl slammed a fist into it, no doubt struggling to remain calm.

Ko blinked. If Vizen was requesting Diane to look for a replacement and not just a substitute, then the old woman knew she didn't have long. Both Diane and Roxa would be understandably heart-broken if the elder were to die. Diane had always confided with the older Sheikah and had spent as much time as she dared to hear stories about her mother, Impa Elda, or to gain wisdom from her vast experience with the Sheikah and the world.

_To lose Vizen would be like losing her mother all over again…_ He thought, shifting slightly with unease. "If I know Diane, who I've gotten pretty close to in the last year I might add, I'm sure she said something along the lines of 'in your dreams'."

"Hmph. Close enough. Grandmother also requested the 'bonding' to be done as soon as possible."

Ko waited, a trick he'd picked up after being promoted to Captain and listening to concerns from his subordinates. Just as he expected, Roxa continued.

"It's not that I'm not looking forward to becoming a bond-sister to the Impa. I truly am honored! But… I'm also scared about potentially losing my only living relation…"

"And that's why you asked to transfer here for a few months during your apprenticeship, right? So you could stay closer to Vizen?"

"That and I made a promise to Grandmother and Impa Shea that I would try out different positions within the tribe before I decided on which role I will fill."

Ko smirked slightly. Diane had told him as much when he asked her before Roxa had transferred over to his squad. She'd been continuing her assassin training under Jara's tutelage and through field assignments when she heard Vizen had fallen ill. Diane and Jara were quick to understand why the sudden change had come about and placed her in Ko's squad while Hulshik (a magus who had personally studied under Zehra during the war) was transferred to aid Zehra in teaching trainees or searching through magic tomes.

"So, you liking guard duty?"

Roxa was quiet for a long moment before she sighed, "It's peaceful, but I think I'd go crazy being stuck here most of the time. Assassin field training is brutal and lonely work, but it's something I'm familiar with. I understand why Impa Shea and my grandmother are wanting me to think about other positions I might hold, but I haven't found one that fits yet. I don't even know if there is a position that fits me…"

Ko waited again, but Roxa did not go any further into the subject. It had been like this for a while with the girl. One minute she'd be as talkative as Ko had been (and still was at times) and the next minute she'd be as quiet as Kakariko Village's Graveyard. Her twin personalities had slowly begun to merge into one person over the time she'd spent with him and Diane, but there was still a long way to go before she achieved as much mental healing as Diane and Vizen hoped for.

With a sigh, Ko pushed himself away from the tree. "Well as much fun as this conversation has been, Roxa… and I assure you it was interesting… You better head on back to the Hideout. Diane will no doubt want today's reports when she wakes up."

"Yes, sir," Roxa replied dejectedly, leaping down to the ground and landing without a sound. She was just passing Ko, when the Captain placed a hand on her shoulder. Roxa visibly stiffened, only years of training suppressed her from lashing out with her tanto. Finally, she forced herself to take a deep breath and relax before turning to face Ko.

"Perk up, Roxa. Din has shown us her favor with the sun and weather. Farore has made the land bountiful and green to bring us joy. Nayru has provided us the peace we have long sought for. And blessed Hylia guides our footsteps as we fulfill our vow to her, even if we don't always like the way the path may lead us at times. Enjoy the days as they come, for you never know when things will change. Best to just enjoy life until then, eh?"

Roxa smiled wryly. "You have such a simple way of looking at the world, Captain."

"Just Ko is fine, Roxa. Keep calling me 'Captain' and all that authority might go to my head! At least that's what Diane keeps telling me…"

Roxa giggled, her face lighting up at Ko's antics, before giving him a nod. "As you wish, Capt- Ko. I better go get those reports and… thanks."

Before Ko could even say another word, Roxa's form darkened before she disappeared altogether. Ko just shook his head. "She's gotten too good with that Shadow magic. Well then, better get comfortable."

As he looked at Diane, he sighed. "She gets to laze in the sun while I'm stuck watching her. She would do this to me. She knows I like naps in the sun…"

With a quick jump, Ko settled on Roxa's old perch and sat along the branch. Just as it was Diane's duty to watch over Princess Zelda, it was Ko's duty to watch over her. "I'll always watch over you and keep you safe, Diane. That's what I promised you so many years ago and I keep my word. Believe it."

* * *

><p>(30 minutes later…)<p>

"Diane."

Someone was shaking my shoulder as I slowly emerged from my nap. It sounded like Ko. Din's flame, why was he waking me up? I wanted to rest more… I needed to rest more…

"Come on, Diane. You need to get up. It's Vizen."

Vizen?!

"What's wrong?"

Ko placed a hand on my shoulder as I straightened. His grim expression was all I needed to see to know what was coming.

"Inform Zelda that I must attend to Sheikah matters and have three guards with her at all times. Does Roxa know?"

Ko nodded. "She's the one who told me. I already went to inform the others about the change in guard schedule and had one of them inform Zelda. I sent Roxa back to the Hideout."

He offered a hand to me and I grabbed it, allowing him to help me to my feet. "Let's move then."

It was the work of a few moments to go through a few portals and emerge within the Sheikah Hideout. It took a large amount of my self-control to keep myself from racing down the now familiar gray halls to the infirmary, instead keeping my pace to a brisk walk to avoid distracting anyone from their tasks. Briefly, I acknowledged any greetings as Ko and I made our way to the hand-worn, wooden door to Vizen's private quarters.

My hands shook as I nodded towards Ko, who opened the door and entered before me. Vizen's room was much like her workroom in many ways. There were large stacks of books (thankfully kept to the sides of the room), a desk full of papers, opened scrolls, a few ink bottles, and a small pot of quills. However, unlike her workroom, this room had a bed tucked in the far right-hand corner of the square room. It was this bed that Idra, Jara, and Roxa stood looming over like the silent, stone guardian gargoyles atop the church.

I gave my Chief Healer and Second a nod before I lightly touched Roxa's shoulder. The girl tensed then took a breath to relax. She tried to speak but the words seemed to stick in her throat and she quickly turned back to her vigil over Vizen. The poor girl was probably still wrapping her head over the whole situation.

Instead of pressuring Roxa for an answer I'd never get, I turned back to Idra. "Have you found out what's happening? Have you found a cure?"

Idra shook her head. "There is no physical reason behind Vizen's decline other than old age, Impa. The best I can do is ease her pain so she may pass on in peace."

With a heavy heart I looked towards the fading Librarian of the Sheikah and Keeper of Secrets. Her skin had lost all its vibrant color in the past weeks, leaving it limp and gray against her old bones. Thin blankets covered her from the neck down to help combat the fever she had fallen under merely two weeks ago. Her burned and wrinkled face was scrunched up in a frown as she attempted to sleep against a pile of soft pillows, yet her eyes were solidly closed shut in pain.

"Will you all give Roxa and me a private moment alone with Vizen, please?"

Solemn nods were my response from Jara and Ko as they walked out, silently conversing about updates and reports so I could spend the time I needed alone with Roxa and Vizen. Idra placed a warm hand on my shoulder and gave me a comforting smile. "I'll be just outside. Come and get me when you're done."

Silence and stillness permeated the very air once everyone had stepped out. It was as if time itself had stopped to watch this moment in Hylia's divine plan. Every small twitch, even the dust that drifted as slowly as soft snow flurries, which swirled in a funnel around us, seemed to hold gravity and significance. Within that timeless moment, I walked over and gently pushed aside a sweat-drenched hair from Vizen's barely warm face.

Grief welled up in my chest, making my throat seize and moisture appear in the corner of my eyes. I had been denying the inevitable for the last few weeks, hoping there was a cure. Now I was angry. Angry that Hylia was taking away my close friend, the 'Wise One' (as her name was translated from the Sheikah language) of the Sheikah. Fury at Vizen for just accepting her fate. Rage at myself for being helpless to do anything to save my teacher in lore, history, and leadership.

I was not the most pious of people, but I sent up a silent, desperate prayer to Hylia, hoping that she would allow Vizen to stay, for Roxa's sake if anything. The girl was getting more stable and actually getting close to finding her true identity within the dueling personalities that plagued her. Even with as much progress that she had made, she still relied heavily on Vizen as her mental anchor and conscience.

The young apprentice sat next to the bed, looking lost and confused as she stared up at the last of her true family dying before her eyes. Slowly, I returned my hand to Roxa's shoulder, hoping to comfort her, but she didn't even tense.

_She's going numb with grief… But what can I do? _

Roxa grabbed the old woman's hand and brought it close to her face. "Grandmother…"

_Think, what would Vizen want me to do here? She always had a story to help with things…_

My mind snapped into focus on that singular thought. A story.

Roxa and I were still coming to grips with the two distinct personalities and persons that we had been and were now. I had been lucky to have the help of Vizen, Jara, and Ko to help guide me through things and to help me come to terms with my identity. Perhaps, just perhaps, my story would help her merge into one complete person again.

* * *

><p>And thus this story brings me to a time where Vizen has passed on and I am still horridly busy protecting the Queen as she currently prepares for her royal wedding. Originally, I started this diary due to Jara's insistence during my training, but I now see the importance of this story for both the history of the Sheikah and for you, my sister. I know the passing of a loved one is hard and you feel like everything is crashing down around you, but you still have a family, Roxa.<p>

There is still hope for you.

I have lost and found many things, my sister. I have lost my memories, my old life, and my parents. I have gone through many trials to regain my memories, reunite with what is left of my family, and find a new purpose for my life. I know who am I now and what I am meant to do.

I am Diane Tutela, called Shea, the daughter of Elda and Alder, Bearer of the Eye of Destruction, and Impa of the Sheikah. I do not claim to be a hero chosen by the gods or fated to be a legend from the day of my birth. I was merely a bodyguard who provided a simple act of kindness and ended up helping save Hyrule from one man's evil clutches. Now, I am a leader of an entire race sworn in the service of Hylia to protect this land and its people.

Hyrule will always have its Hero with his blessed Blade, but hiding in the shadows, waiting and watching, I shall guard this land I call my home as Hylia's Bow. One day, I will pass my bow onto my successor and they shall take up the mantle I wear, just as another Hero will rise whenever there is need of one.

Thus, now and forevermore, Hyrule shall always be protected by the Bow and the Blade.

* * *

><p>(Present Day, Hyrule, One year after the conclusion of Diane's account)<p>

Loon leaned back in his chair, his eyes wide, mouth agape, and his ale long forgotten on the table in Telma's bar as he listened to Shad finishing Diane Tutela's account during the 'Time of Twilight', as the populace commonly called that time period. "I had no idea that so much more was actually going on... I mean I knew the Hero, pardon me, the King went on an incredible quest to save Hyrule, but I never knew the Queen's Guardian did as well. To think she's that strong…"

Back in the bar, the door swung open slowly, causing a loud squeak to be heard by the few remaining customers, most of whom had drunk themselves into a stupor. Loon peeked out of the private room to see two people walk in, a tall, firmly-built man and a small, lithe woman. The man wore a dark blue tunic, black trousers and boots, and a blue half-cloak with a hood that hid his eyes. His mouth was set in a firm line, but bore signs of smiling more often than frowning. No armaments were visible on the man's thick belt, except for a long knife kept horizontally at the small of his back.

Once Loon turned to glance over the woman, fear and awe started to overcome him. The woman wore a tunic of a shade of green so dark it looked black in the torchlight, brown pants tucked into sturdy leather boots, a combination of light steel plates and chainmail armor - bearing various symbols of fire, wind, and water - and metal vambraces over leather archer's gloves. Her hair was a golden brown that elegantly framed her oval face, Hylian ears, and sparkling green eyes. Loon only had to take a second to identify the woman, whose tale he'd been listening to for the past three days during his time off-duty.

She was Diane Tutela, Queen Zelda's personal guardian and companion.

Diane gave Telma a polite nod and smiled before asking the bar mistress a question Loon couldn't make out. Her male companion scanned the room and whispered something in her ear. Once Diane had received an answer from Telma, she and the man made their way towards the room where Shad and Loon were sitting.

Loon quickly looked towards Shad, who was skimming through Diane's written account, as Diane whisked in, gracefully pushing the curtain aside and leaving her companion to guard the entrance. She glanced around the small meeting room until her eyes caught on the book in Shad's hand and then moved up to pierce Shad's soul.

"A-Ah, Diane!" Shad stammered with a nervous smile, quickly pulling the book down into his lap to conceal it under the table. "I haven't seen you in positively ages! Sit down and get a drink! Telma still has the best ale this side of Hyrule!"

Diane sighed. "What are you doing, Shad? How did you manage to take that from Roxa's room? And why? I gave you a copy of the official Sheikah Chronicle on all the events that took place. Why would you need to steal my diary?"

Loon slowly started to get up, hoping to excuse himself, but (without even looking at him) Diane reached out and placed her hand firmly on his shoulder, forcing him to remain seated.

Shad paled slightly, beads of sweat growing visible on his face as he replied, "Well… Because the official report is so dry and bland. The excitement of history comes from being able to understand the people and the feelings they went through! Their pain, their sorrow, their passion! Once I learned from Roxa that you kept a dairy and that you had given it to her, I just had to have a peek! And once I had read it, I was so moved, I just had to share it with someone and this good fellow looked like he knew how appreciate a good saga, so I told him!"

Diane's expressionless gaze shifted to Loon, who forced a smile and waved back nervously. Diane turned back to Shad, her eyes narrow with annoyance.

"Also, he happened to be handy at the time," Shad continued, trying to lighten the mood.

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No…"

Loon plucked up his courage and spoke to Diane, a virtual idol in his mind. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble, ma'am! It's just that, stories about the Sheikah are so rare. Or at least the kind that 'ave any chance of being true are! And your tale was so fascinatin' and Shad told it so well, I… I just couldn't help my curiosity. It had me so entranced these past three days, I've been headin' here straight away after work. I've not heard or seen something so amazing since the time Sir Alder used my sword to stop a raging Bullbos with one blow!"

Diane's countenance softened a bit, her lips forming a half smile. "Yes, my father was quite the daredevil in his years as a knight."

"Your father?! THE Sir Alder was your father?!"

"Have you told anyone else about this, um…?"

"Loon, ma'am. And no, given what I was hearin', I was too afraid that if word got out about what I knew, they'd find me all shot up like those Bokoblins from a few days ago!"

Loon's hands began to involuntarily shake as Diane took a seat next to him and slowly drew closer.

"Don't worry, Guardsman. I won't hurt you."

Loon gulped nervously, looking away from her intense eyes. This woman had shot a Bokoblin three times in quick succession from all the way across Castle Town, without harming a single guardsman defending the wall. She was meant to be respected and feared.

"Look at me, Loon."

He looked up quickly and stared at glowing, blood red eyes before his gaze grew distant and he rose, walked out of the room, grabbed his pike by the doorway, and left Telma's Bar. Shad huffed once the door had finally closed. "You need not have done that to the poor man. He won't remember a bit of your tale now."

"That's the point," Diane stated flatly. "You're lucky Roxa is away on a mission. If she had found out that you betrayed her friendship and broke into her room to steal this before I did, she might have tried to kill you. And if I ever find out that you've done something like this again, I'll let her. Understood?"

Shad gulped. "Understood, Diane."

"Good, now give me the book."

Shad hesitated, obviously reluctant to give up such a precious jewel of history, but handed the book over. "Ever since you've been at the Castle, you've become such a disciplinarian. I'd hoped that Ko would have lightened up your uncompromising moods after you two married…"

Diane planted a fist on the table, her still red eyes flashing. "I have lightened up, Shad! Otherwise I would have already preformed a 'memory wipe' spell on you, too, for stealing and reading my very personal dairy! Come to think of it how did you even read my diary? It was spelled to wipe the memory of any non-Sheikah who read it."

Shad hung his head. "I'm sorry, Diane. As for how I read it, well… being an archeologist and a historian… let's just say I've had some experience with runes."

"Uh- huh," Diane replied skeptically, relaxing back in her seat. "Well, apology accepted, but you'll need to apologize to Roxa as well when she returns."

"I will."

The curtains parted admitting Diane's companion, Ko, into the room. "Pardon the interruption, Diane, but we must return to the Castle. The ambassador from the Gerudo is arriving tomorrow and the Sheikah sub-division leader from that region will want to brief us before then."

She nodded. "I'll be right there, Ko. I'll take my leave, Shad, but this is the last I expect to hear of this. The day might eventually come when others will read my dairy but I expect I'll be long dead before that happens. So don't tell anybody, or else. Am I clear?"

"Clear as crystal."

Diane and Ko left the bar as silently as they had entered it. Once Shad was sure they were well gone, he took out a bottle of ink, a quill, and a blank book. "Let's see… How did she start it? Ah, yes. 'I do not claim to be a hero chosen by the gods…'"

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all enjoyed The Bow and the Blade, please let me know what you think of it through reveiws, PM's, or via my Facebook page! I look forward to both constructive criticism and your thoughts!<br>**

**Just so you all know ahead of time, I am planning on fixing the first 6 or so chapters of this story since it evolved a lot from where I started in the beginning. I honestly didn't know this story would turn out to be this long and my early writing reflected that so I plan on adding and editing those chapters a ton over the course of the next few months.**

**For those of you who follow my other stories, I plan on focusing my efforts on the short story 'Clare' next, with my next large project (a Metroid fanfic) not due for quite a while since I'm still planning that one out.**

**Thanks again for taking the time to read this humble story.**

**Until the next tale,**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


End file.
